AnotherTwilight: White Nights, Rédemption, VOL II
by Sombrelune
Summary: Starlight-Renonciation  II  est la suite directe de Full Sun-Attraction  I , dans cette trilogie qui se propose de continuer la saga. Après avoir fait face à leur destin, les personnages vont à présent découvrir... l'existence ! Entre enfer et paradis...
1. Histoire de Johnny, Johnny's story

"ANOTHER TWILIGHT" (VOL. 5-6-7) : _WHITE NIGHTS/ REDEMPTION_ (VOL. 1-2-3)

**_White Nights/ Rédemption_, Volume II (L'enfer et le paradis) : _Starlight/ Renonciation_**

Chapitre 1 : Histoire de Johnny/ Johnny's story

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement étranges. La fatigue s'abattit sur moi et je dormis. Beaucoup. Il me semblait être vraiment déconnectée de la réalité. J'avais la sensation de ne plus rien ressentir, que tout s'éloignait de moi, perdait de sa consistance. Carlisle m'expliqua que c'était une réaction normale aux différents chocs que j'avais subits. Une sorte de protection que mon esprit et mon corps avaient mise en place, spontanément, afin de se préserver. Il m'assura que c'était une bonne chose, et que, peu à peu, avec le temps, la douleur s'apaisant, la sensation d'anesthésie disparaîtrait. J'écoutai ses bonnes paroles, mais j'avais du mal à le croire.  
L'état d'Alice restait préoccupant. Carlisle s'inquiétait de son inconscience prolongée car ce coma, qui ne lui permettait plus de se nourrir, l'affaiblissait progressivement. Il avait finalement décidé d'apporter de l'hôpital du matériel permettant de faire régulièrement à Alice des transfusions sanguines afin qu'elle ne perde pas totalement ses forces. Je vins plusieurs fois passer un moment dans la chambre où elle se trouvait, mais fis attention de ne pas trop gêner Jasper par ma présence. Comme j'étais assise près d'elle, un après-midi, je m'aperçus que ce dispositif médical m'évoquait celui que j'avais pu voir le docteur Cullen mettre en place pour moi, dans mon premier rêve, lorsque mon propre sang s'était mis à me manquer, absorbé de l'intérieur par mon enfant-vampire. Le pied de métal auquel était suspendue la poche de sang, le petit tuyau transparent qui la reliait à son corps… tout cela m'évoquait des sensations trop réellement ressenties et qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Le point positif, selon Carlisle, était que le corps d'Alice avait déjà absorbé de lui-même plusieurs poches d'affilée, lorsque la perfusion avait été installée. Il s'était calmé depuis, comme rassasié. Rosalie et Emmett ne la quittaient pas.  
Je tenais sa main, Edward à mes côtés, quand j'entendis retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Edward fronça les sourcils une seconde.  
« Ce sont Leah et Johnny, déclara-t-il. Tu devrais aller les accueillir, Bella. Ta présence les mettra davantage en confiance. »  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Viens avec moi, Edward. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Johnny… pas vraiment. Il est très…  
_ Ce n'est pas tant Johnny…, sourit-il, que Leah… Je préfèrerais lui épargner ma présence.  
_ Elle vient chez toi, Edward, répondis-je. Elle doit bien s'attendre à t'y trouver, non ? Et puis tu n'as rien à te reprocher que je sache. »  
Edward tourna vers moi un regard peu convaincu, mais je pris sa main et l'entraînai à ma suite.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient fait asseoir leurs invités dans le grand canapé du salon. Ces derniers semblaient tendus mais s'efforçaient de paraître naturels. En fait, ils avaient surtout l'air inquiets. Johnny me salua d'un petit sourire et d'un signe du menton. Leah posa sur nous son beau regard noir. J'y lus une détresse certaine.  
« Vous connaissez mon fils, je crois ?, intervint le docteur Cullen.  
_ Nous nous sommes croisés, oui, confirma Johnny qui se leva et tendit la main en direction d'Edward.  
_ Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de nous rencontrer, poursuivit Carlisle. Vous nous avez tous… vraiment impressionnés. Nous vous devons beaucoup aussi… à tous les deux. »  
Johnny parut décontenancé par les propos du vampire. Leah soupira.  
« Il ne se rappelle rien, docteur, souffla-t-elle. Il n'a aucun souvenir… rien du tout. »  
Carlisle plissa les yeux.  
« Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion… personne parmi nous n'a jamais rencontré d'Enfant de la Lune. Ils sont presque devenus une sorte de mythe. Mais je sais un certain nombre de choses à leur sujet et peut-être, vous-même, pourrez-vous m'en apprendre davantage.  
_ Je ne sais rien du tout, reprit Johnny. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je voulais vous rencontrer. Personne ne sait, je ne trouve aucune aide… et c'est vraiment quelque chose d'affreux, docteur Cullen. »  
Sa souffrance était perceptible.  
« Vous parlez d'Enfant de la Lune…, reprit-il, je croyais qu'on disait _loup-garou_, tout simplement ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle, mais ici, avec la présence des Quileutes (d'une main ouverte, il avait désigné Leah) et leurs dons très particuliers, la distinction s'impose.  
_ Pendant un moment, souffla Johnny, j'ai cru tellement de choses… Mon père m'avait parlé des croyances de son peuple quand j'étais enfant, et j'ai pensé à tout : folie, possession, Wendigo, Sasquatch... avant de me rendre à l'évidence et d'essayer de réagir. J'étais… je suis quelqu'un de plutôt rationnel. Je me suis tourné vers la médecine avant de commencer à accorder du crédit aux légendes. Il m'a fallu du temps, d'ailleurs.  
_ Depuis quand vous transformez-vous ?, demanda le vampire avec douceur.  
_ Un peu plus d'un an. J'ai été… »  
Johnny hésita. Le souvenir semblait particulièrement pénible à évoquer.  
« … mordu, l'été dernier. Au mois d'août, plus précisément. »  
D'un regard, Carlisle l'engagea à poursuivre.  
« Nous étions partis quelques jours, avec deux amis, camper, à environ deux heures de New York. Je n'avais pas pris de vacances depuis tellement longtemps… et ma vie personnelle n'allait pas très fort. Ils ont insisté. J'ai fini par accepter. Nous avions décidé de nous rendre, sur la route d'Albany, dans les montagnes Catskill avec l'intention de randonner et de voir le mont Slide qui se trouve être le plus haut sommet du comté d'Ulster. Nous nous étions réjouis, toute la première soirée, de cette pleine lune qui nous permettait d'y voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour, et de nous éloigner un peu de l'endroit où nous avions installé nos tentes sans avoir à utiliser nos lampes torches.  
Nous avions bu pas mal de bières et nous étions bien… fatigués, je dirais. Notre veillée touchait à sa fin. Nous allions nous coucher, mes amis avaient déjà rejoint leurs sacs de couchage. J'ai fait quelques pas dans les bois. La végétation n'était pas très dense et j'y voyais parfaitement. Aussi bien qu'il m'était possible d'y voir, vu mon état. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai aperçu, un peu plus loin, une forme noire, allongée entre les arbres. Vraiment énorme. Rien ne bougeait. Il m'a semblé que ce devait être un ours. Un ours mort, apparemment. Alors je me suis approché. J'ai d'abord constaté que l'animal était gravement blessé, il lui manquait un membre et une grande partie de son corps était déchiquetée. Cela donnait à première vue l'impression d'un combat qui aurait dégénéré. Mais il me semblait que les ours font rarement de pareils dégâts sur leurs congénères. Quand j'ai mieux vu la bête, quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qui devait exister sur cette terre, mon sang s'est littéralement glacé dans mes veines. »  
Johnny se tut. Je tournai mon visage vers Edward. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard lointain. Voyait-il le monstre dans les pensées de l'Indien ?  
« J'ai été stupide, articula ce dernier. J'ai cru… que j'avais une hallucination. J'ai voulu le toucher pour me rendre bien compte, avant d'aller prévenir les autres. Un œil s'est ouvert, un œil pourtant vitreux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Sa patte s'est soulevée et m'a agrippé, m'a attiré à lui. J'ai vu sa gueule s'ouvrir, ses dents monstrueuses. J'ai vraiment eu le sentiment de voir la mort en face à ce moment-là, une mort atroce. Il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que l'on va finir… mangé. »  
Johnny était particulièrement bouleversé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des vampires, et ceux qu'il venait de rencontrer à Forks avaient fait le choix de se montrer particulièrement _humains_. Je savais que les Cullen avaient compris ce qui motivait sa remarque, et ils ne lui en voudraient pas de son indélicatesse.  
« Alors qu'il me traînait sur le sol, mes doigts ont rencontré des bouts de bois et des cailloux. Il y en avait un, plus gros, que j'ai pu saisir. Les crocs se sont refermés autour de ma cuisse avec une telle puissance que j'ai d'abord cru que ma jambe était coupée en deux. Mais il n'avait pas serré si fort que ça, sans doute. J'ai donné tous les coups que j'ai eu la force de donner. Quand sa gueule s'est rouverte, j'ai pu me dégager. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir, il ne pouvait plus. Il est retombé, inerte. J'ai rampé, sans regarder derrière moi. Je ne savais pas si ma jambe était toujours attachée à mon corps. Mes hurlements ont réveillé mes amis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, parce qu'à partir de là mes souvenirs sont assez flous. J'avais l'impression de délirer. Je leur ai parlé d'une bête qui m'avait attaqué. Ils m'ont ramené, je ne sais pas comment. Cela a pris des heures. Appeler des secours et attendre leur venue aurait été tout aussi long, si ce n'était plus. Ma blessure saignait beaucoup, il leur a semblé que le temps pressait. Ils m'ont… sauvé la vie. Ils n'auraient pas dû, sans doute. »

Leah tourna vers lui son visage aux pommettes brunes. Ses yeux s'étirèrent en une expression tendre et triste. Elle lui prit la main.  
« Après…, continua Johnny dans un soupir, ma blessure a guéri miraculeusement, en quelques jours. Je me suis beaucoup interrogé à propos de ce que j'avais vu. J'ai repensé aux hommes-loups dont me parlait mon père. Je me suis demandé si le monstre que j'avais vu pouvait en être un. Le temps passant, j'ai essayé de me convaincre moi-même que mon esprit avait inventé ces images et que j'avais bien été mordu par un baribal, comme on me l'avait expliqué à l'hôpital. Mais dès le mois suivant… »  
Je vis les doigts de Leah se serrer plus fermement autour de la main de celui qu'elle aimait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Il regardait fixement Johnny à présent. Il avait l'air grave. Le visage d'Esmé se tourna également vers son fils comme si elle y cherchait des réponses.  
« Il va l'expliquer lui-même, nous assura Edward. Il est là pour ça. »  
Johnny leva son regard vers lui. Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension. Carlisle intervint aussitôt.  
« Mon fils peut lire les pensées. Ne soyez pas inquiet ou mal à l'aise. Nous pouvons entendre beaucoup de choses. »  
Pour toute réponse, l'homme se prit le front. Puis sa main descendit sur ses yeux qu'il massa quelques secondes. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus étouffée.  
« Le mois suivant, je suis parti une semaine avec… ma femme… Stephany… au Mexique. A Cancun. Nous… j'essayais de sauver notre couple, qui n'allait pas franchement bien depuis un bon moment. Mon aventure avec l'_ours_ n'avait fait que précipiter les choses. J'avais donc pensé que passer un peu de temps, ensemble… Enfin. Ses parents, qui habitent New York, gardaient nos enfants. Stephany et moi avons eu deux garçons, Sean et Aaron, qui ont 7 et 5 ans à présent. Encore aujourd'hui, je tremble à l'idée… Que se serait-il passé s'ils avaient été avec nous ? Mon dernier souvenir, c'est d'avoir aperçu la lune qui se levait, alors que nous marchions, tous les deux, sur la plage, et d'avoir soudain eu la sensation d'être _ailleurs_. Je me suis réveillé, trois jours plus tard, dans la forêt, à plus de deux cents kilomètres du lieu où nous séjournions. Heureusement, les Mexicains sont des gens vraiment très gentils, qui ne posent pas de questions. Pas aux Américains en tout cas. L'un d'entre eux m'a prêté des vêtements et m'a ramené. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ma femme. Je l'ai cherchée partout. Je suis même allé signaler sa disparition. Finalement, j'ai dû… j'ai inventé une histoire. Même les parents de Stephany y ont cru. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait sans prévenir après une dispute. Mais pas aussi longtemps sans téléphoner, cependant. Cette fois-ci, il me semblait que ce n'était pas la même chose. Je sentais bien que ce qu'il m'était arrivé n'étais pas normal. Alors j'ai commencé à douter. A douter du monde qui m'entourait. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été celui que j'avais toujours cru connaître. C'est étrange de se sentir… presque trahi par la vie.  
_ Je comprends cela, souffla Edward, le regard rivé sur l'Indien. »  
Johnny lui adressa un petit sourire las.  
« Longtemps, mes beaux-parents ont pensé que leur fille m'avait vraiment quitté. Aujourd'hui, elle est signalée comme disparue… J'aimerais tellement… qu'elle ait eu peur, qu'elle se soit enfuie…. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Autant dire que je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Mais tout ce que je rencontrais à propos d'amnésie, de réveil à une distance incroyable, de ce sentiment de dépossession de moi-même que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu apparaître la pleine lune, mentionnait toujours la même chose : le phénomène de lycanthropie. Cela pouvait être une pathologie, en soi. Par précaution, le mois suivant, je me suis quand même éloigné quelques jours. A nouveau, l'amnésie, et le réveil, perdu dans un lieu inconnu. Et puis l'angoisse… qu'avais-je fait pendant tout ce temps ? L'image de la bête que j'avais vue ne quittait plus mon esprit. Pouvais-je moi aussi être devenu comme… ce monstre ?  
Je suis… je suis sans doute un assassin, docteur Cullen. »

Encore une fois, Carlisle ne fit pas remarquer l'évidence, et à quel point les Cullen pouvaient comprendre et partager la torture de Johnny. Leah ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et je voyais parfaitement la nature de son amour, un amour intense, immense, de _Transformatrice_ imprégnée, qui acceptait -qui accepterait- n'importe quoi, même le pire, s'il devait encore se produire. Au-delà de la raison, au-delà de tout.  
« Comment avez-vous fait depuis ?, demanda Carlisle.  
_ J'ai dû réfléchir rapidement à un autre moyen de gérer la situation. Je ne pouvais pas toujours m'évanouir dans la nature et réapparaître, nu, n'importe où. J'avais déjà eu assez de chance avec cela jusqu'à présent. J'ai acheté une cave, dans un quartier malfamé où personne ne viendrait s'occuper de ce que je faisais. J'y ai aménagé une cellule. J'ai espéré qu'elle serait assez solide. Elle l'a été, quelques mois. Ensuite, j'ai dû faire installer une porte blindée, prétendre que je voulais me faire une sorte de bunker. Je me disais qu'on a le droit d'être fantaisiste tant qu'on paye. En fait, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que ce n'est pas si extraordinaire comme idée, apparemment… Je pensais avoir limité les dégâts. Je l'ai fait, sans doute. »  
Carlisle acquiesça.  
« Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre… à accepter. Est-ce une fatalité ? Devrai-je subir cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre ! La situation a créé quelques petites difficultés dans mon travail, également. Trois jours par mois… ce n'est pas grand chose mais… comment expliquer qu'on dépend de la lune ? J'avais l'avantage de pouvoir travailler les week-ends pour compenser et, comme j'étais le plus qualifié, on ne m'a pas trop ennuyé à ce sujet. J'avais de la chance, cela aurait pu continuer ainsi, j'imagine… Pour moi, cela ne pouvait pas durer, cependant. Alors j'ai décidé de me rapprocher du peuple dont mon père était issu. Je me disais que, peut-être, au milieu des légendes, se cachait un peu de vérité qui m'aiderait à comprendre… à trouver une solution. Et… j'ai trouvé Leah. C'est déjà beaucoup. »


	2. Alice

Chapitre 2 : Alice

Johnny posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre. On les aurait dit liés par d'invisibles fils qui auraient eu la résistance de véritables câbles d'acier.  
« Et dire… que j'aurais pu la tuer… »  
La voix de Johnny se fit rauque.  
« Je l'ai tout de suite senti, déclara Leah en levant ses yeux de velours vers le docteur Cullen. Pas dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas dans la tête que ça se passe. Je l'ai senti dans mon cœur. Il était parti dans la forêt. Je l'ai suivi. J'étais loup. Quand il s'est changé… j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas comme nous. Il n'y avait pas de communication possible. Pourtant… il y avait cette sensation bizarre… familière. Et… pas d'odeur particulière, simplement celle d'un animal, à laquelle nous ne prêtons pas attention. Rien à voir avec les autres créatures… surnaturelles. »  
Je compris que Leah mesurait ses propos.  
« Il a remarqué ma présence… et je sais qu'il m'a reconnue. Malgré son aspect terrifiant et ses gestes brutaux, il s'est immobilisé. Il m'a considérée, longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était un signe évident, parce qu'il ne peut pas rester immobile trop longtemps… Il a besoin de courir. Sinon, il se met en colère. Mais… je sais que je peux l'apaiser. Mon amour l'apaise. Il me suit. Nous galopons toute la nuit. La journée, il dort dans la forêt. Il n'y a pas de problème. Mes frères pensent qu'il est un danger, mais c'est faux. Sa morsure… n'a pas d'effet sur nous. Et il n'y a qu'ici qu'il peut vivre _convenablement_. »  
Malgré son attitude déterminée, presque farouche, Leah avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« Il faudrait que… vous leur parliez, docteur Cullen. Ils vous écouteront. Ils vous respectent, même s'ils essaient de _tenir leur rang_. Ils savent que Jacob vous respectait… »  
Le désespoir de Leah remuait en chacun des douleurs personnelles et profondes.  
Carlisle hocha la tête.  
« Je pense que tu as raison, Leah. S'il y a bien un endroit où Johnny peut vivre correctement, c'est ici, et grâce à toi. Si tu penses que le clan m'écoutera, je veux bien tenter de leur donner mon point de vue. Concernant les Enfants de la Lune -ou les Loups Solitaires, comme on les appelle encore-, je vais vous dire ce que je sais, mais, malheureusement, cela n'apportera aucune réponse précise. Leur nature est assez mal connue, du reste. C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que les vampires, les Volturi plus précisément, ont décidé leur éradication. Ils les percevaient comme des monstres totalement incontrôlables et dangereux, alors qu'ils auraient préféré les asservir pour pouvoir utiliser leur force exceptionnelle. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le cas ! Que je sache, votre interaction est tout à fait extraordinaire ! Merveilleuse ! »  
J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de constater que Carlisle avait la capacité de se réjouir des lueurs d'espoir qui s'allumaient dans les plus profondes ténèbres, et son optimisme parvenait à réchauffer un peu le cœur le plus glacé.  
« Cela signifie, poursuivit-il, que, bien que l'esprit du loup-garou soit occulté durant sa transformation, il lui reste quelque chose… d'humain, qui peut le guider. Il va falloir que je me penche sur la question. »  
Il se tut quelques secondes.  
« Je sais également que les Enfants de la Lune ont un incroyable pouvoir de régénération. Je ne serais pas surpris que celui qui vous ait contaminé soit toujours en vie, malgré ses blessures. On m'avait assuré que, même amputés de leurs membres, ils parvenaient à survivre et à recouvrer leur forme originelle. Il est particulièrement difficile d'en venir à bout durant leur transformation. Comme c'est le cas pour nous, d'ailleurs. Les légendes considèrent la lycanthropie comme une malédiction ou une possession démoniaque. C'est ce qui confèrerait au monstre son immortalité. Elles racontent qu'un lien est créé aussi, au moment de la _transmission_, comme entre un parent et son enfant, et que le seul moyen de s'en délivrer est de briser ce lien.  
_ Comment ?, s'exclama Johnny.  
_ Eh bien, je ne peux dire avec certitude que ce qu'on m'a expliqué est exact et je ne veux pas vous conduire sur une fausse piste…  
_ S'il vous plaît, docteur Cullen, insista Leah.  
_ Il semblerait que la mort du _parent_ délivre ses _enfants_ de la malédiction. »  
Johnny et Leah demeurèrent interloqués.  
« Il existe d'autres légendes encore, reprit Carlisle, qui parlent… d'exorcismes, de breuvages, de rites particuliers… En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses. Mais personne, parmi nous, n'en a réellement fait l'expérience. Ceux qui ont le plus approchés les Enfants de la Lune sont les Volturi. Plus particulièrement Caïus. Mais ils ne se sont jamais, à ma connaissance, vraiment intéressés à eux. A fortiori à la manière de les délivrer de leur fardeau. Seule la possibilité de s'approprier leur puissance les intéressait. »  
Johnny restait silencieux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva soudain.  
« Bien, docteur Cullen, je crois que nous n'allons pas abuser davantage de votre hospitalité. Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup appris, et je vous en remercie. »  
Il tendit une main à Esmé, puis à Carlisle qui la serra avec sympathie. Enfin, il s'approcha d'Edward. En saisissant sa main, ce dernier déclara :  
« Ce que vous pensez faire ne me semble pas une bonne idée, Johnny. Surtout si vous êtes seul.  
_ Quoi ?, s'exclama Leah. Que veux-tu faire ? Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, ça je peux te l'assurer !  
_ Leah, murmura Johnny, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…  
_ Et moi ? Tu crois que moi… »  
Johnny tendit le bras et l'attira contre lui.  
« Nous en reparlerons, tu veux ? »  
Leah hocha la tête, puis elle tourna son visage vers Carlisle. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'apprêtait à partir.  
« Comment… comment va votre fille, docteur Cullen ?, demanda-t-elle finalement, par politesse peut-être, mais elle mit tout de même un réel intérêt dans sa question. Seth nous a dit qu'elle s'était… évanouie.  
_ Elle l'est toujours, expliqua Carlisle. Je ne sais pas quelle en est la raison. Voulez-vous… Johnny ? Je pense que le reste de ma famille aimerait pouvoir vous remercier avant que vous ne partiez. »  
Il montrait, de la main, le chemin de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Alice. Johnny répondit :  
« Avec plaisir, si… cela n'ennuie personne. »  
Alors, le médecin les invita à le suivre.

Nous pénétrâmes tous à sa suite dans la pièce.  
« Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, expliqua le docteur Cullen en les désignant respectivement. Voici Leah Clearwater, que vous connaissez déjà, et Johnny Randall. »  
L'homme s'avança poliment vers chacun afin de les saluer. Tous se montrèrent très cordiaux, particulièrement Emmett, qui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Johnny en le remerciant d'un clin d'œil. Finalement, l'Indien s'approcha d'Alice, se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. A peine l'avait-il touchée qu'il eut un geste de recul. Son expression se fit douloureuse. Il ramena contre sa poitrine son poing serré. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.  
A cet instant, la petite vampire ouvrit les yeux et porta une main à son front.  
« Ooooh, fit-elle en se redressant soudain, c'est… c'est parti ! Enfin ! »  
Nous étions abasourdis. Jasper se jeta immédiatement à son cou, cependant.  
« Alice chérie ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille ! »  
Il la couvrait de baisers.  
« Tu me chatouilles, Jasper, riait-elle. Oh… je me sens si bien ! Cela faisait longtemps… »  
Alice avait effectivement l'air en pleine forme. La tension qui avait marqué son visage depuis son retour d'Australie s'était envolée comme par magie. Esmé souriait, ses mains croisées devant elle. Carlisle considérait sa fille avec bonheur. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à rire.  
« Eh bien, Johnny, voilà qui est nouveau ! Ma fille nous a toujours surpris, mais je dois avouer que là… As-tu une idée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Alice ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai cru que ma tête allait vraiment exploser… en plus de la torture de Jane… Tout d'un coup, ça a été trop fort et j'ai comme disjoncté.  
_ En fait, il se peut que tu aies perdu connaissance non pas à cause de ce que Jane nous faisait subir, mais à cause de l'arrivée de Johnny !, s'exclama Jasper. C'est un loup-garou, Alice. Un vrai Enfant de la Lune ! Et… il nous a sauvés. »  
D'un geste vif auquel personne ne s'attendait, Alice attrapa la main de Johnny, et ferma les yeux. L'Indien fut surpris mais il se laissa faire. Quelques secondes, silencieuses, passèrent.  
« C'est vous… je pouvais vous sentir ! Vous vibrez comme un champ magnétique… Avec des phases d'intensité différentes. Vous avez interféré dans mes pensées, depuis des mois. C'est ce qui a complètement brouillé mes ondes ! Et pourtant, j'ai perçu… j'ai perçu de la peur, de l'angoisse… la vôtre… ou la nôtre à venir, avec l'attaque de Jane, je ne saurais dire. Je ressentais certaines choses, confusément mais… quand même.  
_ Formidable !, s'écria Jasper qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Voilà que tu réagis comme une sorte d'aimant, Alice ! Tu es un petit lutin extraordinaire… un petit lutin très énervant, mais très doué !  
_ Oh, Jasper ! »  
Jasper colla un énorme baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne. Elle rit. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas entendu son rire, clair et léger comme une source cristalline, depuis bien longtemps.  
Le docteur Cullen réfléchissait, mais il paraissait ravi.  
« Il se peut… que Jasper ait raison, après tout. Cette sensation de magnétisme qu'Alice vient d'évoquer explique beaucoup de choses. Il doit y avoir un lien subtil entre la nature profonde des Enfants de la Lune et sa sensibilité particulière. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, ma chérie ! »  
Carlisle s'approcha de sa fille et posa une main sur sa petite tête brune, en un geste très paternel.  
Johnny et Leah ne savaient comment réagir face à ce qui venait de se produire. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Jasper et l'attitude satisfaite du docteur Cullen leur donnèrent un moment l'occasion de se réjouir avec eux.  
« Nous allons essayer de mieux comprendre ce phénomène, Alice, assura Carlisle à l'attention de tout le monde. Et je viendrai très prochainement parler aux Quileutes, s'ils acceptent de m'écouter, soyez-en certain Johnny. »  
Les deux Indiens le remercièrent et, après avoir salué l'ensemble de la famille Cullen au grand complet, ils furent raccompagnés par le médecin et son épouse jusqu'à l'extérieur de la villa.  
« Waouh, s'exclama Emmett un peu après leur départ, je ne pensais pas que les loups-garous te faisaient un tel effet, Alice ! Tu as du souci à te faire, Jasper… »  
Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui planta deux doigts entre les côtes. Emmett pouffa.  
« C'est quoi, au juste ? Tu peux le sentir à distance ?, poursuivit-il.  
_ En tout cas, je sens… je sens qu'il s'éloigne, là… Je saurais dire dans quelle direction maintenant, répondit Alice en fermant les yeux.  
_ Comme un radar ? Tu vois un petit point qui se déplace ?, s'esclaffa-t-il tout à fait.  
_ Que tu es bête !... »  
Alice levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
« En tout cas, c'est tout nouveau… Et je suis absolument ravie que l'espèce de générateur que j'avais en permanence dans la tête se soit enfin envolé !  
_ Quelque part… Emmett a raison, Alice, reprit Jasper les yeux brillants. Tu réagis comme… une boussole… »  
_ Une boussole !, répéta le grand vampire, qui riait si fort à présent qu'il devait se tenir les côtes. Son rire contamina Rosalie. Elle avait été si préoccupée par l'état de sa soeur… elle pouvait se détendre, maintenant. Enfin.  
« C'est vrai que j'avais un peu perdu le nord… ces derniers temps, renchérit la petite vampire avec un regard malicieux, mais me revoilà ! Oh, Jasper, je voudrais… si nous partions chasser tous les deux ?  
_ Avec plaisir ! Allons-y tout de suite… »  
Alice sursauta.  
« Oh, pardon, Bella !, s'exclama-t-elle. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas… comme nous. »  
Je la rassurai d'un petit signe de la main. Elle s'approcha de moi, ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage un moment. Une ombre y passa. Elle prit ma main.  
« Comment vas-tu ? », demanda-t-elle simplement, d'une voix plus grave.  
Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, j'étais surprise par ce ton subit d'intimité. Alice jeta un bref regard autour de nous. Rosalie et Emmett quittaient déjà la chambre. Jasper et Edward les suivirent presque immédiatement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Avoir à faire état de mes sentiments de manière aussi impromptue m'était difficile. Je ne souhaitais pas me plonger dans l'introspection, de toute manière. Je ne le pouvais vraiment pas. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il me fallait tenir à distance… pour mon bien. 


	3. Choix, Decisions

Chapitre 3 : Choix/ Decisions

Mon regard devait avoir pris une expression suppliante, car Alice répondit elle-même.  
« Je me doute que… tu dois beaucoup souffrir, Bella. »  
Elle me considéra un moment, en silence.  
« Edward… est mon frère, je l'aime et… je sais qu'il souffre aussi. Il a beaucoup souffert déjà. Et il continue. Je ne voulais pas…  
_ Edward m'a tout dit, Alice, soupirai-je. Il m'a expliqué ta vision. Et les choix que lui et Jacob ont faits. Mais… je crois qu'ils ont eu tort. Ils auraient dû m'en parler. J'aurais… agi autrement, sans doute. Tu aurais dû me dire ! J'ai toujours eu tellement confiance en toi, Alice !  
_ Bella… »  
Le regard de mon amie fouillait le vide de la pièce. Je comprenais à quel point elle était désolée.  
« Edward m'a fait jurer. Il pensait que Jacob méritait… Il le respectait. J'ai préféré partir, parce que je savais que je finirais par tout t'expliquer. Et puis j'ai commencé à ne plus rien voir. Tu sais, un moment, j'ai cru que c'était une malédiction. Que j'étais punie pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue… »  
J'eus un pauvre sourire.  
« Il s'est passé tellement de choses affreuses, Bella ! Il y a de quoi être perturbée. Mais… sache qu'Edward t'aime. Tu dois t'accrocher à cette idée, elle doit te rendre forte. Il t'aime plus que lui-même. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu… ? Il fera tout pour toi, comme pour tes enfants. »  
Il y eut un clic. La porte s'ouvrit.  
« Alice !... », souffla Edward.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de sa sœur, se plissèrent légèrement. Puis il se tourna vers moi.  
« Que… ? », balbutiai-je  
Alice le dévisageait, un peu déconcertée.  
« Je ne peux pas te laisser une seconde… »  
Edward secouait la tête, l'air déçu.  
« Mais quoi ?, gémit Alice.  
_ Tu as… tu as dit… _tes enfants_ ? », répétai-je incrédule.  
Edward plissa les lèvres et tendit la main, me désignant à sa sœur.  
« Voilà… Tu ne lui laisses ni le temps… ni le plaisir. »  
L'expression d'Alice devint soudain celle d'une petite fille prenant conscience de la bêtise qu'elle vient de commettre. Pour ma part, je demeurais interloquée.  
« Mais…, se défendit la petite vampire brune, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais tout expliqué…  
_ Tu ne comprends décidément rien aux humains, ma sœur, gronda doucement Edward. Je finis par douter que tu aies jamais pu être humaine toi-même. Réellement !  
_ Qu'est-ce… que tu as vu, au juste, Alice ? », finis-je par demander lorsque je retrouvai l'usage de la parole.  
Mais elle ne savait plus si elle devait répondre ou non. Edward eut un geste, qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à se dépêtrer toute seule de l'embarras dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
« Alice, je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as vu, articulai-je d'un ton plus nerveux que je ne l'aurais souhaité.  
_ Eh bien… euh, effectivement,… tu vas avoir deux enfants, Bella. Des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. C'est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Alice avait essayé de se montrer enthousiaste, mais elle n'était apparemment pas convaincue du résultat.  
A cet instant, je pris conscience que j'allais être mère. Vraiment. Même si cette idée m'avait accompagnée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, jamais elle ne m'était apparue de manière aussi concrète. Il me sembla que quelque chose, quelque chose de nouveau, s'éveillait en moi. Une envie… Un bonheur.  
« Veux-tu savoir les prénoms que tu choisis ?, demanda Alice en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Ils me plaisent beaucoup. »  
Apparemment, elle jouait la provocation. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'Edward lui fasse remarquer qu'elle avait pu manquer de tact de manière aussi flagrante.  
Je levai une main.  
« C'est bon, Alice, je vais me débrouiller. Je suis déjà ravie de savoir que tu les aimes.  
_ Et tes bébés sont… très mignons, ajouta-t-elle dans une moue adorable qui implorait mon pardon de manière évidente. Même si je suis mal placée pour dire ça… En tout cas, Rose en est raide dingue !  
_ Ah ? »  
Devais-je m'estimer rassurée par cette dernière déclaration ?  
« Jasper t'attend, petit démon revenu des enfers, intervint Edward. Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. »  
Alice leva vers son frère un visage effronté, puis elle s'avança vers moi, ouvrit les bras et me serra contre elle.  
« Ne m'en veux pas, Bella, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, et pense à ce que je t'ai dit… penses-y toujours. »  
Après avoir déposé sur ma joue un baiser léger et frais comme une goutte de rosée, elle sortit.

« Eh bien ? »  
Edward avait l'air de se demander comment je prenais la chose.  
« J'avais pensé à beaucoup d'éventualités jusqu'à présent, mais là… j'avoue que je suis un peu prise de cours.  
_ Tu aurais eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps… Alice est infernale. »  
Il souriait.  
« Edward…  
_ Oui ?  
_ J'ai… beaucoup réfléchi. En fait, je sais bien, au fond de moi, depuis longtemps… Et je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel.  
_ Je t'écoute. »  
Son ton était doux, comme toujours. Je sentais qu'il se tendait, cependant.  
« Des enfants… ont besoin d'une mère. Une mère tendre et chaude. Une mère qui partage leur vie d'enfants. Qui partage leur sommeil, leurs repas, qui les emmène en vacances… au soleil, chez leur grand-mère...  
_ Oui. »  
Je percevais la tendresse dans sa voix, dans toute son attitude. La tendresse et la résignation.  
« Edward. Si tu veux me quitter… je comprendrai. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi. Ce n'en sera pas une pour moi, si je sais que tu es malheureux.  
_ Si cela peut te rassurer, Bella, alors je vais te répéter encore que tant que je serai près de toi, je serai heureux.  
_ Combien de temps ? Combien de temps supporteras-tu ?  
_ Le temps n'a pas d'importance. C'est une notion toute relative. Auprès de toi, il n'y a pas de temps.  
_ Il va passer, Edward. Pour moi. Je vais vieillir. Dans quelques années… on me prendra pour ta mère ! »  
Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux pétillèrent.  
« Tu as encore de belles années devant toi, ne t'inquiète pas… et je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir une femme plus… femme.  
_ Oh, s'il te plaît ! Sois sérieux !  
_ Je suis très sérieux, Bella. Il y a un moment déjà… que j'ai réalisé. Tu es ma vie. Je ne peux rien contre ça. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas lutter. J'ai déjà essayé… j'ai perdu. Et j'ai failli te perdre. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que plus jamais je n'accepterai de pouvoir te perdre. »  
Sa voix s'était faite plus grave. Ses yeux luisaient étrangement.  
« Je vais avoir de plus en plus besoin de toi, Edward, les années passant. J'en suis consciente. Je vais devenir affreuse, possessive, jalouse, paranoïaque… Et le jour où tu partiras… j'en souffrirai atrocement. Il est certain que je n'y survivrai pas. C'est peut-être comme ça que notre histoire doit finir, après tout. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir rester digne, tu comprends ? Je connais bien toutes ces histoires, dans les livres, où l'on meurt d'amour. Elles sont très belles, certes, mais je ne sais pas s'il est bon pour les humains de vivre comme dans les histoires, si c'est une vie souhaitable. Si ce n'est pas plutôt une totale erreur. La vie… c'est autre chose.  
_ Oui. »  
Encore une fois, il me regardait avec cet air étrange… d'amour et dureté mêlés.  
« Comment peux-tu tout simplement répondre _oui_, Edward ?  
_ Parce que tu as raison. Tu es en vie, Bella. C'est la vie qui parle en toi, et… je t'envie tellement ! Tu portes la vie. C'est la chose la plus magnifique au monde. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je respecte, je révère cela ! Tu es tout le contraire de ce que je suis. Tu es ce qui me fait accepter ma monstruosité. Tu me sauves de ce que le hasard a fait de moi. Je ne suis là que parce que tu y es. T'avoir rencontrée est le miracle de mon existence… J'ai un but à présent, tout a un sens. Je veux faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pour la vie… cela me rend heureux. Vraiment. »  
Son visage avait repris cette expression de pureté angélique que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de lui voir dans quelques circonstances. Et elle me coupa le souffle, comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Je savais que certains sentiments, exaltation, mélancolie, désir… donnaient aux traits d'Edward, et à tout son être, une apparence vraiment extraordinaire. Mais j'en étais toujours frappée, comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Dire qu'il était irrésistible aurait été faible parce que trop commun. Edward n'avait rien de commun. Il était un être exceptionnel, au charme unique. Un sortilège vivant. Et c'est en cela que réside la vraie nature des vampires : dans cette capacité, qui est leur essence même, à subjuguer les êtres humains. Personne ne peut la combattre.  
J'allais souffrir. Encore.  
« Je ne pourrai jamais te quitter, Bella. Pas de mon propre chef, en tout cas. Je ne partirai que si tu l'exiges. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas… laisse-moi essayer de te rendre heureuse. Je suis sûr qu'il y a… un espoir pour nous. »  
Je tendis une main. La posai sur sa joue. Mon cœur chantait, dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait. Il voulait vivre, il voulait aimer… en dépit de tout.  
Edward m'embrassa et me serra dans ses bras.  
Ce n'était pas le moment encore, peut-être. Mais un jour… dans quelques années… ce serait vraisemblablement à moi de le faire si, lui, ne le voulait toujours pas. Je devrais sans doute finir par accepter, le quitter, m'éloigner, disparaître… pour ne pas trop souffrir… quand le temps serait passé. Celui de l'amour raisonnable… Quel amour raisonnable ? Cela n'avait jamais été pour nous. Il faudrait bien, pourtant. Un jour…  
Mais comment parviendrais-je à m'y résoudre ?  
Un jour…


	4. La vie, Life

Chapitre 4 : La vie/ Life

Décembre était blanc, Noël approchait, et mon ventre s'était arrondi de manière impressionnante. Il m'avait semblé qu'il avait poussé d'un coup, en un mois. René et Phil allaient venir passer les fêtes avec nous. Ma mère était intenable.  
Vers la mi-octobre, alors que les jours déclinaient rapidement et que l'atmosphère se faisait progressivement plus humide et froide, Seth Clearwater m'avait conduite, comme je le lui avais demandé, dans la forêt parée des chaudes teintes ors et rouges, auprès de l'arbre sacré de leurs ancêtres. L'endroit était magnifique. Au milieu d'arbres plus jeunes, aux troncs pourtant énormes déjà, s'élevait, dans un espace un peu plus dégagé, un vénérable thuya géant, un colosse parmi les arbres, dont les puissantes racines brunes et noires s'enfonçaient dans la terre comme autant de serpents fabuleux. On les voyait se répandre aux alentours, soulevant le tapis moussu du sol, créant de véritables vagues dans cet élément solide de poussière et de pierres. Je m'étais approchée, avais touché le tronc et levé le regard vers la formidable hauteur des branches qui donnait le vertige.  
Il m'avait désigné l'endroit exact, dans un creux de terre plus meuble, entre les racines.  
Nous étions restés là un moment, méditatifs. Seth m'avait raconté que les cendres de nombreux chefs quileutes avaient été enfouies, dans les temps anciens, au pied de cet arbre, afin qu'il aide leurs âmes, transportées du sol au sommet par la circulation de la sève, à rejoindre plus rapidement le ciel des esprits. Quand je considérai le miracle de la nature qu'était en lui-même cet impressionnant géant de bois sans âge, je ne pus douter qu'il devait effectivement remplir sa mission, et un frisson sacré me parcourut l'échine.  
Deux semaines plus tard, j'y étais retournée par moi-même. Il me semblait que je devais accomplir quelque chose, dont on m'avait privée, et qui, d'une certaine manière, était une façon bien réelle d'exprimer la peine et le manque que je ressentais. Car Jacob me manquait. Enormément. A mesure que ses enfants grandissaient en moi, la joie m'était revenue, certains jours de manière évidente, mais avec elle, également, s'était réveillée la souffrance, terrible à d'autres heures. Ce que nous avions vécu m'avait changée, irrémédiablement. La Bella que j'étais quelques mois plus tôt n'existait plus. Je venais donc de décider de couper mes cheveux, et je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ma nouvelle tête. Si je ne m'y faisais pas, elle changerait à nouveau bien assez tôt, de toute manière ! J'avais rassemblé les mèches éparses et les avais attachées ensemble à l'aide d'un petit fil de laine rouge. J'avais le sentiment que ces vestiges de mon passé devaient reposer là, eux aussi, comme ils auraient dû le faire dès le départ. Je dégageai le sol, entre deux racines, creusai un peu, y déposai mon offrande, et l'ensevelis. Puis, je m'assis un instant, respirant l'atmosphère apaisante qui se dégageait du lieu.  
En pensée, je parlai à Jacob. Je le faisais souvent, et peu importait le moment ou l'endroit. C'était un peu comme si je pouvais, en continuant de prétendre être écoutée, comprise peut-être, le garder auprès de moi, encore. Encore. Tant que je n'arriverais pas à accepter… et cela allait durer. Longtemps. Je ne l'avais pas revu, depuis… Le phénomène ne se reproduirait plus, sans doute. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Jacob ne reviendrait pas.  
La vie allait passer, chacun suivait sa route.

Alice et Jasper étaient partis sur la côte est. Ils avaient accompagné Leah et Johnny, après que le docteur Cullen eut émis l'hypothèse que les dons d'Alice pouvaient avoir évolué subitement, à cause de la proximité soudaine d'un Enfant de la Lune, et qu'elle avait par conséquent développé une réelle capacité à sentir la présence de ces êtres, en se concentrant sur le lieu où ils pouvaient se trouver ou en s'y rendant elle-même, afin de détecter des signes lui permettant de suivre leur trace. Elle n'avait plus eu de flashs lui révélant l'avenir, depuis qu'elle avait été réveillée, _polarisée_, comme disait Jasper -ce qui ne manquait pas de provoquer à coup sûr l'hilarité d'Emmett-, par le contact de Johnny. Fidèle à sa promesse, Carlisle avait tenté d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès du clan des _Transformateurs_. Sam l'avait écouté avec intérêt, comme Leah le lui avait annoncé. En définitive, et un peu contre toute attente, les Quileutes avaient accepté que Johnny reste vivre sur leur territoire. A la seule condition qu'aucun événement fâcheux ne se produisît jamais. Par ce geste, Sam marquait son intention d'assouplir un peu les règles et les prises de décision traditionnelles du clan. Peut-être se sentait-il aussi redevable envers Johnny d'avoir enfin apporté le bonheur à Leah… même si ce genre de considération ne devait, selon lui, pas faire partie des arguments susceptibles d'influencer un quelconque verdict.  
Malgré l'autorisation donnée, Johnny et Leah avaient décidé de partir, quelques semaines, à la recherche d'autres Loups Solitaires, afin d'en apprendre davantage au sujet de leur nature et d'un éventuel moyen de remédier à la transformation. Les fils de Johnny étaient scolarisés à La Push, et sa famille (celle de la sœur de son père) veillait sur eux avec attention. Le sens de la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez les Quileutes. Avec la solidarité. En effet, j'avais eu l'occasion de demander à Seth des nouvelles de Billy, et il m'avait expliqué que celui-ci, bien que profondément ébranlé, se montrait égal à lui-même. Il était toujours très entouré. On s'inquiétait de lui chaque jour, avec discrétion, si possible, car les habitants de la réserve ne pouvaient concevoir l'idée de le laisser s'emmurer dans le chagrin et la solitude. J'étais soulagée d'apprendre qu'il endurait cette épreuve avec courage, et je me demandais quand j'en trouverais, de mon côté, suffisamment pour aller lui rendre visite. Je n'arrivais pas à envisager cette confrontation, pour le moment. C'était encore trop tôt, sans doute.

Un matin, je reçus un coup de fil d'Angela. Les congés de Noël avaient débuté et elle était de retour à Forks. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle serait ravie de me rendre visite, si cela ne me dérangeait pas et si je n'étais pas trop fatiguée. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'entendre, aussi, j'acceptai avec joie, en lui faisant remarquer qu'étant simplement enceinte, et non malade, elle n'avait, par conséquent, aucune crainte à avoir. Angela avait ri de ma remarque. Je me fis la réflexion que la découverte de ma grossesse avait dû, néanmoins, être une sacrée surprise pour mes anciens camarades du lycée. Nous étions encore très jeunes, après tout. Trop, peut-être.  
Alors que j'attendais sa venue, dans l'après-midi, je me demandai si je ne pouvais pas proposer à Angela d'être la marraine d'un de mes enfants. Elle était à présent le seul être vraiment humain -seulement humain, comme moi-, pour lequel j'éprouvais de la sympathie. Mais il me sembla que, même si cette idée lui aurait sans doute fait autant plaisir qu'à moi, cela n'était en définitive souhaitable pour personne. Je ne pouvais la lier de quelque manière que ce soit à une famille dont la tranquillité reposait sur un secret qui devait être absolument préservé. A deux familles tout sauf ordinaires, en fait ! Je devrais résister à l'envie de faire d'Angela une amie proche… Je savais que ma situation m'interdisait l'intimité des autres êtres humains, mais en cet instant, la pointe d'une fine aiguille s'enfonça dans mon cœur. La solitude. C'était peut-être elle ma condamnation, en définitive. Elle serait ce que l'avenir me réservait, pour avoir désiré ce qui m'était interdit, sans jamais être parvenue à y renoncer. La solitude et le mensonge permanent. Il fallait se résigner. J'espérais seulement qu'Angela ne m'en voudrait pas…  
On frappa. J'allai ouvrir. A ma grande surprise, je découvris, sur le pas de ma porte, mon amie accompagnée de Jessica Stanley.  
« Bonjour Bella !  
_ Oh ! Angela… Jess…, entrez donc ! »  
Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon. Peut-être s'attendaient-elles à y trouver Edward.  
« Edward est à Seattle pour la journée. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Eh, bien, Jessica, ça c'est une surprise !  
_ J'étais en route pour venir te voir, Bella, quand j'ai croisé Jess, expliqua immédiatement Angela d'un ton embarrassé. Elle m'a demandé où j'allais et… elle a eu envie de venir te saluer également. »  
L'expression d'Angela attestait assez de la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées et de ses sentiments à ce sujet. Elle était trop polie et honnête pour avoir cherché à inventer un mensonge. L'empressement d'Angela avait dû la surprendre. Cette dernière avait peut-être été poussée par la curiosité.  
« Whaaa, ça fait bizarre, quand même, intervint-elle justement en me scrutant d'un regard pétillant. Te voilà… mariée et… je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais vouloir des enfants si vite !  
_ C'est venu… tout seul », répondis-je en haussant les épaules.  
Que pouvais-je bien répondre d'autre ? Je ne m'étais pas préparée à devoir affronter les remarques de Jessica. Je posai une main sur mon ventre.  
« Tu es magnifique !, soupira Angela avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable.  
_ Je grossis à vue d'œil, affirmai-je avec un sourire.  
_ Est-ce que tu sais déjà si c'est… un garçon ou une fille ? Tu ne veux peut-être pas…  
_ Les deux, répondis-je en soulevant les sourcils, ce sont des jumeaux.  
_ Oh ! Eh bien, ça alors…  
_ Oui, c'est toujours une surprise j'imagine ! »  
Je ris. Angela et Jessica également. Au-delà de la première gêne, je percevais leur excitation croissante.  
« Tu as déjà pensé à des prénoms ?, demanda Jessica avec intérêt.  
_ Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.  
_ Alors… ?, renchérit Angela. Donne-nous des pistes !  
_ Eh bien… Vous devrez attendre… et revenir me voir dans quelques mois, pour que je vous les présente ! »  
A présent, elles piaffaient. Nous passâmes un moment agréable, une certaine émotion s'était installée comme nous faisions le récit -passablement édulcoré pour ma part- de nos vies respectives. Je les interrogeai sur leurs études, leurs projets. J'expliquai que je m'accordais un an moi-même, avant de me lancer dans quelque chose. Elles me parlèrent de Ben et Mike, de tous ceux que j'avais pu fréquenter au cours des dernières années. La nuit vint rapidement.  
Jessica m'affirma que, selon elle, j'avais de la chance, car je réalisai le rêve de beaucoup de femmes : j'avais trouvé un époux, beau et riche, en prime, ce qui me permettait de ne pas avoir à me soucier de trouver un travail, à moins que ce ne fût par goût personnel. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à profiter de la vie ! Son point de vue me laissa songeuse, et je me promis de déterminer rapidement à quoi je me destinais dès l'année prochaine.  
« Si, si, je t'assure ! Je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes qui t'envient terriblement, poursuivit-elle l'œil brillant, et ce qu'on raconte n'aide pas… »  
Angela fronça les sourcils. Elle n'appréciait pas ce que Jessica s'apprêtait à faire. Si elle-même avait été au courant de certaines rumeurs, elle les aurait tout simplement traitées par le mépris et n'aurait jamais jugé bon de devoir me les rapporter. Je me contentai de regarder Jessica, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Elle avait décidé de continuer cependant, et enchaîna immédiatement.  
« Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant… c'est normal. Les gens sont tous pareils, dès qu'ils peuvent s'amuser aux dépens de quelqu'un… »  
Elle chuchotait presque.  
« C'est à propos de ton ami indien… celui avec lequel tu traînais beaucoup, il y a quelque temps. »  
Mon cœur eut un soubresaut.  
« Jacob ? Mais… il est parti…  
_ Oui, je sais, il est supposé être parti je ne sais plus trop où… parce que son père n'arrivait plus à rien avec lui… »  
Pour expliquer l'absence de Jacob, les Quileutes avaient décidé d'inventer une histoire, qui tiendrait un temps, au moins. Quitte à devoir inventer autre chose ensuite. Avoir à maquiller la disparition de son fils, devait être effroyable pour Billy. Il lui avait fallu ajouter le mensonge à la douleur. J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop émue et répondis :  
« Il s'est disputé avec son père. Le lycée… ce n'était plus trop son truc. Alors il est parti à Hawaii, chez sa sœur Rébecca. Il finira bien par faire quelque chose… je ne me fais aucun souci pour lui. »  
C'était affreux d'avoir à affirmer une chose pareille, mais je ne voulais pas que Jessica tire de conclusions trop rapides au sujet de Jacob.  
« En attendant… les gens racontent que les Indiens mentent. Qu'il n'est pas du tout parti là-bas.  
_ Ah ? », fis-je d'une voix étranglée que je ne maîtrisai pas du tout.  
Mon cœur se serrait.  
« Tu vas voir un peu quelle imagination la méchanceté peut donner !... En fait, certains disent qu'il a fait une sorte de fugue, qu'il s'est enfui de Forks, et que personne ne sait où il est. »  
Angela soupira. Elle regardait fixement Jessica. Il me sembla qu'elle souhaitait la voir s'en tenir là, mais elle poursuivit immédiatement avec des manières d'intrigante :  
« A cause de toi, Bella !  
_ Hein ?  
_ Oui !, affirma-t-elle en couinant. Il n'aurait pas supporté ton mariage avec Edward Cullen et… ta nouvelle vie. Parce qu'il était très amoureux de toi, au fond. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je trouve ça triste. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de t'apprécier un peu plus que comme une simple amie, mais, si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que tu as eu parfaitement raison de choisir Edward. Il est parfait. Même si sa famille est un peu… spéciale. »  
Je me serais passée de cette histoire. Et de son avis.  
Il me sembla que, malgré l'erreur que les gens pouvaient commettre, le résultat était le même, en définitive : j'étais coupable de la disparition de Jacob. C'était une évidence pour tout le monde. Moi y compris. Jessica venait de remuer le couteau dans une plaie jamais refermée. Je me sentis profondément accablée. Mais je devais… faire face.  
Angela me regardait. Elle avait l'air franchement désolée.  
« Nous allons y aller, Jess, il se fait tard, souffla-t-elle. Bella, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir un peu. »  
Elles prirent congé. Je les raccompagnai.  
« Viens quand tu veux, Angela, lui murmurai-je avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir. »  
Elle acquiesça et sourit, puis la voiture disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Angela ne revint pas, accaparée, comme moi, par sa famille.  
Les fêtes arrivèrent, avec leur cortège de cadeaux, de vœux, le sapin embaumant la maison, la neige répandant ses petits flocons légers comme des plumes d'anges… la joie d'être ensemble, de partager des moments, le temps qui passe… dans le silence des nuits glaciales, le feu dans la cheminée, son crépitement réconfortant et rassurant comme des promesses tenues, comme la confiance jamais trahie, et un espoir d'éternel retour.  
Comme chaque année, je m'aperçus, un soir, qu'alors que nous étions au plus profond de la période des nuits les plus longues, je pressentais déjà l'arrivée de la saison nouvelle. Ce n'était rien de réel, bien entendu, mais il y avait toujours cette chose imperceptible, ce moment si particulier… où je sentais le printemps. A cet instant, j'avais le sentiment d'assister à sa naissance, en plein cœur de l'hiver. C'était une question d'odeur, en fait, une petite odeur indescriptible qui surgissait, tout à coup, un parfum, une douceur de l'air… et je savais qu'on avait franchi la limite, basculé de l'autre côté, celui de la pente ascendante. A partir de ce moment, les mois se succédèrent avec une rapidité incroyable. Mon ventre était énorme, je me traînais un peu, dormais beaucoup, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Je goûtais le bonheur indicible d'éprouver en permanence, la présence, en moi, de la vie. Ceux que je portais étaient moi, j'étais eux. Ils étaient eux-mêmes pourtant, déjà. Ils étaient mon monde et j'étais le leur. Mon amour pour eux était absolu.  
Edward… Edward était merveilleux. Je compris vraiment qu'il était amoureux, amoureux, comme moi, de la vie que je portais, un soir de février où il embrassa mon ventre alors que j'étais allongée devant la cheminée. Il était allé chasser et venait de rentrer. Il avait pris une douche, sa peau était encore tiède. Il s'était glissé contre moi, ses mains tendres et délicates avaient dégagé un peu la couverture rabattue sur mes jambes, ses doigts étaient passés sous le t-shirt ample -et pourtant trop petit déjà !- que je portais, et avaient caressé le bas de mon dos. Puis ses paumes s'étaient posées sur mon ventre, en avaient épousé l'arrondi, s'étaient immobilisées, solides et protectrices. Il avait approché son visage, appliqué sa joue près de mon nombril tendu, et avait embrassé, un peu en dessous, ma peau frémissante. Ce fut un long baiser, qui me troubla profondément. J'avais passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et nous étions restés ainsi un moment. Edward m'avait expliqué que l'odeur de mon sang avait changé. Il n'était plus tout à fait le mien à présent, et il lui était plus supportable, ce qui était une bonne chose, me semblait-il. Pour moi, comme pour lui. Mais notre amour… notre amour était immuable. Peut-être grandissait-il même, encore. Peut-être s'augmentait-il de ce que nous étions en train de vivre ensemble… Nous étions un couple. Un couple parfaitement improbable et aberrant mais, au fond, certaines choses n'avaient pas d'importance, tant que l'essentiel était là.

Mes enfants naquirent à la fin du mois de mars, dans la nuit du 20 au 21. Mon fils vint au monde le premier, un peu avant minuit, puis ma fille, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient arrivés un peu en avance, mais le médecin m'avait expliqué que c'était une chose fréquente lorsqu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Ils se montraient, d'ailleurs, particulièrement vigoureux et paraissaient complètement développés, ce qui avait presque semblé l'étonner. Bien entendu, ma mère avait fait le trajet pour être auprès de moi. Elle pleurait et riait à la fois, ou alternativement, à chacune de leurs attitudes. Les premiers jours passant, leur ressemblance et leur différence s'affirmaient déjà. Ils étaient bruns de cheveux, tous deux, mais mon fils l'était davantage. Par contre, sa peau était nettement plus pâle que celle de ma fille. Elle, avait un teint particulièrement soutenu. Ma mère le remarqua, comme elle aurait pu remarquer la date très avancée de la venue au monde de mes enfants, mais ne jugea pas opportun de s'interroger particulièrement à ce sujet. Que son attitude ait été délibérée ou non, elle m'ôta un poids. René était une grand-mère heureuse, cela lui suffisait, apparemment, et rien ne troublerait ce beau moment. Mes deux enfants étaient tous deux, en revanche, particulièrement goulus. Ils paraissaient affamés en permanence et je n'avais de répit que lorsqu'ils s'endormaient enfin.  
Quand je fus de retour chez nous, le docteur Cullen vint le premier à la rencontre de ceux qui seraient, désormais, ses petits-enfants légitimes. Il paraissait ravi et très ému. Surpris, également, comme l'avait été Edward, de constater que ces petits bébés ne l'attiraient pas particulièrement.  
« Il me semble, Bella, que cela signifie qu'outre leur ascendance Quileute, tes enfants sont destinés à devenir des _Transformateurs_. Tous les deux. Ils le sont déjà, quelque part, c'est évident. »  
Evident… Il était certainement évident que les enfants de Jacob Black aient hérité des facultés particulières de leur père mais… tous les deux… Je ne savais pas si c'était quelque chose que je pourrais envisager avec sérénité. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Ne les ayant imaginés que comme mes enfants, les enfants d'une humaine, je ne leur avais pas attribué une autre nature que la mienne. Devoir déjà les considérer comme des hommes-loups en puissance, m'était assez difficile. Cela sonnait presque comme une fatalité.  
Après Carlisle, la famille Cullen se déplaça au grand complet. Alice et Jasper étaient revenus. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur la côte est. Alice avait détecté une ancienne trace de la présence d'un Enfant de la Lune mais elle l'avait perdue plus loin, au nord, dans le Maine, et ils étaient tous rentrés bredouilles. Ils ne s'avouaient pas vaincus pour autant, et envisageaient d'autres recherches dans un avenir proche.  
Les Cullen s'étaient installés dans le salon, le temps que j'aille chercher mes enfants endormis. Esmé avait tenu à m'accompagner. Toute sa personne, à l'impassibilité surnaturelle, semblait pour l'occasion transformée. En plus de la douceur habituelle qui se dégageait d'elle, je percevais une nervosité et une joie certaines. Elle prit ma fille, doucement, contre sa poitrine, et la tint avec une grande tendresse, chantonnant pour elle un petit air de berceuse qui parut captiver le bébé.  
De retour dans le séjour, je présentai mes enfants à ma belle-famille.  
« Voici Sarah, dis-je en désignant l'enfant qu'Esmé portait, Sarah Elizabeth. »  
Alice s'approcha.  
« Oh !, s'exclama-t-elle. Viens, Jasper ! Carlisle avait raison. Ils ne sentent pas… de manière particulièrement attirante. »  
Jasper avait fait quelques pas, mais il ne semblait pas très assuré.  
De mon côté, je m'avançai vers Rosalie, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, derrière Emmett. Elle me considérait avec une certaine appréhension. Quand je fus assez près, je lui tendis mon fils.  
« Prends-le, Rosalie, s'il te plaît. Je te présente Karel. J'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi en mémoire de Charlie. C'est le même prénom, sous une autre forme. Karel, voici ta tante Rose. »  
Elle hésita. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle avait peur. Moi, je n'avais plus peur. De rien, ni de personne. Edward me rejoignit. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous. Celui de Rosalie caressait le visage du nouveau-né ; je la voyais se débattre, perdue et tétanisée. Ses bras finirent par se plier, elle tendit les mains. Mon fils ouvrit les yeux.  
« Oh… mon Dieu !, murmura Rosalie. Jamais… jamais je n'aurais cru… tenir encore… un enfant dans mes bras. Oh… mon Dieu… ! »  
Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant, comme ceux d'une personne qui va pleurer. Mais les yeux de la belle vampire blonde ne le pouvaient pas. Elle garda Karel contre elle, longtemps, suivant les contours de sa petite tête d'un doigt délicat. Son attitude me remua et je me forçai à battre des cils pour ne laisser échapper aucune larme. J'étais heureuse, également, de lui apporter un peu de ce bonheur qu'elle avait toujours désiré, et cependant irrémédiablement perdu.  
« Je le savais !, s'exclama malicieusement Alice depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je savais tout ! Même les prénoms… Et ils me plaisent toujours autant. » 


	5. Billy

Chapitre 5 : Billy

Un matin du mois suivant, je m'éveillai avec la ferme intention de faire ce que j'avais depuis si longtemps tellement redouté : retourner à La Push pour rendre enfin visite à Billy. J'empruntai pour l'occasion la Volvo d'Edward, à l'arrière de laquelle nous avions installé les sièges des bébés. Ainsi, Billy ne m'entendrait pas arriver à des kilomètres, et il m'ouvrirait au moins sa porte, à défaut de me laisser entrer.  
Je me garai devant la maison, déplaçai mes enfants depuis leurs sièges vers la nacelle double du landau que nous avait offert Rosalie, et parvins sous le porche. Je frappai. Je devais m'attendre au pire.  
La porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Billy apparut, plus sombre et ridé que dans mon souvenir, ses yeux noirs en amandes posés au-dessus de ses pommettes saillantes. Il avait maigri. Il paraissait fatigué, mais son regard était toujours aussi vif et intimidant. Ses lèvres fines semblaient scellées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le landau.  
« Billy, je…, commençai-je avec un réel effort, je suis venue vous présenter… mes enfants. »  
Dire "vos petits-enfants", m'aurait semblé trop brutal. Ses pupilles remontèrent sur moi.  
« Des jumeaux ?, demanda-t-il simplement.  
_ Oui, fille et garçon. »  
Le vieil Indien pencha un peu sa tête de côté, comme s'il réfléchissait un moment, puis il recula soudain son fauteuil et se dirigea dans le salon. Il me laissait entrer. J'avais longtemps réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire, dans quel ordre faire les choses, mais tout ce que j'avais imaginé m'apparut soudain parfaitement absurde. Lui demander comment il allait n'était pas nécessaire, et je ne savais plus comment en arriver à lui parler de Jacob. Je posai le landau au sol et en sortis mon fils.  
« Voici Karel, annonçai-je. Karel Ocean. »  
Billy scruta l'enfant en silence, quelques secondes, de ses yeux perçants. Il tendit ensuite vers moi ses grandes mains noueuses. Ses bras accueillirent mon fils. Curieusement, le voir dans les bras de Billy, de son grand-père humain, me remplit de bonheur. Peu à peu, les traits de l'Indien se détendirent. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un sourire apparut sur son visage las.  
« Tu en as mis du temps ! », souffla-t-il.  
Le père de Jacob savait, sans doute, il savait tout. Il ne pouvait ignorer que les Sang-Froid, comme son peuple les appelait, n'engendraient pas d'enfants.  
« Il a un air de Charlie, je trouve… poursuivit-il. Mais sans la moustache, bien entendu. »  
Je souris à mon tour.  
« Et voilà, Sarah, repris-je en lui présentant ma fille.  
_ Sarah… ? »  
Billy reçut le deuxième petit être contre sa large poitrine. Son regard se fit tendre. Il caressa le front du bébé, sa bouche s'ouvrit.  
« Elle ressemble tant… »  
Il ne put achever, sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, les mots étaient inutiles.  
Soudain, Billy se reprit.  
« Tu vas les élever… seule ?  
_ Non, répondis-je, avec Edward, mon mari. »  
Billy me dévisagea.  
« Enfin, ce sont des Black, des Quileutes ! Ils ne peuvent pas devenir les enfants d'un de nos ennemis héréditaires !  
_ Pourtant ils portent son nom, Billy, expliquai-je en me tendant un peu. »  
C'était davantage le type de discussion auquel je m'étais attendue. J'avais prévu de rester calme. Que cela lui plaise ou non, Billy devrait se plier à mes décisions. De toute évidence, quelque chose lui posait problème, et je pouvais le comprendre, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le formuler. Finalement, il explosa :  
« Comment as-tu pu faire cela à Jake ? Il t'aimait… plus que sa propre vie. Tu lui donnes des enfants et… tu épouses un Cullen ?  
_ J'ai épousé Jacob aussi, rétorquai-je après un silence. »  
Billy demeura stupéfait.  
« Comment… ?, souffla-t-il.  
_ Jacob a procédé au rituel. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué le vieux Quil Ateara. »  
Les yeux de l'Indien s'ouvrirent, tout ronds, sous l'effet de la surprise.  
« Un rituel ? »  
Je poursuivis :  
« Nous sommes allés sur la Pierre des Mariages. Nous… »  
Je soulevai la manche de mon t-shirt. Lui montrai la cicatrice de mon bras, à présent refermée, mais bien visible.  
« J'aimais Jacob, Billy. Je l'aimais vraiment… Et j'aime Edward. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre… »  
Le visage fermé, le Quileute murmura :  
« Une femme… avec deux époux ? »  
Nous nous considérâmes un instant sans rien dire.  
« Oui, Billy, finis-je par répondre d'une voix blanche. Une femme avec deux époux. Il y a bien des hommes… qui ont deux foyers. »  
L'Indien sursauta. Mes mots avaient anticipé ma pensée. Le visage d'Embry apparut dans mon esprit. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il fût aussi le fils de Billy, comme ma vision me l'avait révélé ? De toute évidence, mon inconscient l'avait déjà considéré comme une certitude.  
Billy fronça les sourcils et continua à me dévisager, incrédule. Son visage avait pris une expression toute nouvelle également, qui ressemblait un peu à de l'inquiétude.  
« Jacob m'avait dit que tu…, reprit-il sur un ton tout à fait différent, que tu pouvais voir… la vérité. Comme quand vous avez retrouvé Leah. Tu serais donc réellement une chamane, Bella ? Tu parles aux esprits ?  
_ Non, je… »  
Il m'était peut-être arrivé, effectivement, de parler à un esprit, mais cela ne me semblait pas assez évident pour être considéré comme une habitude.  
« J'ai juste fait quelques rêves un peu… disons, particuliers, Billy. Mais… c'est fini, maintenant. »  
L'Indien secoua la tête.  
« Un don ne s'envole pas, Bella. Un don… est un miracle, et une malédiction. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Dans ma tribu, nous le savons bien. »  
Ces propos me mirent mal à l'aise. Je me tus et m'avançai vers la fenêtre. Je contemplai la forêt.  
Dans les bras de Billy, mes enfants dormaient. Le ton de notre discussion ne semblait pas les avoir dérangés.  
« Je vais rentrer, annonçai-je tout à coup, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Ils vont avoir faim et… ils sont assez exigeants. »  
Billy sourit.  
« Reviens me voir, Bella. J'ai besoin… Je suis grand-père, maintenant, c'est… quelque chose ! »  
Je hochai la tête. Que Billy fasse partie intégrante de la vie de Sarah et de Karel me semblait une nécessité. Je voulais qu'ils connaissent La Push, ceux qui y vivaient, leurs légendes et leurs traditions. Ils étaient des Quileutes. Pour moitié. Et des _Transformateurs_, apparemment.  
Sur le pas de sa porte, Billy nous regarda partir. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient dans mon esprit.  
« Un miracle et une malédiction. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec », avait-il dit.  
Est-ce que je ne pourrais donc jamais simplement vivre… en paix ?

En quittant La Push, je suivis la route qui longeait une partie de la forêt de la réserve. J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées. Il devait être près de midi. Je ne remarquai la forme qui suivait la voiture, dans les bois, qu'au bout d'un moment. Je ralentis. Une silhouette grise filait à travers les arbres. Je finis par m'arrêter sur le bas-côté.  
Sortant de la voiture, je m'approchai de la lisière. La forme filait toujours, plus profondément dans la forêt à présent, mais elle décrivait des trajectoires incohérentes, s'éloignant ou se rapprochant de là où je me trouvais, s'arrêtant puis repartant soudain. Parfois elle bondissait, sa tête s'agitant en tout sens, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans l'air. Comme elle revenait davantage vers moi, je reconnus avec certitude la louve grise, celle-là même qui m'avait approchée sur la falaise de La Push, la nuit où j'avais cru voir Jacob pour la dernière fois. L'animal ne me regardait pas comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente. Il était très agité, comme préoccupé par autre chose. Son attitude m'inquiéta, d'abord. Au bout d'un moment, elle me paniqua tout à fait. Retournant à la voiture, je pris avec moi mes enfants endormis et m'enfonçai avec eux dans la forêt. La louve continuait toujours son manège, plus loin, sans prendre garde à nous. Elle s'immobilisa un instant pourtant, elle semblait essoufflée. Elle attendait… quelque chose, mais qui ne paraissait pas être moi. Alors que je la rejoignais, elle détala, s'enfonçant encore davantage au cœur du bois, disparaissant totalement de ma vue. Je ne pouvais courir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je suivis cependant la direction que je lui avais vu prendre. L'humidité du sous-bois se faisait ressentir, les odeurs de la nature qui s'éveille, la terre, la sève circulant sous l'écorce. Le terrain était de plus en plus irrégulier et ma progression devenait vraiment difficile. J'allais renoncer quand, à quelques mètres, dans une trouée d'arbres, je distinguai une forme, imposante et magnifique, qui ne m'était pas inconnue. C'était l'arbre des Quileutes. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Il était reconnaissable entre mille. Je ne pensais pas le trouver là, mais il était vrai que mon sens de l'orientation et de la géographie laissait un peu à désirer. En m'approchant davantage, je reconnus, de l'autre côté de son tronc énorme, le chemin que j'avais emprunté lorsque j'y étais venue les fois précédentes. Il retournait vers le village de La Push. Je déposai au sol la nacelle dans laquelle j'avais placé mes enfants et pris le temps de souffler un peu. Je considérai l'arbre, son aspect majestueux, la sérénité qui se dégageait des environs, le grand silence…  
Tout à coup, la louve déboucha en trombe de dessous une grande fougère, me faisant sursauter. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle s'arrêta net, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle paraissait craintive, recula de quelques pas, mais s'assit, finalement, le museau tendu vers le ciel. Alors, il y eut une vibration dans l'air, qui se fit rapidement plus puissante, comme si un vent soudain s'était levé dans les hauteurs, juste au-dessus de nous. Un battement. Un battement d'ailes. Un oiseau énorme vint se poser souplement sur un vieux tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, à proximité. Sa tête était blanche, son corps noir, son bec et ses yeux jaunes. Il était magnifique. C'était un rapace. Un pygargue à ce qu'il me semblait. La louve grise émit un petit gémissement. Je n'osais plus bouger, respirais à peine. Exactement comme cela s'était produit la première fois, je vis une forme floue et flottante s'élever de la tête et du corps de l'oiseau, pareille à une fumée blanchâtre. Une fumée intelligente, qui se mouvait d'elle-même et non à cause du souffle de l'air. La forme prit corps. A nouveau, ce visage… Je me couvris les yeux de mes mains. Oh, non ! Pas encore… pas encore… je n'étais pas guérie. Cela ne cesserait jamais, Billy avait raison.  
_Omemee…_  
Cette voix…  
_Tu ne veux plus me regarder ?_  
Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui.  
« Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, de te voir comme ça, Jacob…, soupirai-je. De te voir aussi… clairement. »  
C'était bien lui. Exactement. Je retrouvai ses yeux, la forme de son menton, son sourire… Son air était un peu différent, peut-être. Il paraissait plus… sûr de lui. Fier. Presque plus âgé que dans mon souvenir. Et tellement radieux que j'eus envie de pleurer.  
_Ne sois pas triste._  
Il s'approcha de mes bébés. Je remarquai que ceux-ci s'étaient réveillés. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il me sembla… qu'ils regardaient vers l'être qui s'était penché sur eux. Le voyaient-ils ?  
_Bien sûr. Les nouveaux venus sont comme les esprits, ils savent tout. Ils oublient ensuite… le temps d'être capable de dire ce qu'ils savent… C'est comme ça que sont les choses._  
Jacob eut un geste. Sarah émit un petit bruit. Je pensai que la faim allait certainement les pousser à pleurer bientôt, mais, pour le moment, ils restaient calmes. Un peu plus loin, l'oiseau et la louve nous considéraient avec attention.  
« Cet oiseau… il t'accueille aussi ?, demandai-je en lui désignant l'animal.  
_Oui. Je peux être beaucoup de choses. En même temps. Je peux… me diviser jusqu'à cinq fois. Et voir… le monde à travers leurs yeux. C'est fascinant et exaltant. Mais une partie de moi reste toujours attachée à toi… et à eux._  
D'un geste du menton, il avait désigné mes enfants.  
« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là, la première fois que je suis venue ici ? Je… je te cherchais. »  
C'était vrai, au fond. Quand j'étais revenue, seule, auprès de cet arbre, après que Seth m'en ait montré le chemin, j'avais espéré que, peut-être, si ce que j'avais vu était vrai, Jacob reviendrait me parler. Il n'était pas apparu, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence.  
_Je ne savais pas que nous avions rendez-vous._  
Il rit.  
_Le temps… Je ne le mesure pas. J'en suis désolé. Mais aujourd'hui… je les ai sentis ici. Ils sont contents d'avoir rencontré leur grand-père. Tu as bien agi._  
« Tu… tu restes vraiment avec nous ? Est-ce que c'est bien normal ? Les choses ne devraient-elles pas être autrement ? »  
Jacob s'avança vers moi. Je perçus alors comme une chaleur sur ma peau. Très nettement. Son visage prit une expression déterminée.  
_Les choses sont ce qu'elles doivent être. Pour le moment, je suis votre pagawanak. Je vous accompagne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne… t'inquiète pas de ça._  
« Billy… Billy pense que je suis une… chamane, que je parle aux esprits. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter. Je voudrais tellement… une vie plus normale. Sarah et Karel en auront besoin. »  
_Tu n'es pas une chamane… Tu es très douée, c'est tout. En ce qui me concerne, nous sommes liés, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là. Mais je comprends tes sentiments... Je les ressens. Souvent, je te réconforte, je t'apaise. Je partage tes joies et tes douleurs._  
« Comment veux-tu que je fasse, Jacob, pour continuer comme ça ? Je cherche ta présence… en permanence. Si je peux te voir, te parler, comment pourrais-je accepter… que tu es parti, que je ne peux plus… te serrer dans mes bras ? Et que tout est de ma faute ! »  
_Vis ta vie, sans regarder en arrière…_  
Il jeta un regard en direction de nos enfants, puis ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.  
_Si tu préfères, je ne viendrai plus te parler._  
J'allais m'écrier que non, que je préférais, malgré tout, pouvoir l'entendre, partager quelques moments, invraisemblables, avec lui… Mais je répondis seulement :  
« Je n'arriverai pas à être assez forte, Jake… »  
Ses yeux se plissèrent, il hocha légèrement la tête et sourit.  
_Bien sûr que tu es assez forte. Tu le prouves tous les jours._  
_Nous nous reverrons, Omemee…_, entendis-je comme il disparaissait déjà.  
Immédiatement, l'oiseau déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. La louve plongea dans les buissons. Autour de moi, la forêt bruissait à nouveau de toute la vie qui l'habitait. On aurait dit que mille voix mêlées chuchotaient dans autant de langues inconnues de moi.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mon nouveau bouleversement. Un cri se fit entendre. Immédiatement suivi d'autres. Mes enfants réclamaient leur dû. C'était le retour des choses essentielles. Celles qui ne laissent plus le temps de réfléchir ou de penser à soi.  
Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Et vite.


	6. Jusqu'à quand ?, Until when ?

Chapitre 6 : Jusqu'à quand ?/ Until when ?

Les mois qui suivirent furent, étrangement, une des périodes les plus heureuses de ma vie. Elle ne tournait plus qu'autour d'une chose, merveilleuse, magique, qui m'apportait toute la chaleur et la joie que j'avais cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir : ma famille. Karel et Sarah étaient mon nouveau soleil, un soleil double. Un nouvel équilibre s'était instauré dans mon existence, qui tournait entièrement autour d'eux et grâce à eux. Ils me donnaient une énergie dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. La famille d'Edward était aux petits soins avec mes enfants, nos enfants, et je faisais mon possible pour limiter leur envie de leur offrir en permanence des jouets ou des vêtements tous plus inutiles ou extravagants les uns que les autres. Peu à peu, ils se résignaient à mon souhait de les laisser grandir dans une certaine simplicité. Rosalie était spécialement attentive à leurs besoins et, je dois reconnaître, qu'elle m'était d'une grande aide. Karel l'avait absolument enchantée, au point que j'en étais arrivée à me demander s'il n'était pas possible pour un vampire de s'imprégner d'un _Transformateur_. Edward l'avait taquinée à ce sujet et elle n'avait pas mal pris la chose, jusqu'à-ce que Jasper se mette à la surnommer Lupa, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Emmett. De son côté, j'avais remarqué que Billy était tout particulièrement ému lorsqu'il prenait Sarah dans ses bras et qu'elle posait sur lui ses jolis yeux, très finement dessinés, doux et profondément noirs. La présence de ses petits-enfants lui apportait un grand réconfort.  
A l'automne suivant, j'avais entrepris de m'inscrire à l'Université de Washington, à Seattle, qui dispensait des cours par correspondance. J'espérais ainsi pouvoir obtenir un niveau de première année, avant d'avoir réellement la possibilité de me rendre sur place suivre les cours en personne. Il m'était apparu que l'anthropologie était une matière dont l'étude m'intéressait vraiment, et je comptais me lancer d'abord dans une licence de Sciences Humaines avant de pouvoir approfondir davantage le sujet. J'étais aussi à la recherche d'un travail que je pourrais effectuer à mi-temps, de manière à soulager ma conscience quant au fait que j'avais déjà passé plusieurs mois à vivre comme une femme entièrement entretenue par la famille de son mari, ce à quoi je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre.  
Sur une proposition de Jasper, Edward avait rencontré, à Seattle, un certain Scott Jenkins dont le nom m'avait immédiatement évoqué quelque chose de familier. Il était avocat et, sans connaître avec certitude le secret de la famille Cullen, il avait conscience que ceux qui la composaient n'avaient rien de commun avec les humains ordinaires. Il avait rendu, à plusieurs reprises, certains services à Jasper -étrangement, il me semblait savoir lesquels !- et pourrait peut-être permettre à Edward de rendre à son tour service aux humains, comme il souhaitait à présent le faire. Il m'avait expliqué que, selon lui, le don qu'il possédait devait trouver son utilité, en servant les intérêts de la justice, par exemple. Il offrait à l'avocat la possibilité d'éviter des erreurs tragiques, même s'il leur faudrait rester extrêmement discrets et vigilants sur la manière de procéder. Scott Jenkins, quoi qu'un peu inquiet à l'idée d'être régulièrement en présence d'un membre de la famille Cullen, semblait assez intéressé.  
Alice et Jasper avaient eu l'occasion d'accompagner encore Leah et Johnny dans leurs recherches, mais il semblait que les Enfants de la Lune se soient faits très rares ou très discrets dans le pays. Johnny désespérait un peu de trouver jamais un remède au malheur qui l'avait frappé. Seul l'amour et l'attitude de Leah lui redonnaient courage et espoir. La présence des vampires était devenue parfaitement tolérable à la jeune Indienne. Elle ne s'en préoccupait plus, à dire vrai. Edward avait été frappé du changement radical de sa pensée. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus que Johnny. A chaque seconde. Johnny et son bien-être, son intérêt, sa satisfaction, sa joie. C'était cela, l'imprégnation. Une dépendance totale, une aliénation pure et simple, qui paraissait lui apporter pourtant le bonheur. Je ne savais pas trop s'il fallait considérer ce phénomène comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. C'était une perte totale et définitive de liberté, en somme. Elle concernerait mes enfants, un jour, et j'avais du mal à l'accepter, même si le moment où j'y serais confrontée était encore bien lointain. Pour l'heure, même si je comprenais de mieux en mieux le choc et la peine qu'avait dû ressentir Harry Clearwater lorsque ses deux enfants s'étaient transformés en loups -désespoir qui lui avait malheureusement coûté la vie-, je devais simplement profiter de mes enfants, et de la chance que nous avions que leur nature profonde rende leur sang sans intérêt pour les vampires.

Un soir, pourtant, de nouveaux nuages vinrent obscurcir le ciel pur de mon bonheur. Je ne les avais pas vus venir, les ayant volontairement ou inconsciemment occultés. Cependant, lorsqu'ils menacèrent, je compris que leur retour était inéluctable.  
Sarah et Karel étaient endormis depuis un moment. J'avais rejoint Edward qui lisait, au salon. Comme j'entrai dans la pièce, il avait refermé son livre et son visage avait pris une expression particulière. Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira. Il avait l'air un peu triste.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?, demandai-je afin de connaître, peut-être, la raison de son attitude.  
_ Oh !... Une histoire très touchante. Je viens de la finir.  
_ Et de quoi parle-t-elle ?  
_ Rien de bien original, en soi… mais c'est vraiment bien écrit. Très sensible. »  
Il sourit.  
« Tu vas rire… c'est une histoire de vampires.  
_ Incroyable ! »  
Je souris, en effet.  
« Un vampire qui lit des histoires de vampires… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse t'intéresser.  
_ C'est vrai que, la plupart du temps, on y trouve vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais… j'aime bien découvrir le fantasme humain qui se cache derrière le mythe. C'est très intéressant. Troublant, même, parfois. Quand on se rend compte que les humains sont capables de nous comprendre, de se mettre à notre place. D'imaginer ce que sont nos vies et ce que nous ressentons. L'imagination est quelque chose de fabuleux ! Tu sais que certains auteurs écrivent à partir de rêves qu'ils ont faits ? »  
Edward paraissait vraiment transporté. J'adorais l'entendre parler de musique ou de littérature. Il m'apprenait beaucoup. Il connaissait tant de choses ! Et il en parlait toujours avec sensibilité et intelligence. Avec passion et respect aussi. Les artistes humains le fascinaient.  
Le livre, qu'il tenait refermé sur ses genoux, m'intriguait. Je voulais en regarder la couverture.  
« Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire a de si _différent_ ?, demandai-je en me levant pour venir le prendre.  
_ Eh bien, celle-là, à mon sens, a tout compris. »  
Je m'étais approchée et me penchais au-dessus de lui pour saisir le volume. D'un mouvement vif, il emprisonna mon poignet. Je ne compris pas le geste, je fronçai les sourcils et souris. Je crus qu'il voulait me parler avant que je ne regarde par moi-même. Alors je me relevai.  
« Bon… raconte-moi. Je t'écoute.  
_ Mmmh… »  
Il inspira profondément et soupira à nouveau, posant un doigt replié sur sa bouche.  
« C'est une histoire d'amour. Je sais, c'est banal. Entre un vampire et une humaine. Voilà qui nous est parfaitement étranger, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Je levai les sourcils.  
« Cette histoire est racontée par le vampire. Déjà, c'est plus intéressant.  
_ Les vampires font de meilleurs narrateurs, peut-être ?  
_ Non… quoi que…, rit-il. L'intérêt d'avoir le point de vue du vampire, c'est qu'on peut suivre sa démarche, ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses hésitations. On comprend ses arguments. C'est un vampire qui a de très bons arguments. Mais il est assez différent de nous, en fait, de moi… C'est une fiction. Enfin, il est réticent…  
_ Ah, m'exclamai-je, c'est un vampire réticent ? »  
Je voulais continuer cette discussion sur le mode humoristique et léger avec lequel elle avait débuté, mais je sentais que, progressivement, tout sentiment de légèreté m'abandonnait. Une tension se formait dans ma gorge.  
« Très réticent. L'originalité vient du fait que l'auteur a fait un choix… assez surprenant. La plupart du temps, dans ces histoires, le vampire est présenté comme un être irrésistible -c'est sa nature qui le veut, certes- et les humains n'ont qu'une envie : devenir vampires à leur tour. C'est tellement tentant ! Et on oublie la contrepartie. La mort, la condamnation à une éternité vouée au crime et à la torture de sa conscience… Comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ! »  
Les paroles d'Edward m'étaient de plus en plus pénibles. Elles provoquaient chez moi un sentiment de gêne, que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Comment pouvait-il parler de cela avec autant de détachement ?  
« Ici, l'auteur a décidé que les humains ne devaient pas devenir des vampires, poursuivit-il cependant, que ce n'était pas souhaitable pour eux, pour son personnage féminin, en tout cas. »  
Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait faire cesser cette conversation. Brusquement, je fis deux pas dans sa direction et me penchai à nouveau avec la ferme intention de lui prendre le livre. Il sursauta et tourna vers moi un visage dont l'expression me pétrifia. Un visage aux yeux sombres.  
« Bella, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu voudrais… t'éloigner un peu ?  
_ Que… ? »  
Je me raidis. Que se passait-il ? Je me sentis tomber dans un gouffre qui se serait soudain ouvert sous mes pieds. Edward avait fermé les yeux.  
Je m'interrogeai. Mon odeur, peut-être… Elle semblait le troubler plus que de coutume. Tout à coup, je réalisai. J'avais mes règles. Est-ce que c'était cela qui pouvait le perturber autant ?  
« Edward…, balbutiai-je, tu veux… que j'aille me doucher ? Que je quitte la pièce ?  
_ Peut-être… enfin, ça n'y fera pas grand-chose. L'odeur est vraiment partout. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça en venant vivre avec toi. Et toi non plus, tu n'y penses pas. Cela fait quelques mois… que c'est assez dur.  
_ Je suis désolée. Je vais… faire le nécessaire. Je vais…  
_ Je crois que tu n'y pourras rien, Bella. Quand je ne faisais que te croiser, avant… c'était différent. Mais être avec toi, chaque jour, baigné dans ton parfum… Mais j'y arrive, tu vois. J'y arrive.  
_ Oh, Edward ! »  
Une grande tristesse s'était répandue dans mon âme, comme le contenu d'un flacon malencontreusement renversé. Une encre, noire et violette. Il me sembla que la pièce s'obscurcissait. Je reculai.  
« Ne t'en va pas, Bella.  
_ Non, je reste là. »  
Je m'assis un peu plus loin, le dos contre une cloison du mur.  
Nous y étions. A nouveau.  
« Tu vois, ce qu'il y a de bien, dans cette histoire, c'est que les vampires… peuvent boire le sang des êtres humains sans les contaminer par leur morsure. Ils peuvent… faire l'amour aussi. Quand leur soif est apaisée. »  
Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Dans mon esprit, malgré moi, des images passaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles reviennent ?  
Je percevais clairement la tristesse dans la voix d'Edward à présent, même s'il se contenait admirablement. En dépit de ses efforts, l'intonation feutrée de sa voix trahissait son émotion.  
« Ils savent aussi d'où ils viennent, et pourquoi ils sont là. Même s'ils sont des êtres maudits, au moins le savent-ils avec certitude. Les certitudes sont reposantes… Je me suis toujours demandé… J'aimerais fouiller le monde, comme le fait Johnny, à la recherche de réponses et de solutions, peut-être. Carlisle m'a dit que c'était inutile. Qu'il n'y en avait pas. »  
Je comprenais les questions qui agitaient Edward, ses préoccupations et ses tourments. Pendant des mois, je n'y avais plus prêté attention. J'avais voulu croire que les choses pourraient être simples. Je l'avais réellement cru, un moment. Je réalisai, à cet instant, que j'avais complètement ignoré sa nature, qu'il l'avait courageusement apprivoisée et domptée pour moi, pendant si longtemps -trop longtemps !-, alors que sa vie avec moi devait être un véritable supplice. Pire : un calvaire. Il avait tellement mieux à faire ! Il méritait d'être heureux.  
Peut-être le moment allait-il arriver. Peut-être… doucement, lentement, imperceptiblement… les choses allaient-elles en se redessinant, changeant de forme. Nos vies avaient changé de forme. Elles ne s'accordaient plus, sans doute. Si Edward souffrait, je me devais d'abréger définitivement ses souffrances, à défaut de pouvoir le soulager. Nos routes, comme il m'était arrivé de l'envisager sans jamais avoir pu en prévoir le moment, devraient-elles se séparer bientôt ?  
Mon cœur saignait. Car il était plein, plein de mon amour pour mon mari.  
Je me relevai.  
« Je vais monter me doucher et me mettre au lit, Edward, annonçai-je finalement. Est-ce que je peux approcher un peu ?  
_ Mais bien sûr, tu peux approcher !, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. C'est juste qu'il y a des moments plus difficiles… Après, ça passe… »  
Un peu hésitante, je me levai et vins m'agenouiller près de lui. Je posai ma tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Quelques secondes.  
Il fallait finir.  
« Comment se termine-t-elle, Edward, cette histoire ?  
_ Tu t'en doutes… Mal.  
_ C'est à dire ? »  
Il prit ma main. Y posa ses lèvres. Puis il la retourna, l'ouvrant vers lui. Il respira le creux de mon poignet.  
Je frémis. Un frémissement de désir. Une décharge. D'une intensité presque oubliée.  
« Le vampire…, expliqua-t-il, ne veut pas changer à son image celle qu'il aime. Elle le provoque, pour l'obliger… »  
Edward embrassa la peau de mon poignet, délicatement.  
Je tremblais.  
« Il… perd la tête. Et il la tue.  
_ Mmh, soupirai-je, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait… cohérent.  
_ Si tu savais pourquoi il perd la tête… tu comprendrais.  
_ Bien. C'est effectivement une histoire triste. Et que devient le vampire ?  
_ Il attend le lever du soleil. »  
Edward soupira contre mon poignet. Je sentis le sourire de sa bouche sur ma peau.  
« C'est quelque chose que je regrette beaucoup, c'est un beau symbole… L'idée que les vampires ne puissent endurer la lumière du soleil… Ce serait tellement… mieux. »  
Je tendis mon autre main, posai mes doigts sur sa joue, caressai sa paupière.  
« Je t'aime, Edward.  
_ Je sais. »  
Avant de monter, je me tendis vers lui, l'embrassai. Mes jambes me portaient à peine. Tout mon corps avait retrouvé la sensation… endormie. La sensation du feu. Mon sang vibrait. Chantait. Chaque atome de mon corps éprouvait le désir. Celui que j'avais ressenti, depuis le premier jour. Celui d'être à Edward. Totalement. Enfin.

Quand je me détachai de lui, il baissa le regard. Mais je vis ses yeux.  
Ils étaient noirs.

Plus noirs que la nuit.


	7. Noms indiens, Indian names

Chapitre 7 : Noms indiens/ Indian names

« Je voudrais bien un peu plus de purée de patates, s'il te plaît… »  
La petite fille brune tendait son assiette devant elle, ses yeux noirs pétillant de gourmandise, un petit sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche charnue. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle saisit l'assiette en riant.  
« Quelle gourmande, ma parole ! »  
L'enfant sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« Et toi, Ohanzee, tu en veux encore ? », demanda une jeune femme d'une voix douce en se penchant sur un petit garçon à la peau laiteuse.  
La bouche pleine, celui-ci agita sa cuillère en signe de protestation.  
« Je crois qu'il est plein, cette fois-ci, Rachel, gloussa un jeune homme assis près de la petite fille, mais reprends-en, toi, tu dois manger pour deux ! »  
La jeune femme émit un petit rire.  
« Je ne suis pas sûre que Paul appréciera, si je deviens énorme…  
_ Mais tu vas devenir énorme, de toute façon, mon amour, et j'en suis très heureux », assura d'une voix tendre l'homme qui était à ses côtés.  
Il tendit les doigts, caressa le bras de sa compagne et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Ces odeurs…_

« Nokomis a besoin de grandir, elle peut manger tout ce qu'elle veut, elle !, poursuivit le jeune homme pendant qu'on versait dans l'assiette de la petite fille une grosse louche de purée. Moi, par contre, je reprendrais bien de la dinde…  
_ Voyez-vous ça…, monsieur Clearwater a toujours les crocs ! Avec tout ce que tu as déjà avalé ?  
_ J'ai besoin de faire des réserves pour l'hiver, je m'y emploie… mais ça ne me profite pas vraiment.  
_ Dans quelques années, on en reparlera », intervint d'un air amusé un homme plus âgé, à l'autre bout de la table.  
Ses cheveux longs, dans lesquels les mèches noires et blanches se mêlaient, son visage sombre et son air autoritaire contrastaient avec le ton enjoué de sa voix.  
« Gardez quand même de la place pour la tarte aux pommes !, s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi.  
_ Il y a toujours de la place pour le dessert, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua un autre homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se tenait près du vieil Indien. Et puis c'est ce que les plus jeunes, comme les plus âgés préfèrent, non ? »

_Cette voix…_

« Est-ce que je peux aller avec popy ?, demanda le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais.  
_ Allez, viens là mon grand ! »  
L'homme recula son fauteuil roulant et accueillit l'enfant sur ses genoux.  
« Voilà une bonne journée !, soupira-t-il en chatouillant le petit qui se tordit aussitôt, hilare. Comment va le travail ?, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son voisin.  
_ Oh, c'est très calme… vraiment. C'est bien, ça me laisse du temps.  
_ Bon, parfait, déclara le vieil homme en hochant la tête d'un air pensif. Et tout… va comme tu veux ?  
_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je me débrouille bien. Nous savons ce que nous faisons.  
_ Je te fais confiance, Jake, ce n'est pas que… on ne sait jamais, c'est tout. »  
Malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage, le vieil Indien sourit, ébouriffant d'une main la tignasse sombre du petit garçon. Son fils se tourna vers lui, tendit une main et la posa sur le bras de son père en signe d'apaisement.

_Jake ?_

Ce fut comme si je retrouvais soudain mon corps et mes esprits. Je venais de comprendre. Comment ne les avais-je pas reconnus immédiatement ? Ils m'étaient tous si familiers… et m'étaient apparus si différents à la fois ! Je me levai d'un bond, je voulais m'approcher d'eux. Une main me retint.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? »  
Je me retournai. Edward me souriait.  
« Seth, Seth, regarde !... Il y a un gros oiseau dehors !, s'exclama la petite fille le nez collé contre la porte vitrée. Viens, on va jouer avec lui !  
_ On mange de la tarte, d'abord. Reviens t'asseoir, Sarabeth. »  
Seth lui faisait signe. L'enfant bondit vers lui.  
« Edward, je… »  
Sa main entourait mon poignet. Bizarrement, je ne ressentais pas sa fraîcheur habituelle. Je regardai ma propre main. Mes doigts me semblaient étrangers. Ils bougeaient d'une façon qui m'était inconnue. Tout mon corps était… autre. Je me sentais si légère ! J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme. La main d'Edward m'attirait vers lui. Je me rassis.  
Nous étions chez Billy. Du feu brûlait dans la cheminée près de laquelle nous nous tenions. J'en ressentais la chaleur. L'odeur… l'odeur des braises, de la cendre, du bois fumant et, plus loin, par-delà les mille parfums émanant de la cuisine, celles de l'humidité du dehors, de la terre, des arbres. J'entendais le murmure du vent autour de la maison, les feuilles bruissantes, le battement des cœurs de ceux qui étaient attablés. J'entendais leurs souffles. Un moment, je détaillai chaque élément de la pièce. Les lueurs sur les meubles, les mouvements imperceptibles de l'air qui nous entourait et vibrait par endroits. Le visage d'Edward… avait quelque chose de vraiment inaccoutumé. Personne ne semblait prendre garde à nous. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Ou bien…  
« Edward, nous… nous sommes morts, soufflai-je. C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Mais il ne répondit rien. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendue et regardait droit devant lui. Avais-je réellement ouvert la bouche de toute manière ? M'était-il possible de m'exprimer autrement qu'_en pensée_ ?  
« Nous… nous ne sommes pas vraiment là… »  
C'était l'évidence. La première surprise passée, je me rendais compte que je ne ressentais pourtant aucune peine, aucune inquiétude particulière. J'étais profondément tranquille au contraire. En paix. Il me semblait que tout était bien, que chaque chose était à sa place. J'étais heureuse de voir mes enfants, Billy, Jake… car c'étaient bien eux. Quel beau rêve ! J'aurais aimé qu'il dure.  
Edward souriait toujours, le regard perdu au loin, l'air serein. Il souleva ma main, la porta à sa bouche, l'embrassa.  
Je lui souris en retour, et tout s'évanouit.

J'ouvris un œil. Quelque part, un enfant pleurait.  
Je me redressai. Malgré l'heure matinale, le printemps revenu avait ramené des rayons de soleil tiède qui filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés de la fenêtre. Il allait faire beau. Tant mieux. Nous irions nous promener.  
Sarah appelait. Je me levai.  
Eveillée depuis plus longtemps que son frère, sans doute, elle avait aussi moins de patience. Mais ses larmes étaient brèves, vites remplacées par de magnifiques sourires qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux de biche et fondre littéralement son grand-père Billy. Karel ne pleurait quasiment jamais, lui. Il observait, silencieux, considérant les colères ou les chagrins éphémères de sa sœur avec attention.  
« Allez, mes bébés, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. »  
Pendant que je préparais leur repas, les images et les sensations de mon rêve repassaient dans ma tête. Une nostalgie, à la fois douce et amère, s'empara de moi. J'essayai de m'accrocher à ces images d'un bonheur simple que mon esprit avait élaborées. A cette vision joyeuse de mes enfants qui avaient grandi, au visage calme et assuré de Jacob, à cette impression de tranquillité que j'avais ressentie.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rêvé ou que, du moins, je ne m'étais souvenue d'aucun rêve. La fatigue et les préoccupations quotidiennes ne m'autorisaient plus que de profonds sommeils, toujours trop brefs. Je m'endormais généralement le nez dans mes livres ou dans mes cours, passais trois demi-journées à travailler pour la sympathique bibliothèque de Forks (le réseau des bibliothèques d'Olympic nord, la NOLS, m'avait recrutée sur un emploi à mi-temps, mais pour une année seulement -ce qui s'était finalement révélé une aubaine pour moi et me permettait d'envisager la possibilité, pour les années à venir, de travailler dans celles de Sequim, Port Angeles ou Clallam Bay, puisque le travail que je fournissais semblait être apprécié) et consacrais le reste de mon temps à mes enfants, entre La Push et la villa des Cullen où ils disparaissaient des heures durant, passant de bras en bras, de visages en visages, tous plus souriants les uns que les autres, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Rosalie et Esmé étaient particulièrement tendres et dévouées avec Sarah et Karel, qui babillaient à présent quelques petits mots. Elles s'émerveillaient sans cesse de leurs progrès et résistaient tant bien que mal à la tentation de les couvrir de cadeaux. Edward se montrait un père attentif et très affectueux. Je mesurais chaque jour le bonheur que représentait pour lui le fait d'être père et, peut-être parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir l'opportunité, il se montrait sans doute le meilleur père dont des enfants puissent rêver. Le premier « baba » de Sarah avait été pour lui, un matin, et il en avait ressenti une fierté qui m'avait émue aux larmes. Son association avec l'avocat de Seattle commençait à porter ses fruits. Il s'y rendait régulièrement pour l'assister lors d'entretiens avec certains clients ou témoins potentiels, et il partait désormais chasser très régulièrement avec ses frères. Plus qu'à son habitude, en fait, depuis que cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Il avait perçu le retour de mon trouble et, lui-même, avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour que notre vie commune soit la plus _normale_ possible. Je savais les efforts qu'ils faisait pour anticiper et éviter la moindre tension. De mon côté, j'agissais de mon mieux, également, pour lui épargner tout malaise ou toute tentation. Mais c'était une situation particulièrement difficile. En m'efforçant de ne pas y penser au quotidien, je redoutais cependant toujours le moment… le moment où l'équilibre que nous tentions de maintenir de toutes nos forces se romprait et où les lourds nuages qui planaient, invisibles, au-dessus de nos têtes, finiraient par crever en un orage dévastateur.  
Emmett, et lui avaient quitté Forks la veille au soir. Ils seraient de retour dans un jour ou deux. Jasper et Alice étaient repartis aider Leah et Johnny dans leurs recherches sur la côte est, peut-être jusqu'au Québec cette fois. J'allais conduire mes enfants à La Push pour la journée, et me consacrer à mon travail personnel. Cette première année d'études universitaires m'avait vraiment passionnée et j'avais pour le moment obtenu des résultats suffisants pour pouvoir espérer m'inscrire en deuxième année dès la rentrée prochaine. Avant l'été, il me faudrait cependant passer sur place, à Seattle, un examen terminal, que j'aurais la possibilité de repasser à l'automne si je ne me sentais pas tout à fait prête. Mais je me sentais prête, j'étais sûre d'avoir trouvé ma voie et les évènements de ma vie ne m'empêchaient pas de la suivre, même si la fatigue se faisait parfois sentir. Avec une bonne organisation, on arrive à tout. Il ne me restait qu'à me plonger dans les révisions nécessaires.  
Après les avoir nourris, lavés et habillés, je passai une petite heure à promener mes enfants sur un sentier de La Push qui conduisait à la plage. Nous y fîmes une halte. Le soleil du matin jouait avec les vagues rondes d'une mer calme, d'un gris bleu très doux. Sarah et Karel étaient captivés par le moindre bruit, les cris des oiseaux, le souffle de la mer, les grains de sable. Karel observait avec ravissement l'horizon, de ses yeux aux reflets verts, si grands, dans son petit visage rebondi et pâle coiffé de cheveux d'un noir profond, qu'ils lui donnaient un air toujours curieux et inquiet. Sarah essayait d'attraper des petits cailloux. Ses doigts minuscules se refermaient précautionneusement sur les formes douces. Elle souriait. Elle avait déjà un sourire merveilleux, grand, entier, débordant, qui illuminait instantanément son visage mutin à la peau dorée. Ses cheveux allaient en s'éclaircissant progressivement. Ils seraient châtains, sans doute, presque de la même teinte que sa peau. Ressembleraient-ils aux petits enfants que j'avais imaginés dans mon rêve ? C'était fort possible. Ceux que j'avais vus devaient avoir cinq ou six ans. Seth et Billy y avaient un peu changé eux-mêmes… Mais ils avaient tous l'air si heureux !  
Je m'absorbai dans la contemplation du paysage. Etre mère avait progressivement modifié mon regard sur les choses et le monde. Je m'étais mise à apprécier chaque instant où la possibilité m'était donnée d'être avec ceux que j'aimais, chaque moment de paix et de plaisir. La lumière sur l'eau, la brise chargée d'effluves… autant de raisons d'aimer la vie.  
Je déposai ensuite Karel et Sarah chez Billy -il les attendait déjà avec impatience !- et retournai me consacrer à la lecture les derniers cours qui m'avaient été envoyés. Outre l'étude de la littérature, qui était pour moi presque une seconde nature, j'avais été plus particulièrement fascinée au cours des derniers mois par celle de l'anthropologie. La dernière partie du programme que je venais justement de recevoir portait sur le lien entre la culture et le droit, analysant la progressive acquisition de droits par les êtres humains et leurs différentes significations. Le cours dispensé étudiait, entre autres, des cas particuliers de souveraineté, de crimes de guerre, d'épuration ethnique, de génocide ou de torture, puis s'interrogeait sur la possibilité du pardon et son processus. Tout au long de l'année, cette matière m'avait beaucoup appris, et j'attendais avec impatience le programme de l'année suivante.  
Captivée par ma lecture, la journée passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.


	8. La 3e épouse, The 3rd bride

Chapitre 8 : La troisième épouse/ The third bride

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand je retournai à La Push. Seth Clearwater arriva en même temps que moi. Sa mère, Sue, lui avait demandé d'aller proposer à Billy de partager leur repas du soir. En entrant, je découvris ce dernier en compagnie du vieux Quil Ateara. Tous deux étaient penchés sur Sarah et Karel qui dormaient profondément. Cependant, comme nous saluions les deux hommes, mes enfants s'éveillèrent. Sarah bâilla, en émettant de petits cris.  
« Coucou, bébé !, fit Seth à son adresse. Eh, mais c'est qu'on devient jolie ! »  
Je lui lançai un regard en coin, assorti d'un demi-sourire.  
« Ne me mords pas, Bella, je plaisante… ! », pouffa-t-il.  
Puis il déposa un baiser sur le petit front de Karel.  
« Dans quelques années, murmura-t-il sur un ton complice au bébé qui le regardait en clignant des yeux, je t'apprendrai à approcher les wapitis et les cougars sans te faire repérer… en te déplaçant comme une ombre.  
_ Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Seth, soupirai-je. Pour le moment, il chasse très bien le biberon et ça a l'air de lui suffire. »  
Le jeune Indien gloussa.  
« Profites-en, Bella, après…. les Quileutes sont intenables. Regarde-moi !  
_ Pfff, intervint le vieux Quil, tu tèterais encore ta mère si on ne te retenait pas ! »  
Billy explosa d'un grand rire en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Seth fit la moue, mais il était impossible de parvenir à le fâcher. Il se contenta de se taire en tirant la langue dans le dos du vieil homme dès que celui-ci eut cessé de le regarder. Billy tendit les bras vers Sarah.  
« Viens ici, Nokomis, ma petite princesse. Dis au revoir à ton grand-père. »  
Mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres. Je me tournai vers Billy.  
« Quoi… Comment l'avez-vous appelée ?  
_ C'est un nom indien, Bella, répondit-il en caressant la tête de la petite fille d'une de ses grandes mains noueuses. Je trouve qu'il lui va bien.  
_ Il signifie « fille de la lune », précisa à mon adresse son vieil ami aux longs cheveux blancs.  
_ Ah…, fis-je un peu déconcertée, c'est joli. C'est très joli.  
_ Il y a un problème ?, demanda Billy qui venait de remarquer mon hésitation.  
_ Non, non. C'est juste… »  
A cet instant, un autre nom me revint en mémoire.  
« Et… Omémée… ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
_ C'est la _colombe_, répondit Quil avec douceur. Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?  
_ Je ne sais plus trop. Je me demandais juste…  
_ C'était aussi le nom de ma grand-mère, ajouta Billy en plissant les yeux. Voilà longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. »  
Il y eut un silence. Les deux Indiens se dévisagèrent. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter leurs regards. Seth agaçait Karel qui tendait vers lui ses petits poings en riant.  
« Quil, poursuivis-je, je vous ai entendu… il y a longtemps, raconter l'histoire de Taha Aki…  
_ Oui… », acquiesça ce dernier en hochant la tête.  
Dans son vieux visage couvert de rides profondes, ses yeux noirs venaient de s'allumer d'un coup. Deux petites flammes claires dansaient à présent au fond de ses pupilles. Je me souvins que Jacob m'avait parlé de la passion avec laquelle Quil évoquait leurs légendes et lui avait expliqué leurs anciens rituels.  
« J'avais beaucoup aimé vous entendre, et je me suis toujours demandée… la troisième épouse… celle qui se sacrifie pour sauver son époux… est-ce qu'on connaît son nom ? Vous ne l'avez pas dit.  
_ Elle a un nom, bien sûr, répliqua le vieil Indien dont les petits yeux vifs glissaient sur mon visage et paraissaient y chercher quelque chose, avec insistance. On ne le dit pas, par respect.  
_ Par respect ? Je ne comprends pas… Je trouvais dommage qu'on l'ait oubliée, justement… alors qu'elle… a un rôle très important. Enfin à ce qu'il m'a semblé…  
_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, assura-t-il. On ne dit pas son nom par respect pour la douleur de l'âme de Taha Aki.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ On raconte qu'après sa mort, il est demeuré inconsolable. A jamais. On ne sait même pas s'il n'est pas toujours là, parmi nous, quelque part sur notre territoire. Il n'y a pas d'histoire qui parle de la mort de Taha Aki. Les légendes évoquent juste son tourment et son départ, sa fuite dans la forêt d'où il n'est jamais revenu. Alors on évite de dire le nom de son épouse, pour ne pas le contrarier. »

Je demeurai songeuse, un instant, le regard posé sur les petites mains de Sarah qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux de Billy. Puis je haussai les épaules et souris.  
« Je n'entendrai donc jamais ce nom… tant pis.  
_ Je peux l'écrire, si tu veux, proposa le vieux Quil d'un air malin.  
_ C'est une idée…, je vous trouve un stylo. »  
Je fouillai dans mon sac. Quil exagérait, mais je voulais respecter ses croyances. Je finis par dénicher de quoi écrire. Mais n'ayant pas de papier, je lui tendis ma main.  
« Allez-y, comme ça, pas de risque que l'esprit de Taha Aki tombe dessus. Il sera bientôt effacé », plaisantai-je.  
L'Indien hésita, puis écrivit. Je lus les lettres tracées sur ma paume.  
« C'est très joli aussi… Et ce nom a un sens ?  
_ Il signifie « soleil levant », articula Billy qui, apparemment, avait déjà entendu ce nom, lui.  
_ Bien, conclus-je. Je vous remercie. J'avais longtemps pensé à cette femme… je suis heureuse d'avoir appris qui elle était aujourd'hui. J'espère que, malgré cette superstition, on ne l'oubliera pas.  
_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne prononce pas un nom qu'il disparaît, Bella, ajouta Quil avec beaucoup de sérieux. Au contraire, même… Tu vois, même s'il s'efface bientôt, je pense que tu ne l'oublieras pas. »  
Il avait raison.  
Je hochai la tête et souris avant de prendre congé.  
Comme je quittai la réserve, je sentais que, dans mon cœur et mon esprit, de nouvelles questions émergeaient, un peu confusément encore, auxquelles j'aurais pourtant bien du mal à trouver des réponses.

J'étais dans le salon de la villa des Cullen, le lendemain, en fin de matinée, lorsque Edward et Emmett rentrèrent de leur chasse. Esmé avait emmené Sarah en promenade dans les bois et Rosalie amusait Karel en lui racontant une histoire. Mon fils l'écoutait, comme hypnotisé. Depuis que je l'avais mis pour la première fois dans les bras de Rosalie, peu après sa naissance, Karel exerçait sur elle un charme puissant. Quand elle était avec lui, plus rien au monde n'existait, et elle s'absorbait des heures dans une conversation avec mon fils, parfois muette, parfois bruyante, où chacun utilisait le langage qui était le sien et semblait malgré tout comprendre l'autre à la perfection. L'aversion naturelle de Rose pour les _Transformateurs_, celle de tout vampire pour cette lignée ennemie, ne s'était pas manifestée… pas encore en tout cas, et je m'inquiétais déjà du jour où -si Karel venait à transmuter comme il était apparemment destiné à le faire- la magie qui les liait serait définitivement rompue. Chacun en ressentirait une immense peine, c'était certain.  
A travers la grande baie vitrée, mon regard allait se perdre entre les arbres de la forêt. Je repensais à Billy et à Quil. A mon rêve de la veille, qui n'avait pourtant rien de commun avec tous ceux que j'avais pu faire l'année précédente. Les choses m'y étaient apparues si douces et irréelles… J'avais entendu des noms, pourtant, que je ne pouvais avoir inventés et qui n'étaient certainement pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, Carlisle m'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair. J'avais besoin de ses conseils, même si j'avais du mal à envisager de devoir lui mentionner la présence de Jacob. Mes visions de lui me semblaient toujours un élément si intime, si subjectif, que ma pudeur me commandait de les garder pour moi.  
« Nous avons croisé Esmé et Sarah, annonça Emmett en se penchant sur Rosalie pour l'embrasser. Et… les ours sont solides cette année !  
_ Je vois que tu l'es plus qu'eux, en tout cas, sourit-elle, tu me sembles… en bon état.  
_ Détrompe-toi, répliqua Emmett, j'ai été mordu. Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'aucune partie _essentielle_ ne soit emportée…  
_ Tu aurais donc aussi bien pu revenir sans ta tête ? », ironisai-je.  
Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front en souriant malicieusement. Emmett émit un grognement qui s'acheva dans un grand rire.  
« Tu m'as eu là… Je parlais de mon cœur : c'est lui que je pense toujours à sauver, parce qu'il appartient à Rose. »  
Edward cligna de l'œil à son intention et je gratifiai Emmett d'une exclamation admirative.  
« Fais attention, intervint Edward, continue comme ça et tu risques de finir poète… »  
Emmett prit un air effrayé.  
« Ah bon ? Je crois que j'ai encore de la marge, non ? »  
Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmé et Sarah rentrèrent de leur promenade, suivies de près par Carlisle.  
Avant même que je me sois décidée, Edward avait senti que quelque chose me préoccupait. Sa capacité à comprendre mes émotions sans que j'aie besoin de les exprimer était impressionnante. Sans doute s'était-elle encore accrue depuis que nous vivions ensemble. Lire mes pensées aurait presque été superflu.  
« Rien de bien grave, Edward. J'ai juste… fait un rêve un peu spécial, l'autre nuit. »  
Immédiatement, il parut un peu inquiet.  
« Un rêve banal, je suppose… rien de terrible, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… cela fait longtemps que j'avais oublié de rêver ! »  
Sans se montrer totalement rassuré pour autant, il sourit.  
« Je me disais que j'aurais aimé avoir l'avis de Carlisle.  
_ Tu sais que ta capacité à ressentir les choses à travers tes rêves l'intéresse beaucoup, Bella. Je pense qu'il sera ravi si tu décides de partager avec lui ce que tu as vu. »  
Je hochai la tête.

Le docteur Cullen était sur la terrasse, en compagnie d'Esmé et de Sarah.  
« Je pourrais vous parler, Carlisle ?, demandai-je après avoir embrassé ma fille qui piaillait avec force. Elle était d'humeur loquace, de toute évidence. J'ai… enfin, je me pose quelques questions et j'aimerais avoir votre point de vue.  
_ Bien sûr, Bella, répondit-il sans hésitation. Rentrons. J'allais justement mettre en ordre dans quelques papiers pour l'hôpital. Nous serons plus au calme dans mon bureau. »  
Je le suivis à l'étage. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, je préférai au grand fauteuil un petit tabouret. Mais je me levai rapidement, ne sachant comment commencer. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, de laquelle on pouvait voir une partie de la terrasse, en bas. Edward et Rosalie avaient rejoint Esmé.  
« Carlisle, commençai-je, j'ai… j'ai recommencé à rêver, il y a deux nuits. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les autres rêves dont j'ai pu vous parler… C'était un rêve heureux, où rien de terrible n'arrivait. Il m'a appris un nom, sans importance, que je ne connaissais pas, et que j'ai entendu dans la bouche de Billy le lendemain.  
_ Cela n'a rien de bien étonnant, Bella. La capacité que tu as à découvrir ou à comprendre des choses à travers certains de tes rêves est toujours là, en toi, même si elle ne se manifeste pas en permanence. Veux-tu me dire ce que tu as appris dans ton rêve ?  
_ Eh bien je… j'ai vu mes enfants, chez Billy. Il me semblait que c'était lors d'un repas de fête. Ils étaient plus grands. Sarah et Karel portaient des prénoms indiens. Je ne les ai pas reconnus tout de suite. En fait, je n'ai reconnu personne d'abord. Comme si je n'étais plus vraiment moi. Le lendemain, en allant à La Push, j'ai entendu Billy s'adresser à Sarah en l'appelant par le même prénom. »  
Carlisle leva les sourcils.  
« C'est sans doute vrai qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, Bella. C'est une bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas, que tu fasses un rêve qui ne tourne pas forcément au cauchemar ? Il y a de quoi se réjouir.  
_ Oui, effectivement. »  
Je souris, quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas pour cela que je voulais avoir l'avis de Carlisle, il fallait que je me décide.  
« Il y avait aussi… il y avait Jacob dans mon rêve, docteur Cullen. »  
Le médecin posa sur moi un regard intrigué. Puis il fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir un instant.  
« Que faisait-il au juste ?, finit-il par demander.  
_ Il rassurait son père qui avait l'air anxieux à son sujet. Lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas reconnu immédiatement. Il était assez différent. Il avait l'air… adulte. Très calme et confiant. J'étais heureuse de le voir. Il avait l'air… d'aller bien. »  
Je me rendis compte, au moment où je finissais ma phrase, que ma gorge s'était serrée. Carlisle plissa les lèvres.  
« Viens là, Bella. Approche, fit-il en tendant la main. »  
Je m'avançai vers lui.  
« Il est tout à fait normal, expliqua-t-il, que tu rêves de Jacob. C'est même une très bonne chose. Il faut du temps, très longtemps parfois, pour accepter la disparition de quelqu'un. Et l'esprit humain a toutes sortes de moyens, de tactiques je dirais, pour y parvenir. Ce que tu as ressenti me semble assez révélateur : tu connais la douleur de Billy, tu voudrais l'adoucir, tu espères aussi que Jacob soit en paix… Ce sont des sentiments tout à fait naturels et logiques. Il y a des étapes à franchir, les unes après les autres. Tu fais ton deuil, peu à peu, sans t'en rendre compte. »  
Les mots du docteur Cullen me semblaient très justes. Il avait certainement raison.  
« J'avais la sensation, repris-je après un soupir, d'être un fantôme moi-même… Je me demandais si je n'étais pas morte.  
_ C'est très certainement le cas, quelque part, affirma Carlisle. Quand quelqu'un que l'on aime disparaît, une part de nous meurt avec lui. Le sentiment que tu as éprouvé reflétait sans doute cela. »  
Encore une fois, il m'apparut que ces paroles étaient pleines de bon sens. Quelque chose, en moi, poursuivait son chemin, et je devais m'estimer heureuse que cela se fasse en douceur et de cette manière. J'avais apprécié la sensation que j'avais éprouvée d'être finalement bien à ma place, posée et calme… cette espèce de sérénité, avec, derrière elle, plus profondément, plus sourdement, ce sentiment aigre-doux de renoncement, comme d'abnégation, qu'il m'avait semblé reconnaître.  
J'aurais aimé ressentir à nouveau cette quiétude, retrouver cet état de légèreté. Peut-être une autre fois… Peut-être était-ce ce qui m'attendait à l'avenir, lorsque j'aurais franchi toutes ces étapes dont me parlait le docteur Cullen.  
« Je vous remercie, Carlisle, dis-je finalement. Tout me semble plus clair, en effet. J'espère avoir toujours des rêves aussi simples, à l'avenir. »  
Pour toute réponse, le père d'Edward sourit.  
Le laissant alors à ses affaires, je descendis, réellement plus détendue, rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse.


	9. Partez !, Go away !

Chapitre 9 : "Partez... tu m'entends ? Immédiatement !"/ "Go away... you hear me ? Right now !"

Karel et Sarah dormaient à l'intérieur d'une chambre, dans deux petits lits jumeaux qu'Esmé avait dénichés chez un antiquaire, et je passai un moment assise face aux arbres verdissants, le nez levé vers les nuages blancs du ciel en compagnie d'Edward.  
Je m'assoupissais presque, lorsqu'à l'intérieur de la villa, le téléphone sonna. Le bruit avait semblé si lointain à mon esprit engourdi qu'il s'était intégré à ma rêverie. Quelqu'un dut décrocher presque immédiatement car, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, je n'entendis plus rien et je me remis à glisser, lentement, dans une ouate lumineuse et confortable dont je fus brusquement tirée par la main fraîche d'Edward venue se poser sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, il était debout à mes côtés.  
« Bella, viens, c'est Alice. Elle veut te parler.  
_ Quoi… ? »  
Lorsque je parvins dans le salon, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé tous mes esprits. D'un air grave qui me tira tout à fait de ma torpeur, Esmé me tendit le combiné.  
« Allô, Bella ?  
_ Oui, Alice.  
_ Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. J'ai expliqué à Esmé et Edward doit déjà avoir lu ses pensées… »  
Je jetai un regard vers lui. Son expression nerveuse me laissa entendre qu'il savait de quoi Alice parlait. Il disparut soudain de mon champ de vision.  
« Alice… qu'est-ce que… ?  
_ Je viens d'avoir une prémonition, Bella. Cela faisait si longtemps… Je ne sais pas quand cela va se produire exactement mais j'ai vu plusieurs choses. Tu dois partir te mettre à l'abri. Avec Edward. N'importe où. Nous ne devons pas savoir.  
_ Enfin, de quoi parles-tu, Alice ! »  
Le ton affolé de sa voix fit naître dans tout mon corps une violente tension qui me coupa le souffle. Devant moi, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett venaient d'apparaître. L'oreille aux aguets, ils étaient attentifs à la voix provenant du téléphone. Je ne pouvais douter qu'ils entendaient les paroles d'Alice aussi clairement que moi.  
« J'ai vu Alec, Bella. Il était avec Giacomo. Il devait l'avoir traqué et trouvé. Il l'a… torturé, longtemps. Quand il a enfin su ce qu'il voulait savoir, il l'a tué. Il est… dans une rage folle ! Il demande l'intervention des Volturi. Il veut que sa sœur soit vengée. Aro déplore la perte de Jane, mais il répugne à vous condamner d'avance sans connaître toute l'histoire. Marcus est de son avis. Ils veulent comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Alec ne souhaite qu'une chose : notre disparition à tous. Les Volturi délibèrent. Ils finissent par décider d'envoyer Félix et Démétri pour vous ramener, toi et Edward, afin que vous donniez des explications. Ils ont ordre d'éliminer tous ceux qui tenteront de se mettre sur leur chemin. Alec veut les accompagner mais Aro le lui interdit. Il sait de quoi il est capable. Vous devez quitter Forks tout de suite ! Vous devez quitter le pays !  
_ Mais, Alice… »  
Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire.  
« Immédiatement, Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Je veux parler à Carlisle. »  
Le docteur Cullen était déjà près de moi et avançait une main pour prendre le combiné.  
« Viens avec moi, Bella. »  
C'était la voix d'Edward. Je le dévisageai, incrédule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'aperçus que je tremblais.  
« Mais… ce n'est pas possible… et puis je ne peux pas… »  
Esmé s'était approchée. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue, l'autre sur mon épaule. Elle planta son regard doux et compréhensif dans le mien. J'y lus une détermination également, dure et glacée, que je ne lui avais jamais vue.  
« Tu dois faire ce que dit Alice, Bella. Tu dois le faire pour tes enfants, pour Edward, pour nous tous et pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra. Partez. Partez immédiatement ! »

Je ne réagis pas. Cela m'était impossible. Elle me serra dans ses bras, m'embrassa affectueusement.  
« Il est hors de question que je… Sarah et Karel, ils viennent avec nous.  
_ C'est tout à fait impossible, intervint Rosalie qui fit quelques pas rapides dans ma direction. Ils sont trop petits. Nous allons nous en occuper, Bella. Je vais tout faire… tu peux avoir confiance. Peut-être vaudrait-il même mieux qu'ils soient à La Push, chez Billy. Si les Volturi viennent ici, il est préférable qu'ils n'y trouvent pas de bébés. J'irai les voir tous les jours, je te le promets. »  
Soudain, je compris tout. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils risquaient tous le pire. Quand Félix et Démétri viendraient nous chercher… que feraient-ils s'ils ne nous trouvaient pas ? Quels moyens emploieraient-ils pour connaître l'endroit où nous serions ? Qui devrait mourir encore ?  
« Hors de question !, criai-je. Personne ne va encore risquer sa vie par ma faute. Je reste là. S'ils me veulent, ils me trouveront et ils feront de moi ce qu'ils voudront. Je ne supporterai pas…  
_ Bella, je refuse que toi, et mon fils, soyez la proie de la vengeance aveugle d'un Volturi déchaîné, coupa Carlisle qui avait fini sa conversation avec Alice. Si vous n'êtes pas là, nous aurons plus de temps… pour chercher les moyens de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais prévenir d'autres vampires, afin qu'ils sachent. Les Volturi sont très sensibles à l'opinion des différents clans. Ils cherchent le respect, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils tentent de se montrer justes, somme toute, et savent parfois y sacrifier leurs propres intérêts. Je suis persuadé que le clan de Denali ainsi que mes amis irlandais nous croiront sur parole et nous soutiendront quand ils sauront. Je vais les inviter à nous rendre visite. Plus il y aura de monde, plus nous serons en sécurité. Le comportement de Jane lui a coûté la vie, mais ses motivations étaient injustes et égoïstes. Les Volturi ne sauraient tolérer ce genre de comportement qui donnerait une mauvaise image d'eux si on venait à l'apprendre. Il faut juste trouver le moyen de leur expliquer comment les choses se sont déroulées, en se tenant éloignés de la colère d'Alec. Et pour cela, il faut du temps, Bella. »  
Le docteur Cullen avait enfermé mes mains dans les siennes.  
« Alice a raison, nous ne devrons pas savoir où vous vous trouverez, je lui ai demandé de ne pas revenir elle-même, afin que les Volturi ne puissent pas s'en servir contre vous, éventuellement. Quant à Johnny… je me doute que la présence, ici, d'un Enfant de la Lune doit mettre Caïus en transe, mais personne parmi eux ne connaît son identité pour le moment et nous ferons en sorte qu'il s'éloigne de Forks le plus souvent possible. De plus, je suis certain qu'aucun des Quileutes ne révèlera rien à son sujet. De toute manière, Aro ne saurait s'attaquer à eux tous : ils sont trop nombreux. Les Volturi punissent individuellement et discrètement de nos jours, ils ne peuvent pas s'autoriser un massacre. Ils ne se le permettent plus, aujourd'hui. Cela se remarquerait trop. Il ne s'en prendront pas à un peuple entier… tu peux déjà te rassurer à ce propos. Partez, loin, pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.  
_ Si vous restez et que personne ne réagit, vous signez votre mise à mort en leur rendant les choses trop faciles, ajouta Emmett. »  
Carlisle acquiesça d'un signe du menton.  
Je comprenais tout ce qu'on venait de me dire. Je le comprenais très bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter mes enfants.  
« Allons-y, Bella. »  
La voix d'Edward était basse, mais très ferme. Il me connaissait trop bien. Il devait savoir exactement ce que j'éprouvais. Je sentis sa main se refermer autour de mon bras.  
« S'il te plaît, Bella… Nous nous débrouillerons pour prendre des nouvelles. Par Alice… Jasper pourra servir d'intermédiaire. N'aie pas peur.  
_ Je n'ai pas peur, Edward. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur... pour moi.  
_ Je sais. »

Je savais exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Déjà, il me tirait vers lui. Je ne pourrais pas résister. Pourtant, j'allais refuser de le suivre. Je ne _voulais_ pas partir. Je sentis les larmes de l'impuissance monter dans ma gorge, un goût salé, comme celui de l'eau de mer. Il me semblait que je m'emplissais d'eau, mais une eau acide, brûlante et furieuse, qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de mon être, de plus en plus violemment.  
« Ne m'oblige pas… »  
Ses doigts serrèrent plus étroitement mon bras. Il glissa derrière moi. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je vis Emmett s'avancer. Je fermai les yeux.  
« Ne fais pas ça, Edward, je t'en prie…  
_ Je suis désolé, Bella. »  
Alors j'explosai. Je me mis à hurler et à sangloter, mais, avant même que j'aie le temps de réaliser, j'avais été soulevé de terre, entraînée au-dehors, et placée de force -par des bras d'aciers contre lesquels je ne pouvais rien- dans une voiture qui roulait, déjà, dans une direction inconnue.

Les heures passèrent. Peu à peu, la nuit vint.

Les paysages avaient défilé. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu ce que je regardais. Je m'étais murée dans le silence de mes pensées obscures et de mes sentiments affolés. Il me semblait que je m'étais finalement noyée. Que toute l'eau contenue en moi avait fini par submerger, de l'intérieur, mon corps, mon cœur et mon esprit. J'avais pleuré, longtemps. Mes yeux et ma tête étaient douloureux, à présent. Très douloureux. Mais cela m'était égal.  
Nous fuyions, laissant derrière nous une menace que d'autres devraient affronter sans nous, qui nous rattraperait bientôt, peut-être, et tout aurait été vain. Tout. Nos vies. Nos vies entières. La mienne avait peu d'importance. J'éprouvais une angoisse affreuse. Je pensais à mes enfants, aux Cullen, à Billy… à ma mère. Edward… Edward conduisait, sans relâche, le regard fixé sur la route, le visage fermé, impassible. Il conduisait vite, comme à son habitude.

Des panneaux avaient annoncé le nom des villes que nous avions traversées. Port Angeles, Sequim, Blyn… nous avions passé le pont flottant du canal de Hood, puis le pont suspendu reliant Gig Harbour à Tacoma. Alors ce furent Auburn, Bellevue, Everett, Bellingham. D'abord, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, avant de comprendre la direction que nous avions prise. Nous sortions du territoire. En fin de journée, nous étions au Canada, près de Vancouver. Edward prit directement la direction de l'aéroport et, lorsqu'il coupa enfin le moteur de la voiture garée sur le parking, il posa sur ma nuque une main fraîche et légère qui m'attira contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Durant quelques secondes, il me serra dans ses bras.  
« Ne m'en veux pas, Bella, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il. Je te promets de tout faire pour te protéger, je te promets… que tout ira bien. Sarah et Karel sont en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Carlisle va trouver une solution. Nous allons tous faire ce qu'il faut. »  
Je levai mon regard vers lui. Mon expression lui fit plisser les yeux, ses pupilles luirent dans la pénombre.  
« Viens, Bella. Viens avec moi. »  
Je le suivis. Les couloirs, les écrans, le monde. La foule pressée et anonyme traînant bagages et enfants. Nous, nous voyagions sans bagages. Nous n'étions pas de simples voyageurs. Nous étions des exilés.  
Il prit des billets, revint vers moi.  
« Où allons-nous ?, demandai-je alors qu'il prenait mon bras et me reconduisait vers la sortie.  
_ Tokyo. Mais le vol ne part que dans quelques heures. En attendant, nous retournons en ville. Tu dois manger. As-tu besoin de quelque chose de particulier ? »  
Je fis « non » de la tête. Fallait-il se préoccuper de mes besoins ? Déjà, je sentais que j'allais l'empêcher d'être aussi efficace et rapide qu'il aurait pu l'être sans moi. Ceux qui nous poursuivraient, qui avaient peut-être déjà commencé leur traque, n'avaient pas de besoins, eux. Il ne leur faudrait pas s'arrêter pour manger, pour dormir…  
« Il vaut mieux que nous restions dans la foule, aussi souvent que possible. Nous embarquons un peu avant minuit. Tu dormiras dans l'avion. Le vol durera environ 9 heures, tu auras le temps de te reposer. »  
Nous passâmes une petite heure à déambuler dans Gastown, puis Edward insista pour que j'avale de quoi reprendre des forces. Je savais que j'en aurais besoin, sans doute, alors je ne rechignai pas lorsque nous entrâmes dans un restaurant de Water Street. Le lieu était joli. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas en mesure d'apprécier quoi que ce soit. Personne ne s'occupa du fait qu'Edward se contentait de me regarder me débattre avec les quelques bouchées de saumon que je m'efforçais d'ingurgiter. Ce fut un repas très silencieux. Nos regards se croisaient parfois, lourds et soucieux.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à l'aéroport, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :  
« Est-ce que… nous ne pourrions pas appeler Carlisle, avant d'embarquer ? Pour savoir si tout va bien.  
_ Demain, Bella. Quand nous serons arrivés. Et je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui appelle. Qu'il laisse un message… pour être certain, tu comprends ? S'il ne le fait pas, j'essaierai de joindre Alice dans quelques jours. »  
Quelques jours ? Me serait-il possible d'attendre quelques jours sans devenir folle ?  
Mais je n'eus pas à attendre. Dès notre arrivée, le lendemain matin, Edward avait reçu un message : Alice avait vu Démétri. Elle avait fait en sorte de concentrer toute sa pensée sur lui et était parvenue à _voir_, durant quelques secondes, à travers son regard. Sa seule idée était de nous trouver et de nous ramener à Volterra, comme cela lui avait été ordonné. Dans sa vision, lui et Félix étaient apparemment arrivés à New York et s'apprêtaient à traverser le pays en direction de l'Etat de Washington. Ils y étaient déjà peut-être, à l'heure qu'il était, ou bien y seraient dans quelques jours. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Edward ne chercha pas à joindre Carlisle. Il attendrait qu'il se manifeste de lui-même, quand tout danger serait écarté.  
De Tokyo, nous nous rendîmes à Kyoto où nous passâmes quelques jours, sans nouvelles de personne. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour paraître toujours agréable et rassurant, je sentais bien qu'Edward devait être aussi angoissé que je l'étais.


	10. Exil, Exile

Chapitre 10 : Exil/ Exile

Un soir, comme je regardais les grosses carpes koï, blanches et rouges, glisser silencieusement dans l'eau claire du petit bassin qui se trouvait dans le jardin du ryokan où nous logions, en me faisant la réflexion qu'elles, comme moi, étions condamnées à tourner en rond sans autre but que celui de rester en vie, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Nous sursautâmes tous deux. Il prit l'appareil mais ne répondit pas. Quand la sonnerie cessa, il attendit puis écouta le message. Alors, seulement, il rappela Alice. Je m'approchai de lui. Je ne pouvais cependant pas entendre tout ce qu'elle racontait à son frère. Edward acquiesça à plusieurs reprises, ne l'interrompit pas. Au bout d'un moment, seulement, il déclara :  
« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Alice ? Tu ne nous rends pas service si tu nous caches certaines choses. Cela peut nous pousser à commettre des erreurs que nous pourrions éviter. »  
A l'autre bout du téléphone, la voix s'était tue. Edward se redressa.  
« Parle, Alice. »  
La voix reprit. D'un débit hésitant. Edward écouta, un long moment.  
« Je comprends, finit-il par souffler. C'est insoluble. Mais il vaut mieux que je sache. Rappelle dès que tu as du nouveau. Nous allons faire en sorte de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Tu devrais faire la même chose. »  
Edward écouta encore la réponse de sa sœur, puis il prononça quelques paroles qui me donnèrent le frisson.  
« Alice… fais attention à toi », murmura-t-il alors qu'il concluait leur conversation.  
Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à la façon de me présenter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je m'agenouillai près de lui.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? », demandai-je en posant ma main sur son poignet.  
Un instant, il hésita. Ses yeux passèrent sur mon visage, parurent caresser mes joues, mon menton, ma bouche. Qu'avait-il dans la tête ? Il me sembla qu'il craignait ma réaction.  
« Démétri et Félix viennent de quitter Forks », annonça-t-il finalement.  
Je le regardai avec insistance. Il soupira.  
« Ils y ont trouvé plus de monde que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Ils n'étaient pas contents. Une partie du clan de Denali a fait le déplacement dès que Carlisle le leur a demandé. Eleazar, Carmen et Kate sont toujours là-bas. Apparemment, Tanya et Irina sont restées en Alaska.  
_ Irina regrette la mort de Laurent, commentai-je. Je me doute qu'elle doit en vouloir particulièrement aux Quileutes. Je comprends qu'elle refuse de s'approcher de leur territoire ou… de nous aider. Tanya…  
_ Tanya a de l'orgueil, Bella. Elle a de grandes qualités et une sagesse certaine, mais chacun d'entre nous a ses faiblesses. Elle a préféré rester éloignée pour le moment, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle vienne en renfort si la situation se gâte. »  
Je lui lançai, malgré moi, un regard qu'il interpréta comme un questionnement.  
« Elle a du mal à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu m'engager avec elle. Elle a vu… dans quel état j'étais après t'avoir quittée, lorsque je suis retourné un moment vivre avec eux. Et elle a mesuré la différence. Cela a été dur pour elle. Je m'en veux beaucoup de lui avoir imposé ce spectacle. Avec du temps, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera… Elle oubliera, sûrement », ajouta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.  
Je baissai les yeux. En réalité, je préférais ne pas connaître la nature exacte de la relation que Tanya et lui avaient eue avant que nous nous rencontrions. Elle appartenait au passé, au passé d'Edward dont je ne faisais pas partie. Pour nous deux, seul le présent comptait maintenant. Edward poursuivit.  
« Le clan irlandais au grand complet est aussi arrivé la veille de la venue de Félix et Démétri. Ils sont trois : Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. Sans avoir adopté les mêmes principes d'existence que nous, ils se sentent cependant très concernés par l'attitude des Volturi. Etant peu nombreux, ils craignent de leur part une attitude trop autoritaire et jalouse. Siobhan et Maggie ont de grands pouvoirs, elles ne veulent pas devenir les prochaines proies de l'ambition d'Aro. Par contre, les amis égyptiens de Carlisle ont décliné son invitation et il n'est pas arrivé à joindre Alistair. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait souhaité être mêlé à cette affaire, de toute manière. Il aime sa tranquillité et son indépendance. De son côté, Alice a rencontré un nomade qui s'appelle Garrett. Il lui a paru très soucieux de la façon dont les Volturi se comportent avec ceux qui les intéressent ou les gênent. Elle l'a envoyé à Forks. Il vient d'y arriver aujourd'hui, juste avant leur départ. Il a assisté… Il y a eu une altercation, Bella. »  
Je me raidis.  
« Tout le monde va bien mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Félix s'est montré particulièrement agressif. Ils ont menacé pour qu'on leur avoue l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, même si notre famille les assurait qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Ils ont simplement expliqué que nous étions partis en voyage, pour une durée indéterminée et sans destination précise. Félix et Démétri ont failli s'en prendre à Esmé. Un vampire sent, par instinct, qu'elle est la plus fragile d'entre nous, et quand il y a une pression à exercer, on s'en prend, bien évidemment, au plus faible. Alors Rosalie est intervenue. Elle leur a tenu tête, malgré les tentatives de Carlisle pour apaiser tout le monde. Félix a cherché à la neutraliser. Emmett s'est emporté. Les choses se seraient sans doute mal terminées sans l'intervention de Kate. Elle a utilisé son pouvoir pour réduire Félix et Emmett à l'impuissance. Son don est très spécial : elle peut envoyer une sorte d'illusion de décharge électrique qui tétanise celui qui la reçoit pour un moment. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, Démétri et lui sont partis. »  
Je me sentis instantanément soulagée. Nous allions pouvoir appeler Carlisle, rentrer à Forks…  
« Il y a autre chose, Bella…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ D'abord, concernant les Quileutes… il y a eu d'autres transmutations. Quatre ou cinq garçons, très jeunes. Je suppose que cela est dû au nombre de vampires présents à proximité de leur territoire. Si d'autres Volturi font le déplacement, il y en aura davantage. Ils s'apprêteront à défendre leur clan. C'est regrettable, ce sont des enfants… »  
Je posai une main sur ma bouche et fermai les yeux. Je pensai à La Push où j'avais laissé mon cœur. A Sarah et Karel.  
« Ensuite…, Edward se mit à fixer un point invisible devant lui, Démétri a une mission et il ne saurait rentrer en Italie sans l'avoir accomplie. Tu sais le traqueur exceptionnel qu'il est, Bella. Il est capable de retrouver la trace de n'importe qui à travers le monde. Son pouvoir de détection n'est pas comme celui de James, il ne fonctionne pas à l'odeur… »  
A l'évocation de ce nom, des flashs explosèrent dans ma mémoire, oppressants. Je revis ce visage effrayant surgi du passé, qui s'était collé si près du mien, qui avait humé mon odeur avec avidité. Je revis ses yeux… et tressaillis.  
« Démétri détecte la tonalité particulière d'une pensée, sa fréquence fondamentale, exactement comme une musique. Il capte sa _note_ propre en quelque sorte, et c'est elle qui l'appelle, une fois qu'il l'a bien cernée, peu importe la distance. Il lui suffit de la connaître pour être capable de la repérer et… il a eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Tous. »  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Je commençais à comprendre où Edward voulait en venir.  
« Enfin…, reprit-il, il a plusieurs possibilités. Il ne manquait à Forks que trois personnes : Alice, Jasper et moi. Il est certain que tu es avec l'une d'entre elles. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'accorder parfaitement sur nos _notes_ respectives, mais quand il les tiendra pour de bon, nous ne saurons lui échapper. A moins de conserver toujours une longueur d'avance. C'est elle seule qui nous séparera de lui. Si Alice voit régulièrement ce qu'il fait et où il se trouve, nous aurons un autre avantage. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne la trouveront pas et qu'ils ne l'amèneront pas avec eux en Italie. Elle est seule, et donc plus vulnérable que les autres face à deux vampires puissants, même si je suis convaincu qu'elle est pleine de ressources. Si Aro la touche de force, il saura tout, concernant Johnny, le don d'Alice ou nos enfants... Il verra quelle a été l'attitude de Jane, également, mais il aura appris trop de choses dont il se servira, évidemment, selon ses propres principes. D'après Jasper, nous devons nous tenir tous les trois éloignés le plus possible les uns des autres. Il est plus difficile à Démétri de repérer une pensée unique que plusieurs pensées d'êtres qu'il recherche réunies. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne devons pas nous retrouver pour fuir ensemble. Alice va partir au sud, Jasper au nord, nous, nous allons continuer à l'ouest. »  
Je hochai la tête, tristement. Tout espoir de retour venait d'être anéanti.  
« Combien de temps, Edward… Combien de temps devrons-nous continuer comme cela ? Jusqu'à-ce qu'il se lasse et renonce ? Je ne pense pas qu'il renoncera de sitôt…  
_ Le temps qu'il faudra, Bella. »  
Je scrutai ses pupilles d'ambre. Soudain, il saisit mes mains.  
« Bella… »  
Il paraissait bouleversé tout à coup.  
« Démétri ne peut pas te traquer, toi. Ta pensée lui est restée inconnue. S'il te retrouve… ce sera uniquement de ma faute, car je suis avec toi. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait préférable… ? »  
Dès ses premiers mots, j'avais compris. Je secouai la tête.  
« Non, non, Edward, ne me laisse pas ! Je vais devenir folle si je reste toute seule sans savoir ce que vous devenez…  
_ Je pourrais le mettre sur une fausse piste, pendant que tu te cacherais ailleurs…  
_ Mais ils te veulent, toi, aussi ! Que se passera-t-il s'ils te capturent et t'amènent à Aro ? Ils sauront tout, également, sans pour autant pouvoir juger avec certitude des intentions de Jane. Je suis la seule à qui elle a clairement expliqué ses motifs. Ce souvenir est bien ancré dans ma mémoire… mais mon esprit n'est accessible à personne. »  
Les lèvres d'Edward se pincèrent et sa voix prit une intonation dure et résolue.  
« Je ne me laisserai pas attraper si facilement. Et puis… Félix est irritable, je m'y suis déjà frotté. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour sortir totalement de ses gonds, et cela peut avoir un effet particulièrement dévastateur. Ils ne me conduiront pas en Italie, je te le promets.  
_ Que… ? Edward ! »  
J'avais compris son intention. Elle m'était intolérable.  
« Je t'interdits, tu entends, répliquai-je en sentant le feu de la colère me monter au visage, d'envisager une chose pareille ! Je refuse que tu te sacrifies ! Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi. Si tu disparais de ce monde… je le quitterai aussi. »  
Mon cœur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Le tréfonds de ma pensée était sorti de ma bouche sans que j'y prenne garde et il n'était pas tout à fait celui auquel je m'étais attendue, celui auquel j'avais cru, sincèrement, pendant longtemps. A cet instant, face au danger imminent qui menaçait nos vies, ma plus grande peur était de perdre Edward. Sans lui, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, je le sentais, au plus profond de moi. Je m'étais crue résolue, j'avais voulu, de toutes mes forces, que le sentiment du devoir l'emporte, mais… c'était trop. Mes enfants… mes enfants grandiraient sans moi. Ils seraient élevés par d'autres, et bien élevés, aimés. Ne les avais-je pas vus heureux, loin de moi, dans mon rêve ? Comment envisager de perdre Edward… après Jacob… après mon père ? Si cela se produisait, j'aurais trop perdu de moi-même pour pouvoir me survivre.  
Edward avait compris le sens de mes paroles. Ses mains remontèrent vers mon visage, se posèrent autour de mon cou, ses pouces caressaient mes joues.  
« Que dis-tu Bella ? »  
Son regard perçant, d'un or pur sombre et liquide, pénétrait le mien, avec une sorte de bonheur et de frayeur mêlés.  
« Je dis que je t'aime, Edward, et que nous resterons ensemble, comme nous nous le sommes juré, devant Dieu. Sans toi, il n'y a pas de vie pour moi sur cette terre. »  
Il ne répondit rien, ne m'embrassa pas. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer mes pupilles, profondément. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il regardait mon âme elle-même.  
_Bella, mon amour, quel bonheur de t'avoir trouvée ! Le temps passé avec toi, aussi court fût-il, valait bien mon existence entière._  
Tout à coup, il eut l'air surpris.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?, demandai-je un peu plus calme à présent.  
_ Je crois… je crois que je viens d'avoir accès, une seconde, à ta pensée, Bella !  
_ Ah ? »  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'en demander davantage. Edward s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Ma tête tourna. Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle émotion depuis bien longtemps. Du plus profond de mon trouble, je réalisai pourtant que je venais, moi aussi, d'entendre la pensée d'Edward. Comment le phénomène se produisait-il ? Je n'en avais toujours aucune idée.  
Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, je chancelai. La bouche contre ma tempe, il chuchota :  
« Viens, Bella. Nous devons partir. Je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre ta vie d'humaine… avec nos enfants. Et avec moi. » 


	11. Errances, Wandering

Chapitre 11 : Errances/ Wandering

Trois mois. Notre errance dura trois mois. De Kyoto, nous partîmes à Changaï où nous demeurâmes une semaine environ puis nous nous rendîmes à Dubaï où nous séjournâmes une quinzaine de jours.  
La température y était déjà caniculaire et nous nous terrions, durant la journée, dans un superbe appartement du quartier de Umm Suqeim, près de Jumeirah, qu'Edward avait tenu à louer. J'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre que nous pouvions nous contenter de lieux de résidence plus modestes mais il m'avait objecté, avec une pointe d'humour -qui m'avait abasourdie compte tenu de notre situation-, que je n'avais qu'à considérer notre tour du monde forcé comme le voyage de noces que nous n'avions jamais eu et que, par conséquent, je devais le laisser faire en sorte que nous nous sentions le plus confortable possible.  
A la tombée de la nuit, nous déambulions dans les souks, nous mêlant à la foule des doubaïotes, marchions sur la plage de sable blanc, contemplions l'architecture extravagante du lieu. Les immeubles illuminés de la Marina, les gratte-ciels incroyables de la ville se reflétant dans l'eau du Khor, et, plus loin, le désert de Rub al-Khali, autant de beautés qu'il était incroyablement difficile de contempler le cœur gonflé d'angoisse.  
Carlisle avait pu nous joindre à plusieurs reprises cependant, et les bonnes nouvelles qu'il nous avait communiquées avaient quelque peu apaisé la tension constante qui raidissait mon corps et torturait ma pensée. Nous étions dans un abra, un bateau-taxi faisant la navette sur le Khor Dubaï, qui nous amenait vers la vieille ville, quand il avait appelé, un soir, pour nous exposer les dernières nouvelles. Alice avait eut une vision dans laquelle, à nouveau, elle avait vu à travers le regard de Démétri. Elle avait compris ses intentions et avait élaboré, avec l'aide de Jasper, une stratégie qui devait se montrer efficace. Démétri avait décidé de se focaliser d'abord sur ceux des Cullen qui lui semblaient les plus proches. Il avait donc entrepris, pour commencer, de pourchasser Alice. Celle-ci était descendue au sud, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Edward, pendant que Jasper se déplaçait au nord. Passant par les Bahamas puis à Cuba, elle s'était rendue au Venezuela et enfin au Brésil. Félix et Démétri la suivaient. Elle les laissait embarquer pour de longues distances puis elle prenait une autre direction. Ils la cherchaient en Patagonie qu'elle était déjà à Santiago du Chili. Son intention était de retourner progressivement vers Forks où les amis de Carlisle se trouvaient toujours. Ces semaines d'échange avec les vampires qui séjournaient chez lui, paraissaient également à ce dernier une opportunité qu'il fallait saisir pleinement dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait apporter de positif. Ils débattaient sur différents sujets : la souveraineté des Volturi, la lignée des _Transformateurs_, dont les dons surprenants ne cessaient d'émerveiller Carlisle, les rêves que j'avais faits moi-même ainsi que mon don particulier… Siobhan et Maggie s'étaient montrées très intéressées par les Quileutes, surtout depuis qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer Seth Clearwater et Sam Uley qui venaient régulièrement s'enquérir de l'évolution de la situation. Elles avaient accepté, pour la durée de leur séjour, de ne pas chasser d'êtres humains, ni sur leur territoire ni ailleurs, ce dont les Indiens s'étaient montrés tout à fait satisfaits. Eleazar était, lui, beaucoup plus intrigué par ma personne. Ce que le docteur Cullen lui avait raconté à mon sujet lui avait fait comprendre la raison des réticences d'Aro à nous condamner à mort sans chercher plus avant -ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait dans d'autres circonstances-, ainsi que sa patience à notre égard. Il était très désireux de me rencontrer dès que cela serait possible. Le nomade Garrett avait, quant à lui, éprouvé, dès son arrivée, une totale fascination pour le don de Kate, et ils passaient de longs moments à se promener ensemble dans la forêt ou à discuter de leurs vécus respectifs. Carlisle ne doutait pas une seconde que Garrett rejoindrait le clan de Denali dès que celui-ci regagnerait son territoire. Je pus moi-même l'en assurer.  
Par contre, le docteur Cullen ne souhaitait pas partager avec ses invités le secret de l'existence de Johnny, craignant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela puisse lui nuire. Il n'avait pas mentionné non plus l'existence de mes enfants. Rosalie veillait attentivement sur Sarah et Karel, avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable, et je savais qu'il était immense. Dire à quel point mes enfants me manquaient était impossible. Lorsqu'elle me parla d'eux, une fois que j'insistai pour l'entendre au téléphone, je pleurai.

De Dubaï, nous rejoignîmes Moscou où nous passâmes encore une quinzaine de jours. Là, nous apprîmes que, Alice étant retournée auprès de sa famille, les traqueurs avaient changé leur trajectoire, et cherchaient maintenant à retrouver Jasper. Celui-ci était quelque part au Québec, sur la Baie d'Hudson. Il accomplirait un trajet semblable à celui d'Alice. Passant par le Canada, peut-être l'Alaska, il rejoindrait finalement Forks, où les deux Volturi ne le suivraient sans doute pas. Alice le contactait régulièrement pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'elle voyait. Son don avait la capacité formidable de se plier à ses nécessités personnelles. Il semblait que, lorsque son esprit était captivé par une préoccupation particulière, ses visions se faisaient plus fréquentes et précises. Carlisle espérait qu'elle réussirait peut-être un jour à les maîtriser totalement.  
Dès qu'elle avait su que Félix et Démétri avaient changé de cible, elle était repartie, elle-même, en sens inverse, de manière à ne laisser aucun répit à la vigilance du traqueur. Elle se trouvait actuellement à Hawaii.  
Nous quittions Moscou pour St Pétersbourg, un soir que le couchant russe se teintait de somptueuses couleurs rouges et noires, quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Comme à son habitude, il attendit avant d'écouter le message laissé et de composer le numéro. C'était Carlisle. Jasper avait rejoint Forks, Alice venait de les appeler de Montevideo. Depuis quelques jours, lassé de leur manège, Démétri avait abandonné la poursuite de Jasper. Félix et lui s'étaient immédiatement lancés à nos trousses. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur le même continent que nous. A cette nouvelle, tout mon être se glaça. Ils étaient passés par Oulan-Bator et s'apprêtaient à débarquer dans la capitale kazakhe d'Astana. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait d'eux, il me sembla qu'ils se trouvaient effroyablement près.  
Après avoir raccroché, Edward me lança un regard qui acheva de me terrifier. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.  
« Ecoute, Bella, écoute-moi bien et tu sauras que j'ai raison. Si je continue à me déplacer à ton rythme, Démétri saura que tu es avec moi. Peut-être même l'a-t-il déjà compris. S'il fait appel à d'autres membres de la garde des Volturi, nous ne pourront pas leur échapper. Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire… »  
Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, j'étais tétanisée.  
« Tu vas aller à St Pétersbourg, et tu vas y rester. De mon côté, je vais partir… loin. Je te promets de t'appeler, très régulièrement. Je vais faire comme Alice et Jasper. Je vais rejoindre Forks. Je suis certain qu'ils ne me suivront pas jusque-là. Par contre, notre petit jeu les aura tellement exaspérés que je redoute leur réaction ensuite. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis convaincu que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Tu m'entends, Bella ? »  
J'avais fermé les yeux. Il m'abandonnait. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas proposer une meilleure alternative. Alors, je hochai piteusement la tête.  
« Regarde-moi, Bella, murmura-t-il. Regarde-moi. »  
Je levai vers lui un visage dont je ne parvenais pas à contrôler l'expression.  
« Tout ira bien. Je te le jure. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Penses-y, penses-y à chaque seconde. »  
Puis il me serra dans ses bras.  
A l'aéroport Domodedovo, il changea son billet pour un aller en direction de Londres. Son vol partirait quelques heures après le mien. Les minutes qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble furent un véritable supplice. Je ne lâchai pas sa main une seconde, il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Lorsque enfin je dus embarquer, il m'accompagna jusqu'à la limite autorisée, me serra contre lui avec force, embrassa mes cheveux. Je sentis son souffle, sa respiration qui humait mon parfum. Il cherchait à s'emplir de mon odeur, comme quelqu'un qui craint, peut-être, une séparation définitive. La distance qu'il fallut finalement mettre entre nos deux corps eut l'effet d'un authentique déchirement. On m'aurait arraché un membre, à cet instant, que je n'en aurais pas plus souffert.  
« Embrasse Sarah et Karel pour moi, si tu les vois », soufflai-je simplement avant de m'éloigner pour de bon.  
Longtemps, je le cherchai du regard, avant de devoir disparaître dans le long couloir souple qui menait à l'appareil.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à tenir en place durant la petite heure et demie que durait le vol. Je n'étais plus restée seule depuis si longtemps ! Déjà, je me sentais perdue et comme vidée de moi-même. J'allais me retrouver dans une ville inconnue, j'allais devoir y rester… combien de temps ? Comment pourrais-je supporter de ne pas savoir, à chaque minute, ce qu'il en était de ceux que j'aimais ? Edward pourrait-il m'appeler ? Quand il était avec moi, les heures paraissaient moins longues… comment ferais-je pour ne pas mourir d'angoisse ? Et si Démétri et Félix parvenaient à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne rejoigne Forks ? Que lui feraient-ils subir ?  
Un nombre incalculable de questions tournaient dans mon esprit et je savais que, tant qu'Edward ne serait pas revenu auprès de moi, je n'aurais pas de repos.  
Quand l'appareil s'immobilisa sur la piste de l'aéroport Pulkovo, je m'emparai rapidement du petit sac de voyage (il avait pu être glissé dans le compartiment pour les bagages à main au-dessus des sièges) contenant toutes les affaires qui m'avaient été nécessaires durant les quelques semaines pendant lesquelles nous avions déjà voyagé et que j'avais acquises au fil de nos destinations. L'essentiel seulement, qui se résumait, en définitive, à peu de choses : de quoi être propre, ne pas avoir froid, papiers d'identité, moyen de paiement -qui appartenait forcément à Edward, comment aurais-je pu faire sans lui ?- et le chargeur du téléphone portable qu'il m'avait laissé. Ma vie tenait avec ces cinq éléments. Le reste était superflu. C'était déjà le double de ce dont Edward avait besoin lui-même, et, si je n'avais pas été avec lui, il n'aurait eu besoin de rien. Ni logement, ni moyen de communication. Seul le besoin de se nourrir l'enchaînait au monde dans lequel il vivait, l'obligeait à s'y consacrer, à chercher, quelque soit l'endroit, des proies diverses, d'autant plus régulièrement qu'il passait le reste de son temps en ma présence. Il ne m'avait quitté que quelques heures depuis que nous avions laissé derrière nous le continent américain, et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de souffrir de son absence puisqu'il l'avait toujours fait durant mon sommeil. A présent… à présent j'étais livrée à moi-même. J'allais devoir supporter d'être avec moi seule, jour et nuit.  
Mon bagage serré sous le bras -j'avais conscience de mes mains crispées sur la toile du sac, je m'y agrippais comme s'il avait contenu un trésor- je sortis de l'aéroport et montai immédiatement dans un taxi qui me conduisit à l'hôtel dans lequel nous avions envisagé de nous rendre. Le chauffeur, qui parlait très bien notre langue, m'expliqua que sur la Perspective Nevski se trouvaient de nombreux appartements à louer. Cela me sembla une meilleure option qu'un hôtel trop luxueux, compte tenu de la durée incertaine que j'aurais à passer dans la ville. Dès le lendemain, j'en retiendrais un pour la semaine, un studio, ce qui était tout à fait suffisant. Je sentais également que moins il y aurait d'espace autour de moi, plus je me sentirais en sécurité. Arrivée à l'hôtel, je pris une douche rapide, puis je me mis à attendre, le téléphone bien en évidence sur le joli petit bureau en bois foncé placé devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Je ne pouvais rien envisager d'autre. J'attendis. Longtemps. Je finis par m'endormir.

Peu à peu, des images se formèrent autour de moi. Je reconnus instantanément, cette fois-ci, le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. Mon esprit, qui s'accrochait encore à la conscience, trop angoissé et tendu peut-être pour pouvoir s'abandonner complètement à l'oubli de la réalité, savait que ce que je voyais à présent n'était que le produit de mon imagination. Je me trouvais à nouveau chez Billy, à La Push. Le même feu brûlait dans la cheminée près de laquelle je me tenais, en compagnie d'Edward.  
« Edward, je rêve…, fis-je. »  
Immédiatement, je retrouvai cette impression que j'avais eue, la première fois que j'avais vu cette scène : le visage d'Edward dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Bizarrement, il paraissait… plus humain. Il ne me regardait pas, fixait un point devant lui en souriant. La petite fille aux yeux noirs s'approchait de nous. Elle sentait si bon ! Ses cheveux dégageaient une odeur tendre de fleur de tilleul et d'amande amère.  
« Omémée…, s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue suppliante adorable, Chogan, venez jouer avec moi, vous ! Nashoba ne veut pas…  
_ Retourne à table, Sarah, lui répondit Edward en clignant de l'oeil. Tout à l'heure… quand tu auras fini ton dessert.  
_ Mais l'oiseau sera parti !, protesta-t-elle. C'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller…  
_ L'oiseau va t'attendre, assura Edward. Demande à Hakan d'aller lui parler, je suis sûr qu'il saura le convaincre. »  
Toute joyeuse, Sarah courut vers la table où se tenaient les convives. Elle attrapa la manche de Jacob.  
« Tu peux lui dire de rester, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais qu'il attende un peu… »  
Jacob tendit une main, caressa sa joue. Je fus frappée par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux deux. La forme de leurs visages, leurs mentons, leur bouches étaient vraiment les mêmes.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, rit-il, il t'attendra. Il est là pour toi. Il a tout son temps. »  
Sarah explosa d'un petit rire d'excitation et retourna s'asseoir près de Seth.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais les paroles que Jacob venait de prononcer faisaient écho, en moi, à une question que je n'avais moi-même jamais formulée. Il me semblait que sa réponse à Sarah s'adressait à moi aussi. J'éprouvais un sentiment de réconfort qui détendait mon corps et mon âme. Il chassait peu à peu la détresse qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se délitait, progressivement remplacée par une chaleur, une douceur, une certitude bienfaisantes. Quelques secondes après, toute inquiétude avait totalement disparu. Jacob jeta un regard en arrière. Vers moi. Il se leva et s'avança, un éclat malicieux dans ses pupilles sombres. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il fût si grand. Si imposant, plutôt. Il y avait quelque chose de Billy en lui, à présent, qui apparaissait avec évidence. Je remarquai la forme de son front, de sa mâchoire. Elle avait imperceptiblement changé. Mon souvenir cherchait à retrouver son ancien visage, celui, plus enfantin, que j'avais connu, mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer avec précision les différences qui s'étaient opérées. Jacob était toujours Jacob. Je ne voyais en lui que ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été, au fond, depuis que je l'avais rencontré. A mesure qu'il approchait, je sentais sa chaleur. Je percevais son odeur. Elle me submergea soudain, comme si je venais d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me donnait le vertige. Elle m'était trop familière… cela en était presque dérangeant. Trop intense aussi. Animale. Bois, terre, pierre, forêt, métal et fruits… tout se mêlait. Je déglutis.  
Il s'accroupit devant nous, posa une main brûlante sur la mienne, sourit affectueusement. Je me sentais… si bien. Je savais. Je savais que chaque chose avait retrouvé sa place et que le monde tournait rond. Je lui rendis son sourire. Derrière Jacob, une ombre était apparue. Une silhouette. Qui avait glissé, sans bruit, jusqu'à nous, comme un souffle d'air léger. J'allais lever les yeux vers elle pour lui sourire également, quand le téléphone sonna.  
Je sursautai. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Alors, je m'aperçus qu'il faisait grand jour. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je m'emparai du téléphone.  
« Bella ? »  
La voix avait des intonations de surprise.  
« Oh, Edward, je suis si contente ! Comment vas-tu ?  
_ Bella… mais pourquoi as-tu décroché ?  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu dois attendre un message. Pour être sûre…  
_ Je n'en pouvais plus, Edward…, balbutiai-je, je… je suis désolée. Mais qui d'autre que toi… ?  
_ On ne sait jamais. Promets-moi… promets-moi d'être plus prudente à l'avenir. »  
Je promis. J'expliquai à Edward que j'étais encore à l'hôtel mais que j'avais l'intention de louer plutôt un appartement. Il approuva. De son côté, il se trouvait à Madrid. Une fois arrivé à Londres, il avait eu l'intention de continuer à l'ouest et de rejoindre immédiatement New York, puis Forks, mais il s'était ravisé et avait décidé de poursuivre encore ses déplacements vers le sud, avant de regagner les Etats-Unis. Il ne quitterait plus les aéroports. Alice n'avait pas eu d'autre vision pour le moment. Elle avait, elle aussi, poursuivi sa route, et se trouvait actuellement à Pékin. Jasper, lui, était reparti à l'est, et venait d'arriver à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Edward embarquerait, dans quelques heures pour Johannesburg. De là seulement, il rejoindrait le continent américain. Il m'appellerait le lendemain pour me donner des nouvelles. Les quelques mots que nous échangeâmes ne pouvaient remplacer la présence de l'autre, nous le sentions tous deux certainement, alors notre conversation ne dura pas. Lorsque je raccrochai, je retournai au vide et à ma solitude. Je me mis cependant en devoir de quitter l'hôtel et de louer le logement dont je venais de parler à Edward.  
Mon allure et la taille de mon bagage parurent un instant inquiéter les personnes de l'agence à laquelle je m'adressai. Je n'avais certes pas le charisme et l'assurance d'Edward dans ce genre de situation, mais, quand j'eus présenté les documents nécessaires et réglé d'avance le loyer demandé, tout le monde retrouva son sourire et son amabilité. Une jeune femme, prénommée Tatiana, me conduisit à l'appartement. Il se trouvait au quatrième étage d'un vieil immeuble à la très belle façade, près de la Maison des livres. Il n'avait qu'une pièce, mais assez grande et claire, et un petit balcon donnant sur la Perspective. Le lit se trouvait dans une sorte d'alcôve intelligemment aménagée dans le fond de la pièce, près d'une porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain très propre. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Lorsque je posai enfin mon sac de voyage au sol, Tatiana sortit de sa sacoche quelques documents et m'expliqua que le Festival durait encore trois semaines. A mon air surpris, elle comprit que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait et s'en montra désolée : elle avait pensé que j'étais là pour l'évènement, comme de nombreux autres touristes. Comme chaque année à la même période, la ville vivait au rythme du Festival des Nuits Blanches. A ce nom, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré moi et Tatiana sourit, heureuse que je réalise enfin ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Quand elle me quitta, non sans me souhaiter chaleureusement un bon séjour dans la ville de Pierre, je feuilletai rapidement les prospectus qu'elle m'avait laissés et compris à quel point mon ignorance devait lui avoir paru incroyable. Nous étions à la mi-juin et, dans ce lieu où le hasard m'avait conduite afin d'échapper au danger qui menaçait ma vie, la nuit n'existait plus.  
Tout à coup, un souvenir émergea de ma mémoire. J'entendis mes propres paroles, celles que j'avais prononcées, le front contre la poitrine de Jacob. « Il existe un phénomène, en été, dans les régions proches des pôles, je crois, que l'on appelle les _nuits blanches_, parce que la lumière du soleil continue d'éclairer la terre, même en pleine nuit… », avais-je expliqué. Pour autant, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir l'opportunité d'assister par moi-même à ce phénomène ! Un long moment, je demeurai ébahie et l'esprit confus.


	12. Les nuits blanches, White nights

Chapitre 12 : Les nuits blanches/ White nights

Devoir rester seule, à attendre, dans l'anxiété et le doute permanents, m'avait semblé, lorsque j'avais quitté Edward à Moscou, une épreuve parfaitement insurmontable. Mais ce qui venait de se produire eut sur mes pensées et mes nerfs l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Que l'existence était donc étrange… Imprévisible et incompréhensible ! Je ne savais pas comment, mais je n'avais plus l'impression d'être seule, dans cet état d'abandon que j'avais ressenti si douloureusement la veille. Bien évidemment, à certains moments, l'angoisse revenait, violente, mais… quelque chose la refoulait, doucement, au loin, aux limites de ma conscience. Parfois, j'avais quasiment la sensation, physique, qu'une sorte d'aile ou de tissu solide s'était déployé, quelque part, dans mon âme, dans ma tête, et faisait office de paratonnerre ou de dôme protecteur. Je regrettai de ne pouvoir expliquer à Carlisle ce que je ressentais, ainsi que la teneur de mon dernier rêve. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me donne son avis, qu'il m'éclaire de sa science du fonctionnement de l'esprit humain !  
Après m'être procuré de quoi me nourrir pendant quelques jours, au lieu de m'enfermer comme j'avais sincèrement pensé le faire, j'arpentai, jusqu'à une heure assez avancée, les rues de la ville, fascinée par les beautés qu'elle recelait. Elles étaient innombrables. En plus du spectacle permanent que l'architecture offrait, des concerts étaient organisés ça et là, des musiques diverses montaient des lieux chargés d'histoire, des groupes avaient installé leurs scènes en plein air, sur des places et dans des cours, la foule se massait très nombreuse, parlant toutes sortes de langues mêlées.  
Lorsque je rentrai, fourbue, le premier soir, alors qu'il faisait encore clair, je m'effondrai et m'endormis profondément, d'un sommeil de plomb. Aucun rêve ne vint, cette nuit-là, ni durant celles qui suivirent. Edward m'appela de Johannesburg, m'annonça qu'il partait pour Rio de Janeiro le lendemain. Alice avait vu Démétri et Félix passer par Moscou, puis Le Caire. Ils suivaient toujours sa trace, avec une précision impressionnante, mais il gardait son avance. Lorsqu'il s'inquiéta de mon état, je lui confiai les sentiments divers par lesquels j'étais passée et la nouvelle sensation que j'éprouvais et qui m'étonnait moi-même. Il parut rassuré de me trouver plus énergique qu'il ne m'avait laissée et il me quitta en me promettant de m'appeler le surlendemain.  
Pourtant, je n'eus pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. L'inquiétude revint, puis la peur, effroyable. Pour faire cesser les questions qui me venaient sans cesse, je parcourais la ville, emplissant mes yeux d'images qui devaient impressionner et museler ma pensée. Des bords de la Neva à la forteresse Pierre et Paul, du canal Griboïedov à la cathédrale St Sauveur (je fus émerveillée par cette véritable mosaïque aux façades colorées hérissées de formes géométriques et à l'intérieur richement peint et incrusté de pierres semi-précieuses !), de la place des Arts au pont Anitchkov, orné de quatre chevaux puissants et de leurs fiers dompteurs nus agrippés aux bêtes en mouvement… je ne m'arrêtais pas. La cathédrale Notre-Dame-de-Kazan, et même, à l'extérieur de la ville, le sublime palais Peterhof aux fantastiques jets d'eau, je voulais tout voir, et j'avais bien conscience également de chercher à monopoliser mon énergie, comme il m'était déjà arrivé de le faire -comme le faisait Johnny durant ses périodes de transformation, m'apparut-il-, à la canaliser et l'épuiser, afin de contrôler ce que je ressentais. Longtemps, cela fit effet. La ville, cette ville magnifique, m'aida beaucoup, ainsi que la force surprenante que mon rêve et la découverte du phénomène naturel auquel j'assistais m'avaient donnée.  
Edward m'appela de Miami, pour m'expliquer qu'il allait regagner Forks le jour suivant. Il avait eu des difficultés avec certains de ses vols et Alice lui avait appris que Démétri, qui semblait avoir saisi son intention, avait décidé de se rendre, avec Félix, directement à Seattle sans chercher à le poursuivre d'abord en Amérique du sud. Il les trouverait sans doute lorsqu'il arriverait chez lui. Alice et Jasper se tiendraient éloignés de Forks, cependant, où il restait suffisamment de vampires pour soutenir une confrontation. Ce soir-là, pour ne pas céder à la panique, je sortis jusque tard dans la nuit claire. Les ponts étaient illuminés, une foule énorme se pressait dans les rues, ça et là des feux d'artifices étaient tirés. C'était la nuit du solstice. La plus courte nuit de l'année. La plus courte nuit de ma vie. Et elle serait, pour moi, sans sommeil. Le bruit, les corps qui me frôlaient, me rendaient un peu de la vie qu'il me semblait perdre à chaque seconde. Combien de temps devrais-je attendre avant qu'Edward –ou quelqu'un !- ne m'apprenne ce qu'il se serait passé ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Y aurait-il une nouvelle altercation ? Des blessés ?  
Trois jours passèrent sans que j'aie de nouvelles. Puis, enfin, Edward rappela.  
Sa voix était très calme, lasse.  
D'abord, il me parla de Karel et Sarah. Ils allaient bien. Personne ne s'était intéressé à eux. A cette nouvelle, le poids énorme qui pesait sur mon cœur fut levé. Puis il expliqua :  
« Ils étaient là quand j'ai passé la porte, Bella. C'était une bien étrange assemblée. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes. Ils m'ont interrogé, m'ont sommé de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Jane était là. Ce que je leur ai dit, ils l'avaient déjà entendu. Cela ne paraissait pas leur convenir. Ils m'ont demandé où tu étais, alors… Je leur ai dit que tu étais morte. Je savais que cela serait difficile à croire, alors j'ai raconté… une belle histoire. J'ai dû être assez convaincant, ma foi. Esmé était bouleversée. Maggie, grâce à son don, a compris, elle, que je mentais, mais elle n'en a rien dit. Les Volturi ne peuvent savoir si tu vis ou non, alors ils n'auront jamais de certitude.  
_ Mais… Edward, murmurai-je, que leur as-tu dit ?  
_ Quelque chose qui m'a semblé presque… vrai, Bella. Plausible, en fait. J'ai expliqué que je t'avais tuée, que tu me l'avais demandé. Que tu refuserais toujours de devenir une des leurs après tout ce que tu avais vécu et découvert à leur sujet, que Jane t'avait exposé les ambitions d'Aro et qu'elles te dégoûtaient, que tu craignais la vengeance d'Alec et la condamnation à une mort donnée par un inconnu… que tu ne voyais pas d'autre issue. Je leur ai aussi parlé de mon désir pour ton sang. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'ils ont le mieux compris. »  
Je ne répondis rien. J'essayais d'envisager une suite… une suite à notre histoire.  
« Tant que tu restes loin de moi, Bella, de nous, tu es en sécurité. »  
Je savais qu'il allait dire cela. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Il poursuivit.  
« Finalement, ils ont eu l'air dépités. Ils ont déclaré qu'ils allaient en référer à Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Qu'ils retournaient en Italie. Mais ils ont menacé : si l'on me convoque à Volterra, pour répondre en personne à leurs questions, je devrai me présenter. Ou alors ils reviendront, plus nombreux. Ils ne rejoueront pas la même comédie une autre fois. Ils connaissent le don d'Alice, ils se doutent qu'elle savait certaines choses, mais ils ne mesurent pas à quel point. Les invités de Carlisle sont en train de rentrer chez eux. Le clan irlandais est parti ce matin, et celui de Denali ne va pas tarder. Ils n'ont pas apprécié l'attitude de Félix et de Démétri et continuent de nous soutenir. Ils nous ont demandé de les tenir au courant. Cependant… si les Volturi reviennent plus nombreux, je ne sais pas s'ils oseront s'engager à nos côtés. Même avec eux, nous ne ferons pas le poids, de toute évidence… »  
Qu'allions-nous faire ? J'avais du mal à penser que j'allais devoir rester en exil à tout jamais.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Edward… ?, soupirai-je. Tu veux… attendre ? Combien de temps ? Je pourrais… je pourrais rentrer, là, maintenant. Ils n'en sauraient rien.  
_ Carlisle est d'avis que je reste à Forks un certain temps. Et que tu ne rentres pas pour le moment. Il pense même que… nous ne devrions pas nous téléphoner.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Les Volturi vont sans doute mener leur enquête, à présent, pour voir si ce que j'ai raconté est bien vrai. Et ils ont des moyens… impressionnants à leur disposition, pour repérer ceux qui les intéressent.  
_ Mais… Edward… »  
Cette fois-ci, ma voix avait pris un timbre bien différent. Ma gorge était si serrée que les sons avaient du mal à s'en échapper. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer de devoir rester indéfiniment loin de chez moi, loin de mes enfants et de tous ceux que j'aimais.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je suis allé à Seattle aujourd'hui, et il y a quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. Je ne veux rien dire par téléphone qui soit susceptible de te causer du tort à partir de maintenant. Tu sais de qui je parle. Si tu ne l'as pas, trouve son adresse. Ecris-lui immédiatement, donne-lui la tienne. D'ici quelque temps, tu recevras tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Puis tu quitteras le pays. Personne ne devra savoir où tu es, même pas moi. Il va te falloir un peu de patience, Bella… Quand tout se sera calmé, je viendrai te retrouver. »  
Je soupirai. Je me sentais prise dans un étau.  
« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, finis-je par articuler.  
_ Non. »  
La voix d'Edward était douce, mais son ton résolu. Je savais que lui et sa famille faisaient tout leur possible. Je n'avais pas à protester.  
« Je… je vais attendre que… tu me donnes de tes nouvelles alors…  
_ Oui. Mais continue à t'occuper, car cela risque d'être… de prendre un peu de temps.  
_ Combien ?  
_ Je ne sais pas exactement. Je dirais quelques semaines. »  
Il n'y avait rien de plus vague. Je posai une main sur mon front. Il me semblait que j'avais de la fièvre.  
« Bella… Bella, je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Les mots d'Edward, si inattendus après ses dernières paroles, la vibration de sa voix surtout, firent bondir mon cœur oppressé, et deux grosses larmes chaudes roulèrent en silence sur mes joues et tombèrent sur le sol avec un petit bruit mat.  
« Oui, Edward. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Tout ce que tu risques. Et ta famille… je ne vous ai jamais assez remerciés.  
_ Oh, Bella ! »  
Il semblait presque fâché. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Je ne voulais pas raccrocher. C'était la dernière fois que je l'entendais, avant longtemps.  
« René a appelé ici, reprit-il. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas arriver à te joindre. Carlisle lui a dit que je t'avais fait la surprise de t'emmener pour un voyage autour du monde, en amoureux. Elle a adoré l'idée. Cela nous laissera du temps… Je pense qu'elle sera déçue, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne lui écrives pas. »  
Oh, Renée ! Je passai ma main sur mes yeux. Il fallait que j'évite de m'inquiéter à son sujet, également. Si seulement je pouvais… tout _débrancher_, réellement, de mes nerfs et de mon esprit, pour pouvoir attendre sans trop souffrir !  
Lorsque, finalement, je dus raccrocher, je sus que ce qui m'attendait allait être un nouveau cauchemar. Un cauchemar sans nuit. Une longue veille tourmentée.

Les jours passèrent. Les semaines. Je poursuivais mes longues promenades, mais, peu à peu, l'énergie miraculeuse que j'avais ressentie me quittait. De plus en plus, je m'inquiétais d'être traquée, suivie, trouvée. Des visages me faisaient sursauter dans la rue, et, quand je retournais à l'appartement, je craignais d'y découvrir quelqu'un, un vampire -ou même plusieurs- qui m'aurait attendue. Je sentais que la paranoïa me gagnait. Je tentais, de toutes mes forces, de lutter contre elle, mais elle étendait, chaque jour davantage, son emprise sur moi.  
Comme Edward me l'avait demandé, j'avais immédiatement écrit mon adresse à Scott Jenkins, de Seattle, mais je restais sans nouvelle de sa part. Quand la mi-juillet fut dépassée, la nuit revint, la vraie nuit, de plus en plus obscure, humide et silencieuse. La foule des rues avait sensiblement diminué, j'étais épuisée et faible. Je ne sortais plus que pour trouver de quoi me nourrir. Mon seul réconfort était, lorsque je m'endormais, de rêver, parfois. C'était toujours le même rêve, qui revenait en boucle. Le repas chez Billy. L'attitude de mes enfants, mes sensations de paix et de bien-être, les paroles étranges de Jacob. Mon rêve se poursuivait un peu plus loin que la première fois que je l'avais fait mais, ce que j'y voyais, je n'en comprenais pas le sens.  
Jacob s'approchait toujours de nous, son parfum saisissant assaillait mes narines, il touchait ma main de ses doigts brûlants, puis je percevais la forme qui se glissait derrière lui et à laquelle je m'apprêtais à sourire. Mais quand je levais les yeux vers elle, c'était moi-même que je découvrais, quoi qu'il m'ait fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Je me tenais, face à moi, naturelle et confiante. Différente, pourtant. Très différente. Mon double posait sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob, en un geste tendre. Elle ne disait rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui n'étaient pas vraiment les miens, semblaient flotter derrière elle. Ses yeux, surtout, étaient remarquables. Leur iris avait une teinte violette très surprenante. Il m'avait fallu un moment pour réaliser que la Bella que je voyais était, de toute évidence, un vampire. Un beau vampire. Je regardais longuement son visage qui me fascinait, comme s'il n'était pas le mien (d'ailleurs, il ne l'était plus), constatant l'attirance irrépressible qu'il provoquait. Puis, invariablement, comme si quelque chose que j'ignorais l'amusait soudain, Edward se mettait à rire et me prenait dans ses bras, pendant que, plus loin, les Quileutes se levaient de table. Le rêve s'arrêtait là. Et je n'en faisais plus d'autre. Il était la source de sérénité à laquelle venaient s'abreuver mes sommeils. Sans lui, j'aurais sans doute sombré dans le désespoir. Cependant, je m'interrogeais sur la signification des paroles troublantes qu'y prononçait Jacob. Lorsque je m'éveillais, elles me laissaient toujours une sorte de sentiment mélancolique. J'en venais à me demander si je ne devais pas les comprendre comme l'affirmation que l'esprit de Jacob m'attendait, quelque part, comme il me l'avait dit lui-même dans les visions que j'avais eues à La Push…. s'il ne m'attendrait pas _jusqu'à ma mort_, et si cela n'impliquait pas, peut-être, que nous étions effectivement ces âmes-sœurs dont lui et moi avions parlé, il y avait si longtemps déjà. Je repensais à ce que le vieux Quil Ateara m'avait raconté à propos de l'esprit de Taha Aki. N'étais-je pas destinée à Jacob, en définitive… alors que je l'avais perdu ? Pourquoi ce lien semblait-il perdurer au-delà de la mort ? Comment avais-je pu lui survivre ! Comment en avais-je eu la force, tandis que je sentais bien, au fond de moi, que si Edward devait disparaître un jour, je ne saurais continuer d'exister ? Ces questions me hantaient, et avec elles, celles des choix que j'avais faits durant les années passées, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait en définitive, comme de vieux fantômes dont on reconnaît la présence familière, qui accompagnent à la manière d'un fardeau et d'un soutien, et avec lesquels on a appris à vivre.

Un matin, alors que j'avais cessé de l'attendre, je reçus un petit colis. Il contenait divers documents, un téléphone portable et une lettre. Elle était de la main d'Edward. Cette lettre, je l'embrassai quand j'en reconnus l'écriture. Edward s'inquiétait de moi, m'assurait qu'il avait confiance en ma force (s'il savait !), que Sarah et Karel se portaient bien, m'informait que les Volturi ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés et qu'Alice n'avait plus eu de vision. Il m'engageait à quitter le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, de ne plus utiliser que les faux documents d'identité et la carte bancaire que le colis contenait. Il m'appellerai bientôt sur le téléphone portable qu'il m'envoyait, ayant lui-même changé de numéro. Enfin, il me recommandait de faire attention à moi et me promettait que nous nous retrouverions bientôt. Je relus la lettre plusieurs fois, avant de jeter un œil aux faux papiers que Scott Jenkins m'avait fournis. Ils étaient parfaits. Ma photographie et ma signature authentifiaient les documents de manière surprenante. Le nom que je porterais à présent me fit sourire. Il n'était que partiellement une surprise. Désormais, je serais Vanessa Vircolacci. Le prénom était celui qui, dans mon premier rêve _révélateur_, quelques années auparavant, avait été attribué à ma fille, celle qu'Edward et moi avions eue et qui n'existerait jamais, lorsque j'avais fait en sorte de la soustraire à la menace que les Volturi faisaient peser sur elle. Voilà que cette menace pesait sur moi à présent, et ce prénom allait être le mien. Le nom, à consonance italienne, me sembla un clin d'œil à mon vrai prénom. Un instant, il m'évoqua également Vérone, et ses célèbres amants, des souvenirs et des songes me revinrent en mémoire. Que ce temps-là était loin !...


	13. Perdue, Lost

Chapitre 13 : Perdue/ Lost

En quelques minutes, je fis mon bagage et m'apprêtai à partir. Après avoir restitué les clés de l'appartement qui avait été mon refuge durant cette étrange période, je filai à l'aéroport. Je ne savais absolument pas où me rendre. Devais-je aller loin, ou bien rester dans une courte distance ? Un moment, j'hésitai en regardant les destinations des prochains vols au départ. Helsinki, Stockholm, Budapest, Istanbul… autant de lieux qui m'étaient inconnus. Finalement, j'optais pour un vol promotionnel à destination de Bucarest, qui faisait une courte escale à Vienne. Le trajet durait quelques heures et j'aurais rejoint la ville dans la soirée. Alors que je m'étais rendue à un distributeur automatique de billets, afin de pouvoir m'acheter un sandwich, j'eus la curiosité de m'informer du montant déposé sur le nouveau compte qu'Edward m'avait ouvert. Lorsqu'il fut imprimé et que j'y jetai un regard, je dus pâlir, car un passant s'esclaffa en me dévisageant. C'était parfaitement indécent. Je me jurai de n'utiliser que le strict nécessaire et, ma première émotion passée, je rougis de honte. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu me rendre à Paris et élire domicile au Ritz pour les années à venir. J'aurais dû, peut-être…  
Quand je débarquai à l'aéroport Henri Coanda, on m'apprit que des appartements pouvaient être loués dans le secteur de la place de l'Université, mais vu l'heure tardive, j'allais plutôt chercher un hôtel pour la première nuit. On m'en recommanda quelques-uns, qui semblaient correspondre à mon souhait, et je grimpai dans un taxi. Celui-ci me conduisit dans le centre de la ville. Je passai devant le premier hôtel qu'on m'avait indiqué, mais les tarifs pratiqués n'étaient pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais, alors je décidai de rechercher la rue du colonel Poenaru Bordea où devait se trouver un établissement qualifié de « charmant » par la personne qui m'avait renseignée à l'aéroport. Elle m'avait aussi procuré un petit plan avec lequel je parviendrais à me repérer sans difficulté. Pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué, il me fallait traverser la Dambovita. Je passai par le quartier Lipscani, admirant les façades de la vieille ville. Dans un enchevêtrement de petites rues, les bâtisses anciennes, certaines à l'état de ruines désolées, côtoyaient des immeubles rapidement rénovés dont on pouvait déplorer l'esthétique qui jurait avec le caractère d'ensemble.  
Comme je me trouvais dans une ruelle assez sombre, j'entendis un sifflement. Je pressai le pas. D'une porte entrouverte, un visage déboucha devant moi. Immédiatement, une alarme retentit au fond de mon cerveau. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, cinq jeunes garçons, qui devaient avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans tout au plus, m'entouraient. Il ne m'était plus possible de me mettre à courir. L'un d'entre eux, le plus âgé, dit quelques mots que je ne compris pas. Son regard étudiait chaque détail de ma personne. Il s'attarda sur mon bagage unique, mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mon visage… Il eut un petit sourire, presque déçu. Encore quelques mots, et mon sac me fut arraché. Je protestai, tentant de reprendre mon bien, mais l'enfant qui s'en était emparé sortit un canif pointu avec lequel il fit un geste dans ma direction.  
« Ah ! Américaine ? », souffla, en allumant une cigarette, le jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas.  
Sa voix traînante roulait les « r » et il me sembla que son ton avait quelque chose de méprisant. Durant une seconde, la flamme qui jaillit éclaira son visage. Il paraissait plus âgé qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité, déjà usé. Ses mains étaient noires de cambouis. Deux des plus jeunes garçons m'empoignèrent pendant qu'un troisième fouillait ma veste. Ils en sortirent mon téléphone et mon portefeuille. Le premier disparut immédiatement dans la poche d'un des gamins, le portefeuille fut tendu au chef la bande. Allumant son briquet d'une main, il l'approcha de ma fausse carte d'identité. Il eut un petit rire amusé. Puis la flamme s'éteignit. Il prit la carte, avant d'enfouir le portefeuille et tout ce qu'il contenait dans une des poches de sa veste, puis, d'un geste condescendant, me la tendit. A nouveau, il prononça quelques mots que je ne compris pas, me faisant signe de récupérer le document. Quand je l'eus saisi, ils détalèrent.  
Tout s'était passé si vite ! En quelques minutes, j'avais été dépouillée de tout. Et par des enfants ! Tout ce qui m'avait permis de vivre jusqu'à présent, tout ce qui devait me permettre de pouvoir continuer, encore… J'étais seule, dans une ville étrangère, et je ne possédais plus rien. J'étais perdue, perdue pour de bon. Un abîme s'ouvrait devant moi, qui semblait vouloir m'absorber. Pendant un moment, je ne bougeai pas. Mes yeux fixaient l'obscurité, sans rien voir, écarquillés pourtant comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle épouvantable. J'eus envie de m'accroupir, de me replier sur moi-même, pour me rassembler -enfin, ce qu'il restait de moi-, éviter de me répandre et de me dissoudre dans le vide qui avait envahi mon univers. Levant mon visage vers le ciel, je constatai qu'il était noir et lourd de nuages aux reflets violets et bleus. Que faire ? Que devais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais joindre les Cullen directement. Si l'ambassade ou la police du pays le faisait, ce serait d'autant plus évident. Je ne connaissais aucun de leurs numéros que je puisse appeler sans éveiller de soupçons et je n'avais, de toute manière, plus aucun moyen de communication. Au fond d'une des poches de mon jean, il ne me restait que quelques pièces, que ceux qui m'avaient dépossédée de tout n'avaient pas jugé bon d'emporter avec eux. Il fallait que je prévienne pourtant. Je pensai à la somme incroyable déposée sur mon compte, au téléphone sur lequel Edward allait m'appeler…  
Quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient mises à tomber, imperceptibles d'abord, puis plus lourdes, me tirèrent de ma réflexion. Je les sentais glisser sur mes cheveux, dans ma nuque. J'eus un frisson.  
_Bouge, Bella !_, me dit une voix en moi-même.  
Je fis un pas. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Je devais me mettre à l'abri.  
_Avance !_  
Sans m'en apercevoir vraiment, je m'étais mise à courir. Je parcourus des rues illuminées où se pressait davantage de monde. Une façade attira mon attention, une sorte de restaurant me sembla-t-il. Je poussai la porte. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et bruyante. J'étais trempée. Un serveur me dévisageait, l'air mi-inquiet mi-amusé. Il s'approcha de moi. Je lui demandai s'il parlait ma langue, il hocha la tête. Alors, je tentai d'expliquer. Il m'écouta poliment, mais comment aurait-il pu se sentir concerné par ce que je racontais ? Peut-être même pensait-il que j'étais folle ? Je ne représentais aucun intérêt, n'ayant même plus les moyens de consommer ou de monnayer quelque service que ce soit. Mon air perdu sembla cependant l'attendrir et il me conduisit vers une femme qui me demanda en quoi elle pouvait m'aider. Je voulais téléphoner. Proposai quelques pièces. Me renseignai sur l'indicatif à faire pour sortir du pays et sur le numéro de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais afin d'être rappelée. Très aimablement, la femme me procura une feuille de papier et un crayon. J'allais appeler Billy. Il était la seule personne dont je connaissais le numéro et à qui je pouvais demander ce service. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il devait être à Forks, j'espérai qu'il me pardonnerait si je le tirais de son sommeil.  
Le cœur cognant dans ma gorge, j'écoutais les sonneries se succéder. Au bout d'un moment, on décrocha. Comme à son habitude, Billy ne posa pas de question. Il prit le numéro que je lui indiquai et m'assura qu'il préviendrait les Cullen dès qu'il aurait raccroché. Ensuite, j'attendis. Plusieurs longues minutes. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai. C'était Edward.  
« Oh, mon Dieu, Edward… je suis tellement désolée ! »  
Ma voix tremblait, irrépressiblement.  
« J'ai essayé d'appeler sur le nouveau portable qui t'a été envoyé, mais personne n'a répondu. Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?  
_ Non, non. Mais on m'a tout pris… et c'étaient des enfants ! Des enfants, Edward ! J'ai été stupide, je n'ai rien vu venir et je n'ai pas pu réagir. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose… pour ne pas qu'ils vident le compte… »  
En plus de ma peine, je sentais la colère s'éveiller en mon cœur. Une colère froide. Contre moi-même et ma propre faiblesse. Oh, que je haïssais cette faiblesse lamentable ! Ridicule. Et, en définitive, dangereuse.  
« Ecoute, Bella, répondit Edward. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas rester où tu es. Je vais venir te chercher. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison, maintenant… J'arrive tout de suite. Dans quelques heures. »  
Je lui indiquai le nom de l'endroit où je me trouvai, le _Carul cu bere_, ainsi que l'adresse inscrite sur la petite carte que m'avait tendue l'hôtelière. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir raccroché que je réalisai : je n'allais pas pouvoir rester là plus de quelques heures, et Edward n'arriverait sans doute pas avant le lendemain. Peut-être même lui faudrait-il deux jours. J'allais errer, dans les rues, comme une âme en peine, en faisant en sorte d'éviter d'autres ennuis, attendant qu'il me trouve... Je devais espérer qu'il me trouverait !

J'expliquai ce que je comptais faire à la personne qui s'occupait du restaurant : j'attendais quelqu'un et j'allais revenir régulièrement, pour voir s'il était arrivé. Elle se montra compréhensive et sympathique. Je restai un moment à l'intérieur, le temps de me sécher complètement, puis, comme le temps passait, je sentis que je ne devais pas abuser de leur gentillesse et m'apprêtai à partir. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, mais la pluie avait cessé. L'air était très humide, cependant. Je ne pourrais pas rester dehors toute la nuit. Il fallait que je trouve… un endroit où je serais en sécurité. Les mains dans mes poches, je suivais des petits groupes d'amis qui semblaient savoir où se rendre. De jeunes roumains, particulièrement bruyants, attirèrent mon attention. A quelques rues de là, ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de club. Je lus sur la pancarte : _Expirat & Other Side_. On me laissa entrer à leur suite, en me tendant un ticket. C'était un bon pour une consommation gratuite. Comme je remerciai le jeune homme au style soigné qui venait de m'accueillir, il me demanda si j'étais américaine. J'acquiesçai. Alors, son sourire s'élargit et il m'offrit un deuxième ticket en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Le lieu promettait d'être bruyant mais, au moins, je serais au chaud pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas le type d'endroit où j'avais l'habitude -ou l'envie- d'être. Ce genre de lieu, ou de musique, n'était pas du tout dans mes goûts. J'avais l'impression d'être soudain forcée de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant longtemps, je me tins dans un coin, refusant régulièrement certaines invitations. La nuit avançait. L'ambiance changeait progressivement. Il faisait très chaud, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, tout comme, en définitive, la musique trop forte, qui m'empêchait d'entendre mes propres pensées. Ceux qui s'intéressaient à moi, malgré mes efforts pour les dissuader, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et embarrassants. Pour échapper au dernier qui refusait de lâcher mon bras, je m'avançai vers le bar. Mon estomac, vide depuis plusieurs heures, était douloureux. A cause des évènements de la journée aussi, sans doute. J'aurais préféré pouvoir manger quelque chose et me relaxer dans un endroit calme, mais je n'avais droit qu'à deux boissons et je ne pourrais vraisemblablement pas dormir. Je tendis un ticket. La fille derrière le comptoir, qui courait en tous sens, posa immédiatement devant moi un verre au contenu transparent avant de repartir servir quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment, je n'avais pas le choix. Je goûtai le liquide. Il brûla ma gorge, emplissant ma bouche et mes narines d'un parfum fort et légèrement amer. Mais il était sucré, également, et contenait de quoi me donner l'énergie de tenir… jusqu'au matin. Il apaisa rapidement la tension de mon estomac et de mon esprit, ce qui fut, instantanément, un réel soulagement. Le garçon qui refusait de me laisser tranquille se frayait à nouveau un chemin jusqu'à moi et je repartis, laissant le verre vide sur le bar, à la recherche d'un endroit où demeurer invisible.  
Au fond de la pièce, s'ouvrait un passage que je n'avais pas remarqué. L'empruntant, je pénétrai dans une autre salle, au style très différent. L'ambiance y était plus recherchée, intimiste et moderne, l'éclairage tamisé. Quelques néons roses et oranges au-dessus du bar diffusaient une lumière douce. De petits salons étaient aménagés autour de tables basses, qui permettaient aux groupes de s'asseoir et de discuter loin du bruit et de l'agitation. Il s'agissait de la seconde partie du club. Elle était aussi bondée que la première et je me décidai à attendre qu'un siège se libère quelque part pour pouvoir reposer un peu mon dos douloureux d'être restée debout trop longtemps. Je pensai aux Cullen. Ils ne souffraient jamais d'avoir à rester statiques, eux. Ils n'étaient jamais fatigués, n'avaient jamais sommeil. Moi, j'en ressentais le besoin, à cet instant précis. Il se faisait si pesant et impérieux que je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par devoir trouver un endroit, fût-il au sol, où m'asseoir et m'adosser, un mur, contre lequel je serais bien capable de m'endormir. Pour quelques minutes au moins ! Un tabouret se libéra au bar. Je m'y précipitai. Immédiatement, l'homme qui se tenait derrière se pencha en avant. Je tendis le deuxième ticket.  
Un verre rose fut posé devant moi, autour duquel j'enroulai mes doigts. Il était frais. Je frottai mes yeux. Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté du bar, un visage attira mon regard. Malgré la lumière chaude des néons, il semblait très pâle. Il appartenait à un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Près de lui, se trouvait une très jeune fille, trop maquillée et déshabillée, qui semblait parler toute seule. Je plissai les yeux. Etait-il possible… ? L'homme bougea, lentement. Il approcha son visage du bras de la jeune fille. Il paraissait respirer le parfum de sa peau. Elle avait cessé son babillage et s'était pétrifiée, les yeux mi-clos. Les lèvres pâles se posèrent sur son épaule nue, puis l'homme tourna son visage dans ma direction. Alors, je sus qui il était. Il était chez lui. Il était un vampire. Stefen.  
Mon nez plongea immédiatement dans mon verre. Durant quelques secondes, je retrouvai des images oubliées. Instinctivement, je fouillai des yeux la pièce. Je cherchai… l'autre. Vladimir. Il ne pouvait être loin. Effectivement, je le découvris, assis dans un angle, entouré de trois jeunes personnes qui semblaient captivées par ses paroles. Un malaise me vint. J'assistais à une scène que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ces deux vampires, ces prédateurs, choisissaient leurs proies. Et c'étaient des proies humaines. Ici, pas de traque, ni de lutte. Ce n'était pas une chasse. Les futures victimes se présentaient d'elles-mêmes, attirées comme des insectes par la lumière vive, s'offraient instantanément. J'étais sans doute la seule à savoir de quoi il retournait et j'eus soudain le sentiment d'être complice d'un crime. Il me sembla que je devais tenter de détourner ces jeunes personnes de leurs séducteurs. Si l'occasion se présentait, j'essaierais de leur parler. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire… qui ne ressemble pas à un délire. Quand je relevai mes yeux, ce fut pour découvrir que ceux de Stefen étaient toujours posés sur moi. Son regard croisa le mien et je sursautai. L'effet fut instantané. Jamais regard n'avait été pour moi plus dissuasif. En un éclair, je compris. Il était certainement trop dangereux de se faire remarquer. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'une proie potentielle parmi d'autres. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela, en prime ! Je devais simplement espérer qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas subitement à moi. Mieux valait un être humain trop collant qu'un vampire assoiffé. Aussi, je glissai de mon tabouret et regagnai la première salle du club, laissant mes semblables à leur sort, contre lequel je ne pouvais rien.  
Je n'étais pas fière de moi.

Il devait être six heure du matin lorsque je sortis. L'air extérieur était frais. L'aube teintait le ciel de rose, il faisait déjà clair. La journée allait être longue. Je déambulai dans les rues. Mon estomac me tirait jusqu'à la nausée, ma tête était lourde. Il me semblait que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Que je pouvais m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Mais, peu à peu, le soleil devint plus chaud, et l'énergie me revint. En milieu de matinée, la ville commença à s'emplir, de-ci de-là, d'odeurs de nourriture qui me levaient le cœur. Comme midi approchait, je retournai à la brasserie dans laquelle j'étais entrée la veille, le cœur gonflé de l'espoir qu'Edward m'y attendait déjà, peut-être. Dès que je passai la porte, mes yeux cherchèrent dans la salle. Edward n'était pas là. L'hôtelière me reconnut. Je lui demandai si un homme n'était pas venu, qui aurait eu l'air d'attendre ou de chercher quelqu'un. Elle me répondit que non. Je dus avoir l'air plus déçue que je ne pouvais l'imaginer car son visage prit un air tout à fait désolé. Je la remerciai cependant et lui annonçai que je repasserais dans la soirée. Je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux, quand elle m'attrapa par la manche. Elle voulait savoir si je n'avais besoin de rien. Alors je lui demandai s'il m'était possible de boire un verre d'eau avant de repartir. La femme me regarda un moment. Elle comprit que j'avais passé la nuit dehors et m'offrit de manger quelque chose. J'étais tellement affamée que la reconnaissance que j'éprouvai à cet instant me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je me jetai sur la première tranche de pain qui arriva sous mes doigts. Il m'apparut que jamais je n'avais vraiment saisi ce que c'était que de souffrir de la faim et le bonheur que l'on devrait éprouver, chaque jour, à voir ce simple besoin satisfait. Quand j'eus fini mon repas, je proposai à ma bienfaitrice de les aider, autant que je le pourrais, après leur service. Je débarrassai les couverts, essuyai et rangeai des verres, préparai des tables pour le soir.  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, je sentis à nouveau la fatigue fondre sur moi. Sonia remarqua mon épuisement et me proposa d'aller m'allonger dans une petite pièce qui servait de bureau et dans laquelle se trouvait une banquette. Ne sachant s'il me faudrait encore passer la nuit dehors, j'acceptai volontiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais à poings fermés. Je pus ainsi dormir deux ou trois heures, ce qui, même si cela n'était certainement pas suffisant, me permit de me reposer un peu. Dans les toilettes, un miroir me renvoya un reflet que j'eus du mal à reconnaître et je pris un peu de temps pour me débarbouiller et coiffer mes cheveux avec mes doigts, comme je pus. J'avais honte de l'état dans lequel Edward allait me retrouver.  
Je quittai le restaurant en informant Sonia que je repasserais plus tard, avant la fermeture. Je lui fis aussi une brève description d'Edward -avec des yeux que je qualifiai de _brun clair_- afin qu'elle puisse l'identifier s'il se présentait en mon absence.  
Mes pas me conduisirent, à quelques rues de là, devant une église étonnante, d'allure un peu orientale. Mon corps ayant cessé de souffrir, mon esprit avait retrouvé sa capacité à apprécier la beauté qui m'entourait. Le porche du bâtiment était ouvert, soutenu par quatre colonnes délicatement et fastueusement ornées de feuillages et de motifs naturels. La balustrade était également décorée de végétaux et les panneaux latéraux de lions qui se débattaient entre des lianes. Il me sembla aussi identifier, parmi toutes les fresques qui ornaient les murs, le personnage biblique de Samson, en train de se battre contre un lion. J'y vis des anges aussi, qui étaient Michaël et Gabriel, les protecteurs du monastère Stavropoleos, comme l'expliquait un prospectus que je pris sur un présentoir. J'entrai, et ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle. L'intérieur était somptueux, des peintures recouvraient les murs dans leur quasi totalité, les boiseries sombres des sièges étaient joliment sculptées, la lumière de la fin du jour qui filtrait à travers les vitraux clairs donnait à l'ensemble une atmosphère résolument magique. L'ambiance qui régnait là me troubla profondément. Quelques formes, vêtues de noir, se déplaçaient rapidement de porte en porte. Je m'assis un moment. Tout était si calme ! Le lieu imposait le recueillement. Mes pensées s'envolèrent rapidement vers mes enfants, si loin de moi, vers mon père, vers Jacob. Pour la première fois, depuis que j'avais cessé d'être une enfant, je fis une prière.  
Derrière l'église, je découvris ensuite un jardin étonnamment paisible, avec des fontaines et une cour dallée dans laquelle je fis quelques pas. Une fillette de six ou sept ans jouait là, près de sa mère, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui souris, et l'enfant me rendit mon sourire. Puis je m'éloignai, m'approchant d'un grand arbre, sur le tronc duquel j'appliquai ma main. A sa base, reposaient de vieilles croix en pierre sculptée. Je fermai les yeux. Inspirai profondément. Un courant d'air frais chatouilla mon cou. Un léger parfum de lilas et de miel monta à mes narines. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent quand je sentis deux bras se refermer délicatement autour de mes épaules, comme dans un rêve amoureux.  
« Oh, Bella… tu es là.  
_ Que… ? Edward ! »  
Je me retournai. C'était lui. C'était bien lui. Mon front se posa contre son cou. Mes bras l'enlacèrent, le serrèrent, aussi fort que je pus, comme pour m'assurer de sa réalité.  
« Tu es là… enfin !, murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée. Mais comment… ? Tu es passé à la _Carul_ ?  
_ Oui. On m'a dit que tu reviendrais dans la soirée. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.  
_ Ils ont été si gentils avec moi… Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
_ Je t'ai cherchée. Et je viens de te trouver… dans _sa_ pensée. »  
Du menton, il désignait, derrière nous, la fillette qui se tenait au milieu de la cour et nous regardait, l'air intrigué. Je souris, et soupirai.  
« Edward… je suis si fatiguée. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Ramène-moi, je t'en prie ! Ramène-moi chez nous. »  
Edward embrassa mon front, resserra ses bras autour de ma taille, puis plongea ses prunelles dorées dans mes yeux las. J'y vis une ombre passer, je perçus le mouvement de ses sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose…  
« Nous n'allons pas rentrer, Bella, et nous devons quitter la ville immédiatement. Quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport tout à l'heure, j'avais un message d'Alice. Démétri a perçu mon déplacement et il s'est lancé immédiatement à mes trousses. Aro ne croit pas un mot de ce que ses émissaires lui ont rapporté. En fait, il espère bien que ce n'est pas la vérité. Démétri ne va pas tarder à arriver ici, maintenant. Nous devons attraper le premier vol qui quittera le pays. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Te cacher quelque part…  
_ Oh non, Edward, je t'en prie, gémis-je, ne me laisse plus seule ! »  
Tendrement, il embrassa mes paupières.  
« Viens, Bella, allons-nous en. »  
Sa main glissa le long de mon bras et saisit la mienne. Alors, je remarquai, sous le masque impassible de son visage surnaturel, l'expression singulière de sa bouche, la légère tension le long de sa mâchoire.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Non. Mais… je suis un peu inquiet. Alice m'a dit… Alec est avec Démétri, cette fois. Aro lui a demandé de ne pas nous faire de mal, mais Alice pense qu'il pourrait ne pas respecter le souhait de son maître. Il est vraiment… enragé. »

Je me tus.  
Il fallait fuir. Encore. Et vite.

Mon existence et celle d'Edward en dépendaient.


	14. Fuite, Flight

Chapitre 14 : Fuite/ Flight

A l'aéroport, je vis Edward regarder nerveusement autour de nous à plusieurs reprises. Devais-je m'attendre, d'une seconde à l'autre, à voir surgir devant nous ceux qui nous pourchassaient ? Au détour d'une allée, alors que je m'y attendrais le moins… Faudrait-il courir ? Je n'en aurais sans doute pas la force. Edward, lui, pourrait disparaître en un instant, s'il le fallait. Et j'espérais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Moi, j'avais conscience de me traîner. Je me sentais à bout. Molle et vide. J'avais le sentiment d'être un poids. Mon angoisse me lançait, comme une douleur sourde au fond de ma poitrine. J'avais peur pour Edward. Peut-être valait-il effectivement mieux pour lui qu'il m'abandonne. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Où pourrions-nous nous cacher ? Jusqu'à quand, encore, faudrait-il fuir ?  
Après qu'il eut pris les billets, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'embarquement.  
« L'avion décolle dans une demi-heure, annonça-t-il, nous avons de la chance : il restait des places.  
_ Où allons-nous ?  
_ Ankara. Bella… tu… tu te sens bien ?  
_ Pourquoi ? »  
Il avait tendu sa main et caressait ma joue.  
« Tu es si pâle…  
_ Je suis très fatiguée, Edward, mais… ça va aller.  
_ Oh, mon pauvre amour… Je suis tellement désolé de ce que tu as dû vivre… de ne pas avoir été là, avec toi, pour te protéger et veiller sur toi ! »  
Il me serrait contre lui. Je sentais sa poitrine vibrer à chacune de ses paroles. J'aurais tant voulu fermer les yeux et m'abandonner.  
« Tu veilles assez sur moi, Edward, soufflai-je. C'est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas capable de m'en sortir toute seule. Tu vois, je suis une vraie…  
_ Bella, me coupa-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains autour de mon visage et en plongeant son regard dans le mien, tout ce qui arrive est uniquement de ma faute. C'est parce que je t'ai entraînée dans _mon_ monde que nous en sommes là. Si je n'étais pas entré dans ta vie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'en ai bien conscience. Ne te fais aucun reproche. Tu as assez de courage et de force, crois-moi. C'est moi qui ai fait de ta vie un enfer. »  
Je voulais protester, lui dire que, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu, il n'y avait pas de vie pour moi, mais il m'attira à nouveau contre lui et son parfum me submergea. Je le sentais, avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que d'ordinaire. Peut-être parce que nous étions restés longtemps séparés, peut-être à cause de ma fatigue, de ma faim et de mon manque de sommeil… Son odeur envahissait ma bouche, mon esprit, chaque pore de ma peau. Ses doigts autour de ma nuque déclenchèrent un frisson qui courut le long de mon dos et descendit dans mes jambes. Elles ployèrent.  
« Bella !  
_ Je vais… bien, assurai-je. Il faut que je dorme. Beaucoup. Que je mange aussi. »  
Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Il paraissait inquiet. Sans doute n'aurais-je pas le temps ou la possibilité de me reposer avant longtemps. Quand pourrais-je simplement prendre une douche ou m'allonger ? Je ne pourrais le suivre toujours dans sa course, je n'y survivrais pas.  
Edward dut comprendre ma pensée -ou bien était-ce à cause de l'expression de mon visage ?- car il expliqua :  
« Tu vas manger et dormir dans l'avion. Je vais faire en sorte de prendre un vol plus long ensuite, cela te laissera le temps de te reposer. Il faut juste que nous nous éloignions… Après, cela ira mieux. »  
Je souris. Oui. Tout irait mieux. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé un peu d'énergie.  
« Bien sûr », soufflai-je.  
Peu après le décollage, j'appuyai mon front contre l'épaule d'Edward. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes, ma nuque si douloureuse… Je m'endormis avant même de m'en apercevoir et il me sembla que quelques secondes, seulement, étaient passées lorsque la voix d'Edward murmura à mon oreille que nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir. Je dévorai un petit sandwich et une barre de céréales qu'il avait pris pour moi dans l'avion pendant qu'il retirait, à l'aéroport d'Ankara, nos billets pour une nouvelle destination et écoutait attentivement les messages laissés sur son téléphone portable. A nouveau, les sourcils froncés, il se remit à scruter le hall dans lequel nous nous trouvions, les écrans annonçant les arrivées et les départs, tout son corps tendu et aux aguets. Devant son attitude, mon estomac se noua mais je me forçai à demander :  
« Où sont-ils ?  
_ Alice les a vus en Roumanie, près d'une vieille église à la façade peinte. Là où je t'ai retrouvée, j'imagine… Ils n'étaient pas sur le même vol que nous, mais je suppose qu'ils arrivent par le prochain et… il atterrit un peu avant que le nôtre ne décolle. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas d'autre. Ecoute, Bella, voilà ce que… »  
Il s'interrompit. J'avais levé un index. Mon estomac avait soudain refusé d'accepter ce que je venais d'avaler. C'en était trop pour mon corps épuisé : j'allais vomir. Je me précipitai en direction des toilettes. Je n'avais pas ressenti un tel malaise depuis bien longtemps. Il me sembla qu'avec lui, tout refluait. Mes pires souvenirs, les images horribles qui peuplaient ma mémoire mais que j'avais réussi à enfouir, à faire taire, à effacer presque, toutes ces sensations trop fortes, insupportables… Chacune menaçait de ressurgir, de m'engloutir et, en définitive, de m'anéantir, à ce moment précis où la porte des toilettes se refermait sur moi.  
Quand les contractions de mon estomac eurent cessé et que ma terreur se fut, pour un instant, évanouie, j'essuyai mes joues inondées de larmes et m'avançai vers un des lavabos alignés devant un immense miroir qui couvrait toute la longueur du mur. J'hésitai avant de rencontrer le regard de mon reflet, mais il me fallait y faire face, comme il me fallait faire face à la réalité de mon existence. Mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, très cernés d'une ombre grise, presque violette. Mon front était en sueur, mes joues creuses, livides, mes cheveux gras et en désordre. Un fantôme. Voilà ce que j'étais devenue. Je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à un être humain, à un être… vivant. Comment Edward pouvait-il toujours aimer un fantôme ? Je devais retrouver du courage. Je devais retrouver ma dignité et mon humanité. Si la mort venait à notre rencontre, il fallait qu'elle me trouve digne, digne et forte de l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour tous ceux qui avaient compté et comptaient toujours dans ma vie. Ils étaient les seuls pour qui je devais avoir ce courage. Je ne devais penser qu'à eux et me montrer à la hauteur. Digne et humaine.  
Je fis couler l'eau, rinçai mon visage et mes yeux. Un moment, je trempai ma bouche dans le liquide frais au creux de mes mains. Une femme entra. Par la porte entrebâillée, j'aperçus Edward. J'allai vers lui, poussai la porte.  
« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ?  
_ Tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver une serviette, Edward ?, demandai-je d'une voix sourde. Une serviette et… une brosse à cheveux. Et même une brosse à dents, s'il te plaît. Je… j'ai besoin de me laver un peu.  
_ Bien sûr. »  
Il disparut quelques minutes. Peu à peu, je commençais à ressentir la fatigue de l'effort que j'avais fourni. Mes côtes étaient douloureuses, mon dos également. Je tremblais. Mais, quelques part, je me sentais soulagée. Ma pensée s'éclaircissait. Edward revint bientôt avec un petit nécessaire de toilette et une serviette portant le sigle de l'aéroport dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je remplis ma bouteille d'eau et entrepris de laver mes cheveux. Quelques personnes allaient et venaient autour de moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'essorai mes cheveux, les enveloppai dans la serviette quelques minutes, puis les brossai et les coiffai. Ensuite, je retournai dans une des toilettes et utilisai la serviette pour me rafraîchir, frottant soigneusement chaque partie de mon corps fébrile.  
Lorsque je ressortis, finalement, rejoindre Edward, mon esprit s'était apaisé. J'étais résignée et, me semblait-il, solide. Prête à affronter tout ce qu'il me faudrait affronter.  
« Je t'écoute, dis-je simplement. Que dois-je faire ? »  
Pour toute réponse, il m'attira contre lui et me serra longuement dans ses bras.  
« Quand ce sera l'heure, Bella, expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, tu embarqueras. Sans moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai. Je vais essayer de mettre Démétri sur une fausse piste… en m'éloignant un peu.  
_ Et si tu ne me rejoins pas, Edward ? »  
Il hésita, puis secoua la tête.  
« Je serai là, Bella. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Ses doigts saisirent les miens.  
« Viens, il nous reste une bonne heure. Nous allons faire quelques emplettes. Tu as besoin de certaines choses. J'aurais dû te les apporter. Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'en suis navré. »  
Et il m'entraîna dans les couloirs, vers les vitrines des nombreux magasins de l'aéroport.

Comme Edward l'avait voulu, je me retrouvai seule pour l'embarquement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder avec inquiétude autour de moi, de scruter chaque visage, d'épier chaque mouvement. Je n'espérais qu'une chose : voir Edward réapparaître à mes côtés et m'assurer que tout irait bien. Je priais pour que le vol en provenance de Bucarest soit retardé et que le nôtre parte à l'heure. Je cheminais, bien sagement, avec la file des passagers qui passaient par les différents couloirs et portiques en direction de la dernière salle d'attente. Il me semblait que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Vêtue d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'un pull neufs, un petit sac de voyage renfermant mes vieux vêtements et mes affaires de toilette sous le bras, une paire de lunettes de soleil posée sur le sommet de mon crâne, je devais avoir l'air de la parfaite touriste occidentale en attente d'exotisme. Au moins, j'avais meilleure allure qu'à notre arrivée. Mes cheveux étaient propres et secs, mon visage devait paraître plus calme, également. Dans l'aéroport, l'air était frais et respirable, mais à l'extérieur, la nuit semblait très chaude et moite. Je me demandais où Edward avait bien pu aller, jusqu'à quelle distance il pourrait s'éloigner sans craindre de rater le décollage de notre avion. Je serrais contre moi mon billet à destination de Bombay. Le vol serait long, cette fois-ci. Suffisamment pour mettre, entre nous et nos poursuivants -si nous parvenions à leur échapper- assez d'espace et de temps pour prendre une nouvelle avance.  
Quand on nous demanda de bien vouloir emprunter le couloir qui menait à l'appareil, mon cœur se serra. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Je voulais m'attarder, mais une employée de l'aéroport me fit signe et, avec un sourire aimable, m'invita à suivre le groupe des voyageurs.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appareil, je trouvai ma place, m'y installai. Edward devait occuper celle qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne. Le visage tourné vers l'arrière de la cabine, je dévisageais tous ceux qui, un à un, s'avançaient à la recherche de leur siège. A chaque seconde, à chaque nouveau visage ma gorge devenait plus sèche, mon souffle plus court. Edward… Où était-il ? Il me semblait que la cabine était comble, on n'allait plus tarder à fermer l'accès. Par le hublot, j'apercevais de petites lumières rouges et blanches, dans le lointain, des ombres sur la piste. Ma gorge était en feu. Ma respiration brûlait mes narines, mon cœur cognait dans mes oreilles. J'ouvris le petit sac que je portais avec moi à la recherche de la bouteille d'eau que j'y avais rangée un peu plus tôt. Mes doigts rencontrèrent une petite forme arrondie et fraîche, métallique. Je sursautai. C'était le téléphone portable d'Edward. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Son portefeuille, avec sa carte de crédit à l'intérieur et un petit papier sur lequel était noté un numéro... Soudain, je compris. Il me les laissait pour que je puisse les utiliser, au cas où il ne reviendrait pas. Je sentis monter en moi une vague de panique qui chassa tout le sang de mon visage. Oh, non ! D'une main, je couvris mes yeux. A l'intérieur de l'appareil, le mouvement avait cessé. Tous les voyageurs étaient installés. J'allais… j'allais me lever, expliquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui devait voyager avec moi. On allait attendre un peu… De mes deux mains, j'agrippai le dossier du siège devant moi avec la ferme intention de me précipiter vers la première hôtesse que je rencontrerais.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? »  
Je sursautai. Edward venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. Il était assis, tranquillement, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début. Il levait les sourcils. Je m'effondrai dans mon siège.  
« Oh, Edward… !, m'exclamai-je dans un soupir. J'ai failli mourir de peur. Tu… m'as laissé… ton téléphone, tes affaires…  
_ Une simple précaution. Rassure-toi. Je suis entré au moment où on fermait les portes. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Et pour plusieurs heures. Il n'y a pas d'autre vol pour Bombay jusqu'à demain. Nous allons pouvoir… respirer un peu. »  
Je pris sa main, secouai la tête.  
« Jusqu'à quand ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça ?  
_ Le temps qu'il faudra. Je suis capable…  
_ Pas moi, Edward. Je ne pourrai pas.  
_ Alors, laisse-moi te cacher quelque part… m'assurer que tu pourras attendre confortablement. Le temps que j'aille m'expliquer si on me le demande. »  
Pendant quelques secondes, je contemplai sa main dans la mienne. La forme de ses doigts, sa peau pâle, veinée de bleu, fraîche et si fine en apparence. Une peau, une main qui avait plus d'un siècle… et que je tenais là, entre mes doigts fragiles de mortelle. Quelle chose incroyable ! Mon existence avait vraiment été extraordinaire.  
On annonça le décollage. Je fermai les yeux, serrant toujours contre mon cœur la main merveilleuse de celui que j'aimais.

« Ce n'est pas une vie, Edward, repris-je calmement quand l'avion se fut stabilisé. Se cacher, fuir, attendre… seule. Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi. Je n'ai pas… le temps. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Pour toi, une année, dix… ne sont rien. Mais pour moi, chaque seconde compte. J'ai voulu vivre, Edward, pour goûter la vie, la vie d'un être humain. C'est ce que tu voulais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Les lèvres serrées, Edward hocha la tête en silence.  
« J'ai vécu pour aimer ce qu'il y avait à aimer dans ma vie. Ma famille, Jacob, toi, mes enfants… Si je ne peux pas passer chaque minute de mon existence auprès de vous… de ceux qu'il me reste, alors je n'ai plus de vie. Je ne voudrais pas tomber malade ou mourir accidentellement à l'autre bout du monde alors que j'attends de vous revoir. Je suis trop faible pour… Je pense… Je pense sincèrement, Edward, que ma vie a été bien remplie. Oh, je sais… il y aurait tellement à faire encore, mais… c'est un peu compliqué pour moi aujourd'hui. Et j'ai déjà vécu tellement ! Des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, des choses magnifiques, inespérées…  
_ Bella, tu parles comme si… tu me fais peur !, murmura Edward en se penchant vers moi et en saisissant fermement ma main.  
_ Ce que je veux dire c'est… que je suis prête, je crois… non, j'en suis sûre. Je me sens… bien. Au fond de moi, je suis en paix. Mais je suis si lasse, Edward, si fatiguée en même temps. Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, pour me rendre compte de certaines choses… Et je crois que si les Volturi nous retrouvent…  
_ Ils ne nous retrouveront pas, Bella, articula Edward, la mâchoire crispée.  
_ Ils nous retrouveront forcément. Tu le sais. J'espère seulement que Sarah et Karel vivront heureux. Que tu vivras… Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, Edward… »  
Les iris d'or d'Edward plongeaient dans mes pupilles. Il eut un silence. Il n'y eut plus que le silence. Il n'y eut plus de temps.

_Tu as eu raison de leur dire que tu m'avais tuée… C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses, Edward._

« Quoi ?  
_ Je… »  
Il avait à nouveau clairement entendu ma pensée et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ce phénomène pouvait se produire. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, au fond. Edward entoura mon visage de ses mains, m'attira vers lui, son front pressé contre le mien.  
« Jamais, Bella, tu m'entends !, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Voilà ce que tu penses ! Jamais… ! Je ne te survivrais pas.  
_ Il le faudra peut-être Edward, dis-je en caressant son visage du bout de mes doigts. Je préfèrerais… très franchement, tu sais… Alec… C'est une vengeance qu'il cherche. Rien ne pourra l'apaiser. Si quelqu'un doit m'ôter la vie, je préfère… je _veux_ que ce soit toi. Et tu veilleras sur nos enfants.  
_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer de telles paroles, Bella ! Tu es épuisée, désespérée aussi, sans doute, mais je t'assure… il reste de l'espoir. Chut ! Viens, viens là. »  
Edward allongea son bras autour de mes épaules, m'allongea contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine. Un moment, il caressa mes cheveux, le regard perdu, lointain. Dans les bras d'Edward, mon corps se détendait peu à peu. Je respirais son parfum, si familier et rassurant. Oui. Il serait doux de mourir ainsi, dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Comme je perdais doucement conscience, il déplia une des deux petites couvertures, fines et douces, qui se trouvaient à disposition dans les filets accrochés aux sièges devant nous. Il m'en couvrit, m'enveloppa et me berça. Longuement, longuement.  
Jusqu'à-ce que je m'endorme enfin.


	15. Sans issue, No way out

Chapitre 15 : Sans issue/ No way out

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward me serrait toujours contre lui. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait sûrement pas bougé. Pourtant, l'effusion qui régnait dans la cabine m'apprit que la nuit était passée et, par certains hublots, je vis la lumière vive du jour qui s'était levé, depuis longtemps sans doute.  
« Il est tard ?, demandai-je d'une voix étouffée. »  
Edward sourit.  
« Beaucoup plus tard que ce que tu crois. Nous allons vers l'est, le temps va plus vite que nous.  
_ Ah ?  
_ Tu as faim ?  
_ Euh… »  
J'espérais que mon estomac s'était remis du choc de la veille. Dans mes côtes et mon dos, les courbatures étaient toujours vives.  
« Laisse-moi un moment. »  
Je me redressai, m'étirai, frottant mon visage et mes jambes engourdies. Je me levai, marchai un peu dans l'allée, jusqu'aux toilettes. J'arrangeai mes cheveux, me débarbouillai, puis rejoignis Edward. Un plateau repas avait été distribué, qu'il m'avait mis de côté. Cette fois-ci, je pus en profiter pleinement et, lorsque nous débarquâmes à Bombay, j'avais retrouvé une certaine énergie.  
Edward prit de nouveaux billets, à destination du Sri Lanka. Je supposai que c'était le lieu dans lequel il espérait me faire demeurer un moment. J'avais du mal à envisager de le voir me quitter encore. Je ne savais pas s'il y comptait réellement, de toute manière, après notre discussion de la veille. Je craignais sa résolution muette. J'aurais voulu connaître le fond de sa pensée, comme lui avait pu percevoir le mien, car je redoutais vraiment ses intentions. Je le savais capable d'un geste radical. Mais il avait l'air si calme, si confiant, également, si sûr de lui… Etre un vampire lui donnait sans doute la capacité d'envisager les choses d'une manière très différente de la mienne. Il devait se sentir beaucoup plus fort que moi. Invincible peut-être, comme immortel… Cela, il l'était certainement. Capable d'échapper indéfiniment au danger, de s'opposer à notre destin même, de lutter. Il l'était bien davantage que moi en tout cas, c'était l'évidence.  
En attendant notre prochain vol, il consulta sa messagerie. Personne n'avait cherché à nous joindre. Alors, il appela Alice. Celle-ci décrocha presque immédiatement, mais leur conversation ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle vision, même si elle faisait tous les efforts dont elle était capable pour rester concentrée en permanence sur la pensée de Démétri. Sans lui donner le moindre renseignement concernant notre destination, Edward raccrocha rapidement.  
Notre vol allait durer quelques heures, il y aurait une escale, nous arriverions à la nuit tombée.

La première partie du trajet fut assez silencieuse. Il me semblait que nous nous étions tout dit. Nous savions, chacun, à quoi nous en tenir. Nous savions ce que nous pouvions craindre de pire, nous nous efforcions d'espérer et, surtout, de profiter l'un de l'autre. De ces instants que nous passions encore ensemble, au milieu de cette foule anonyme d'étrangers, de voyageurs, dans le bruit et la confusion, les modalités répétitives des embarquement et des débarquements, entre attente et précipitation. Nos mains ne se lâchaient plus.  
L'escale à Chennai durait une trentaine de minutes. Immédiatement, Edward ralluma son téléphone portable. Il parut surpris : il avait plusieurs messages. Dès qu'il en eut pris connaissance, il saisit mon bras.  
« Viens, Bella. Nous changeons de route. Je ne sais pas comment Démétri se débrouille mais Alice vient de le voir. Il nous attend à Colombo. »  
Le regard d'Edward prit une expression alarmée qui me glaça le sang.  
« Alice a vu autre chose, Edward ? »  
Il ne répondit pas à ma question mais empoigna mon sac.  
« Nous partons tout de suite. »  
A nouveau l'aéroport, le prochain vol au départ, les minutes d'attente angoissée, l'embarquement.  
Je n'osais rien demander. La réaction d'Edward me laissait assez envisager l'anxiété qui avait dû être celle d'Alice. Dans ma tête, j'entendais sa voix affolée.  
« Ils sont là Edward, ils vous attendent, vous ne leur échappez pas !, s'exclamait-elle. Vous devez changer de destination. Oh, j'espère que vous aurez ce message à temps ! »  
Le vol avait été assez court, il n'avait duré qu'une paire d'heures. Bientôt, nous atterrîmes à Malé. Dès que nous eûmes quitté l'appareil, Edward me força à presser le pas à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport, en direction d'un guichet où il reprendrait des billets pour une destination plus lointaine. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, je courais presque, passant des visages, des panneaux d'affichage, des sièges. Soudain, Edward s'arrêta net, se figea. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, il me tira en arrière, si subitement que je manquai de tomber. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction que nous avions prise. Alors, je l'aperçus. Entre les petits groupes de voyageurs qui allaient et venaient, adossé contre le comptoir de l'accueil. On ne voyait que lui, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Sa peau à l'éclat lunaire, ses yeux dissimulés par des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il faisait nuit, son costume sombre, impeccable, presque incongru pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'être si jeune -presque un enfant encore-, il cherchait, scrutant attentivement le hall autour de lui. Ce n'était pas Démétri. C'était Alec. Je me plaquai immédiatement contre le pilier derrière lequel Edward se tenait. Nous étions encore bien loin de lui, mais si nous bougions, il ne manquerait pas de nous voir. Je voulus parler, mais les doigts d'Edward me couvrirent la bouche. Il fit « non » de la tête. Qu'allions nous faire ? Nous étions perdus. Où était Démétri ? Il n'allait pas tarder à localiser Edward… Déjà, je le voyais, apparaissant devant nous comme un démon sorti tout droit de l'enfer, un rictus triomphant au coin de la bouche. Edward tira mon bras. Un groupe de personnes venait de passer près de nous, ils étaient assez nombreux, c'était l'occasion où jamais. Nous nous mêlâmes à eux. Le groupe passa assez près du jeune vampire dont le regard devait balayer, loin devant lui, chaque couloir et chaque recoin du hall. Nous étions si près… Je me serrai contre Edward qui, lui-même, se collait presque aux inconnus qui nous entouraient. Je regardais le sol, le mouvement des pieds autour de moi. Le groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie. Une porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur la nuit, une chaleur étouffante m'enveloppa, des odeurs puissantes, comme je n'en avais plus respiré depuis des heures, envahirent mes narines. Derrière nous, la porte se referma. Une seconde, je me retournai. Alec hochait la tête, un bras replié vers son oreille. Je regardai Edward. Ses yeux étaient plissés, il semblait extrêmement concentré. Il écoutait. Son index se posa à nouveau sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence puis, sans un mot, il m'entraîna plus loin, vers la file des taxis qui attendaient les nouveaux arrivants.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque nous eûmes roulé plusieurs bonnes minutes et que l'aéroport eut disparu derrière nous qu'il reprit la parole.  
« Ils se sont séparés, Bella. Alice a bien vu Démétri, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé d'Alec. Oh, je m'en veux ! J'ai été stupide. Alec est en contact avec Démétri par téléphone. Il a beau être à des kilomètres, il sent maintenant très exactement où je me trouve par rapport à Alec et il peut lui indiquer ma position. Il vient juste de lui dire que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de lui… Il faut trouver le moyen de lui échapper et l'empêcher d'exercer son pouvoir. Nous mêler à la foule, rester toujours à une bonne distance de lui. Il faudra sans doute… que tu retournes seule à l'aéroport prendre de nouveaux billets, et vite, avant que Démétri n'arrive et qu'un d'eux ne se mette à y monter la garde. Oh, vraiment, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'ils en arriveraient là ! »  
Malgré la douceur de sa voix, je percevais la colère d'Edward. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, un de ses poings était serré.  
« Non, Edward, tu ne pouvais pas tout imaginer, et Alice a été trompée par sa vision, par son angoisse… Ce n'est pas votre faute. »  
La partie d'échec qui se jouait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, depuis plusieurs mois, en fait, semblait approcher du dénouement. Et il n'était pas en notre faveur. Les Volturi avaient finement positionné leurs pions, nous étions dans une impasse, semblait-il. Etrangement, au fond de mon ventre, la pression qui comprimait mes reins se relâcha d'un coup. Voilà. Nous étions arrivés au terme de notre course. Je tenais à la vie, pourtant, à mes enfants, à Edward… mais le temps était venu, celui où il me faudrait savoir tout abandonner. Sans cris, sans haine, le plus courageusement et le plus dignement possible. A plusieurs reprises, je respirai profondément, en caressant du pouce le dos de la main d'Edward. Dans cette caresse anodine, je mis tout l'amour qu'il me restait. Et je savais qu'Edward s'en rendait compte.

Le taxi nous laissa dans une rue illuminée où déambulait une foule animée et joyeuse. Nous allions faire quelques pas et, dans une autre rue, je reprendrais un taxi qui me ramènerait à l'aéroport pendant qu'Edward multiplierait les trajets de manière à ce qu'Alec ne puisse le localiser avec précision. Passant près d'un restaurant à l'enseigne lumineuse criarde et repérable entre mille, nous convînmes de nous retrouver là, deux heures plus tard. Nous cherchâmes un moment une nouvelle station de taxis. Finalement, nous parvînmes à en trouver une, mais elle était vide. Je m'apprêtais à attendre un moment, Edward allait lâcher ma main, me tourner le dos et se perdre dans la foule des touristes, quand, à ma grande surprise, il se serra contre moi. Sa bouche à mon oreille souffla :  
« Bella, il va falloir que tu coures. Maintenant. »  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre, je vis la silhouette d'Alec qui s'avançait vers nous. Edward tirait ma main. Nous plongeâmes à travers les passants. Au milieu d'eux, Alec ne tenterait rien, il ne voudrait pas se faire remarquer. Il fallait s'éloigner de lui. Coûte que coûte. Je courus, longtemps. Aussi vite que je pus. Mais je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à le semer. Edward pouvait, lui. Pas moi. Tout à coup, je m'aperçus que la main d'Edward n'était plus dans la mienne. Je tournai sur moi-même, à bout de souffle, perdue. Personne. Des inconnus me dévisageaient. Je cherchai dans la foule. Edward n'était plus là. Je ne voyais pas Alec non plus. Ma course m'avait menée au bout de la rue, près du port, où de nombreux bateaux étaient amarrés. Le temps que je revienne de ma stupeur, une main saisit mon bras.  
Je fus soulevée du sol et le monde qui m'entourait devint flou durant quelques secondes. Je me retrouvai allongée dans un petit bateau qui s'éloignait déjà des autres, dans le port, glissant sur l'eau noire avec une vibration sonore. Au bout du ponton que nous venions de quitter, je vis très nettement se découper la silhouette sombre d'un jeune garçon. Elle resta immobile une seconde, puis disparut comme par enchantement.  
« Edward !, criai-je malgré moi en me relevant. Est-ce qu'il peut… nager à notre suite ?  
_ Il pourrait mais… il peut faire exactement comme moi aussi. Il faut que nous nous éloignions d'ici, le plus vite possible. »  
Quand le port ne fut plus qu'une guirlande lumineuse le long de la côte derrière nous, Edward poussa le moteur à fond. Le petit bateau était rapide, la mer très calme. La lumière qui venait du ciel était faible, un épais manteau nuageux dissimulait la lune et les étoiles. Nous étions entourés d'obscurité. De fines gouttelettes d'eau mouillaient mon visage. Seuls, le bruit du moteur et le mouvement de l'eau autour de nous m'empêchaient de croire que nous voguions à travers le vide. De longues minutes passèrent. Il me sembla que notre fuite dans la nuit durerait toujours.  
Edward ne ralentissait pas. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il se retourna à plusieurs reprises, scrutant de ses yeux à la vision surnaturelle les ténèbres qui nous entouraient.  
« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Il y a un autre bateau… qui se rapproche. »  
Je regardai à mon tour. Je ne vis rien. Edward vira à angle droit. De longues minutes après, seulement, je commençai à distinguer un petit point blanc, très, très loin de nous encore. Mais il était bien là, et il était rapide. Il l'était plus que nous, sans doute. Edward regardait droit devant lui, le bateau décrivait des courbes. J'en percevais le mouvement. Il me sembla que nous devions rebrousser chemin vers la côte. A ma grande stupeur, au regard suivant que je jetai derrière nous, je m'aperçus que le point qui nous suivait avait étonnamment grossi. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand, tout à coup, Edward se retourna vers moi en tendant une main. Je la saisis, m'accrochai à lui.  
« Il faut aller plus vite, cria-t-il si fort que j'en sursautai. Il faut s'éloigner de lui. Je… je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien, Bella !  
_ Quoi ? »  
Malgré la distance, Alec parvenait à exercer son pouvoir sur Edward. Cela lui était d'autant plus facile, certainement, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans son champ de vision.  
Il était si près ! De plus en plus à chaque seconde.  
Il y eut une embardée, je fus projetée vers l'arrière du bateau. Ma tête cogna violemment contre un des rebords. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans tout mon visage, ma nuque et mes épaules. Dans mes yeux, l'image d'Edward, agitant ses bras devant lui comme un aveugle, vacilla. Je l'entendis appeler mon nom, puis il y eut un autre choc, une vague d'eau fraîche pénétra à l'intérieur du bateau, fouetta mon visage, je suffoquai, voulus me débattre sans y parvenir, mes oreilles bourdonnaient… puis tout ralentit, tout disparut et ce fut le grand silence.


	16. L'île, The island

Chapitre 16 : L'île/ The island

« Bella ?... Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Dis quelques chose ! »

_La voix d'Edward. Ses lèvres sur mon front._

« Oh, Bella, tu m'as fait si peur ! »

_Les yeux d'Edward._

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »

_Sous mes doigts, quelque chose de doux… Du sable. Du sable humide. La nuit._

« Nous sommes vivants ?  
_ Oui, oh, Bella !, soupira Edward en me serrant contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment ! Alec a… disparu. Il est parti ou… je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, je n'ai plus rien vu, rien entendu ni senti pendant un bon moment. Nous sommes sur une île. Le bateau s'est ensablé.  
_ Une île ? »  
Je tentai de me redresser.  
« Oh, ma tête ! »  
Il me semblait qu'elle pesait une tonne, qu'elle était un vrai bloc de béton posé sur mon cou.  
« Tu as dû te cogner. Tu as perdu connaissance et… ton nez saigne.  
_ Ah ? »  
Il me semblait en effet que mon nez était bouché. Je revis la vague qui m'avait submergée, son sel qui brûlait mes narines, j'avais l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer à partir de ce moment. Dans ma gorge, je cherchai le goût du sang mais… rien. Rien qu'un liquide un peu épais et ma langue douloureuse. Pas d'odeur ni de goût particuliers. Je passai ma main sur mon visage. Le tour de ma bouche était collant, mon cou également. Mes vêtements étaient trempés. Ceux d'Edward aussi.  
« Il faut que je me nettoie.  
_ Attends un peu. Tu dois revenir à toi, d'abord, reprendre tes esprits. J'espère que tu n'as rien de cassé… »  
Je bougeai mes mains, mes bras, doucement, ma tête, de droite à gauche, mes jambes, mes pieds.  
« Aïe ! Oh, ma cheville ! »  
Cette douleur ne m'était pas inconnue. Ma cheville, la même qui avait, autrefois, souffert à cause de la poigne d'Edward, me lançait douloureusement. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mon pied.  
« Juste la cheville… j'ai dû la tordre en tombant. Le reste, apparemment, ça va. »  
Mais je savais que cela n'allait pas si bien. Je n'étais plus en état de marcher. Encore moins de courir… J'étais réduite à l'impuissance totale.  
Edward soupira. Il semblait soulagé, cependant. Se penchant sur moi, il m'embrassa, très brièvement, et se redressa soudain, comme électrisé.  
« Je vais… je vais t'aider à te nettoyer. »  
Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était debout et s'était avancé vers les vagues tranquilles qui venaient lécher imperceptiblement le sable fin de la plage. Il pénétra dans l'eau, s'éloigna un instant. Le bateau était là. Il récupéra mon sac qui s'y trouvait toujours. Avec un des t-shirts qu'il contenait, je pus éponger mon visage et ma gorge. Progressivement, je parvenais à me redresser. Finalement, je pus m'asseoir.  
« Tout est trempé…  
_ Oui. Mon portable est hors d'usage. Quand tu iras mieux, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Je ne sais pas si le bateau repartira…  
_ Je ne comprends pas où est passé Alec. Il est peut-être allé chercher Démétri ? »  
Edward pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas de réponse.  
Au bout d'un moment, je voulus essayer de me lever. Ma tête tournait. Edward me porta afin que nous nous éloignions un peu de l'eau. Quelques buissons et branches d'arbres morts annonçaient le début d'une végétation que l'on pouvait deviner, plus loin, à une masse sombre et large. Il étendit le contenu de mon sac sur les branches les plus proches. Malgré l'humidité, il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire. L'air était chaud et lourd. Rien ne bougeait autour de nous, tout était silencieux. Seul le mouvement léger des vagues dérangeait le calme étrange de cette nuit. Je me demandai si cette île était vaste, si elle était habitée. Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir juger de son étendue. Edward s'assit derrière moi, j'appuyai mon dos contre sa poitrine. Il me serra contre lui. Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il manquait… quelque chose.  
« Edward !, m'exclamai-je. Je ne sens plus… !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il n'y a plus d'odeur. Ni ton parfum ni… rien ! Je ne sens rien ! »  
Il posa sur mon front une main fraîche.  
« C'est le choc que tu as reçu, sans doute, reprit-il après un silence. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer. »  
Sa voix se voulait calme et rassurante, mais j'avais du mal à envisager que le vide olfactif que je ressentais n'était qu'un engourdissement passager de mon odorat. C'était une absence. Totale. Extrêmement troublante. Je portai une de mes mains à ma bouche, léchai la peau de son dos. Rien non plus.  
« Edward, dis-moi si ma peau est salée, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante en lui tendant ma main, … s'il te plaît ! »  
Il hésita un instant.  
« Elle l'est, Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin de la goûter, je la sens.  
_ Alors j'ai perdu l'odorat… et le goût. C'est… affreux. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé un tel… vide. Même avec le pire des rhumes ! Oh… !  
_ Calme-toi, Bella. Je suis sûr que cela reviendra. Il faut un peu de temps. »  
J'essayais de me persuader qu'Edward avait raison. Je devais me détendre, il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Là où nous nous trouvions, il n'y avait rien à faire de toute manière. Ma tête était lourde. Je palpai la peau de mon crâne. Elle était très douloureuse, mais il n'y avait pas de plaie apparemment. Je pris quelques profondes inspirations. Il allait falloir attendre. C'était tout ce que nous avions à faire. Attendre au moins le lever du jour. Si Alec ou Démétri ne nous rejoignaient pas d'ici-là. Edward me serra plus étroitement contre lui, et nous demeurâmes ainsi, en silence, perdus quelque part dans le temps et l'espace qui semblaient ne plus exister, dans cette nuit épaisse du bout du monde, qui, peut-être, ne finirait jamais.

Peu à peu, pourtant, l'horizon blanchit. L'espace autour de nous se révélait, s'ouvrait. Le sable était si fin et clair ! L'eau, calme, lâchait quelques éclats d'argent de plus en plus vifs et réguliers à mesure que la lumière s'intensifiait. Les nuages du ciel d'abord gris se dissipèrent et tout devint rapidement rose. Un rose intense, extraordinairement tendre et doux, enveloppa la mer, la plage, la végétation luxuriante derrière nous, nos corps enlacés. Rapidement aussi, l'air se fit plus chaud. Avec le mouvement léger des vagues, les teintes changeantes des nuages, la caresse de l'air, j'eus la sensation que tout se mettait à vibrer autour de nous. A peine. Mais c'était une vibration de vie, dans chaque élément de ce paysage que je découvrais, une vibration heureuse. L'endroit était, en réalité, splendide. Nous étions entourés d'eau. L'île ne paraissait pas très grande. Cependant, je ne pouvais le déterminer avec certitude, car la forêt qui s'étendait, à quelques mètres de la plage, était si dense qu'elle ne laissait rien percevoir de sa profondeur.  
Au fur et à mesure que les tons changeaient, un sentiment s'éveilla en moi. Un sentiment très particulier, que je n'identifiai pas immédiatement tant il était incongru. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand je tournai vers Edward un visage émerveillé, je compris ce que je ressentais. Je sus.  
Edward souriait, charmé comme moi par le spectacle magnifique qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Je posai une main sur sa joue.  
« Edward, soupirai-je. C'est formidable. Cette île…. je la connais.  
_ Ah ? C'est à dire ?  
_ Elle me donne le sentiment… d'être rentrée chez moi.  
_ Bella… tu… tu te sens bien ? »  
A nouveau, il avait posé sa main fraîche sur mon front, inquiet sans doute.  
« Oh, oui, très bien ! Je l'ai déjà vue, simplement, il y a longtemps. Tu te souviens de mon premier rêve ? Il y avait une île… Nous y sommes. Je reconnais… la forme de cette plage. Il y avait une maison dans mon rêve, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là. Peut-être plus loin ?  
_ Je vais aller explorer un peu les environs, déclara Edward en embrassant mon front. Voir s'il y a du monde. Je serai rapide.  
_ Oui. Vas-y. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis… très contente d'être ici, Edward. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai de très bons souvenirs de cette île ! Elle me rend heureuse. Elle me donne confiance. »  
Un moment, Edward me considéra avec attention, comme s'il s'étonnait de ma réaction ou cherchait à percevoir dans mon attitude une inquiétude dissimulée. Mais je n'étais pas inquiète. A l'horizon, les premiers rayons du soleil allaient apparaître. Ils rasaient déjà la surface de l'eau qui n'était plus qu'un miroir scintillant. La peau d'Edward vibrait elle aussi, de millions de petits éclats lumineux, de petits points de feu vifs comme des étincelles. Je contemplai ses mains, son visage, sa gorge. Je n'avais que peu eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi, finalement, depuis toutes ces années. La lumière révélait sa vraie nature, et je mesurai encore à quel point elle était différente de la mienne. Si étrange… et belle. Je le regardais. Un instant, il parut presque gêné. Il allait se lever, quand quelque chose attira son regard, loin, derrière moi.  
Je me retournai. Sur la plage, une forme était apparue, qui avançait très doucement au bord des vagues. Quelqu'un. Une silhouette, humaine. Une forme sombre. Elle glissait, imperceptiblement.  
Edward se tendit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Allait-il soudain disparaître dans la forêt ? Devait-il se cacher ? Mais il m'apparut rapidement que ce n'était pas son intention car ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, fermes et protectrices. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait sur ses gardes. Que se passait-il ? La silhouette progressait dans notre direction. Très lentement.  
« Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Ce n'est pas un être humain. »  
Je sursautai. Me retournant vers la forme qui avançait vers nous, je cherchai à distinguer son apparence. Elle était encore très loin, mais je pus constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Alec ou de Démétri. C'était une femme. Elle portait une sorte de robe, ses cheveux étaient très longs et noirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.  
« C'est un vampire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens pas d'odeur particulière. Et… je ne perçois pas de pensée non plus. »  
Venant d'Edward, cette dernière remarque me surprit énormément, et m'inquiéta du même coup.  
La femme avait quitté le bord de l'eau et se dirigeait à présent droit sur nous. Je ne percevais pas son visage, le soleil se levait dans son dos et m'empêchait de bien distinguer ses traits. Cependant, elle semblait jeune, plutôt petite et très fine. Sa façon de se déplacer me rappelait celle d'Alice. Elle était très certainement un vampire. Elle ne pouvait pas être humaine, en tout cas. Edward ne bougeait pas. Ses bras m'entouraient. Quand elle fut à quelques mètres de nous, la silhouette noire s'immobilisa. Elle était drapée dans une simple pièce de tissu bleu foncé et léger, comme un voile, qui ondulait sous l'effet de la brise, tout comme ses longs cheveux bouclés. Rien d'autre ne bougeait plus en elle. Elle était devenue une vraie statue. Un vampire, j'en étais à présent certaine.  
Elle nous regardait, en silence. Tout à coup, ses bras s'animèrent. Pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur sa poitrine, elle nous salua, d'un signe de la tête. Je sentis qu'Edward hochait également la sienne, et je fis de même. Alors, elle fit encore quelques pas et vint s'asseoir, assez près de nous.

Tout dans son attitude silencieuse montrait qu'elle n'avait pas d'intention hostile. Elle ne nous regardait plus. Son visage était tourné vers la mer. A nouveau immobile, elle me donna l'impression de s'être encore une fois pétrifiée. Maintenant que le soleil l'éclairait de face, je pouvais voir plus précisément ses traits. Sa peau, contrairement à celle d'Edward, ne scintillait pas. Elle luisait, plutôt, comme si elle était recouverte d'un léger film nacré. Elle n'était pas aussi pâle que lui, non plus. Elle paraissait presque hâlée. Ses cheveux, surtout, m'impressionnèrent. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils. D'un noir profond, ils tombaient en lourdes boucles emmêlées sur le sol. Malgré quelques rondeurs, ses traits étaient assez anguleux. Ses bras, ses épaules, ses jambes étaient nerveux, arrondis de muscles fermes. Elle était plutôt belle. D'une beauté inhabituelle. Intemporelle et fascinante. Je remarquai que, de ses poignets, partaient une longue file de petits symboles, d'un noir bleuté, peints sur sa peau, qui remontaient le long de ses bras et de ses épaules, jusque dans son dos, sans doute, où je ne pouvais plus les voir. Ses pieds et ses chevilles aussi, étaient recouverts de ces petits dessins, qui m'évoquaient une écriture ancienne. Elle ne portait rien d'autre sur elle. Que son long paréo indigo noué sur une épaule. Pas de bijou, ni de chaussures. Elle n'était pas spécialement coiffée. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Des veines grises affleuraient sous la peau dorée comme des racines emmêlées. Elle m'avait d'abord fait l'effet d'une amazone, mais elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celles que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir en rêve. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une gitane, simple et sauvage. Il m'apparut que son comportement relevait d'une forme d'approche instinctive, quasi animale. Elle prenait son temps, nous laissait le temps. De la regarder, de nous familiariser, sans que les mots ne soient nécessaires. Et c'était bien cela, sans doute, car j'eus tout à coup l'impression que c'était, plutôt qu'un être humain, un étrange animal qui se trouvait là, assis près de nous, à une distance respectueuse. Une curieuse petite panthère qui cherchait à s'habituer d'abord, elle aussi, à notre odeur. Peut-être dangereuse, malgré le calme qu'elle affichait. Sûre d'elle et téméraire en tout cas, puisqu'elle n'avait pas craint de nous approcher alors qu'elle avait dû percevoir qu'Edward aussi était un vampire, dont elle ne connaissait rien.  
« Etes-vous dangereuse ? », demandai-je.  
Mes propres paroles me firent sursauter. Je n'avais pas souhaité les prononcer. Elles étaient sorties de ma bouche malgré moi.  
Alors, le visage de la statue se tourna vers nous et je vis ses yeux. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux des Cullen. Encore moins à ceux des Volturi. Ils semblaient faits de métal. Un métal gris et froid, comme du platine légèrement assombri. Son visage était parfaitement inexpressif. Un vrai masque rigide et tranquille, dans lequel dansait cette paire d'yeux liquides extraordinairement perçants -si semblables à la mer de métal qui s'étalait devant nous en cet instant !- surmontés de sourcils dont la forme évoquait deux longues ailes noires. Ce n'était pas une panthère, c'était un sphinx. Son regard se posa sur moi, longuement. J'étais subjuguée. Je sentis que je rougissais d'avoir trahi aussi spontanément et irrépressiblement ma pensée. Je rougissais de me sentir ainsi regardée, également, car j'avais le sentiment d'être comme un livre ouvert dont on était en train de feuilleter à l'envi toutes les pages. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard se détacha de moi cependant. Avec tout autant d'insistance, elle considéra alors Edward.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? », fit-il aussitôt.  
Je perçus son tressaillement dans ses bras qui m'entouraient. Le regardant, je constatai que ses yeux s'étaient plissés sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, tout son corps raidi par la méfiance que lui inspirait la nouvelle venue.  
Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement à nos questions, mais ferma les yeux. Puis elle regarda à nouveau du côté de la mer. Enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle prit une longue inspiration.  
« Vous êtes sur mon île, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un souffle. Vous y êtes les bienvenus. Et… vous pouvez m'appeler Kaly. »


	17. Un répit, Respite

Chapitre 17 : Un répit/ Respite

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Un moment, j'avais craint qu'elle ne parle pas notre langue. Ou qu'elle ne parle pas du tout. A présent, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'elle pouvait ou souhaitait nous être hostile, mais je sentais qu'Edward était toujours en alerte.  
« Elle ne nous veut pas de mal, Edward », assurai-je à haute voix, encore une fois malgré moi.  
Edward me lança un regard inquiet.  
« Ton _ravi_ est très contrarié parce que, contrairement à son habitude, il n'entend pas mes pensées, déclara Kaly d'une voix toujours basse et traînante. »  
Elle lança un regard en direction d'Edward. Ses mains glissèrent de mes épaules. Je me tournai vers lui. Il considérait la jeune femme assise près de nous avec une sorte de stupeur. Il avait sans doute perçu quelque chose, cette fois-ci.  
« Apparemment, ça va mieux, ajouta-t-elle. Tu vois… je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.  
_ Vous savez que je suis capable de lire les pensées ?, s'étonna Edward.  
_ Oui. J'ai… entendu parler de vous. Je vous connais un peu. Et puis, franchement… ça se sent tout de suite. Enfin, moi je le sens. »  
Son regard alla à nouveau se poser sur l'horizon des vagues. Elle parut s'y absorber un instant puis reprit :  
« C'est… amusant… que vous soyez là… Aucun vampire ne s'est aventuré jusqu'ici depuis vraiment très longtemps. Les hommes, eux, n'y viennent pas, à cause des requins qui sont très nombreux dans les environs, et de leurs superstitions. Ils ont surnommé ce lieu l'_île du fantôme_… à cause de moi, sans doute.  
_ Vous avez entendu parler de nous ?, fis-je intriguée. Qui vous a parlé de nous ? Vous connaissez les Volturi ? »  
Pour la première fois, son visage se détendit. Lentement, il devint plus expressif. Elle leva un sourcil.  
« Oui, je connais les Volturi. Mais… nous ne nous fréquentons pas. Et c'est la rumeur qui parle de vous.  
_ La rumeur ?, répéta Edward.  
_ Mmmh…, acquiesça la vampire aux yeux d'acier. Vous ne connaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Edward secoua la tête.  
« Eh bien…, expliqua-t-elle, avec un peu d'entraînement, d'ici quelque temps -plusieurs siècles peut-être-, tu commenceras à l'entendre. Si tu écoutes. Si tu écoutes attentivement et dans le silence. Tous les vampires sont liés, c'est dans notre nature. Cela crée un flot de pensées, confus et constant, que l'on peut percevoir, si l'on s'y efforce convenablement, comme des voix entremêlées. C'est cela, la _rumeur_. Peu d'entre nous se donnent la peine de l'écouter, sans doute… Mais les voix sont indistinctes, on ne sait pas à qui elles appartiennent. Parfois, l'une d'entre elle se détache. Elle crie plus fort que les autres, en quelque sorte, alors on peut entendre ce qu'elle dit. J'en ai entendu quelques unes qui parlaient de vous.  
_ Et que disaient-elles ?, demandai-je.  
_ Beaucoup de choses, et confusément. Mais c'était intéressant… Alors c'est toi, le _bouclier_ qui intéresse tant Aro ? »  
Kaly plongea son regard dans le mien. Je frissonnai. Je vis un coin de sa bouche se relever doucement. Elle souriait presque.  
« Les Volturi cherchent notre mort, répondis-je. Nous voulions juste… vivre tranquilles.  
_ La vie n'est pas tranquille. Jamais, répliqua Kaly. Et les Volturi… ne la rendent pas plus simple avec leurs lois et leur hypocrisie. Leur soif de pouvoir… est pénible. Mais Aro est avide. Je ne pense pas qu'il se résoudra à te tuer. Il préfèrera faire de toi un vampire. Et tuer plutôt ton compagnon, même si son don l'intéresse beaucoup aussi. A moins qu'il ne s'en serve pour te faire du chantage. C'est sa spécialité, le chantage.  
_ Vous n'appréciez pas Aro, remarqua Edward.  
_ Et je crois qu'il m'apprécie encore moins…, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire. Il n'aime pas ce qui lui échappe. Et il m'en veut pour ce que je lui ai fait. Aussi, nous avons un accord tacite. Nous nous ignorons. Et j'en suis très satisfaite. Cet endroit leur est interdit. C'est peut-être bien le seul dans le monde !  
_ Alors, c'est pour cette raison qu'Alec a cessé de nous poursuivre !, m'exclamai-je.  
_ Certainement. Et je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est son maître fulmine… Tant que vous êtes ici, aucun d'entre eux n'osera rien contre vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. »  
Une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans les yeux de l'étrange petite vampire brune, chassant tout à fait la sévérité de son expression. De toute évidence, l'idée l'amusait. Pour ma part, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir, pour un moment, cesser de penser à la fuite et prendre un peu de repos. Notre course folle s'était interrompue de la manière la plus inattendue. Je poussai un soupir.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?, questionna Edward, visiblement intéressé.  
_ Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié mais… il m'a obligée. »  
Elle ferma les yeux. Edward écarquilla les siens. Il sourit. Je compris qu'il avait à nouveau eu accès à sa pensée.  
« Comment faites vous ?, interrogea-t-il encore. »  
Sa voix était douce, respectueuse. Malgré l'impolitesse que cela pouvait représenter, je comprenais son désir d'en savoir davantage. De plus, le vampire qui se tenait assis à nos côtés avait l'air si détaché de tout… il me semblait qu'aucune de nos questions ne pouvait l'importuner.  
« Mon don est… très particulier, répondit sans hésiter Kaly de sa voix sourde et calme. J'ai lutté contre lui toute mon existence. Mon plus grand défi a été d'apprendre à ne pas m'en servir. Il m'a fallu des siècles pour cela. Mais il est pratique. Je l'ai un peu utilisé sur vous, j'en suis désolée. Il me permet d'aborder les autres… avec franchise. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure… Je peux leur demander de me livrer leurs sentiments. Ainsi, je sais immédiatement à quoi m'en tenir. J'aime les choses claires et directes. Pour moi, le mensonge et la dissimulation sont une perte de temps inutile. Mon don me permet de les éviter. J'influence le désir. Je _suggère_. Je persuade. Je peux obtenir ce que je veux de quelqu'un. Vraiment tout. C'est assez terrible en soi... »  
Je regardai Edward. Il semblait pensif.  
« Vous m'avez d'abord obligé à ne pas lire vos pensées, déclara-t-il ensuite. Et Bella a aussi dit les siennes. Malgré son bouclier ?  
_ Son bouclier protège sa pensée, son mental. Moi, je n'ai pas d'emprise directe sur l'esprit, c'est autre chose… C'est _antérieur_. Je sais manipuler l'envie, les passions, la pulsion primaire… le coeur. Personne n'a jamais su me dire comment cela fonctionne exactement, mais il me semble que cela se situe plutôt à ce niveau-là.  
_ Ce que vous avez poussé Aro à faire est incroyable. Et devant tous les Volturi !, gloussa Edward en levant les sourcils.  
_ Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, c'était il y a longtemps. Et il l'avait vraiment cherché. Il fallait que je lui montre qu'il devait me laisser tranquille. Afin qu'il le comprenne… définitivement. Et s'il y a quelque chose que l'orgueil ne supporte pas, c'est bien le ridicule. Tu comprends qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Je sais qu'il m'appelle _le fléau_. Enfin, il évite de parler de moi, le plus souvent, mais s'il doit évoquer mon existence, c'est ainsi qu'il me nomme. Je suis un très mauvais souvenir… qui vient juste de se rappeler à lui ! »  
Même si je ne pouvais savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé, l'idée qu'Aro ait pu être mis en échec me faisait du bien. Il avait trop longtemps exercé sur moi une peur de chaque instant pour que cette idée n'ait pas l'effet d'une véritable libération. Je ris. Kaly sourit également.

« Vous avez un grand pouvoir, affirma Edward avec une certaine admiration.  
_ Tous les dons sont différents. Il s'agit juste d'apprendre à s'en servir. C'est ce qui prend le plus de temps. Et on ne sait jamais comment cela va évoluer. Parce que cela évolue sans cesse, surtout quand on est un vampire. Qui sait ce que le tien deviendra avec le temps ? Ce que _les vôtres_ deviendront… »  
Elle prit une poignée de sable, la fit glisser dans sa main. Sur un ton plus las, elle reprit :  
« Mon don… mon don est une plaie. Pendant des siècles, je l'ai utilisé malgré moi et… peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que c'est que de pouvoir pousser n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi ? Tu sais déjà ce que c'est que de devoir vivre en permanence en sachant ce que chacun pense et veut réellement au fond de lui, la souffrance que cela représente de constater la fausseté, les obsessions et les intérêts constants de chacun… Eh bien, moi, non seulement je peux savoir tout cela si je le souhaite mais, en plus, je peux changer les autres pour les faire répondre à mon propre désir. Personne ne me dit non. Si je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Il n'y a pas de difficulté, de lutte ou de risque. Pas de vérité. J'ai perdu la vérité, tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour apprendre à ne pas utiliser mon don. J'ai dû apprendre à me battre contre mes propres désirs et ma propre volonté. Apprendre à accepter le refus, à céder alors que j'ai le pouvoir de faire céder. J'ai fini par y parvenir mais… je n'ai de réel repos que dans la solitude. »  
Edward hochait la tête. Je savais que les paroles de Kaly faisaient écho à un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien. Contrairement à elle, cependant, Edward subissait en permanence l'assaut des pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elles ne le laissaient jamais en repos. Pour ne pas les entendre, il devait fournir un effort de chaque instant. Son don était aussi une torture pour lui. Sauf avec moi. J'étais la seule qui lui permettait de trouver la paix. La seule… jusqu'à présent.  
Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Le soleil avait complètement émergé de l'eau. Il rayonnait de tous ses feux d'or au dessus de l'étendue placide de la mer. Les doigts de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés caressaient le sable. Je n'éprouvais aucune défiance à son égard. Malgré son étrangeté, elle me semblait amicale, bizarrement familière et proche, alors que tant de temps et d'espace nous avaient toujours séparées. Un long moment, je détaillai son profil. Il n'évoquait rien dans mes souvenirs, pourtant… j'avais l'impression de la reconnaître. Comment cela était-il possible ?


	18. L'autre, The other one

Chapitre 18 : L'autre/ The other one

Comme si elle avait pu percevoir mes interrogations, elle tourna soudain son regard vers moi. J'y lus une sorte de curiosité, mêlée de mystère. Un mystère profond et alarmant… comme une menace, qui me stupéfia et m'effraya. Je pris conscience que je ressentais… une attraction, très particulière, pour cette surprenante vampire. Elle me captivait. C'était là, sans doute, un effet de sa nature. C'était le cas avec Edward, chacun des Cullen ou encore avec les Volturi : aucun humain ne pouvait résister au charme magnétique que ces êtres surnaturels exerçaient. Mais il y avait autre chose… Elle m'inquiétait et me troublait, alors qu'elle dégageait à la fois tant d'assurance, de légèreté et de douceur ! Je sentis que je rougissais à nouveau, comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi me dévisageait-elle ainsi, me détaillant, scrutant l'air autour de ma personne ?

Pour couper court à mon malaise, je bredouillai :  
« Nous… nous avons de la chance de vous avoir rencontrée.  
_ De la chance ?, répéta-t-elle le regard songeur. Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas en la chance. Pour moi, c'est… Disons que cela devait sans doute arriver. »  
Je souris. Pourquoi son attitude m'était-elle si réconfortante ?  
« Vous croyez au destin ?, demandai-je avec un sourire.  
_ Je crois en bien peu de choses…, non, autant dire que je ne crois en rien, souffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire… Je me contente de ce que je sais, et c'est déjà beaucoup. J'ai pu constater que, dans ce monde, les choses ont tendance à chercher leur place et à se mettre en place d'elles-mêmes, même si c'est parfois très long. Elles cherchent… une sorte d'équilibre. Les êtres agissent, poussés par… une force qui les dépasse, qui est plus que ce qu'ils ne sont, et qui est ce qu'ils sont profondément, en fait. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre. Tu es… vous êtes très jeunes. Excusez-moi de le dire si directement mais… vous êtes des ignorants. Vous ne savez rien, vous n'avez rien vu. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal. C'est ainsi, voilà tout. C'est un moment délicieux, en soi : l'innocence. C'est très touchant… »  
Elle s'interrompit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward.  
« Mais la connaissance… apporte une vraie satisfaction… ainsi qu'un grand désarroi. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus _inhumain_ dans le fait d'être un vampire : pouvoir apprendre, toujours. Découvrir et… changer de point de vue en permanence. Une vie humaine ne permet pas ce genre de chose. Ou alors à toute petite échelle. L'histoire de l'humanité est fondée sur l'oubli, et la répétition constante des mêmes choses. Des mêmes prises de conscience, des mêmes erreurs. L'ignorance et l'oubli sont à la fois une bénédiction et une plaie pour le genre humain. Un vampire ne peut rester éternellement dans l'ignorance et, pour lui, l'oubli n'est plus possible. Nous ne pouvons jamais oublier ce que nous avons vu ou vécu et, parfois, cette mémoire devient un douloureux fardeau. Il y a des vampires qui considèrent cela comme notre malédiction. Concernant la nature humaine, l'ignorance mène le monde et tout recommence sans cesse. Certaines choses évoluent pourtant, les sciences, les technologies… c'est ce qui me fascine. Je me demande toujours où cela va. On peut encore être étonné… si l'on se montre attentif aux choses, qu'on les observe avec humilité. Le temps passant, beaucoup de vampires perdent le goût d'exister…  
_ Excusez-moi, intervint Edward, mais… quel âge avez-vous exactement ? »  
Kaly baissa le regard. Ses longs cils noirs eurent un mouvement léger, comme l'expression d'une confusion, puis elle nous considéra soudain avec malice.  
« Exactement ? Je ne sais pas. Le temps… n'existe plus vraiment pour moi. Il y a eu tant de périodes dans mon existence… J'ai été tant de personnes différentes ! Mais pour essayer de te répondre, je dirais que je dois à ce jour avoir vécu… plusieurs millénaires.  
_ Quoi ?, soufflai-je. Mais c'est extraordinaire !  
_ Extraordinaire ?, elle sourit en soulevant les sourcils. C'est une façon de voir les choses. Ma vie humaine a débuté dans une autre île… en méditerranée. Je suis une Sherdane. »  
Kaly cherchait dans mon regard un écho à ses paroles. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire ne m'évoquait rien. Edward ne réagit pas non plus. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.  
« Cela ne vous dit rien, n'est-ce pas ? Les Sherdanes étaient un de ceux qu'on a surnommés les "peuples de la mer". Des pirates, des envahisseurs. Je suis née dans l'île qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la Sardaigne, tout au sud, près de la ville de Cagliari. Ma famille était venue s'y installer longtemps avant que d'autres, plus nombreux, n'arrivent de l'île grecque de Rhodes et ne colonisent totalement le pays. Mon peuple avait des croyances et un mode de vie aujourd'hui oubliés. Si les hommes savaient… Rien ne change, en définitive ! Nous adorions les esprits de la nature, nous construisions des tours pour les abriter et nous protéger. Nous étions pacifiques, même si nous avons dû apprendre à nous protéger peu à peu. Aujourd'hui, on nous appelle les Nuraghes, à cause de nos constructions particulières qui demeurent… Non ? Vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est ?  
_ Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa Edward. Vous avez raison. Nous ignorons beaucoup de choses. »

Kaly ferma les yeux. Elle évoquait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs si lointains qu'elle seule pouvait sans doute les faire vivre encore. Edward les captait, attentif et comme emporté. Je ne lui avais pas vu cette expression passionnée depuis… depuis cette nuit où il avait ressenti les émotions humaines à travers l'esprit de Jacob. A cet instant, je sentis à quel point Edward devait avoir besoin, déjà, de nouveauté, de découvertes, combien la vie devait lui paraître routinière et sans surprise. Il avait à peine un siècle, pourtant ! Et que représentait un siècle face à plusieurs millénaires ? Dans le fond de mon cœur, un nouveau sentiment émergea. Je compris cette alarme que j'avais ressentie, un peu plus tôt, ce sentiment de n'être qu'une page blanche, qu'une petite chose faible et sans intérêt : je craignais qu'Edward ne soit autant fasciné que moi par cette impressionnante vampire. Et peut-être même l'était-il davantage ? Elle pouvait lui apprendre tant de choses… Une onde angoissée courut le long de mon dos.

Quand Kaly rouvrit les yeux, le visage d'Edward exprimait une grande joie.  
« Mon père… mon père adorerait pouvoir vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il. C'est un homme -un vampire- sage, qui révère la science et respecte le monde qui l'entoure. Il cherche des réponses, comme nous tous… Vous pourriez lui en donner.  
_ Je me méfie de mes semblables, en général, expliqua Kaly en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mon expérience m'a montré que ma compagnie… ne leur est pas particulièrement bénéfique. Et la leur me cause souvent du tort, également. Surtout lorsqu'ils vivent en groupe. Ils en viennent fatalement à vouloir m'utiliser. Les plus anciens, notamment. Un vampire seul, et jeune, comme toi, ne représente aucune menace, mais dès qu'il y en a plusieurs… J'ai du mal avec la hiérarchie, l'organisation, la dépendance. Je suis redevenue assez sauvage, avec le temps, finalement ! Et j'aime ma liberté.  
_ Nous sommes un clan assez particulier, poursuivit Edward. Nous refusons de prendre la vie d'êtres humains. Nous essayons de cohabiter avec eux, de leur être utiles… »  
Les yeux de Kaly s'agrandirent un instant puis ses sourcils s'étirèrent.  
« Et vous y parvenez ?  
_ Pas toujours. Mais la plupart du temps, oui, assez bien, répondit Edward avec une certaine fierté. Surtout Carlisle. Il soigne les humains, c'est un médecin. Un excellent médecin.  
_ En effet, acquiesça Kaly, ce vampire-là a l'air d'avoir du mérite. Il a choisi une voie difficile… et ce sont souvent les plus intéressantes, j'en sais quelque chose. Il existe de nombreux chemins, et nous évoluons, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Rien ne dure… Ni notre foi, ni nos mœurs, ni nos amours… Ils ne peuvent durer. Ils ne sont pas faits pour ça, car ils sont à l'échelle humaine. Mais nous, nous durons, quand nous sommes assez solides pour ça. »  
J'eus un frisson. Même si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'envisager, la dernière affirmation de Kaly augmenta mon inquiétude. Il était assez difficile pour moi de considérer l'existence du point de vue d'un immortel, mais ce qui venait d'être dit avait des accents de vérité qui remuèrent en moi d'autres vieilles peurs. Mes choix, ma vie, mon amour… tout cela n'avait de réelle valeur que parce que j'étais mortelle, parce que tout devait cesser d'exister un jour. C'était cela qui rendait chaque chose, chaque instant, si précieux.

« Comment êtes-vous parvenue à vivre ainsi ?, murmura Edward la mâchoire tendue et le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Cela me semble insupportable. Moi, j'ai besoin de croire, d'être convaincu qu'il y a une vérité. J'ai besoin d'aimer, d'un amour unique. Sinon… plus rien n'a de sens. »  
Kaly considéra Edward pendant quelques secondes, puis elle sourit. Elle baissa ensuite son regard vers moi.  
« Vous êtes si jeunes… si frais ! Vraiment tous neufs…, rit-elle tout à fait. Et tellement marqués, conditionnés, façonnés à votre insu par votre temps ! Mais j'apprécie beaucoup, ne vous y trompez pas. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs... Et puis mon point de vue n'a pas besoin d'être partagé, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'imposer à quiconque. Je sais seulement que… c'est lorsqu'on se perd qu'on peut ensuite se retrouver. A cause de mon don, j'ai dû abandonner cette idée de vérité très tôt. Et c'est en m'en éloignant qu'elle m'est apparue, là où je ne l'attendais pas. Nous avons chacun nos expériences, ce sont elles qui nous construisent. Ce que je sais, je le sais parce que je l'ai éprouvé. Très douloureusement, la plupart du temps. J'ai… beaucoup vu, beaucoup vécu. De nombreux vampires, très anciens, recherchent la mort comme une délivrance. Le plus souvent, l'ennui a raison d'eux. C'est le pire des maux, lorsque l'on vit plusieurs vies d'homme. Il est très difficile de ne pas y succomber, de ne pas perdre tout goût pour l'existence. Certains vampires finissent par choisir de disparaître de leur plein gré, ce qui n'est pas une chose aisée. J'en ai croisé. D'autres encore, perdent la raison. Je me suis approchée de ces états… ils ne m'ont pas emportée, je les ai traversés. Et il y a autre chose, après, encore. Toujours. Des surprises et de nouvelles questions. Car je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Personne de les a. Aujourd'hui, je suis encore là, et je suis sereine. Une vraie ermite, mais… paisible !, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire, une main posée sur sa poitrine.  
_ Savez-vous s'il existe beaucoup d'autres vampires, plus anciens que vous encore ?, fis-je en glissant mes doigts dans la main d'Edward.  
_ Beaucoup, je ne le sais pas. Les anciens ne se montrent guère. Je suppose que oui. J'en ai connu. Celui qui m'a faite était déjà très vieux quand je l'ai rencontré. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… une éternité. Mais il est peut-être toujours là, quelque part. »  
Les pupilles de Kaly s'assombrirent. Un moment, tout son corps parut se pétrifier et son visage perdit toute expression. Je me tus.  
Devant nous, dans le ciel clair, le soleil suivait sa course. La mer était d'un bleu translucide.


	19. Kaly

Chapitre 19 : Kaly

Je n'osais pas poser encore d'autres questions, pourtant, elles me brûlaient les lèvres. Edward aussi demeurait silencieux. Je me penchai en avant, touchai ma cheville. Elle était gonflée, rouge et douloureuse. Ma tête était lourde, également, et je ne percevais toujours aucune odeur. Je soupirai.  
Kaly se retourna vers nous, un nouvel éclat dans les pupilles.  
« J'ai vécu ce que vous vivez, déclara-t-elle en promenant son regard sur Edward et moi. L'enchantement. Cela n'est pas très fréquent, et très difficile...  
_ Ce qu'Aro appelle la _cantante_ ?, enchaînai-je aussitôt. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré s'appelait Labryos. Il m'a expliqué que je l'avais enchanté, que je lui avais ravi son cœur et son âme. Il était mon _ravi_ et moi son _enchanteresse_. Ce phénomène a plusieurs noms.  
_ C'est lui qui vous a transformée ?  
_ Non. Il ne voulait pas. Un autre l'a fait. »  
Spontanément, les doigts d'Edward se resserrèrent légèrement autour des miens.  
« Comment saviez-vous pour nous ?, demandai-je encore. C'est la _rumeur_ qui vous l'a dit ? »  
Kaly plissa les yeux.  
« La rumeur ne disait rien à ce sujet. Disons que… cela se voit de manière évidente. Un vampire, en compagnie d'une humaine, ce n'est pas très habituel. Qui la protège et… l'épouse, fit-elle en désignant nos mains, c'est encore plus rare ! L'attitude d'Edward m'a rappelé celle de Labryos, et je sais que c'est une terrible souffrance. Je n'ai jamais été _enchantée_, moi-même, mais je suis convaincue qu'il n'y a que deux façons de se comporter pour un vampire, lorsqu'il subit l'enchantement. Soit il cherche à maintenir en vie l'humain qui l'a charmé, coûte que coûte, au risque de se perdre lui-même, soit… il le tue immédiatement, que ce soit pour en faire un vampire ou simplement boire son sang. L'attraction qu'il représente est trop puissante. Y résister est extrêmement difficile, même avec le temps et l'habitude, il faut être particulièrement fort... »  
Nos mains étaient toujours unies. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans chacun de mes doigts, le sang circuler dans mes phalanges. Je savais qu'Edward m'aimait… et me désirait, plus qu'aucun autre vampire -qu'aucun autre homme- ne le ferait jamais. Je savais ce qu'il avait enduré pour moi.  
J'avais tant envie de demander à Kaly ce qu'était devenu Labryos, pourquoi il n'était plus avec elle ! Mais je craignais qu'Edward ne souffre de ma question. A ma grande surprise, il leva vers notre hôte un regard dur.  
« Le charme a été rompu. Quand vous avez été transformée, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil… »  
Kaly plongea ses yeux extraordinaires dans ceux d'Edward. Elle avait une façon vraiment particulière de nous regarder. Je ne savais pas si l'impression qu'elle me donnait était due à l'effet que l'âge avait eu sur sa nature ou bien à la couleur si spéciale de ses yeux… mais son regard m'était impossible à soutenir car il donnait la sensation de se retrouver nu, soudain, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils, son air se fit triste.  
« C'est ce qui t'inquiète, souffla doucement Kaly. Je comprends… tu vas être déçu par ce que je peux t'en dire. Dans un sens, malheureusement, tu as raison. Le fait que je devienne un vampire a profondément changé les choses. Mais… en ce qui nous concernait, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il y a d'autres responsables à notre séparation : la vie, le temps, nous-mêmes… Ma rencontre avec Labryos n'a pas été des plus "romantiques". Ni le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, d'ailleurs. J'étais très jeune, j'avais… été vouée à notre déesse. Tu vois, comme vous, j'étais déjà une humaine assez _différente_. Ma famille avait remarqué ma capacité à orienter les autres. Ou à les désorienter, plutôt. Alors, quand j'ai eu une dizaine d'année, j'ai été choisie pour devenir une prêtresse de Ma, la Grande Mère, que mon peuple appelait aussi Dana. On m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Nos Telchines nous enseignaient ce que les servantes de la déesse devaient savoir. Il y avait des cérémonies, des rites, des fêtes. Le temps a passé. Sans le savoir, j'ai été remarquée lors d'une célébration, par un marchand. Un marchand d'esclaves. Des esclaves spécialement destinés à des maîtres exigeants. A cette époque, comme à d'autres, d'ailleurs, ce commerce occulte avait un certain succès. J'ai été enlevée, vendue, achetée. Si j'avais été proposée ailleurs, je n'existerais sans doute plus. Mais c'est Labryos qui m'a achetée, et cette rencontre a bouleversé nos vies. C'était un vampire qui avait quelques siècles, déjà. Il était dur et très possessif. Mais avec moi, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dont j'ignorais l'existence, il m'a raconté des histoires fabuleuses, m'a emmenée dans des villes et des pays que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avons vécu quelques années en Crète. Il ne me traitait pas en esclave, mais comme sa maîtresse. Le temps passant, cependant, il devenait triste et versatile. Je savais qu'il voulait me voir heureuse, mais mon bonheur n'était pas compatible avec le sien. Je connaissais sa nature, je le voyais tuer, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'était possible d'y faire quelque chose. La mort -celle d'esclaves- était si courante ! Je suis devenue une affreuse jeune femme, capricieuse et exigeante, trop gâtée. Je prenais conscience de mon pouvoir et j'aimais en jouer. J'aimais aussi jouer de ce qu'on m'avait appris quand je servais la déesse. Labryos m'aimait passionnément, irrationnellement. Il voulait me voir vivre. Il me donna des amants… qu'il tuait. J'eus des enfants. Après avoir donné la vie au troisième, j'ai été très malade et j'ai manqué mourir. Mais, jamais, il n'a voulu faire de moi un vampire. Il m'a soignée, et guérie. J'aurais pu passer ma vie d'humaine près de lui. Il me disait qu'il aimait être "brûlé" par ce qu'il ressentait, parce que c'était tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre… alors il endurait sa douleur.  
Cependant, lors d'un banquet qu'il avait organisé -un banquet de vampires venus déguster des esclaves de premier choix- un de ses amis arriva en compagnie d'un vampire très particulier, jeune en apparence, et très beau. C'est lui qui m'a transformée. Il s'appelait Kûsh. Il n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Il était merveilleux. Absolument incroyable. C'est ce que j'ai cru du moins, longtemps. J'étais très attachée à mon maître mais… je suis tombée amoureuse, comme une humaine peut s'éprendre d'un vampire extraordinaire. C'était plus fort encore que l'attirance que Labryos exerçait sur moi. Cependant, abandonner mes enfants m'était une idée parfaitement inenvisageable. Kûsh n'a rien voulu savoir. Il est venu me chercher, m'a emportée -c'était si simple pour lui : ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait !- et il a fait de moi ce que je suis. Immédiatement, et sans aucune hésitation. Il désirait une compagne. Quand j'ai été transformée, je me suis sentie perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. La soif… était ma seule obsession. Je craignais de revoir mes enfants. Je pensais que Labryos chercherait à nous retrouver, qu'il nous tuerait, peut-être, mais je ne l'ai jamais revu. Avec Kûsh, nous sommes partis, loin. Nous nous sommes établis un moment à Ur, puis à Babylone. Mon existence est devenue très différente. J'étais un vampire et Kûsh était persuadé que le monde nous appartenait, que nous étions des dieux et devions être traités comme tels. Il était tellement puissant, il savait tant de choses ! Un moment, je l'ai cru… Nous étions véritablement insensés. »

Kaly s'interrompit. Ce qu'elle venait de nous raconter m'avait stupéfaite. A la voir, telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui devant nous, si calme et si douce, j'avais du mal à croire ce qu'avait pu être son existence. J'en percevais toute la violence, et je ne pouvais sans doute pas m'en figurer l'étendue réelle. C'était une bien longue existence. Sans doute lui avait-elle donné l'occasion de vivre plusieurs vies, d'être plusieurs personnes, très différentes, comme elle nous l'avait expliqué.  
Cependant, son expérience n'apportait pas à Edward la réponse qu'il attendait. Elle avait quitté Labryos avant de devenir vampire. Qui sait s'il l'aurait aimé avec autant de passion ensuite ? C'était cela qui préoccupait Edward, qui lui faisait peur, au plus profond de lui. Cela qui le poussait sans doute à accepter, à préférer, que je reste humaine, même si je devais en mourir un jour, je le savais bien. Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose que Labryos. Peut-être avait-il pris goût à sa brûlure.  
Je repensai au premier rêve que j'avais fait, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant. Je m'étais vue y devenir vampire. Edward m'avait transformée pour ne pas que je perde la vie, après que j'aie donné naissance à notre enfant. Je me demandai s'il en serait capable, en réalité. S'il prendrait le risque de voir notre amour, son amour pour moi, disparaître à jamais, alors que mon existence durerait éternellement. Je ne savais pas si je serais, moi-même, capable de prendre ce risque. Je pensai alors à Sarah et Karel, qui étaient si loin de moi à présent.  
« J'ai des enfants, déclarai-je et je sentis ma gorge se serrer.  
_ Ah ?, fit Kaly en souriant doucement. C'est bien. Les enfants sont la seule manière que nous avons de réellement nous survivre. Ils sont la vraie immortalité, celle de la vie qui continue et se renouvelle. Moi, je ne sais pas ce que les miens sont devenus. Je me dis que leurs descendants vivent, quelque part dans le monde. Je l'espère en tout cas.  
_ Vous n'avez jamais cherché à les revoir ?  
_ Si. Mais beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, que je n'avais pas vu passer. Un jour, j'ai appris qu'une catastrophe avait ravagé l'île et la ville où nous avions vécu. Une éruption volcanique avait détruit une grande partie du pays. Alors je suis partie à la recherche de ma famille. Je voulais les sauver, si c'était encore possible, retrouver des survivants. Je me demandais ce que Labryos était devenu également. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Que la ruine, la mort et la désolation. Cet événement a fait de moi une vraie furie, j'étais emplie de rage, je n'étais plus moi-même. Je me suis perdue. C'est à partir de ce moment que Kûsh m'a rebaptisée Kaly. Il disait que l'esprit du volcan en colère était entré en moi, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il était complètement inconscient de ce que peuvent éprouver les humains, il avait oublié depuis trop longtemps ce que c'était que d'être humain, et moi, je l'étais encore un peu. J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles encore avec lui mais, progressivement, notre relation s'est dégradée et nos chemins se sont séparés.  
_ Vous avez vécu des choses terribles, déclarai-je émue. »  
Kaly posa sur moi ses yeux d'acier.  
« J'ai vu, et j'ai fait, des choses terribles. J'ai essayé d'être juste aussi, ensuite. Mais, en réalité, il n'y a pas de justice. En croyant être juste, on se trompe souvent. Etre un vampire, rend la monstruosité, le meurtre et la barbarie… légitimes. Et pourtant, j'ai vu des être humains se comporter plus cruellement que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire ! Ce monde est plein de bruit et de fureur. Si vous en avez été préservés, si vous n'en connaissez ou n'en imaginez même pas la plus petite part, vous pouvez vous en réjouir, d'une certaine manière. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus aucune illusion sur la nature humaine, ou la mienne d'ailleurs. Je me contente juste de m'émerveiller, parfois, de ce qu'elle parvient à accomplir, et j'essaie de ne pas m'apitoyer sur les atrocités dont sont capables les hommes. »  
Edward restait silencieux. Il avait écouté notre conversation et semblait réfléchir, le regard baissé vers le sable. Un moment, je posai ma tête sur son bras et fixai la mer ondulante.

« Quand je suis devenu vampire, reprit Edward après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, j'ai voulu me montrer juste. J'ai cherché à devenir un instrument de la justice. J'ai résolu d'employer ma nature… au mieux. Enfin, à ce qu'il me semblait. J'ai tué des criminels. Des hommes dont je pouvais, à travers leur pensée, connaître les intentions : des assassins, des violeurs, des humains dangereux pour leurs semblables. Mais qui étais-je, moi, pour me permettre d'agir de la sorte ? J'ai réalisé alors que j'étais comme eux, que je n'étais pas plus qu'eux. Le choix de Carlisle, la ligne de conduite de notre clan, me sont apparus comme la meilleure solution. »  
Kaly hocha la tête. Elle semblait attendrie.  
« Ce que tu as fait, je l'ai fait aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'y avait plus rien de commun entre nous et les hommes. Que je devais me détacher de l'humanité. Ce qui a été très difficile pour moi, peut-être encore davantage que cette envie que j'avais de réparer leurs erreurs, d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour mettre de l'ordre dans le monde, a été d'accepter la disparition de certains d'entre eux, que j'ai connus et aimés. J'ai rencontré des humains merveilleux, au cours de ma longue existence au milieu d'eux, des hommes et des femmes exceptionnels, uniques par leur beauté, leur intelligence, leur personnalité… et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'ils doivent mourir. Cela, je n'ai pas pu le tolérer, pendant très longtemps. J'en ai changé certains en vampires. Mais un jour, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas non plus un pouvoir que je devais me permettre d'exercer comme bon me semblait. Que je ne les _sauvais_ pas. Je l'ai compris le jour où un des êtres humains, à qui j'avais proposé de devenir mon semblable pour échapper à la mort, a refusé. Aujourd'hui encore, il me manque tellement ! Je ne cesserai jamais d'avoir des regrets. J'ai dû apprendre à respecter et à accepter la mort. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris le vrai sens de la vie. De la vie humaine. Et que je m'en suis détachée. Je ne la regarde plus que rarement, et de loin. Mais j'ai acquis la force de la regarder bien en face lorsque je le fais, de l'apprécier, et de la laisser passer. Comme je regarde chaque lever et chaque coucher de soleil, tous uniques et différents, sans pouvoir les retenir, ni espérer les faire durer toujours. J'ai gardé l'envie, cependant, la curiosité de savoir à quoi le prochain ressemblera. Elle est dans mon être profond. C'est elle qui me pousse encore et m'a permis de poursuivre ma route sans succomber à l'ennui, même si, évidemment, il m'arrive quelques fois de me demander si mon existence n'a pas atteint ses limites... »  
A cet instant, Kaly prit une profonde inspiration. Je compris la gravité de ses dernières paroles. Mais, presque aussitôt, ses yeux retrouvèrent une expression douce et calme. Elle reprit :  
« Pour un vampire, rester attaché à l'humanité est la pire des souffrances. Nous n'en faisons plus partie. Nous sommes _autre chose_. Et il n'y a pas d'ordre dans le monde. Ou plutôt si, il y en a un, mais que nous ne pouvons ni comprendre totalement, ni influencer. Tenter de le faire, c'est se leurrer. Je pense sincèrement que pour vivre en harmonie avec le monde dans lequel nous sommes, chacun doit suivre sa nature profonde, et ce n'est pas si facile. Boire le sang des êtres humains fait partie de notre nature… cependant, nous pouvons la soumettre et non pas y être soumis. Le renoncement que ton clan a choisi, je peux le comprendre, moi-même j'ai appris à renoncer. Mais je sais aussi que tout ce qui existe a sa place, et mérite le respect. Nous-mêmes, nous devons nous respecter et apprendre à aimer notre propre nature que nous haïssons, d'abord, quand l'humain que nous avons été est encore trop présent en nous. Avec le temps… tu verras. Ce que je sais m'a permis de comprendre qui je suis, et j'ai trouvé ma propre voie. Il faut longtemps pour comprendre et maîtriser la nature vampirique. La maîtriser, ce n'est pas en abuser ni la brimer. Et dans sa maîtrise, on parvient à trouver un réel bonheur, une exaltation. Je dirais même une sorte… d'extase. »

Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais redressée. Encore une fois, les paroles de Kaly trouvaient en moi leur écho. Ce qu'elle exprimait, je l'avais pressenti, malgré ma courte existence. Chaque événement de ma vie, chaque épreuve que j'avais vécue, en était le condensé. J'étais heureuse d'entendre, pour la première fois, un vampire s'exprimer avec autant de sagesse au sujet des humains et des vampires. Sans ne mépriser ni les uns, ni les autres. Je regardai Edward. Ses yeux brillaient. Tout son être, surnaturel, resplendissait dans cette lumière vive du jour. Les petits éclats de diamants de sa peau scintillaient… mais il y avait autre chose encore. Il paraissait ému, troublé. Son visage avait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Lui aussi, avait entendu des mots qui disaient clairement ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti, qui expliquaient sa réticence à faire de moi un vampire, lorsque je le lui avais demandé, quelques années auparavant.  
Mon cœur se serra. Jamais je n'avais autant eu le sentiment que nous étions si différents l'un de l'autre, que quelque chose nous séparait, profondément. Quelque chose d'essentiel.  
Alors, l'idée me vint -l'idée terrible- que je pouvais à présent le perdre.


	20. Révélations

Chapitre 20 : Révélations

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.  
Il faisait chaud. Nous étions baignés de lumière. Mais dans mon âme, dans mon corps blessé, dans mon cœur, une ombre, insidieuse et avide, étendait lentement ses voiles opaques. C'était comme si la nuit précédente, cette nuit dense, pesante, était revenue, ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas cessé, malgré le lever du jour.  
« Vous tuez toujours des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? »  
La question d'Edward ressemblait davantage à une affirmation. Un frisson me parcourut. Prendre conscience que je me trouvais en présence d'êtres qui avaient tué mes semblables pour étancher leur soif ne pouvait me laisser indifférente et me donnait toujours une sensation de malaise.  
« Il m'arrive de boire leur sang, répondit Kaly d'une voix basse. Je n'ai pas besoin de les tuer, mais si je le faisais, je n'en éprouverais pas de remord. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que je peux être la mort qu'ils rencontrent un jour sur leur chemin, comme un hasard. La mort fait partie de l'existence humaine, de son fonctionnement même. Pour ce qui est de leur sang… ils me l'_offrent_, quand je le leur demande, tout comme je peux leur demander d'oublier ce qu'ils ont fait. Je peux les amener à faire beaucoup de choses. J'ai ce pouvoir, et la morsure n'est pas nécessaire. On peut retenir la pulsion de la morsure et seulement _boire_. Alors cela m'arrive, oui. Mais très rarement à présent. Vivre dans l'eau fait taire l'envie et puis… j'ai appris à aller au-delà de la souffrance que cela entraîne. Au bout de cette souffrance, il y a la paix. Il y a toujours une récompense prodigieuse lorsqu'on parvient à aller au-delà de soi-même.  
_ La couleur de vos yeux… Votre peau… Ils sont donc dus à cela, remarquai-je.  
_ Il semble, effectivement, que ce soit un des effets de l'abstinence et de la vie aquatique qui, selon moi, sont notre mode de vie _naturel_. Elles rendent aussi plus… réceptifs, elles aiguisent les sens vampiriques, et donnent une grande force. Elles permettent à notre âme de se rapprocher des choses immatérielles. Et c'est un état que j'aime par-dessus tout.  
« J'ai toujours pensé que nous étions des êtres maudits, déclara Edward en se mordant les lèvres. Que nous avions perdu notre âme en devenant vampires… que nous la volions à ceux que nous transformions à notre image. »  
Kaly leva légèrement les sourcils.  
« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton _âme_ ?, sourit-elle. Tu crois l'avoir perdue ? Mais où serait-elle donc passée ? »  
Sa voix avait une intonation de surprise.  
« Je peux t'assurer que ce que tu appelles ton âme est bien là, au contraire, dans ton corps de vampire. Sinon, tu ne serais pas comme tu l'es ! Elle y est même attachée très, très solidement... C'est une des conséquences de la transformation. »  
Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent.  
« Vous avez des certitudes concernant notre âme ?, s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Des certitudes… il est difficile de parler de certitudes concernant une partie de notre être qui ne se voit pas mais je sais certaines choses, des choses dont j'ai fait moi-même l'expérience, et qui font que je ne raisonne pas du tout comme tu le fais. »  
Elle rit tout à fait. Sa légèreté contrastait étonnamment avec la gravité qui se lisait à présent sur le visage d'Edward.  
« Des enfants !..., plaisanta-t-elle même. Votre ignorance vous conduit à vivre dans la peur et la tristesse. Elle vous pousse même à vous sentir coupables. Ce sont encore des sentiments humains que tu éprouves à travers ta nature de vampire. Et ils sont aussi dû à l'époque qui t'a vu naître et vivre… Tu es marqué, consciemment ou inconsciemment, par les croyances de ton temps et l'oubli qui caractérise le monde dans lequel tu vis aujourd'hui. »  
Nous ne savions plus quoi répondre. Kaly nous considérait avec un air las et presque désolé. Elle comprit qu'il lui fallait expliquer.  
« Je suis née à une époque où l'on vénérait les éléments, la terre, le soleil et l'eau, où l'on vivait près de la nature et à travers elle. Les hommes… y étaient peut-être plus humains qu'aujourd'hui. Il ont oublié, depuis, tant de choses ! Peut-être finiront-ils par les redécouvrir ? On ne parlait ni de dieux ni de diables, alors, il n'y avait ni enfer ni paradis. Il y avait la vie et la mort. Il y avait les esprits, les corps, les forces essentielles. Il y avait d'autres histoires, d'autres légendes. J'en connais beaucoup. Elles proviennent du monde entier. Et elles se ressemblent toutes tant qu'il est impossible de ne pas y voir des vestiges de nos origines et des vérités à propos de ce que nous sommes. Humains ou vampires. Vous ne savez donc rien à ce sujet ?  
_ Je ne connais personne qui sache quoi que ce soit à ce propos, répondit Edward visiblement ébranlé. Je connais certaines légendes concernant les vampires, certains mythes et certaines croyances. Le folklore. Ce que tout le monde connaît. Ils n'apportent pas de réponse…  
_ Ils disent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir au contraire ! Tout ce que nous sommes encore en mesure de savoir. Si on les ignore, ou s'ils sombrent dans l'oubli, ceux qui viendront après nous ignoreront tout, c'est certain. Peut-être est-ce ainsi que les choses doivent aller, ma foi… Quoi qu'il en soit, les vampires ont leurs propres légendes et elles ne sont pas bien différentes de celles des humains. Nous sommes tous liés. J'ai vu certaines choses de mes propres yeux, on m'en a raconté d'autres dont je ne peux affirmer qu'elles disent l'absolue vérité mais… elles sont assez sensées et d'un grand intérêt.  
_ Vous savez d'où nous venons ?, souffla Edward.  
_ Cela, précisément, non, mais je peux vous dire ce qu'on m'a raconté. »  
Le regard de Kaly était paisible, elle sentait que nous étions troublés.

« Nous, les vampires, serions en quelque sorte des enfants de la Nuit et de l'Océan, commença-t-elle. Cela ne vous paraît pas une évidence ? Ne le sentez-vous pas ? Kûsh m'a appris beaucoup de ce que je sais, et il m'a montré énormément de choses. Il était un vampire très ancien. Pour lui, ces histoires étaient la mémoire de notre passé. Je continue à les considérer comme des mythes, pour ma part, mais il me semble qu'ils expliquent bien ce que nous sommes.  
Une de ces légendes raconte que les premiers vampires vivaient dans la mer. C'est pour cela que nous sommes si à l'aise dans l'eau, que nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer, que nous ne craignons pas les profondeurs et que nous y voyons clairement. C'est pour cette raison que notre peau change quand nous nous métamorphosons. Les vampires sont d'abord faits pour vivre dans l'eau. Peu à peu, ils ont voulu vivre comme des humains, se mêler à eux, mais c'était une erreur. C'était déjà une perversion de leur propre nature. Kûsh me disait que nous étions les vraies sirènes de ce monde. Et il est vrai que, personnellement, je passe plus de temps dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Vivre sur cette île me convient parfaitement.  
Tous les mythes humains, toutes les légendes concernant les sirènes proviendraient de ces premiers peuples qui habitaient les mers. On les présentait comme séduisants, enchanteurs -possédant un chant merveilleux, d'ailleurs- et parfois dangereux, assoiffés de sang. Du sang des humains, de sa vibration qui nous attire comme une musique irrésistible. Nous sommes particulièrement sensibles à la musique… il semblerait que ce soit en lien avec notre origine première. Le chant du sang humain nous la rappelle et c'est ce qui nous pousse à le vouloir avec tant de force, même si nous pouvons, peu à peu, nous en passer.  
Au fil du temps, ces premiers peuples marins, conscients de leur origine, auraient cherché à prendre le pouvoir sur les êtres humains et à dominer le monde. Ils seraient alors devenus plus avides encore du sang des hommes, désireux de s'en nourrir constamment, et davantage par plaisir que par nécessité. Ils s'organisèrent, construisirent une grande cité où même certains hommes vinrent s'installer et vécurent longtemps heureux, puis ils commencèrent à mener des guerres. Finalement, ils auraient été vaincus par les armées levées par les hommes et leurs alliés aux grands pouvoirs. Les légendes présentent ces derniers comme des dieux, maîtrisant les éléments, ou peut-être bien encore des sortes de mages. Une fois la grande cité des êtres de la mer détruite, ce sont eux qui ont, ensuite, régné sur les peuples de la terre avant d'abandonner totalement le pouvoir aux êtres humains et de disparaître en se cachant parmi eux. Pour cette raison, les vampires auraient eux aussi voulu quitter les profondeurs marines et se mêler aux hommes. Il semblerait également qu'ils aient toujours eu du mal à ne pas chercher à exercer une domination sur eux. Souvent, je me demande si les Volturi ne vont pas reproduire la même erreur que nos ancêtres. Ils considèrent les hommes comme du bétail, parfois. Il leur en faudrait peu pour décider de les asservir… »  
Kaly s'était interrompue, elle secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation. Le regard d'Edward glissait sur la mer.  
« Que voulez-vous dire quand vous parlez de "votre origine première" et de votre attirance irrésistible pour le "chant" du sang humain ?, demandai-je.  
_ Il y a certains mythes qui racontent comment serait née la lignée des vampires, répondit Kaly avec un petit sourire. Celles des vampires, des hommes et des mages. Les trois lignées qui auraient existé à l'origine et progressivement peuplé la terre.  
_ Qui sont ceux que vous appelez les mages ? Ce sont des magiciens ? Des sorciers ?  
_ Des êtres quasi-humains qui ont certaines aptitudes très particulières. On les appelle mages, chamanes, sorciers…, ils ont beaucoup de noms et des capacités diverses, selon les humains avec lesquels ils se sont unis. Nos Telchines, par exemple, étaient issus d'une lignée de mages très puissants. Le point commun entre toutes ces familles est que leurs membres peuvent influencer la matière du monde. Ils ont le pouvoir de changer d'apparence, de commander aux éléments avec une grande puissance, de détacher leur esprit de leur corps, et d'autres choses encore. Ils sont assez discrets, cependant. Bien plus que les vampires, en tout cas. »  
Je ne savais pas si ce que Kaly évoquait avait un rapport avec ce que j'avais découvert concernant le peuple des Quileutes et le clan des _Transformateurs_. Pourtant, la description qu'elle venait de faire s'en rapprochait tout à fait et je repensai à cette impressionnante capacité qu'ils avaient de changer leur corps en ceux d'animaux fabuleux.  
« Ce mythe n'a rien d'insolite, poursuivit Kaly. Il se rapproche beaucoup de tous les récits de création du monde que vous pouvez connaître. Sans entrer dans les détails, je peux vous dire qu'il parle d'un esprit originel -que vous pouvez appeler Dieu si vous voulez, il porte tant de noms !- qui aurait créé le monde et les hommes. Avant eux, il s'était entouré d'esprits supérieurs, issus de lui-même, et qui lui servaient d'aides. Au moment où il aurait décidé de créer les êtres humains, ce dieu aurait choisi de s'incarner totalement dans sa propre création, de s'y absorber, lui donnant sa propre vibration de vie, la musique de son souffle. Et l'humanité aurait débuté, se serait développée, aurait évolué. Le monde des hommes aurait connu les évènements que nous ont rapportés les très anciens textes qui sont devenus les textes sacrés des hommes. Plus tard, quelques esprits supérieurs auraient décidé de rejoindre leur dieu absorbé dans sa création, en s'incarnant à leur tour. Certaines versions du mythe disent que les esprits dont nous sommes issus avaient d'abord eu l'intention de détruire l'humanité qui s'était révélée une création imparfaite et chaotique, alors que d'autres souhaitaient la protéger. Ils étaient tous des esprits faits de feu et d'eau, des esprits purificateurs. Parfois, on les appelle _daïmon_, mais on pourrait aussi les apparenter à des anges. En tout cas, il jouent le même rôle.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ces esprits auraient finalement renoncé à faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus et se seraient unis à des êtres humains par désespoir d'avoir été abandonnés par leur dieu ou par amour pour son œuvre. C'est vraiment la partie la plus stupéfiante de l'histoire et, pour moi, la plus révélatrice. On se sait pas combien ils étaient au juste. Certaines légendes en mentionnent un seul, à la double nature, ou bien deux, d'autres, encore, vingt-deux. Ils ont même des noms. Des noms très intéressants. On les appelle Samaël, Ozriel, Shaytan, Nakash ou encore Iblis. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que ces noms évoquent le _feu_ ou le _venin_. En prenant possession du corps des hommes, ils se seraient, comme leur créateur, dissous en eux, mais cette fusion aurait donné naissance à deux nouvelles lignées, distinctes de celle des hommes. Celle des _Brûlants_ et celles des _Etres froids_, selon la sensibilité de l'esprit incarné. Afin de laisser les humains vivre en paix, les premiers auraient d'abord choisi d'aller habiter les régions lointaines, aux extrémités du monde -sans doute les pôles- et les seconds auraient peuplé les mers du milieu. C'est ainsi que seraient nées la lignée des mages et celle des vampires. »  
Kaly se tut. Elle nous considéra un moment, son regard métallique cherchant dans les nôtres une réaction. Nous étions médusés.

Un instant après, Edward sourit.  
« Je n'avais jamais entendu cette légende, assura-t-il. C'est effectivement une histoire très intrigante. Elle laisse imaginer beaucoup de choses…  
_ Plus que vous ne pouvez croire, répondit Kaly. D'autres histoires expliquent encore de manière plus précise le fonctionnement de notre nature, pourquoi nous nous sentons parfois si déchirés, pourquoi nous désirons ardemment boire le sang des êtres humains et n'enfantons pas comme eux mais à partir d'eux.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Oui. Ce serait l'expression de l'esprit qui nous a créés. Il voulait l'anéantissement de l'humanité, mais il aimait son dieu. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'engendrer lui-même d'autres êtres à son image. Il voulait juste retrouver la vibration divine, à travers le souffle et le chant du sang des hommes, en lesquels résidait désormais son créateur. Il faut croire que la nature humaine dans laquelle il s'est fondu en a décidé un peu autrement… Cette union a eu de surprenants effets. Ainsi, par essence, nous sommes solitaires et sujets à la culpabilité, quand nous ne choisissons pas de suivre notre instinct de prédateurs, notre pulsion destructrice. Nous sommes en permanence pris entre deux aspirations contraires. Si elle nous pousse à tuer, notre nature nous a aussi faits séduisants pour les hommes, puissants et immortels. L'esprit qui a donné naissance à la lignée des mages, lui, a produit des êtres très différents. Il voulait se fondre dans l'humanité, s'assimiler à elle, pour la protéger. Même s'ils ont gardé des pouvoirs surnaturels qui peuvent se révéler extrêmement impressionnants lorsqu'ils sont convenablement maîtrisés, ils vivent donc comme des êtres humains qui donnent la vie et s'éteignent. Ils ont perdu la liberté de choisir. Et, peu à peu, comme les hommes, ils oublient ce qu'ils ont été et même, parfois, ce dont ils sont capables.  
Les humains ont toujours connu et redouté ces êtres à la double nature, à la fois si proches et si éloignés de ce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes. Ils les ont d'abord appelés _nephilims_, ce qui signifie "ceux qui font tomber les autres", et les considéraient comme des êtres supérieurs. Certains mages, comme certains vampires, ont longtemps cru que leur rôle était effectivement de dominer l'humanité. Cependant, nous avons tous la même origine...  
_ Il me semble, dis-je, que tout cela sonne vrai.  
_ Ce sont des mythes, souffla Edward avec un nouveau sourire. Nous ne saurons jamais…  
_ Effectivement, intervint notre hôte en souriant également, certaines vérités sont perdues dans la nuit des temps, mais pour d'autres, il existe des preuves. Je les ai vues moi-même et je sais qu'il reste peu de vampires qui en ont, comme moi, connaissance. Je ne pense pas que les Volturi sachent… cela ne les a jamais intéressés, d'ailleurs. Et c'est sans doute mieux comme cela. Qui sait comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient ?  
_ Comment ?, fit Edward dont le sourire s'effaça subitement. De quelles preuves parlez-vous ?  
_ Ces mythes sont gravés dans la roche, sur les murs de temples et de palais. Je peux te les montrer, si tu veux, proposa Kaly avec une sorte de désinvolture provocante. Maintenant, même. Je suis persuadée que cette connaissance t'ouvrirait les yeux. »  
Edward parut atterré. Il eut un léger mouvement, mais ne quitta pas sa place. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, affirma Kaly d'un air compréhensif. Pour nous, c'est vraiment tout près d'ici… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta compagne, elle n'a rien à craindre.  
_ Je ne pourrai pas marcher, dis-je à regret.  
_Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, de toute manière, expliqua avec douceur la belle vampire aux longs cheveux bouclés, les murs dont je parle sont ceux de notre antique cité engloutie. Ils se trouvent dans les profondeurs de cet océan. »  
Edward tressaillit. Je percevais son émotion. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.  
« Je crois que tu devrais aller voir, chuchotai-je. C'est… important, pour toi comme pour moi. Je peux attendre. Je suis en sécurité ici, et je me sens bien. »  
Je mentais. Edward hésita. Kaly promenait sur nous son énigmatique regard d'eau pâle. Elle attendait, sans chercher à convaincre Edward davantage. Ce qu'elle lui proposait n'avait pas besoin d'être accepté, mais Edward aurait été fou d'y renoncer. L'occasion ne se présenterait sans doute plus jamais.  
« Nous serons bientôt revenus ?, demanda-t-il finalement.  
_ Cela dépend de la vitesse à laquelle tu nages, répondit simplement l'antique vampire. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je me trompe ? »  
Edward hocha la tête.  
« En tout cas, nous serons revenus avant la fin de cette journée, si cela peut te rassurer.  
_ Bon, acquiesça Edward. Il me semble que… il faut que je voie cela. »  
Se penchant sur moi, il m'embrassa. Kaly se redressa en une fraction de seconde, si vite que je ne la vis pas faire. L'instant d'après, elle s'avançait vers les flots.  
« Si c'est trop loin, je fais immédiatement demi-tour, souffla Edward comme à regret. Viens, je vais te porter un peu plus près des arbres, pour que tu puisses te reposer le temps que nous serons partis. »  
Il me souleva et alla me déposer près d'un tronc lisse et un peu penché, non loin duquel se trouvaient plusieurs buissons serrés. Au-dessus de ma tête, de larges feuilles s'étendaient en ondulant. L'air était plus frais à cet endroit. Tout était paisible et accueillant.  
« Je vais attendre, ne t'en fais pas, assurai-je. Moi aussi, je veux que tu voies et que tu me dises. »  
Edward embrassa ma main. Plus loin, Kaly regardait vers l'horizon.  
Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour entrer dans l'eau et disparaître aussitôt.  
Alors, à nouveau, je fus submergée par l'oppressante sensation que j'avais éprouvée un peu plus tôt. L'obscurité se répandait dans mon cœur glacé. Il me sembla que je ne devais plus jamais revoir mon mari. Pourquoi éprouvai-je un tel sentiment ? Kaly… Kaly était un être bienveillant, je l'avais senti, son comportement nous l'avait prouvé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre… Edward avait accepté de la suivre, alors que je ne pouvais les accompagner. Avait-elle exercé sur lui son pouvoir de persuasion ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Quel intérêt y aurait-elle trouvé de toute manière ? Ils reviendraient bientôt, Kaly l'avait promis et Edward n'allait pas m'oublier, seule, sur cette île magnifique. Ce que je ressentais était une sorte de jalousie, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. C'était stupide et, malheureusement, inévitable. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce sentiment, et ce qu'il déclenchait en moi était particulièrement insupportable. Je me sentais comme dépossédée de moi-même.  
Longtemps, je demeurai le regard rivé sur l'étendue d'un bleu parfait qui se trouvait face à moi, écoutant le bruissement léger et reposant de la végétation au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais très fatiguée. La nuit avait été longue, le début de la matinée si riche en révélations qu'il me donnait l'impression d'avoir duré des jours. Il me semblait avoir vécu des siècles, également, à travers ce que Kaly nous avait raconté.  
Alors, je me couchai contre le sable fin et blanc, mon visage posé sur mon coude replié, et je fermai les yeux.


	21. Retour, Back

Chapitre 21 : Retour/ Back

La mer… la mer avait des reflets de cuivre. Et des teintes violettes électrisaient l'ombre au creux des vagues.  
Lentement, je me redressai.  
Quelques scintillements d'or fusaient à la surface de l'eau.  
Je plissai les yeux.  
Le soir tombait doucement. L'air était doux. Tendre. Je me sentais bien, reposée, même si ma tête semblait pleine de coton.  
Le soleil était passé de l'autre côté des arbres, je ne le voyais plus. Il n'allait pas se coucher encore, mais il devait, graduellement, descendre à l'horizon. J'aurais aimé faire le tour de l'île, pour le voir entrer dans la mer. A la couleur des vagues, à la pureté de l'air et du ciel parfait, j'étais sûre que tout deviendrait rouge. Un rouge intense. Et cette nuit serait pleine d'étoiles.  
Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger mon pied sans doute. Quelques heures ne suffisent pas à réparer un corps humain blessé. Je touchai ma cheville. Elle était douloureuse, effectivement. Moins cependant. Je pouvais peut-être me lever.  
M'agrippant au tronc de l'arbre qui avait veillé sur mon sommeil durant toute la journée, je me hissai sur ma jambe valide. Pouvais-je appuyer l'autre ? Un éclair fusa jusqu'à mon genou, irradiant dans chacun de mes orteils, je poussai un petit cri de surprise. Mais je pouvais appuyer le pied. Rien d'autre. Je ne devais pas espérer faire fonctionner mon articulation. Juste appuyer. Ce n'était pas si mal.  
« Pauvre petite chose… », pensai-je.  
Et maintenant ? J'étais seule. Edward et Kaly n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il me fallait attendre.  
_Attendre…_  
C'était tout ce qu'il était en mon pouvoir de faire, décidément. Bizarrement, tout sentiment d'urgence m'avait quittée. Sur cette île, j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, comme au creux d'un nid, comme un enfant entouré de bras protecteurs. J'aurais pu attendre indéfiniment. Mon estomac me rappela soudain que ce n'était pas réellement envisageable. Peu à peu, la faim se réveillait. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille…  
Je clopinai jusqu'à mon petit sac, appuyé contre un buisson, à quelques mètres de moi. Il contenait une bouteille d'eau. Au moins, je pouvais boire. Quelques gorgées… Habituellement, l'eau paraît ne pas avoir de goût. Et pourtant, je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'elle en a bien un ! Un liquide neutre coulait dans ma gorge, alors que le souvenir du goût très particulier qu'il _aurait dû_ avoir s'imposait à mon esprit.  
« On dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas », me chuchotai-je à moi-même.  
Je humais l'air frissonnant et tiède. Rien. Je savais qu'il devait être chargé d'effluves de toutes sortes, mais il était aussi plat et vide que si j'avais respiré une atmosphère aseptisée. Quel dommage ! J'aurais tant aimé _sentir_… Cette absence avait quelque chose de troublant. Elle me donnait le sentiment que tout ce qui m'entourait n'était pas vraiment réel. Comme s'il me manquait une part du monde.  
Un peu plus loin, entre deux buissons, j'avisai un tas de longues branches de bois mort et blanchi. Manquant perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, je sautillai jusqu'à eux. Une de ces branches avait une bonne taille et une certaine épaisseur, tout en étant très légère. J'allais pouvoir m'appuyer pour me déplacer. Peut-être pas jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'île, cependant.  
J'avançai vers l'eau. Les vagues étaient calmes, elles se déversaient sagement les unes après les autres sur le sable fin, comme au ralenti. L'océan peut être tellement différent aux quatre coins du monde ! Cette eau n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui venait battre contre les falaises de la Push. Cette dernière était le plus souvent grise et froide, violente. Tourmentée. Elle avait si longtemps fait écho à la tempête qui se déchaînait dans mon âme et mon cœur… Ici, tout était tranquille et beau. Si serein. Presque voluptueux. Je comprenais que Kaly ne se soit jamais lassée de ce paysage : il devait ressembler à son âme, j'en étais persuadée.  
Le mouvement des vagues sur mes pieds, autour de mes chevilles, apaisait un peu ma douleur. Je m'enfonçai davantage dans les flots. Jusqu'à mi-mollets. A perte de vue : l'étendue horizontale et mouvante de la mer. Les inquiétudes et les angoisses que j'avais éprouvées le matin semblaient ne plus devoir m'atteindre. J'avais été bien bête. J'étais fatiguée. A présent, je sentais… Je sentais que tout irait bien. Je ne savais ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'était une évidence. Si j'avais perdu certains de mes sens, il m'apparut, en revanche, que je devais avoir retrouvé une part de moi-même, à travers cette eau et cette chaleur douce qui m'enveloppaient. A travers les récits de Kaly, également, qui étaient allés au-delà des bornes de ma curiosité et de mon imagination. Et j'avais tant à lui demander encore ! J'espérais qu'elle répondrait à mes questions. Il n'y avait pas de raison, rien ne paraissait l'atteindre vraiment. Je me promis de ne pas retenir mes envies et mon besoin de _savoir_. Comme Edward qui l'avait suivie… Je n'en aurais peut-être plus l'opportunité, ni le temps.

Au coin de mon œil, un point gris se déplaçait prestement à la crête des vagues. Avant que j'aie pu le localiser ou comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, Kaly émergea à plusieurs mètres de moi. Puis elle apparut à mes côtés sans que je l'aie vue approcher : mes yeux la fixaient encore, au loin. Je voyais double. Elle était assez près. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais sa surprenante apparition ne m'effraya pas. En fait, je n'en eus pas le temps. Par contre, je réalisai combien elle avait retenu sa nature, la première fois qu'elle s'était approchée de nous.  
Ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient, rendus lisses par le poids de l'eau, et sa peau était toute perlée de gouttelettes. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, derrière elle. Je vis un autre point sombre, entre les ondulations des vagues, qui approchait très vite. Edward sortit de l'eau devant nous. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient au corps. Sa bouche était ouverte. Etrangement, il donnait l'impression d'être essoufflé. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour déterminer le sens de son comportement. Il n'était pas essoufflé, il n'avait pas besoin d'air, il était… bouleversé. Epuisé, peut-être aussi. Mais c'était impossible !  
L'attitude de Kaly me surprit réellement alors. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi, comme si elle s'apprêtait à glisser un bras autour de mes épaules. On aurait presque dit… qu'elle voulait me protéger.  
Edward passa une main sur sa bouche et le bas de son visage.  
« Bella. Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il, presque haletant.  
_ Oui. J'ai… dormi. Edward, qu'est-ce que… ? »  
Il leva ses yeux vers moi. Quelque chose était différent. Edward souriait, ravi. Son visage était un peu tendu, ses pommettes plus saillantes, ses joues légèrement plus creuses. A moins que ce ne fût l'eau dans ses cheveux… Son expression, son expression n'était pas comme avant. Pour mieux juger, je fis un pas dans sa direction, plantant mon bâton dans le sable meuble. Kaly suivit mon mouvement. Je tournai un visage interrogateur vers elle.  
Alors, je compris ce qui avait changé. Leurs yeux. C'étaient leurs yeux. Ceux de Kaly, surtout, étaient frappants. Ils étaient devenus violets. Je crus d'abord à un effet de la lumière orangée qui nous baignait, mais non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Ils étaient bien violets. Une couleur incroyablement lumineuse ! Et ces yeux-là, je les avais déjà vus. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde.  
« Mais… ? »  
Edward bondit vers moi. Kaly se raidit.  
« Oh, Bella ! Si tu savais… ! J'ai vu un endroit phénoménal ! J'ai compris… J'ai compris tant de choses ! »  
Il riait presque. J'étais un peu inquiète mais je sentais que je devais partager son bonheur. Il saisit ma main. Je regardai ses doigts. Ne tremblaient-ils pas un peu ? Sa peau paraissait moins scintillante aussi. Elle luisait d'un simple éclat nacré, ponctué de quelques petits éclats plus vifs, un peu comme celle de Kaly. Je levai sa main vers mon visage.  
« Oui, fit-il toujours souriant, c'est l'effet de la profondeur. Dans le noir absolu, et avec la pression de l'eau, nous y voyons clairement… notre peau restitue la lumière qu'elle a emmagasinée. Nous sommes faits pour cela ! Kaly avait raison !  
_ Tu veux dire que les vampires sont… lumineux sous l'eau ?  
_ Je n'étais jamais descendu assez profondément… Aucun vampire de ma connaissance n'a tenté l'expérience. Nous nous sommes toujours arrêtés quand cela devenait trop sombre -cela n'avait pas d'intérêt- alors que c'est justement ensuite que… »  
Edward ne s'était jamais montré si enthousiaste. Il paraissait même excité… Ce n'était pas du tout son habitude, ce n'était pas _lui_.  
Kaly se tenait toujours très près de nous, comme si elle avait été prête à nous séparer. J'eus l'impression que nous étions tout à coup deux enfants énervés dont le jeu pouvait dégénérer à tout instant. Mais que se passait-il ?  
La main d'Edward se referma autour de mon bras. Trop fermement. Il le serrait si fort ! Il allait le broyer. Il me faisait mal. Je criai.  
« Edward !  
_ Oh, Bella !  
_ Edward, contrôle-toi, tu peux vraiment le faire », souffla Kaly en saisissant son poignet.  
Il y eut un petit craquement. Mais il m'attira tout de même à lui.  
Alors, se produisit quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Je m'enroulai autour d'Edward, comme une algue. Je savais que ma cheville me faisait mal, mais je ne la sentais plus vraiment, et j'entendis une voix, qui devait être la mienne, articuler doucement :  
« Je veux être comme toi, Edward, maintenant. Mords-moi. Fais de moi ta semblable. Et nous serons ensemble pour toujours. »  
La main d'Edward était dans mon dos, elle glissai en remontant vers ma nuque. C'était… délicieux. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu.  
« Cela suffit, déclara Kaly, d'une voix grave mais calme. Je croyais que tu y arriverais. Je suis vraiment désolée. Eloigne-toi, maintenant. Va te reposer. »  
Instantanément, Edward me lâcha et je tombai dans l'eau. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me sentais abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Je retrouvai la sensation douloureuse au bas de ma jambe. Je hurlai de rage en tapant la surface d'une vague. Etais-je en train de devenir folle ?  
« Reprends tes esprits, Bella, murmura Kaly. Cela va passer. »  
Elle me remit debout. Je grimaçai. Les yeux de la vampire glissèrent sur moi et la douleur disparut immédiatement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le trouble de mon esprit s'estompa tout aussi vite. Edward s'était éloigné. Il nous regardait. Toute expression joyeuse avait abandonné son visage, il paraissait choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Presque en colère. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se mit à marcher nerveusement d'un côté et de l'autre, comme s'il avait voulu revenir sur ses pas.  
Kaly leva légèrement son visage dans sa direction. Il s'éloigna encore, soudain détendu et, très doucement, s'allongea sur le sable.


	22. L'échange, The exchange

Chapitre 22 : L'échange/ The exchange

Je demeurai hébétée. Mon regard s'était plongé, sans que j'y prenne garde, dans celui de Kaly. A nouveau, je fus frappée par la couleur de ses pupilles.  
« J'ai vu vos yeux, dis-je. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun vampire en avoir de pareils, mais les vôtres, je les ai vus.  
_ Comment cela ?, répondit-elle doucement en soulevant légèrement un sourcil.  
_ Dans un de mes rêves. Je vous ai vue, je le sais maintenant. Je fais des rêves… _révélateurs_, comme on m'a dit. »  
L'antique vampire brune n'eut aucune réaction particulière.  
« Hmmm…, soupira-t-elle simplement avec une pointe d'intérêt. Cela fait beaucoup pour une simple humaine, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Je pouvais me tromper, mais il me sembla qu'il y avait une certaine compassion dans sa voix.  
« Viens, ajouta-t-elle, il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies quand même.  
_ J'ai l'impression que je peux marcher maintenant.  
_Je peux donner l'impression à un mourant qu'il peut se mettre à courir. Il peut même le faire, si l'état de son corps le permet… Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion… Quoique, parfois, la suggestion fait des miracles ! Enfin… ne te blesse pas davantage. »  
A mon grand regret, la douleur revint. Sans doute valait-il mieux qu'elle soit là, en effet. Kaly pouvait faire oublier la réalité. C'était effectivement une illusion dangereuse.  
Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai à quelques mètres de là, assise sur le sable, au pied d'un arbre. Kaly était accroupie devant moi, repliée sur un talon. Elle m'avait transportée, et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue ! Je frémis.  
« Que s'est-il passé ?, demandai-je sans hésiter davantage. Pourquoi Edward est-il dans cet état ? »  
La belle vampire aux yeux violets se laissa un peu aller sur le côté. Elle avait l'air de se demander par où commencer et si je pourrais comprendre ce qu'elle allait répondre.  
« Edward a voulu savoir ce que c'est que _l'échange_, je lui ai montré. »  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle soupira.  
« Je pensais qu'il le gérerait mieux, il a tellement appris à contrôler ses émotions et son esprit… il est encore trop jeune, sans doute. Il est un peu perturbé, mais cela va passer rapidement. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour assimiler… Un petit repos est nécessaire. »  
Je secouai la tête. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.  
« Mais les vampires n'ont pas _besoin_ de se reposer ! »  
Kaly sourit légèrement.  
« Parfois, oui. Certaines choses sont éprouvantes, même pour nous. Surtout lorsqu'on en fait l'expérience pour la première fois. C'est assez déstabilisant. Et puis Edward vient de vivre quelques heures qui ont profondément ébranlé ses croyances et ses certitudes. Il ne sait pas s'il se sent heureux ou désespéré… Il s'en veut énormément pour son attitude envers toi. Le plus petit faux-pas le mine réellement, et il ne peut envisager l'idée de te faire le moindre mal. Il y a une minute, il voulait s'arracher la tête. »  
Je dévisageais Kaly, incrédule. Se pouvait-il… ? Mes yeux cherchèrent le corps d'Edward, étendu à une bonne distance de nous. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait dormir.  
« Vous… vous entendez ses pensées ? »  
Les sourcils de Kaly remontèrent vers ses tempes. Elle acquiesça lentement.  
« C'est cela _l'échange_. Il a pris un peu de mon pouvoir et j'ai pris un peu du sien. »  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Je comprenais l'attitude d'Edward. Et la mienne…  
« Mais c'est éphémère, ajouta la petite vampire aux longs cheveux de nuit. Et c'est un tout petit pouvoir. Comme un écho lointain… une réplique.  
_ Comment avez-vous fait ? »  
Elle remonta vers moi ses iris scintillants. Sa main caressait le sable. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Refusait-elle de m'expliquer ? Lentement, sa tête s'inclina. Ses yeux. Ses yeux sondaient profondément les miens. Lisait-elle mes pensées ? Cherchait-elle à savoir si j'étais fiable ?  
« Vous lisez mes pensées à présent ?  
_ Non. Edward ne le peut pas. Son pouvoir ne me donne aucune capacité à ce sujet. »  
Son regard semblait fouiller encore mon âme. Le mien dut se faire suppliant. Elle tourna son visage vers la mer.  
« Tu es une bien étrange humaine, Bella, articula-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'on s'intéresse autant à toi. »

Se glissant à mes côtés, elle dégagea ses longs cheveux de son épaule. J'y vis une marque ronde, un peu rose, striée de rouge. Autour, et en son centre, la peau était encore légèrement bleue, mais elle semblait progressivement devenir livide.  
« Edward m'a mordue. Et je l'ai mordu en retour. »  
Mon visage se décomposa.  
« Quoi ? »  
La main de Kaly fit un geste léger dans l'air, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
« Je croyais que la morsure d'un vampire était terriblement douloureuse pour ses congénères, balbutiai-je.  
_ Elle l'est, assura Kaly. C'est pour cette raison qu'Edward doit se reposer. Il a fallu qu'il l'endure. Longtemps. »  
Je tournai encore mon regard vers lui. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
« C'est quelque chose que nous répugnons naturellement à pratiquer, et nous ne pouvons pas tous le supporter. C'est pour cette raison que de nombreux vampires ignorent cette aptitude que nous avons, et qu'elle s'oublie. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun nouveau vampire ne connaît plus son existence, d'ailleurs… »  
Elle me sembla un peu déçue. A moins que ce ne fût du soulagement… Je posai ma main sur la sienne, légèrement plus fraîche. Mon geste spontané me stupéfia moi-même, et le contact de Kaly me donna une sensation étrange. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'était passé. Qu'elle me dise exactement. Elle le comprit.  
« Edward a vu une représentation… sur un des murs de notre cité. Il a demandé de quoi il s'agissait et je lui ai expliqué. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il est un peu… têtu. Non ? Enfin, c'est la jeunesse qui croit détenir la vérité, s'y accroche et refuse d'apprendre, je suppose… »  
Elle sourit.  
« Je lui ai donc proposé de lui montrer comment faire. Cela peut se révéler très utile, parfois… Je l'ai averti que ce serait très douloureux, qu'il faudrait se montrer particulièrement résistant. Je lui ai aussi dit que son comportement en serait un peu altéré pendant un moment. Le temps qu'il maîtrise mon pouvoir. Je dois dire qu'il m'a surprise : il l'a fait, et il y est parvenu. Je crois que c'était pour lui comme… un acte de foi. Pour ne plus avoir peur. Peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il est. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu sais qu'il a peur de ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sans rien répondre, je hochai la tête. Kaly poursuivit :  
« Pour faire cela… il faut que du sang coule dans nos veines. Du sang humain. Je n'avais pas bu depuis si longtemps… Edward ne s'était pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours non plus. Pour lui, c'est déjà un manque. »  
Je ne pouvais imaginer… Je m'étranglai :  
« Edward a bu du sang humain ?  
_ Non. Bien entendu. Même pour cette expérience, il s'y serait refusé. Il aurait choisi de ne pas savoir… Nous sommes allés sur une autre île. Un homme m'a offert un peu de son sang. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour que nos veines soient irriguées, et cela ne dure pas bien longtemps. Notre corps absorbe peu à peu le sang que nous buvons. Tu sais cela ?  
_ Pas vraiment, avouai-je. »  
Kaly parut un peu surprise.  
« Mais que sais-tu au juste des vampires, jeune humaine ? »  
Son ton, peut-être un peu moqueur, me donna le sentiment d'être un petit enfant. Je sentis que je rougissais. Encore.  
« Peu de choses, certainement. La famille de Carlisle… ce sont de vampires qui ont choisi de combattre leur nature, de rester proches des humains. Alors, ils n'en parlent pas vraiment. »  
Je repensai soudain à la seule conversation que j'avais eue avec le père d'Edward à propos de la nature vampirique. Au sujet du plaisir… le plaisir du sang. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille que j'étais alors, mais à ce souvenir, mes joues flambèrent tout à fait. Je tentai de me ressaisir.  
« Je sais juste qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand plaisir pour un vampire que de boire. Surtout du sang humain. Je sais aussi que tuer un vampire est difficile. Que son corps doit être brûlé. »  
Les yeux de Kaly s'étrécirent. Puis elle se mit à rire. Un petit rire. Comme si elle s'étonnait de se trouver amusée.  
« L'essentiel, donc ! », lança-t-elle.  
Je me sentais bête. Mon résumé était navrant.  
« Il y a de nombreux plaisirs à être vampire, Bella, reprit-elle en changeant de ton. La satisfaction de la soif… est ce que les jeunes vampires considèrent comme leur seul apaisement possible. Et c'est la vérité, dans une certaine mesure. Pour eux, en tout cas. Boire le sang des êtres vivants leur permet de rester proche d'eux, justement. De faire tout ce que font les êtres humains, tout ce qu'ils considèrent comme étant le comportement naturel des hommes, de jouir des plaisirs de la vie humaine… Etre tiède pour un moment, éprouver des sentiments plus tendres, faire l'amour… nous avons besoin de sang pour tout cela. Boire réveille l'humain en nous, ou le fait subsister. Mais le sang absorbé ne reste en nous que quelques heures, parfois quelques jours. Et il disparaît, consommé par notre corps. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne saignons pas. Rien ne coule en nous lorsque nous n'avons pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Avant que le désir de boire ne revienne.  
Si un vampire cesse de se nourrir pendant longtemps, l'humanité le quitte peu à peu. De manière progressive. Il passe par différents états. D'abord, le manque. La violence, la rage, la souffrance, que procure le besoin impérieux de boire à nouveau. Pour faire cesser cette phase difficile -quand ce n'est pas tout simplement par plaisir !-, la plupart des vampires se réalimentent. Surtout s'ils vivent constamment parmi les humains, sur terre. Et le sang appelle le sang.  
Mais si l'on s'efforce d'aller au-delà de la douleur qu'on éprouve, alors, lentement, notre corps s'apaise, et notre esprit… s'ouvre. C'est d'autant plus rapide si l'on reste dans l'eau. Là… là, est ce que je pense être notre vraie nature. La capacité que nous avons, lorsque nous sommes purifiés du sang des créatures mortelles, à voir le monde sous un jour nouveau. A voir _vraiment_, enfin !  
Pour ma part, je considère le fait de boire du sang humain comme un rite. C'était ce que les nôtres pratiquaient. Avant. Avant d'être dévoyés par leur orgueil et leur ambition. Les fresques de notre cité montrent tout cela : notre mode de vie, nos rituels sacrés, nos mythes… Edward sait tout maintenant. »  
Kaly s'interrompit. J'étais à la fois subjuguée et effondrée.

Les yeux violets comme un ciel d'orage, sans éclairs pourtant, glissèrent sur moi. Le vampire percevait mon émotion. J'aurais pu pleurer.  
« Vous voulez Edward ? », demandai-je la gorge serrée.  
Kaly me considéra. Le silence entre nous se fit épais, presque palpable. Son visage était impassible.  
Il me sembla qu'elle ne comprenait peut-être pas ce que je disais.  
« Vous allez… me le prendre. Vous le _voulez_ ? », répétai-je.  
Encore un silence. Elle pencha à nouveau doucement la tête.  
« Je le veux… quoi ?... pour moi ? Comme… compagnon ?  
_ Oui ?, soufflai-je douloureusement.  
_ Pas du tout. »  
Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une entaille vive et soudaine dans la chair de mon cœur. Une entaille bienfaisante. Qui aurait vidé enfin l'abcès qui s'y était formé. J'étais délivrée. Je me sentais… propre. Je soupirai.  
Le rire de Kaly fusa.  
« Je ne sépare pas ceux qui s'aiment ! Cela n'a aucun intérêt. Et Edward t'aime vraiment. Au-delà de toute raison. Tu es son _enchanteresse_… je ne pourrais rien faire de toute manière. Même si tu disparaissais. Il n'y survivrait pas, assurément ! »  
Encore une caresse sur la plaie de mon cœur, comme un baume. Une caresse cuisante aussi. Un apaisement cruel. La terrible certitude de l'amour indéfectible d'Edward me faisait tant de bien !  
Les paroles de Kaly sonnaient comme un témoignage irrécusable.  
« Et puis… l'amour… enfin, ce que vous appelez ainsi, la dépendance qui vous lie, cette aliénation à l'autre… ne m'intéresse plus, depuis longtemps. »  
Une seconde, je considérai l'être étrange assis près de moi. Etait-ce cela, la perte totale de l'humanité dont elle venait de me parler ?  
« Vous n'éprouvez pas… ce sentiment ?, m'étonnai-je. Cela ne vous manque pas ? »  
Ma question parut encore l'amuser. Je comprenais qu'elle devait lui montrer mon innocence, mon incapacité à m'identifier à elle, à comprendre ce qu'elle était.  
« Beaucoup de choses passent, Bella… on s'y accroche d'abord de toutes ses forces, et puis… on laisse passer. Et l'on en découvre de nouvelles. Le sentiment dont tu parles, je le ressens à travers le sang des hommes, chaque fois qu'il m'arrive d'en boire. Mais il est loin de moi, maintenant. »  
Spontanément, mon visage se tourna dans la direction d'Edward. Lui, éprouvait toujours de l'amour, du désir… Il était encore très humain. Et je venais de prendre violemment conscience de l'envie profonde qui l'habitait. Les mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche… étaient ceux qu'il voulait m'entendre prononcer sans doute. Et j'avais tellement eu envie de les dire ! Ils m'étaient apparus comme naturels, comme un aveu trop longtemps retenu.  
Mes yeux piquèrent.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda Kaly.  
_ Je… je viens de réaliser qu'Edward a envie de faire de moi sa semblable, alors qu'il m'a toujours soutenu le contraire.  
_ A cause de ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure ?  
_ Oui. Ce que j'ai dit… je ne l'aurais jamais dit dans mon état normal. C'était une suggestion, je suppose.  
_ Tu dois pardonner à Edward. C'est l'effet de mon don. Il monte un peu à la tête à cause de l'illusion de pouvoir absolu qu'il procure. Il fait oublier qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit d'impossible. Mais… Edward ne t'a peut-être pas influencée comme tu le penses. Peut-être désirait-il juste connaître le fond de _ta_ pensée. »  
Je ne pus rien répondre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je pris mon front dans ma main.  
« Oh, mon Dieu ! »  
Mon attitude devait exprimer une réelle panique. Aussitôt, Kaly proposa :  
« Si tu préfères, je peux vous faire oublier ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il vous bouleverse tous les deux… Je ne l'ai pas voulu, j'essayais simplement de laisser Edward agir par lui-même, il ne me semblait pas particulièrement dangereux, je suis désolée. »  
_Oublier ?_  
Etait-il préférable d'oublier ? Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais pu choisir d'oublier ! Elle passèrent toutes en une fraction de seconde dans mon esprit. Tout ce que j'avais vu et vécu d'abominable. Kaly pouvait-elle simplement… effacer tout cela ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux vraiment tout effacer, en définitive. Le ferait-elle si je le lui demandais ? En serais-je plus heureuse ? Sans doute.  
Mais je ne serais plus moi-même.  
« Est-ce qu'Edward va rester comme cela encore longtemps ? »  
Kaly ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je compris qu'elle cherchait à suivre ma pensée, ou plutôt le cours de mes sentiments.  
« Pour le moment, je l'ai apaisé. Le temps que son corps se repose, assimile un peu mon sang. C'est assez rapide. Peut-être même est-ce déjà fini. Ensuite, il sera à nouveau totalement lui-même. Mais il gardera la possibilité d'utiliser la réplique de mon don… aussi longtemps qu'il ne boira pas d'autre sang. »  
_Le sang_  
Toujours le sang. Comme elle disait ces mots, je m'aperçus que tout autour de nous était rouge. Je l'avais pressenti. Un rouge intense. L'eau, le ciel, ma peau… Le soleil devait commencer à entrer dans la mer. Je soupirai. Plus loin, le corps d'Edward semblait inerte, un coude replié sur ses yeux.  
« Tu veux que je le libère. »  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Dans la lumière pourpre, les yeux de Kaly luisaient étrangement. Ils auraient pu paraître noirs à cet instant, mais ils étaient plutôt comme deux grenats, profonds et doux, semblables aux pétales veloutés d'une black baccara.  
Je lui souris.  
« J'aurais aimé pouvoir regarder le coucher du soleil, déclarai-je. Il doit être magnifique. »  
Les lèvres de Kaly s'étirèrent également. Elle me comprenait.  
« Eh bien, allons-y. »


	23. Crépuscule rouge, Red dusk

Chapitre 23 : Crépuscule rouge/ Red dusk

Cette fois-ci, je perçus le déplacement. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été un peu plus long. Peut-être deux ou trois secondes. Assez en tout cas pour que je constate que tout devenait noir autour de moi, et que tous les poils de ma peau se hérissaient sous l'effet d'une fraîcheur intense. Mais le temps de capter ces sensations, j'étais déjà assise face au soleil couchant, de l'autre côté de l'île.  
Edward s'avançait vers nous. Il avait l'air un peu las. Infiniment triste aussi, mais c'était peut-être juste ma façon d'interpréter l'expression inhabituelle de ses traits.  
Il vint s'asseoir derrière moi, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et plongea son visage dans les cheveux qui couvraient ma nuque. Il me serra tendrement. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes.  
Kaly était debout, ses pieds dans l'eau des vagues. Droite et immobile, elle ressemblait à la proue d'un navire.  
Le soleil était énorme. Une boule de feu gigantesque, qui pénétrait la ligne fine de la mer, à l'horizon. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que l'eau se mette à frémir, puis à bouillir, à mesure qu'il descendrait. Mais non. Tout restait calme. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. L'astre et l'océan ne se toucheraient jamais. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la même sphère, tout en partageant le même monde.  
Le soleil ne disparaissait pas. Il allait tout simplement _ailleurs_. Pour un moment. Et l'on pouvait être sûr qu'il reviendrait bientôt.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée me faisait du bien.  
Je clignai des yeux. Kaly avait disparu. Elle était assise près de nous et nous regardait avec une espèce de tendresse. De curiosité peut-être. Soudain, je réalisai qu'elle pouvait entendre les pensées d'Edward. Que disaient-elles ? L'empêchait-elle d'exercer, malgré lui, son pouvoir sur moi ?  
Longtemps, nous ne parlâmes pas.  
Quand le soleil fut totalement passé de l'autre côté de la mer, émettant un dernier rayon couleur émeraude qui fusa à la crête des vagues jusqu'à la plage, l'antique vampire rompit le silence.  
« Vos existences sont bien tourmentées. Pourtant… vous êtes heureux. Vous avez plus de chance que beaucoup. Vos sentiments sont étonnamment réciproques malgré vos natures différentes. »  
Ma main caressa le bras d'Edward.  
« J'ai cherché Bella… toute mon existence, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée. Et je l'ai trouvée ! Je considère cela comme un vrai miracle. »  
Son haleine avait caressé ma nuque. Un frisson parcourut mon dos. Je me laissai aller contre lui.  
« Un miracle ? Peut-être… »  
Kaly plissait les yeux. J'intervins :  
« En plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence, vous n'avez jamais rencontré votre… âme sœur ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'on puisse partager son existence entière avec une personne ?  
_ "L'âme sœur" ? C'est un concept intéressant. Mais… il y a plusieurs existences dans l'existence, non ? Surtout quand on vit aussi longtemps que moi.  
_ Moi, je sais, affirma Edward, qu'il n'y aura jamais plus que Bella. »  
Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il s'emplit de plaisir, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise pas ces mots. Peut-être, peut-être qu'avec le temps…  
_ Excuse ma question, commença Kaly, mais… Bella, qui est le père de tes enfants ? »  
Il me sembla que mon cœur se vidait soudain entièrement, comme percé d'une flèche qui aurait frappé à l'improviste. Le visage de Jacob explosa devant mes yeux. Et la peine, la peine immense. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je ne pouvais pas raconter.  
« Un « transformateur » ?, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que… ? Oh, pardon ! »  
Apparemment, Edward lui avait tout dit. Je me demandai de quelle manière il avait pu lui présenter Jacob. A travers sa pensée, j'imaginai que Jacob ne devait pas être tout à fait celui que j'avais connu. Je devais dire… dire qui il avait été en vérité.  
« Il appartenait à un clan, une tribu indienne, les Quileutes, dont certains membres peuvent se changer en animaux. Des loups, plus particulièrement, mais pas seulement. Il est… il est mort pour me sauver de Jane, la sœur jumelle d'Alec, le Volturi qui nous a poursuivis jusqu'ici. C'est Aro qui les appelle des _Transformateurs_. »  
Les yeux de la vampire étaient fermés. Peut-être étudiait-elle les images au travers des pensées d'Edward. Elle en apprenait davantage qu'avec des mots, et bien plus vite. Elle se trouvait plongée au cœur de notre intimité, de la mienne. Pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment gênée : elle nous en avait assez dit à son propre sujet et je savais qu'elle ne nous jugerait pas. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle souffla :  
« Eh bien… des loups. Je connais cela. Il existait une lignée appelée les Neuri, dans une autre partie du monde. Ou encore les guerriers Ulfarks du nord. Les Nahuels… Ce sont tous des clans de mages qui ont surtout développé leur aptitude à changer de forme physique.  
_ Nahuel ? », répétai-je.  
Un flot de souvenirs me submergea. Nahuel était un hybride, dans mon rêve. Le seul qui ressemblait à ma fille Renesmée. Notre fille imaginaire, à Edward et à moi.  
« Oui, Nagual ou Nahuatl, c'est la façon dont on nomme ces êtres à la double nature au Mexique, si je ne m'abuse. Cela te dit quelque chose ?  
_ J'ai entendu ce nom, répondis-je, dans un de mes rêves.  
_ Des rêves "révélateurs", sourit Kaly. Difficiles à démêler, n'est-ce pas, et très perturbants… ?  
_ Vous connaissez ce phénomène ?  
_ J'en ai fait l'expérience. Quand j'étais humaine. Les Telchines m'aidaient à comprendre leur sens. Mais certains éléments demeurent toujours énigmatiques. Et puis j'étais si jeune… encore une enfant. Les rêves sont apparus quand je suis devenue une servante de la Grande Mère et qu'on nous a initiées. Il y avait des jeûnes, des pratiques rituelles… J'ai commencé à savoir faire beaucoup de choses. Nos mages plaçaient de grands espoirs en moi. »  
Apprendre que ce que j'avais vécu pendant quelques années existait bel et bien, que ce n'était pas seulement la manifestation d'une sorte de folie rampante comme je l'avais souvent pensé, que d'autres l'avaient aussi éprouvé… m'ôta un poids qui m'avait si longtemps accompagnée que j'en avais perdu la conscience. Je ne m'en rendis compte qu'au moment où il disparut. Entre mes épaules, quelque chose se dénoua. Je respirai mieux tout à coup. Je souris.

« Jacob…, repris-je et ma gorge se serra un peu, Jacob m'aimait, et aimait ses enfants, plus que sa propre vie. Il s'était _imprégné_ de moi. C'était… irrémédiable. Il m'avait expliqué que j'étais son âme soeur. »  
Le visage de Kaly prit une expression plus sérieuse tout à coup. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.  
« Les mages… ne sont pas des êtres tout à fait libres. Tout comme nous… Les êtres « surnaturels » ont leur écueil. L'amour humain, l'attirance… enfin, il semblerait que nos natures réagissent différemment face à certains êtres humains. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'âme sœur, ou la _bashert_, comme on l'appelle aussi dans certaines traditions, ce qui désigne l'être « destiné ». Les mages s'unissent aux êtres humains pour engendrer une descendance. Leur nature les lie à un homme ou une femme en particulier, celui ou celle qui sera le plus à même de lui donner les enfants les plus aptes, dont la physiologie laissera le mieux leur don s'exprimer. Ils ont toujours subi cette loi, et elle pourrait être considérée comme une malédiction de leur nature. En tout cas, elle semble due à l'interaction entre l'esprit qui est à l'origine de la lignée des mages et la nature humaine dans laquelle il s'est absorbé. Souvent, les mages ont gardé cette obligation de leur nature secrète. Ils ne cherchaient pas à imposer leur attirance aux êtres humains qu'ils avaient choisis, et les laissaient vivre leur vie. Ils les protégeaient cependant, et venaient les visiter, régulièrement, le plus souvent la nuit pour plus grande discrétion, leur donnant ainsi le sentiment de n'être que des rêves… Les humains les ont d'ailleurs nommés _incubes_ et _succubes_, vous connaissez cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se rendaient bien compte que de leurs unions naissaient des enfants extraordinaires.  
La nature des mages les pousse à la transmission, et c'est une transmission physique. La nôtre… la nôtre nous pousse à détruire ce qui nous attire le plus et c'est là notre malédiction. Ce sont deux manières différentes de rester tranquille, en quelque sorte, le plus efficacement possible. Pour nous également, il arrive qu'un humain nous attire de manière singulière et prodigieuse. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'enchantement, ou la _cantante_. Mais c'est encore une question de corps… et cela a son importance, une grande importance. Les corps humains _chantent_ et nous attirent toujours irrésistiblement, nous comme les mages, car ils sont peut-être les réceptacles du divin. Cela, je ne saurais l'affirmer, mais c'est ce que laissent entendre les mythes. Cependant, la nature vampirique a une façon bien particulière de réagir face à ce phénomène : elle cherche à l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible, comme pour se punir elle-même, retourner à la solitude et au néant, consommer son plaisir et devoir endurer sa destruction, ou bien… ou bien certains vampires refusent d'y toucher, et choisissent de tourner simplement autour comme des papillons autour d'une flamme qui les brûle. De ce choix-là résulte une grande souffrance, mais un grand bonheur également. C'est le choix qu'avait fait Labryos. Et celui d'Edward aussi, apparemment. »  
La joue d'Edward se posa contre mon épaule.  
« Cela signifierait donc que ni l'imprégnation des _Transformateurs_, ni la _cantante_, ne sont un signe que le mage ou le vampire a bien trouvé celui ou celle à qui il est destiné ? »  
J'étais intriguée par cette révélation. Kaly eut un léger mouvement de la tête.  
« Eh bien, si, en quelque sorte… il a trouvé celui ou celle à qui son corps est destiné, dans cette vie en tout cas. Mais pour ce qui est de son âme… »  
Elle sourit. Une lueur mystérieuse trembla dans ses yeux.  
« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, ajouta-t-elle. Quand on est un être humain, on peut ressentir toutes sortes d'amour. Quand je l'ai rencontré, Labryos m'a attirée parce qu'il était avant tout un vampire. Et puis son comportement m'a profondément liée à lui. C'était une forme d'amour. Kûsh m'a fascinée, ensuite ; son charme et sa personnalité hors du commun m'ont subjuguée. Et c'était encore de l'amour ! Par la suite, j'ai rencontré d'autres individus qui m'ont fait ressentir des émotions très variées. Très puissantes. Et toujours si différentes…  
_ Mais n'avez-vous jamais été sûre de vous trouver face à… un _autre vous-même_ ?, susurra Edward.  
_ C'est difficile à dire, répondit Kaly. Il y a tant de façon de s'aveugler… Et puis cela doit être très rare d'y parvenir réellement. Quoique cela ait toujours été un des buts de l'existence humaine. Vous que l'amour semble autant préoccuper, connaissez-vous l'histoire racontée par Platon ? Elle est assez célèbre. »  
Le nom qui venait d'être mentionné ne m'était pas inconnu, il s'agissait d'un philosophe grec, j'en étais certaine. Mais il ne m'évoquait rien de plus. Edward, lui, acquiesça.  
« Oui, dans son _Banquet_, un personnage explique pour quelle raison les êtres humains passent leur existence à rechercher leur « moitié ». Il prétend qu'à l'origine, les hommes étaient doubles, des androgynes, si je me souviens bien… et que leur créateur les a séparés. Depuis, ils se sentiraient incomplets, en quelque sorte.  
_ Tout à fait, enchaîna Kaly. C'est ce que raconte le personnage d'Aristophane pour expliquer l'origine du sentiment amoureux qu'éprouvent les humains. Pour lui, ce que souhaite les hommes, c'est retrouver l'autre moitié de leur âme pour reformer l'être unique qu'ils étaient aux origines. Ce serait la seule chose qui permettrait à l'être humain d'atteindre la félicité. Un détail amusant est que Platon lui-même aurait été le descendant d'un être surnaturel, plus précisément, de celui qu'on appelait le dieu Apollon. Et savez-vous comment était surnommé ce dieu parfois ? »  
Edward secoua imperceptiblement la tête.  
« Une de ses épithètes était Apollon Lycien, le dieu "loup". Et il était aussi, bien sûr, celui du soleil et des prophéties… Enfin, cela n'a rien de réellement étonnant. La plupart des divinités ou des rois des anciens temps étaient très certainement des mages, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ou des vampires, d'ailleurs… » 


	24. Un monde nouveau, A new world

Chapitre 24 : Un monde nouveau/ A new world

Kaly souriait doucement. J'étais captivée. Etait-il possible que les hommes d'aujourd'hui ignorent tant de choses ? Ou bien était-ce préférable… Kaly avait l'air de le penser parfois.  
« Les Indiens ont le même type de croyances, ajouta-t-elle. Ils pensent que les âmes se cherchent à travers leurs différentes réincarnations. Il leur est difficile de se trouver. Cela peut prendre plusieurs vies, ou même ne jamais se réaliser… Lorsqu'elles y parviennent, elles ont accompli leur karma et peuvent sortir du Samsara, le cycle des réincarnations, pour quitter enfin ce monde.  
_ Et où sont-elles supposées aller ensuite ?, demandai-je.  
_ Ailleurs… Elles sont délivrées. Et rejoignent le Nirvana. »  
Le sourire de Kaly s'élargit.  
« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses et je ne peux attester de rien concernant cela. Je connais simplement de nombreuses légendes et j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses qui m'ont prouvé que certaines de ces croyances disent certainement vrai. »  
Edward tressaillit.  
« Comment cela ?  
_ J'ai été le témoin de certains phénomènes et j'ai assisté à plusieurs cérémonies qu'on ne pratique plus aujourd'hui, sans doute, qui permettaient de découvrir et de comprendre certains mystères de l'existence. A cette époque, les mages pensaient encore qu'il était de leur devoir d'enseigner aux hommes ce qu'ils savaient. Ils se regroupaient, ils étaient forts et sages. J'en ai connu quelques uns d'extrêmement puissants. C'était avant qu'ils ne se décident à laisser les hommes maîtres de leur propre monde -puisqu'ils manifestaient leur désir d'indépendance de manière de plus en plus virulente- et qu'ils ne commencent eux-mêmes à oublier… Mais je peux affirmer avoir plusieurs fois rencontré des âmes réincarnées d'êtres humains que j'ai connus. Quand on traverse les siècles, c'est frappant. On le repère surtout chez les petits enfants. En général, les âmes se réincarnent dans leur entourage proche, ou dans un lieu particulier, en tout cas. Il arrive parfois qu'elle s'éloignent, pour certaines raisons… Les bouddhistes connaissent bien cela. La vie humaine est faite ainsi, c'est pour cette raison que les hommes ne devraient pas craindre la mort. »  
Edward considérait Kaly avec insistance. Je sentais qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir être sûr de ses paroles. Il articula :  
« Vous croyez donc en la réincarnation.  
_ Je n'y crois pas. Je l'ai vu. Si tu y prêtes attention, tu le verras aussi. Rien ne disparaît vraiment dans ce monde, même si l'on ne s'en rend pas compte a priori. C'est ce qui fait son équilibre. _Tout ce qui meurt, renaît_. Ces mots ont été écrits sur mon corps, il y a longtemps. »  
Du doigt, elle désigna quelques symboles sur son bras.  
« Tout ce qui meurt… », répéta Edward et son regard se perdit au loin, bien au-delà des vagues qui s'assombrissaient doucement.  
Le ciel était encore clair, mais les couleurs l'avaient quitté. L'océan était d'un bleu profond et métallique.  
« Oui, souffla la petite vampire aux cheveux noirs, nous… nous ne mourons pas. Pour nous, il n'y a pas de renaissance, pas d'autre corps, pas d'autre vie, pas d'oubli, et il n'y aura jamais, non plus, d'ultime libération. Notre âme est définitivement enfermée dans notre corps de vampire immortel. Elle y est soudée avec force, rien ne saurait lui permettre de s'en détacher, à part la destruction, peut-être, mais cela, je ne peux le dire avec certitude. La nature vampirique empêche notre âme de quitter notre corps, comme elle peut le faire chez les humains ou encore, bien plus nettement, chez les mages. Je le sais, parce que, bien que cela apporte de grands pouvoirs, devenir vampire fait perdre la magie. »  
Il me sembla, à cet instant, voir passer l'ombre d'un regret sur le visage de Kaly. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion. Je demandai :  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle magie les vampires perdent-ils ?  
_ Mais… »  
Les yeux des Kaly s'agrandirent, scrutèrent mon visage, le tour de ma tête, m'enveloppèrent entièrement comme ils l'avaient fait quand elle nous était apparue au matin.  
« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la magie ? Comment est-ce… ?  
_ Tout le monde a entendu parler de la magie, repris-je, mais… c'est un doux rêve. Non ?  
_ Mais dans quel monde incohérent vivez-vous !, s'exclama-t-elle. »  
Elle était debout. Ses boucles lourdes tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle tendait une main vers moi.  
« Veux-tu voir ?, prononça-t-elle d'une voix sans souffle.  
_ Je… »  
Je me retournai vers Edward. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Il caressa ma joue pour me signifier que ne n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, puis il leva les yeux vers Kaly.  
« Où allez-vous ?  
_ Juste au bord de l'eau, répondit-elle en tendant un index en direction de la mer. »  
Alors je levai mes bras et Kaly saisit mes mains.

J'étais agenouillée au bord des vagues. La nuit était presque tombée. Déjà, le ciel d'un bleu profond, était constellé d'étoiles lumineuses, et les vagues scintillaient avec un murmure léger. Kaly se tenait derrière moi, mon dos touchait sa poitrine. Elle ramassa un petit caillou et le plaça dans ma main, puis elle étendit mon autre bras afin que mes doigts touchent l'eau.  
« C'est très simple. Ne sois pas effrayée. Répète après moi. »  
Elle se mit alors à prononcer des paroles dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, et dont les sons ne m'évoquaient rien de ce que j'avais pu entendre jusqu'alors. Néanmoins, quand elle s'arrêtait, je répétais de mon mieux. Cela dura quelques secondes. A ma grande stupéfaction, la pierre qui reposait dans ma main gauche s'enflamma tout à coup. Je sursautai. J'avais ressenti sa chaleur dans ma paume. La petite flamme tomba dans le sable.  
« Ramasse-la », suggéra Kaly à Edward.  
Celui-ci glissa ses doigts sous la flamme vacillante qui jetait quelques lueurs bleues sur son visage.  
« Remets-la dans sa main. »  
Le feu revint dans ma paume, il brillait toujours. Je vis la peau d'Edward, légèrement noircie à l'endroit où il avait gardé un instant la pierre incandescente.  
« Tu es brûlé !, m'inquiétai-je.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Tu ne sens pas la chaleur, toi ? »  
Je la sentais. Mais elle ne me faisait pas de mal.  
« C'est _ton_ feu, intervint Kaly, il fera ce que tu lui demandes. Répète encore. »  
A nouveau, elle prononça quelques paroles que je reprenais après elle.  
Dans ma main, la flamme se figea, comme si l'on avait arrêté l'image d'un film projeté sur un écran. Elle s'épaissit, changea de couleur, durcit. Une sensation fraîche envahit ma main. Je regardai plus attentivement : la flamme s'était éteinte. On aurait dit une délicate sculpture transparente. Une sculpture de glace.  
Edward la contemplait avec attention. Je la lui tendis et il la reçut dans sa paume qui ne portait déjà plus aucune trace de brûlure. Il referma ses doigts autour de la forme, comme pour en éprouver la réalité, puis les rouvrit. Quelques traces humides se dessinaient déjà tout autour.  
« Elle fond.  
_ C'est normal, répondit Kaly en esquissant un petit sourire. Il fait assez chaud, me semble-t-il. »  
Rien de tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était réellement inquiétant. Il y avait même eu une beauté certaine dans l'apparition de cette flammèche et sa métamorphose glacée. Pourtant, mon ventre s'était tendu et une grande sensation de vide était née en son centre. J'étais bouleversée.  
Ce lieu… Kaly et ses révélations… Edward et moi pourrions-nous encore être surpris par quoi que ce soit à l'avenir ?  
« Tu es douée, souffla Kaly. Et tu pourrais apprendre… Il est rare que cela marche aussi bien la première fois. Mais il est certain que tu es une vieille âme, tu n'aurais pas toutes les aptitudes que tu as, sinon.  
_ Vous êtes magicienne ?, demandai-je.  
_ Non, c'est toi qui l'as fait. Moi je ne peux plus. Mais je l'ai été, oui, quand j'étais humaine. Comme toi, j'avais naturellement plus d'aptitudes que d'autres, puis on me l'a enseignée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre grand chose. J'ai appris davantage, ensuite… Mais sans jamais pouvoir pratiquer par moi-même. Il faut une âme, ou un esprit, _détachable_ pour cela. La nôtre ne l'est plus. »  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Je compris qu'il devait penser, et qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle reprit :  
« Oui, les vampires peuvent avoir de grands pouvoirs psychiques et émotionnels. Ils influencent l'esprit ou bien les sens, ils créent des illusions qui peuvent être terribles, parfois. Mais la magie… la magie contrôle la matière, le réel. Elle peut être utile à la vie. Elle permet d'avoir chaud quand il fait froid, de soigner lorsqu'on est malade, de manger ou de boire si l'eau ou la nourriture viennent à manquer. Elle a un côté… poétique aussi, je dirais. Mon existence m'a montré que les êtres humains qui possèdent une vieille âme, plus encline au détachement, sans doute, la pratiquent avec aisance. Mais ils doivent l'apprendre. Pour les mages, dont le corps ne retient quasiment pas l'esprit, elle est spontanée. Ainsi, ils peuvent facilement changer d'apparence, investir le corps d'autres êtres vivants et les contrôler, amener la pluie ou le soleil… Vous voyez, ce monde n'est pas vraiment celui dans lequel vous pensiez vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle avait raison. Les doigts d'Edward se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur la petite forme humide et luisante. Il serra. Il y eut une sorte de crissement. Puis quelques paillettes de givre tombèrent en pluie fine sur le sable.

Un peu vers la droite, à l'horizon lisse de l'eau miroitante, un point lumineux apparut. Sa lumière était vive. Blanche. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que la lune se levait. Lentement, très lentement, une courbe nette montait de l'océan. Un disque. Enorme et fascinant. Un disque d'argent pur. La lune était pleine.  
Sans que j'y prenne garde, ma pensée vola vers les falaises de la Push, vers Forks. Je revis la forêt.  
« Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet des loups-garous ?, demandai-je soudain. Ceux que l'on appelle les _Enfants de la lune_. »  
Kaly s'était allongée sur un flanc. Un bras replié soutenait sa tête. Le cercle lunaire se reflétait dans ses pupilles sombres. Sa voix eut une intonation presque étonnée.  
« Tu connais les _Enfants de la lune_ ? Tu ne sais rien de la magie, mais tu connais les _Enfants de la lune_… En reste-t-il beaucoup ?  
_ Les Volturi pensaient les avoir tous éliminés, intervint Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas, apparemment. Nous en connaissons un. Il souffre énormément de ce qu'il est. »  
Kaly ferma les yeux.  
« Je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenté ces êtres, expliqua-t-elle les yeux toujours clos. Ils sont très dangereux, parfaitement incontrôlables lorsqu'ils subissent la métamorphose. Et la présence des vampires les déchaîne encore davantage.  
_ Ils ne supportent pas les vampires…, repris-je. Celui que nous connaissons a effectivement… il s'est… »  
Je ne parvenais pas à continuer. Je revis Jane disparaissant dans la gueule béante. Je me forçai cependant.  
« Il a tué la vampire qui nous menaçait tous. Jane. Elle avait un pouvoir immense, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre lui.  
_ Lorsqu'il est sous sa forme monstrueuse, un loup-garou n'est plus habité par son esprit, à ce qu'on m'a dit, reprit Kaly. Un vampire ne peut rien. A part chercher à le blesser physiquement, bien entendu. Mais il vaut mieux être nombreux pour espérer y parvenir. D'après ce que je sais, ils seraient le résultat d'une ancienne malédiction. La malédiction d'un grand mage, qui maîtrisait tout particulièrement l'orage et la foudre. Un mage-roi, un vrai dieu pour les êtres humains, sur lesquels il aurait régné des siècles durant.  
Durant son règne, il aurait été amené à lutter contre une famille d'autres mages… dévoyés. Cruels et avides de puissance. Des mages qui voulaient acquérir l'immortalité des vampires. Qui avaient commencé à consommer du sang, comme eux, et même de la chair humaine. Il les aurait tous détruits, ne laissant survivre, à titre d'exemple, qu'un père et son fils. Le fils se nommait Nyctimos, si je me souviens bien. Comme ils s'étaient changés en loups pour lui échapper, ils les aurait privés de leur pouvoir et condamnés à se transformer en bêtes sauvages dépossédées d'elles-mêmes à chaque pleine lune, pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur faute. La sauvagerie est l'exact contraire de ce qu'est censée être la nature profonde des mages, tout comme la pleine lune n'est qu'un astre illusoire, un faux soleil. C'est d'avoir voulu suivre l'exemple des vampires qui les aurait conduits à ce malheur, aussi ils ne pourraient plus tolérer leur présence. Cependant, comme eux, ils se sont mis à transmettre leur nature par la morsure. Pour cette raison, les hommes les ont souvent associés, au point de les confondre parfois.  
C'est tout ce que je sais à leur sujet. Mais… j'ai rencontré un mage. Un grand guérisseur. Le plus grand qui ait jamais existé, à mon avis. Je l'ai vu lever des malédictions, pratiquer des renversements... Une fois sur un _Enfant de la lune_. Et une autre sur un vampire. »  
Edward se redressa.  
« Comment ? Que dites-vous ? Serait-il possible… »  
Il y eut un silence. Je compris que la pensée d'Edward devaient poser une multitude de questions que je ne pouvais entendre, mais que Kaly captait.  
« Ne te laisse pas aller à l'illusion, lui répondit-elle effectivement. Cette science a certainement disparu avec lui. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre réussir ce que Machiventa était capable de faire. Même s'il m'est arrivé d'assister à d'autres tentatives à l'issue… catastrophique.  
_ Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? », questionna un peu brusquement Edward. Son émotion était perceptible.  
Je pris sa main. Il m'attira à lui. Kaly soupira.  
« Pour ta tranquillité, je te conjure de ne pas espérer. Et je sais que tu as déjà commencé à le faire, pourtant. Tu dois cesser de regretter ta nature humaine, Edward. Elle t'a quittée, il y a déjà longtemps, et tu refuses de t'en rendre compte. Tu dois apprendre à accepter. »  
La voix d'Edward retrouva son timbre doux et calme. Il serra mes doigts dans les siens.  
« Excusez-moi. Je voudrais seulement savoir… vous avez assisté à tant de choses merveilleuses… »  
Kaly le considéra un moment. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Que se disaient-ils ?  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaly s'accroupit. Elle eut un geste, comme pour chasser un insecte invisible dans l'air.  
« Je comprends la torture que cela doit être pour toi de ne pouvoir empêcher les pensées des autres de pénétrer ton esprit. Surtout lorsque certaines se font insistantes… Cela suffit. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Pour autant, j'aimerais que tu sois convaincu que l'espoir… est vraiment le pire des maux. Et c'est un mal _humain_.  
_ Je sais, articula Edward et il esquissa un petit sourire. »

Kaly leva légèrement un sourcil. Je me demandai si elle pourrait éprouver… de l'énervement, ou de la colère. Eprouvait-elle quoi ce soit qui s'approche encore des émotions que je connaissais ?  
Sans autre réaction, pourtant, elle raconta.  
« J'étais encore avec Kûsh quand j'ai rencontré Machiventa. Mon compagnon était attiré par tous les êtres puissants, et il avait une grande connaissance des sciences occultes. Sans pouvoir pratiquer lui-même ce qu'il savait. Souvent, j'ai pensé que c'était réellement préférable… Quand nous avons entendu parler de ce mage, nous sommes allés à sa rencontre. Il était particulièrement stupéfiant. C'était un homme bienveillant et généreux également, malgré son pouvoir. Il était… simple. Longtemps après, j'ai réalisé qu'il devait être pour moi un modèle. Et c'est sa pensée qui m'a soutenue, tout au long des siècles que j'ai traversés. Il m'a montré la voie… la mienne, même si ma nature diffère de celle des humains ou des mages. Nous sommes restés auprès de lui quelque temps. Il nous a accueillis. Il ne se défiait pas des vampires, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il ne craignait personne. Il avait des fidèles, des humains, qui le vénéraient, et de nombreux mages recherchaient sa compagnie. Mais il n'enseignait pas particulièrement ce qu'il savait. Il disait que chacun, selon ses aptitudes, peut découvrir par lui-même, acquérir sa propre science, s'il sait se montrer à l'écoute. Il disait qu'il n'y a pas de secrets à découvrir. Que tout est là, qu'il n'y a qu'à regarder pour comprendre. Je saisis mieux aujourd'hui qu'alors ce qu'il voulait dire…  
Il était très sollicité par les chefs de clans, les humains qui recherchaient le pouvoir, ou ceux qui se trouvaient dans le malheur. Mais il ne les aidait que lorsqu'il trouvait cela opportun. Un jour, pourtant, un _Enfant de la lune_ lui a été amené. C'était une femme, qui venait de très loin. Elle avait tué ses propres enfants et avait demandé d'elle-même qu'on la mette à mort afin de ne plus commettre d'autres crimes. Cependant, on hésitait à accéder à sa demande car elle était la dernière descendante d'une lignée de grands rois. Après s'être longtemps entretenu avec elle, Machiventa avait jugé qu'elle méritait d'être délivrée de cette malédiction dont elle n'avait pas à porter le fardeau. Il était convaincu qu'elle serait une bonne reine et qu'elle devait pouvoir faire survivre la lignée de ses ancêtres qui s'étaient toujours montrés bons et justes. Personne n'a assisté au rituel qu'il a pratiqué sur elle, mais il a levé le sort. Kûsh m'a expliqué qu'il ne devait pas être trop difficile à un mage puissant de défaire ce qu'un autre avait fait. Que c'était plutôt une question de respect, de loyauté envers leur semblables, qui les empêchait de le faire habituellement.  
_ Cette femme… elle est redevenue… normale ?, demandai-je ébahie.  
_ Tout à fait. Elle est retournée dans son pays et elle donné naissance à un futur roi. Mais… nous avons appris par la suite que, quelques années plus tard, elle s'était donné la mort. Je suppose qu'elle a fait ce que son devoir lui ordonnait, mais que le remord ne l'a jamais quittée. »  
Malgré la chaleur, un frisson glacé me parcourut. Je comprenais parfaitement la réaction de cette femme. Je la comprenais trop bien.  
Quand je relevai mon regard vers elle, je m'aperçus que Kaly me regardait.  
« Et en ce qui concerne le vampire ? »  
Ma voix avait un son étrange, elle était presque éteinte.  
« En ce qui concerne le vampire, poursuivit notre hôte avec une sorte de gravité, cela a dû être très différent… Machiventa en a subi lui-même les conséquences. Ce qu'il a pratiqué ressemblait davantage à un exorcisme, je pense. Encore une fois, personne n'y a assisté mais il m'a expliqué ensuite que, pour parvenir à renverser la nature d'un vampire, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre accepte sa substance. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas être détruite, mais qu'elle devait être passée… ou assimilée par un autre être surnaturel. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait choisi de faire. Il savait qu'il était capable de l'absorber. Et cela m'a confortée dans l'idée que les mages et les vampires doivent avoir une origine commune.  
Cependant, Machiventa a été très éprouvé par cette expérience, même si je suis convaincue que ce n'était pas la première qu'il pratiquait, et il s'est ensuite retiré du monde pour recouvrer ses forces. Il est parti, un jour, sans dire où il allait, afin d'être seul. Kûsh et moi ne l'avons jamais revu. Il m'avait semblé que la nature vampirique qu'il avait prise sur lui l'avait profondément changé. Peut-être lui fallait-il effectivement du temps et de la tranquillité pour se remettre, pour l'assimiler totalement, ou tout simplement apprendre à l'accepter et la surmonter.  
Pour moi, l'exil de Machiventa a été un déchirement. Sa présence était un émerveillement de chaque instant. Il m'apportait une sérénité que je n'avais jamais éprouvée jusqu'alors. Les discussions que nous avions eues m'avaient profondément transformée et mon point de vue sur l'existence que pouvaient mener les vampires commençait à diverger radicalement de celui de Kûsh. Nous nous sommes séparés peu de temps après, d'ailleurs. »  
Kaly leva ses yeux vers la pleine lune, plus petite à présent, qui s'élevait progressivement au-dessus des vagues d'encre. Un instant, elle me fit l'effet d'une petite fille abandonnée. Décidément, les vampires sont des créatures à l'apparence trompeuse. Edward semblait pensif. Comme pour lui-même, il murmura :  
« Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Machiventa à accepter de pratiquer cet exorcisme ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui…  
_ Il a été ému, souffla Kaly. C'est un sentiment que les vampires peuvent oublier. La pitié. Rares sont ceux de notre espèce qui demanderaient à redevenir humains… Mais c'est un père qui s'est présenté devant lui, cette fois-là, un père qui amenait son fils de cinq ans. L'enfant avait cinq ans depuis plusieurs années, déjà. La vie de cette famille était devenue un enfer, au point que les propres parents de cet enfant en arrivaient à regretter que leur clan soit parvenu à l'arracher aux griffes du vampire qui en avait fait sa proie. Un enfant-vampire est une aberration. Même les Volturi en sont convaincus. Le petit était, de plus, très intelligent et il souffrait déjà terriblement de sa nature. Machiventa n'a pas hésité une seconde. »  
Edward hocha la tête. Il comprenait à présent. Kaly sourit.  
« Machiventa était vraiment quelqu'un de très compatissant. Trop peut-être. Mais il est dans la nature des mages de s'inquiéter de l'existence humaine et de chercher à la protéger.  
Avant de nous quitter, il m'avait demandé si j'avais déjà éprouvé moi-même le désir de retrouver ma nature première. Il savait que je regrettais de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer la magie et il sentait que l'existence que je menais avec Kûsh ne me satisfaisait pas. Mais… je lui ai répondu que la nature vampirique était un don, et qu'il me semblait que j'avais encore beaucoup à en apprendre. Ma réponse avait paru l'amuser, et il m'avait assurée que, plus tard, lorsque je serais prête, il m'aiderait. Il avait l'air d'en être tout particulièrement convaincu.  
De toute évidence, il s'est trompé. Je suis toujours là. »


	25. Les âmes errantes, Wandering souls

Chapitre 25 : Les âmes errantes/ Wandering souls

Edward secoua la tête. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules.  
« Moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi…, soupira-t-il, n'importe quoi pour redevenir humain. »  
Kaly fit claquer sa langue. Son ton devint plus dur.  
« Tu ne dois pas espérer y parvenir un jour. J'en ai vu… qui ont donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour cela. Je l'ai vu assez rarement, mais c'est arrivé. Quelques vampires désespérés. Trop jeunes ou trop vieux. Il venaient réclamer à des mages ou à des sorciers humains qu'ils pratiquent sur eux les rituels qu'ils connaissaient, peu importe l'issue. La plupart de ces thaumaturges ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient apparemment. Ils invoquaient Dieu et Diable, recouraient à des cérémonies impressionnantes, souvent sanglantes, dans des lieux qu'ils avaient consacrés. Les temps étaient sombres. L'oubli avait déjà gagné de nombreuses lignées de mages. D'autres se cachaient. Ceux qui acceptaient de tenter ces exorcismes étaient la plupart du temps corrompus. Ils cherchaient surtout à satisfaire le besoin de spectacle qui animait les hommes et leur permettait de s'enrichir tout en gardant un certain pouvoir sur eux. Et j'ai vu… les horreurs qui se sont produites. Certains vampires… sont tombés en poussière, d'autres ont perdu une part de leur être, et ont continué à vivre en fantômes pitoyables. Parfois, un humain qui se trouvait présent lors de la cérémonie perdait la raison également…  
Toutes les autres tentatives auxquelles il m'a été donné d'assister ont été des échecs. Personne n'avait la science de Machiventa. C'est pour cette raison que je suis certaine qu'elle a disparu avec lui. A tout jamais. »

Edward ne répondit rien. Il appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Découvrir qu'il était possible pour un vampire de retrouver son humanité mais que cela lui resterait pour toujours inaccessible devait lui être particulièrement douloureux. Le silence de la nuit qui nous entourait se fit oppressant malgré le spectacle du ciel magnifique qui s'offrait à nous. Alors, j'interrogeai à nouveau Kaly.  
« Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir quitté Kûsh ? Vous avez traversé les siècles… seule ? »  
Figée comme une antique statue de pierre, les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle fixait les reflets de la lune à la surface des vagues. Son visage s'anima pourtant. Son air se fit plus tendre.  
« J'ai rejoint le père et son enfant… ceux qui étaient venus solliciter l'aide de Machiventa, en pays d'Ophir. Ils appartenaient à une tribu pacifique, qui vivait simplement. Je suis devenue leur protectrice. J'ai chassé le vampire qui les tourmentait. En échange, ils me donnaient leur sang pour que je puisse rester parmi eux. C'était leur choix, ils préféraient cela. Donner… et non pas qu'on le leur prenne, contre leur volonté. C'est avec eux que j'ai appris, progressivement, à résister.  
L'enfant que Machiventa avait ramené à sa nature humaine a grandi, il a vécu, et quand sa vie s'est achevée, je l'ai vu réapparaître, avec certitude, dans un nouveau né du clan. Des jumeaux avaient vu le jour, ils étaient les fils du chef. L'un a succédé à son père, l'autre est devenu chamane. Ce dernier était sage, dès sa plus tendre enfance, et son frère était d'une grande intelligence. Son regard brillait… de la même manière, exactement, dont brillait celui de l'enfant que Machiventa avait délivré. Le chamane s'est montré spontanément tout particulièrement attaché à moi. Je lui ai enseigné ce que je savais. Et je l'ai vu revenir, lui aussi, à travers les âges. Parfois homme, parfois femme, mais toujours… toujours lui-même de manière si frappante ! Et toujours _doué_. Mais il fallait à chaque fois tout réapprendre, apprendre à marcher, à parler… parcourir le cycle de la vie. Il me semblait que quelque chose progressait pourtant. J'ai vécu dans cette tribu plusieurs siècles. J'étais bien, parmi eux. Je leur racontais leur propre histoire, ce que leurs ancêtres avaient vécu, j'étais à la fois leur protectrice et leur mémoire. Quand la vie de celui que je connaissais s'éteignait, je le recherchais parmi les nouveaux-nés, et je le trouvais ! Il me semblait que nous étions liés, que nous nous reconnaissions malgré le passage du temps et de la vie. Peut-être même nous étions-nous toujours connus.  
Un jour, un nouveau-né m'a été présenté, et j'ai immédiatement compris qui il était. Cela s'était produit de manière beaucoup plus frappante que les autres fois. A cet instant, j'ai su que cet homme serait différent. Et il l'a été. Il s'appelait Soam. Il a été chef de son clan. Et un grand magicien. »  
J'écoutais avec attention le récit de Kaly, mais elle se tut. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ouvert la bouche, que je réalisai ma maladresse.  
« Votre relation avec cet esprit-là était extraordinaire », avais-je dit.  
La vampire ferma les yeux.  
« Oui. Encore aujourd'hui je ne me l'explique pas. Elle a été ce que j'ai vécu de plus douloureux après avoir été séparée de mes enfants. Entre Soam et moi, il n'y a pas eu d'_enchantement_… c'était autre chose. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié totalement celui -ou même ceux- qu'il avait été _avant_. C'était très troublant. Il avait une façon très étrange de se comporter, de s'exprimer. Il avait l'air d'être plus âgé. Même enfant. Il savait des choses, avant même de les avoir apprises. Elle lui semblaient évidentes, disait-il. Quand il est devenu un homme… il a commencé à me parler de ses rêves, de ce qu'ils lui montraient, de ce qu'il comprenait. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de le dire mais je sentais qu'il m'aimait. Et il savait que cet amour était réciproque. Je lui ai proposé de le changer à mon image, je voulais qu'il demeure avec moi. Il a refusé, cependant. Il a choisi de vivre sa vie d'homme, jusqu'à son terme. Il me disait qu'il m'avait cherchée et attendue, qu'il le ferait encore, et qu'il lui faudrait sans doute d'autres vies pour parvenir à me trouver vraiment. Jusqu'au dernier moment, je l'ai supplié d'accepter… Il est mort dans mes bras. Il est mort de vieillesse. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu renaître. Dans aucun de ses descendants, ni dans aucun nouveau-né de la tribu.  
Je l'ai attendu quelques années… Mais… J'ai fini par supposer que son esprit était parti ailleurs. »  
Les yeux de la vampire se rouvrirent. Ils paraissaient immenses soudain. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait.  
« Tu vois, Bella, si ce que tu appelles l'âme-sœur existe, il me semble que l'âme de Soam était celle qui correspondait à la mienne. Mais je l'ai perdu. »

Même si elle devait s'être détachée de tous les sentiments humains depuis bien longtemps, il me sembla que je percevais le manque que devait encore ressentir Kaly, ainsi que sa profonde douleur. Comment supporter de perdre finalement l'être que l'on aime ? J'avais connu quelques morts dans ma vie, elles avaient failli m'emporter. Je n'avais continué, tenu, que par et pour la vie que j'avais transmise, les vies, celles de mes enfants, par l'espoir qu'il m'avaient donné. Kaly avait perdu ses enfants également… Elle ne les avait jamais vu grandir, elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Comment supporter de rester encore… quand tout disparaît autour de soi ? Tout : le monde que l'on a connu, et ceux que l'on a aimés. Kaly était seule, et c'était cela, sa totale liberté. Moi, il me semblait que jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vivre ainsi. Heureusement, j'avais Sarah, Karel et Edward. J'avais ma mère, les Cullen, Billy, quelques amis… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'avais toujours tellement peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ! Très certainement, je n'étais pas libre, et je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans la peur.

Encore une fois, mes pensées revinrent vers Jacob. Sa disparition m'avait anéantie mais, curieusement, c'était comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quittée. Je l'avais vu -que cela ait été une simple illusion ou non- et j'avais si régulièrement rêvé de lui ! Au fond de moi, je n'avais jamais pu être totalement sûre : ma vie avait-elle été destinée à Jacob ou bien à Edward ? Ma vie d'humaine… Se pouvait-il qu'elle appartiennent aux deux ? Ou bien n'y avait-il tout simplement pas de destin en définitive, seulement les choix que nous faisons ? Pourquoi m'étais-je toujours sentie poussée ainsi, alors, poussée avec tant de force ? Vers l'un, puis vers l'autre, dans telle ou telle direction, au point qu'il m'avait semblé que les décisions que j'avais prises, parfois -tant elles m'étaient apparues comme des évidences- n'étaient pas vraiment les miennes. Pas seulement…  
Le père de mes enfants avait disparu… m'attendait-il, quelque part, comme il m'avait semblé le comprendre ? Attendrait-il jusqu'à ma mort ? Dans ce cas, si les Volturi décrétaient que je devais disparaître, je ne devais pas craindre de le rejoindre… Mais comment envisager de pouvoir être un jour séparée d'Edward ? A présent, je savais que cette idée m'était insupportable. Etrangement, malgré les décisions que j'avais prises et la route sur laquelle je m'étais engagée, elle l'était plus que jamais. Je voulais poursuivre ma vie avec Edward. Si je le pouvais.  
Sans doute n'était-il donné aux âmes destinées -si cela existait vraiment, comme l'avait dit notre hôte- de se trouver qu'une seule fois sur cette terre… Soam était revenu à plusieurs reprises auprès de Kaly, pourtant, peut-être parce qu'il savait où la trouver, peut-être avaient-ils eu beaucoup de chance. Ou bien était-ce ce que nous faisions tous sans nous en apercevoir ? J'avais déjà eu ce sentiment, en quelques occasions… lorsque j'avais parlé avec l'esprit de Jacob, dans ma vision, et puis avec Billy et le vieux Quil à propos de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki. Si nous nous cherchions, à travers le temps et l'espace, et si nous parvenions à nous trouver… que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de nous perdre à nouveau ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je soupirai. Kaly tourna son visage vers moi.  
« Tu es… triste ?  
_ Je réfléchissais juste…, fis-je en tentant de me mettre à distance de mes émotions, et je me disais qu'il est bien difficile de comprendre le sens de notre existence.  
_ Personne n'a jamais dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait chercher à faire. Il me semble que l'on peut comprendre certaines choses, mais que d'autres nous resteront à jamais inaccessibles. Alors, il ne sert à rien de les poursuivre. Parce qu'on en oublie de vivre. Je pense que la vérité n'est pas pour nous, et que nous devons parvenir, malgré notre orgueil, notre besoin de rationalité et notre soif d'absolu, à l'accepter. Nous devons juste… suivre notre route. Jusqu'au bout. »  
Les paroles de Kaly étaient un réconfort inattendu, mais réel, pour ma pensée tourmentée. Sans apporter de réponse précise à laquelle se raccrocher comme à un rocher solide lorsqu'on croit basculer dans un précipice, elles engageaient plutôt à lâcher prise, assurant que la chute ne serait pas aussi terrible qu'on pouvait se le figurer, qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être même pas. Que ce que l'on s'imaginait comme un vide ou un gouffre béant s'ouvrant sous nos pied n'était qu'une illusion due à l'obscurité de la nuit dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et qui nous aveuglait. C'étaient de véritables paroles de sagesse.  
Elles faisaient écho, aussi, à des mots que j'avais déjà entendus, il y avait longtemps à présent, dans l'autre nuit d'une forêt obscure… Le souvenir de Jacob ne quittait plus mon esprit.

Je sursautai quand Edward déposa un baiser léger sur ma joue. J'eus soudain le sentiment de l'avoir trahi… quelques secondes. Un vieux sentiment. Quelle souffrance pour lui s'il avait pu avoir connaissance de ma pensée ! Pour le coup, j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il considéra Kaly avec une sorte de gratitude.  
« Le temps que vous avez traversé vous a au moins permis d'échapper aux tourments des pensées et des sentiments humains. Tout glisse sur vous. Vous n'éprouvez ni douleur, ni remords, ni regrets. Vous êtes en accord avec vous-même. Vous ne désirez plus ni n'espérez rien. Vous êtes parvenue à une sérénité enviable.  
_ Ce n'est pas le temps qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Mais les expériences que j'ai faites et la manière dont je vis.  
_ Que ressentez-vous lorsque vous arrêtez de vous nourrir, que vous êtes purifiée du sang des créatures vivantes ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se représenter ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Vous avez dit que c'est l'état que vous aimez par-dessus tout… Qu'il vous permet de voir vraiment. Que voyez-vous au juste ? »  
Kaly ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le regard baissé, elle paraissait réfléchir. Je me demandai si elle n'hésitait pas un peu à répondre. Tout à coup, elle leva ses yeux sur moi.  
C'est assez difficile à décrire. Je vois… ce que l'on _ressent_ d'ordinaire. Chaque élément du monde dégage une énergie, possède une beauté dont on ne perçoit habituellement qu'une partie. Les sons, les couleurs, ne sont plus si fixes. Je vois… ce qui vibre. Je vais te montrer. »  
Durant quelques secondes, Edward s'absorba dans la pensée de l'antique vampire. Ses traits se détendirent, son regard étaient loin, plongé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.  
« Merveilleux… », chuchota-t-il d'une voix anormalement lente.


	26. L'esprit lié, Bound spirit

Chapitre 26 : L'esprit-lié/ Bound-spirit

Kaly contemplait la nuit, l'étendue du sable où venaient rouler les vagues tranquilles, puis son regard se posa sur mon visage.  
« Quoi ? », fit Edward.  
Comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage, il me dévisagea avec surprise. Il étudiait mes traits. Je vis ses yeux chercher autour de mon visage, me scruter, de la même manière que ceux de Kaly avaient pu le faire.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? »  
Il tendit un bras et le passa au-dessus de ma tête comme s'il avait perçu un fil invisible dont il essayait de s'emparer.  
« Je l'ai vu dès que je me suis approchée de vous, déclara Kaly. Je ne le vois plus maintenant que j'ai bu, mais je suis sûre qu'il est encore là. Il est lié à elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea Edward stupéfait.  
_ Un esprit. »  
Je tressaillis. De quoi parlaient-il ?  
« Mais… que… ?  
_ Il y a quelque chose autour de toi », articula Edward.  
Il semblait à la fois fasciné et inquiet.  
« Il est tout à fait bienveillant, précisa Kaly, je l'ai senti. Il n'y a pas lieu de t'alarmer, Edward. Mais je ne peux pas te dire qui il est. Seule Bella est en mesure de le faire.  
Edward me regardait avec une telle consternation que ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Je sentis que j'écarquillais les yeux.  
« Bella ? »  
La voix douce d'Edward m'engageait à expliquer. Mais je ne savais quoi répondre. Je balbutiai.  
« Un… un… esprit… ?  
_ Ne le sais-tu pas toi-même, Bella ?, demanda Kaly, ce serait étonnant. N'as-tu jamais vu… ou entendu quelque chose d'anormal… ? »  
Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Etait-il possible… ? Possible que je ne sois pas folle en définitive ? Mais alors…  
« Jacob, soufflai-je. Cela ne peut être que lui. »  
Edward s'était pétrifié. Malgré l'obscurité, je distinguais la lueur de ses pupilles. Oh, comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire… ?  
« Il faut que tu expliques, Bella. »  
Sa voix était tendre. Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Je me sentais si coupable tout à coup. Je n'avais pas voulu lui mentir, je croyais… perdre la raison. Je ne voulais pas… que cela soit vrai.  
« J'ai vu Jacob, soufflai-je soudain hors d'haleine. Je l'ai vu deux fois. La première, juste après la cérémonie funéraire. La seconde, dans la forêt, quand je suis allée présenter Sarah et Karel à Billy. Je croyais… je croyais… que j'hallucinais, Edward ! J'avais tellement peur que la douleur me rende folle ! Je me disais que c'était sans doute un rêve éveillé. »  
Mes yeux cherchaient le soutien de ceux de Kaly. La tête légèrement penchée, les paupières étirées vers ses tempes, elle me considérait avec attention. Elle avait l'air réellement intriguée. Edward posa sa main sur mon cou.  
« Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, Bella ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que… je ne voulais pas y croire. Tu comprends ? Les choses n'étaient pas à leur place ! Et puis, j'avais peur de te faire de la peine… que tu croies que je n'arrivais pas à… me défaire… de l'idée… »  
Mes larmes avaient roulé et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue.  
« Tu as vécu tout ce temps, seule avec ce poids, murmura Edward en me serrant contre lui. Oh, Bella ! »  
Je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Avec ce que je venais de lui avouer, le dernier poids que je portais en moi s'en était allé. Et il l'avait vu ! Ils l'avaient vu tous les deux. Je n'étais pas démente ! Je me sentais épuisée. Epuisée mais tellement soulagée !  
« Il est étrange que tu sembles aussi surprise, Bella, entendis-je la voix de Kaly déclarer. Pour s'attacher un esprit, celui d'un être vivant, il faut le faire volontairement, et par un rituel magique. Pour cette raison, je suis étonnée que tu dises n'avoir jamais pratiqué la magie… Aurais-tu été abusée ? »  
Doucement, je me détachai de l'étreinte d'Edward.  
« Je n'ai… », voulus-je protester mais je n'allai pas plus loin.  
Kaly et Edward étaient suspendus à mes lèvres.  
« Est-ce qu'une cérémonie de mariage pourrait être considérée comme un rituel magique ?  
_ Bien sûr !, s'exclama Edward. Vu l'effet qu'il a eu sur toi, il n'y a pas à en douter !  
_ Quel effet ? Et de quel rite s'agissait-il au juste ? »  
La curiosité de la vampire aux lourdes boucles noires était clairement perceptible.  
« Bella a épousé Jacob, déclara Edward, selon le rite de son peuple, les Quileutes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait exactement, mais elle n'a plus été elle-même pendant des jours ensuite ! Elle avait l'air… envoûtée. Elle donnait l'impression… d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Bella, tu n'as jamais voulu me dire… »  
Il saisit mon bras.  
« Elle a gardé une plaie qui a mis longtemps à cicatriser. Trop longtemps. »  
Kaly se pencha vers moi. Son pouce, léger, suivit la marque très nette, en forme de croix, sur mon bras.  
« Des mages… des mages oublieux, murmura-t-elle, et votre cérémonie de mariage est un rituel d'attachement !  
_ Que voulez-vous dire ?  
_ Vous avez partagé l'eau et la nourriture, vous avez échangé vos sangs et vous avez attendu le retour de la lumière.  
_ C'est exactement ça !  
_ Il t'a créé un _fylgjur_.  
_ Euh ?  
_ Un esprit protecteur, ce qu'on a pu appeler à tort un « ange gardien », parfois. Mais… qu'il te suive jusqu'ici n'est pas commun. En général, ils sont plutôt attachés à un territoire, ou à un lieu sacré. »  
Je comprenais. Je comprenais tout à présent.  
« Jacob… enfin, son esprit, m'a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait m'apparaître que sur leur territoire. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'une… partie de lui restait attachée à moi où que je sois. Qu'il ressentait mes émotions, qu'il cherchait à m'apaiser.  
_ C'est son rôle. Il est lié à toi jusqu'à ta mort. Cependant, il ne devrait pas pouvoir te suivre si loin… Il doit y avoir autre chose. Sous quelle forme t'est-il apparu ? Vent, lumière ? Ou bien as-tu seulement entendu sa voix ?  
_ Non, je l'ai vu _lui_. Il est venu d'abord grâce à une louve, qui l'a accueilli, comme il m'a expliqué. Une autre fois, c'était un rapace. Et puis… il en est sorti. Il était lui-même. Enfin, presque. Mais il se ressemblait tout à fait. Et nous avons parlé un moment. »  
Kaly fronçait les sourcils.  
« Tu dis qu'il avait investi le corps d'animaux et qu'ensuite il a repris sa propre forme physique ? Comme… comme un mirage en quelque sorte ? Et que vous avez eu toute une conversation cohérente ?  
_ Oui. Deux fois. Mais… il oubliait, progressivement certaines choses. Et semblait se souvenir d'autres, par contre… La seconde fois, il m'a aussi appelée par un prénom indien que je n'avais jamais entendu… »  
Kaly paraissait de plus en plus surprise. Elle remua légèrement la tête.  
« Je ne comprends pas », lâcha-t-elle, en se mettant soudain debout.

L'antique vampire se mit à marcher vers le rivage, très, très lentement. Ses pieds étaient baignés par les longues vagues qui s'échouaient sur la grève avec un petit frémissement sonore.  
« Ce qui est anormal, expliqua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, c'est qu'il se manifeste à la fois comme une âme séparée de son corps physique et comme un esprit simplement détaché, comme pourrait l'être celui d'un mage qui possède, pour un moment, le corps d'un animal, par exemple. »  
Je tournai mon visage vers Edward. J'avais l'impression que ce que je venais de dire perturbait beaucoup Kaly. Lui, la regardait attentivement.  
« C'est un réel problème ?, finis-je par demander.  
_ Un problème ? C'est juste… parfaitement incohérent. Les esprits des morts qui ont été liés aux vivants par magie ne se manifestent pas à eux sous leur ancienne apparence. Et ils ne "discutent" pas ! Ils se contente de veiller sur eux, de les détourner du danger et de les réconforter. Parfois, on entend quelques paroles, on voit une lueur, on sent un parfum. Ils savent des choses que seules les âmes peuvent savoir -ils se souviennent de leurs existences antérieures ou connaissent même l'avenir, paraît-il !- et en aucun cas ces éléments-là ne sauraient être révélés aux vivants ! Quant aux mages, dont les esprits peuvent, pour un certain temps, quitter leur corps physique, de manière beaucoup plus libre qu'aucun homme ne saurait le faire, ils ne se montrent pas, eux, attachés tout particulièrement à l'esprit d'un être humain. De plus, ils ont besoin d'être bien vivants pour pouvoir exercer leur pouvoir… Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.  
_ Jacob… oubliait peu à peu qu'il était Jacob, ajoutai-je, mais il m'engageait à poursuivre ma vie, sans regarder en arrière. Il me semblait assez différent, peu à peu… il a dit qu'il était "détaché" de moi. Quand il m'est apparu, accompagné de la louve et du pygargue, il m'a aussi expliqué qu'il pouvait se diviser jusqu'à cinq fois, pour être en même temps près de moi et voir le monde à travers les yeux de plusieurs animaux. Il avait l'air particulièrement… confiant et exalté. »  
Kaly s'était immobilisée.  
« Il a dit « cinq » ?  
_ Oui. Pourquoi ?  
_ Un mort n'a pas de cinquième corps.  
_ Excusez-moi, je…  
_ On attribue à tout être humain cinq corps, enfin, cinq parties, qui seraient les composantes de son être. La première, est le corps physique. Une fois mort, il ne devrait logiquement en rester que quatre… et même moins puisque parmi les trois restantes se trouve l'_image_, celle qui se détache du corps avec l'esprit et qui devrait aussi disparaître avec lui... alors que c'est elle que tu as vu. C'est parfaitement incroyable ! Je me demande bien…  
_ Vous… vous êtes spécialiste de ce genre de… science ?  
_ C'est ce que l'on m'a appris quand je suis devenue prêtresse. Par la suite, j'ai appris d'autres choses encore, en découvrant certaines pratiques, mais je n'ai pas passé mon existence de vampire à m'intéresser aux esprits, non. Ce sont plutôt les mages qui s'en préoccupent. Ou les sorciers humains. »  
Elle fit une pause. Puis, l'expression de son visage changea. Elle apparut, à genoux, face à moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues.  
« Quand vous avez parlé, et qu'il t'a appelée par ce prénom que tu n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, t'a-t-il révélé quoi que ce soit concernant le passé ou l'avenir ? T'a-t-il… donné son nom ? Son nom _véritable_ ? Souviens-toi, réfléchis bien ! »  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, je sursautai. L'attitude de Kaly me troublait.  
« Non. Il n'a rien dit. Il avait l'air de vouloir mais… il est resté très mystérieux. »  
Une ombre de déception passa sur le visage de la vampire.  
« Cela aurait été impensable, de toute manière, souffla-t-elle.  
_ Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?, m'inquiétai-je. Est-il… perdu ou damné ? »  
Kaly sourit.  
« Ni "damnation" ni rien de ce genre, Bella. Il ne lui arrivera sans doute pas autre chose que ce qu'il t'a annoncé. »  
Basculant sur un flanc, Kaly reprit sa position face à la mer.  
Edward eut un petit rire, entre stupéfaction et admiration.  
« Vous êtes un véritable puits de science… Carlisle serait très honoré de faire votre connaissance. Vous devriez… vous devriez nous accompagner jusqu'à Forks. Je suis persuadé que les Volturi nous laisseraient définitivement tranquilles si vous demeuriez avec nous. »  
Kaly rit à son tour.  
« Cette dernière raison pourrait me tenter… Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas… amusée. Votre ville est-elle près de la mer ?  
_ Oh, oui !, fis-je avant de me rendre compte que les Quileutes n'accepteraient sans doute pas un vampire à la Push. En tout cas, elle n'est pas loin. Mais l'océan est froid et souvent déchaîné, là-bas.  
_ L'océan reste l'océan… Cependant, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis certaine que ma place est ici, loin de mes semblables. De plus, ma présence auprès de vous pourrait être perçue comme une provocation. Et j'ai perdu le goût de la lutte.  
_ Vous nous avez tellement apporté, déjà !, soufflai-je. Nous ne saurions jamais assez vous en remercier. Il est même incroyable que vous vous soyez intéressée à nous…  
_ _Remercier_ ? »  
Kaly rit tout à fait.  
« Croyez vous que je n'aie pas de temps à perdre ? Que je n'aie pas que cela ? Vous avez été très… divertissants pour moi. Un agréable moment, vraiment. Et… très intrigant, également. »  
Le menton appuyé sur son poing, notre hôte s'absorbait dans ses pensées.

L'idée de devoir quitter cette île me chagrinait, mais il allait bien falloir nous y résoudre. Nous ne pouvions passer notre existence auprès de Kaly, même si ce qu'elle m'avait montré, ce dont j'étais apparemment capable sans le savoir, était tout à fait fascinant. Je sentais que j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'apprenne… Peut-être le pourrais-je par moi-même, en travaillant, en faisant des recherches ?... Si j'en avais l'opportunité, bien entendu. Je voulais tant rentrer à Forks également, retrouver Sarah et Karel ! Malgré le danger qui nous menaçait, qui nous tomberait peut-être dessus dès que nous aurions commencé à nous éloigner. Nous allions devoir affronter ce que l'avenir nous réservait.  
Je n'aurais plus peur de l'esprit de Jacob, à présent. Je retournerais le voir pour lui poser toutes les questions qui ne m'étaient même pas venues à l'esprit quand il s'était présenté à moi. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé si nos âmes étaient réellement les deux moitiés d'un même être, comme il avait pu me le déclarer de son vivant ? J'avais besoin d'avoir cette certitude, ou son démenti. La dernière fois qu'il m'était apparu, je l'avais presque rejeté, je m'en voulais profondément. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais là où je l'avais vu… Il n'était pas conscient du temps qui passait, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, et je lui avais laissé entendre que je préférais ne pas le revoir.  
A cette pensée, une angoisse me saisit. La mort nous attendait sûrement, dès que nous aurions quitté la protection de Kaly. Tout ce que j'imaginais, tout ce que je venais d'oser espérer, je n'aurais très certainement jamais la possibilité de l'accomplir. Si Jacob était à présent un esprit protecteur, il devait pouvoir veiller sur mes enfants, et peut-être pouvait-il encore répondre à mes questions. Je voulais lui demander de me pardonner, aussi, pour mon attitude stupide.  
« Savez-vous, demandai-je en m'adressant à la statue aux longs cheveux ondulants dressée sous la lune, savez-vous s'il m'est possible de communiquer avec l'esprit de Jacob, ailleurs que sur le territoire des Quileutes ? Depuis ici, par exemple ? »  
Edward se pencha vers moi. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en accent circonflexe, il paraissait perplexe.  
« Mais, Bella, pourquoi ?  
_ Edward…, je me disais que… nous ne rejoindrons certainement jamais Forks. Les Volturi nous attendent, sans doute. Dès que nous nous éloignerons de cette île… Et je voudrais demander certaines choses à Jacob. J'ai besoin de réponses, de certitudes. »  
Kaly s'était un peu retournée vers moi. Elle me regardait d'un air sévère, mais une lueur dansait dans ses prunelles.  
« Ce n'est pas une chose facile, Bella. Que crois-tu demander ? Tu souhaites pouvoir parler avec un esprit ! Te rends-tu compte ? »  
Je me sentis honteuse soudain. J'avais découvert tellement en quelques heures… je ne savais plus trop où étaient les limites.  
« Excusez-moi, soufflai-je, j'ai pensé que vous saviez faire cela. »  
Kaly haussa légèrement un sourcil.  
« Je le sais. Mais il ne suffit pas de quelques formules magiques ! Il te faudrait détacher ton esprit de ton corps et cela… peut se révéler très dangereux. C'est extrêmement dangereux, pour te dire la vérité. C'est quelque chose qui s'apprend, qui se pratique longuement avant de pouvoir être maîtrisé. C'est ainsi que les maîtres yogi ou les lama accompagnent leur propre mort lorsqu'ils la sentent venir.  
_ Ah… je suis désolée. »  
Dans mon innocence, j'avais fait la preuve de ma totale inconscience et de mon ignorance. Au bout de quelques secondes, pourtant, je relevai les yeux vers Kaly. Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
« C'est une très, très mauvaise idée, Bella. »  
Décidément, il me connaissais bien.  
« Je n'ai aucune pratique, repris-je en prenant l'air le plus persuasif possible, mais vous pourriez peut-être me _contrôler_ ? Vous avez montré que vous en êtes capable. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile dans ce cas ? »  
La lueur dans les yeux de Kaly vacilla.  
« Oh, oui, susurra-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais employé et qui me glaça, je peux sans difficulté te pousser à éjecter ton esprit de ton corps... Là, n'est pas le problème. La difficulté est de te donner envie de revenir, ensuite. Il faut posséder un esprit particulièrement fort pour y parvenir par soi-même et… malgré ton don particulier, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas. Pas encore, peut-être.  
_ Pourquoi serait-ce si difficile de revenir ?, m'étonnai-je. J'ai d'excellentes raisons de rester dans ce monde.  
_ Parce que se retrouver à l'état de pur esprit, en conscience, est la sensation la plus délicieuse, la plus enivrante et la plus étourdissante qu'un humain puisse éprouver. Beaucoup de ceux qui ont tenté l'expérience ne sont jamais revenus.  
_ Et que sont-ils devenus ?  
_ Leur corps est mort. De faim, de froid… attaqué par des animaux, car laissé sans défense. Le décalage temporel est extrêmement trompeur, également. Et il n'est en général pas possible de ramener, extérieurement, un esprit dans son corps. De le forcer à le réintégrer. En tout cas, _personne_ ici n'a le pouvoir de contrôler _ton_ esprit. Tu le sais. Il te faudrait donc te débrouiller seule. »  
Je hochai la tête. J'entendais bien tout ce que Kaly expliquait. Et, finalement, il me sembla que j'avais peut-être tout simplement le choix. Toujours le même. Entre la mort… et la mort. Cela ne différait pas de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais lorsque nous étions arrivés sur cette île. La boucle était bouclée.  
« Edward ? »  
Je me tournai vers lui. Ma voix ne tremblait-elle pas un peu ?  
« Est-ce que tu me tiendras dans tes bras ? »  
Il était consterné.  
« Mais enfin, Bella ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça, voyons ! »  
Malgré sa protestation, au ton presque suppliant de sa voix, je savais qu'il avait cependant déjà tout compris. 


	27. Hors de soi, Self exit

Chapitre 27 : Hors de soi/ Self exit

Allongée sur le sable doux, je contemplais les étoiles. Elles étaient innombrables malgré la lune pleine. Autour de celle-ci, la lumière était bleue, un bleu pâle, glacé. Je fixais l'astre mort, les taches sombres des mers asséchées qui dessinaient des formes chimériques, le halo vaporeux tout autour, et l'obscurité profonde, très vite, dès que le regard s'en éloignait. Ma tête reposait sur les genoux d'Edward dont les paumes entouraient mon front. Ses doigts caressaient un peu mes cheveux, très, très doucement. Kaly était agenouillée à ma droite, légèrement penchée sur moi, ses mains à peine posées au-dessus de mon nombril. Elle m'avait demandé de me détendre. Mon estomac avait émis quelques gémissements sonores. J'étais affamée. Mais la vampire avait jugé cela plutôt positif : elle avait expliqué que non seulement j'étais plus « légère », et donc moins emprisonnée dans mon corps, mais encore que l'urgence de la faim que je ressentais me pousserait à avoir davantage conscience de lui. Je serais par conséquent moins encline à l'abandonner. Je ne comprenais réellement pas ses craintes. Revenir parmi eux, après avoir pu parler à l'esprit de Jacob, me semblait une évidence. Comment pourrais-je envisager une seconde de laisser derrière moi Edward et mes enfants ? Kaly m'avait cependant longuement mise en garde.  
« Focalise-toi sur ton but, avait-elle dit, ne t'éloigne pas de l'idée qui t'a poussée. Pose les questions qui te hantent et repars. Ne te perds pas dans la contemplation de ce que tu vas découvrir autour de toi, ne te mets pas à goûter ce que tu vas ressentir. Essaie de l'ignorer. Et surtout, pense que tu dois faire vite. Tu vas passer hors du temps, mais tu dois rester consciente qu'il existe toujours pour ton corps… Pense à ce qui te retient ici, à ce que tu aimes dans ta vie, donne-toi envie de revenir. Tu dois faire ce que je te dis, tu m'entends ? Et tout… se passera bien. »  
J'avais acquiescé. Le ton de Kaly laissait suffisamment entendre que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était très sérieux. Elle avait accepté de m'aider, néanmoins. Elle semblait avoir confiance… Mais je ne pouvais déterminer si c'était en moi ou en elle-même.  
Elle se mit à me parler, d'un ton très doux, me demandant de rester concentrée sur sa voix, et de ne pas résister. De me laisser progressivement aller. Je l'écoutai. Je percevais la musique de son timbre, qui se faisait de plus en plus enchanteur. Je sentais sa puissance aussi. Je sentais qu'elle me poussait, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis avec davantage de force. Je n'aurais certainement pas pu résister, de toute manière, et, bientôt, je sentis que je glissais, de plus en plus vite, que je m'absorbais à l'intérieur de moi-même, en mon centre, comme attirée irrépressiblement par un vide immense.

Soudain, je perçus une impulsion. Violente. Il me sembla que je devais m'être pliée en deux sous l'effet d'un spasme intense. Le même qui avait donné naissance à mes enfants. La sensation que j'avais éprouvée alors était tout à fait similaire, mais avant qu'elle ne s'apaise tout à fait, je ne ressentis plus rien. Et je compris que je m'étais moi-même expulsée de mon propre corps. Dire que je ne percevais plus rien n'était pas tout à fait exact, en fait. Je me sentis m'élever d'un coup, monter, monter… et je découvris le monde autour de moi. Un monde tout à fait nouveau. Qui n'avait absolument rien de semblable avec tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Je voyais… je voyais tout à la fois ! Sans rien voir. Je ressentais l'horizon _tout autour_ de moi, je sentais la vibration de la vie. Partout. Plantes, air, lumière. Il n'y avait plus d'obscurité. Tout était brillant. Tout était magnifique ! Je voulus monter encore, mais j'eus l'impression que quelque chose me retenait. Et puis je commençai à discerner, tout près de moi, tout autour de moi, une sorte de chaleur… Une joie.  
_Jacob ?... Jacob où es-tu ?_  
Une présence heureuse irradiait avec force. Elle me procurait une sensation… j'avais envie de rire. Je me sentais si bien !  
_Mais que fais-tu ?_  
Au-dessus. Il était quelque part au-dessus de moi. Pourquoi ne le voyais-je pas ?  
_Il n'y a rien à voir. Que fais-tu là, Omemee ? Retourne là d'où tu viens. Ta place n'est pas ici._  
J'entendais sa pensée. Une pensée sans voix, et un être sans visage. Un être dont je percevais pourtant l'essence profonde. Si familière… Celle que j'avais toujours connue.  
_Oh, Jacob, c'est merveilleux de pouvoir te sentir ! Et tout est si… tout est sublime. Que le monde est beau ! Pourquoi ne le sait-on pas ?_  
Les ondes chaleureuses se rapprochèrent.  
_Va-t-en vite ! Pourquoi risques-tu toujours autant ta vie ? Tu l'as toujours fait._  
Les paroles étaient calmes, même si ce qu'elles disaient aurait pu ressembler à un reproche.  
_Tu me manques, Jacob ! Je voulais te demander de me pardonner d'avoir eu peur… De ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir trouvé la force…_  
Une pulsation. L'espace autour de moi émettait une pulsation sonore.  
_Il faut que tu arrêtes de regretter, Bella. Il n'y a rien à regretter. Avance. Simplement._  
Je voulais… je voulais m'approcher encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas monter davantage.  
_Arrête ! Tu te mets en danger. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Pas encore._  
Pas à ma place ? Bien sûr que si ! Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus accueillant… de plus réconfortant. C'était comme si toutes mes craintes, toutes mes douleurs, tous mes doutes avaient cessé d'un coup. Je me sentais libre, enfin.

_Que fais-tu là ?_  
L'esprit avait vibré avec davantage de force. Il n'était pas seulement celui que j'avais connu. Je le compris en un instant. Moi-même… moi-même je commençais à retrouver… des émotions qui m'apparaissaient comme des évidences. Je savais tant de choses… et je les avais oubliées ! Un peu confusément, encore, comme prises dans un épais brouillard, des idées me venaient, des pensées… Que se passait-il ? J'allais comprendre… peu à peu, j'en étais sûre. Tout allait me revenir. Tout allait s'éclairer.  
_Que fais-tu là ?_  
Je perçus le souffle.  
_Vas-tu te mettre en colère, Ephraïm ?_  
Pourquoi disais-je cela ? Je ris.  
_Je suis venue te voir pour…_  
Cela avait-il réellement une importance ? Je devais, pourtant, je devais demander…  
_Tu viens poser des questions ? Repars immédiatement, Bella, je ne peux pas t'apprendre ce que tu veux savoir._  
Je perçus sa fermeture. Elle n'était pas amère, je la comprenais.  
_J'ai l'impression… Que je vais comprendre par moi-même. Je sens… je sens… Nous nous connaissions n'est-ce pas ?_  
Autour de nous, l'air frémit. Tout parut d'agiter.  
_Que se passe-t-il ?_  
L'agitation emplissait mon être. Elle était délicieuse.  
_Le jour se lève._  
L'esprit ressentait une grande sérénité. Je me rendis compte que je partageais ses émotions. Tout était si clair !  
_C'est donc cela le jour ?_  
J'avais envie d'aller plus loin, de m'approcher de toutes ces sources d'énergie lointaines que je percevais.  
_Cela suffit, Omemee, s'il te plaît. Retourne dans ton monde._  
A cet instant, je sus. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'attachement, plus de souvenirs. L'esprit de Jacob avait tout laissé derrière lui de ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Et pourtant…  
_M'attends-tu ? C'est ce que je voulais savoir, à présent je me le rappelle. Nos âmes cherchent-elles à se réunir ?_  
Encore cette pulsation. Et… dans le lointain… n'était-ce pas une faible musique ? Une étrange musique.  
_Ces questions resteront sans réponse. Tu dois faire tes choix et vivre ta vie, sans influence. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses._  
L'ordre des choses ? Je savais qu'il avait raison. Continuer à poser des questions était inutile.  
J'essayai de me concentrer, pourtant, de maîtriser ma pensée qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer de ses attaches pour bondir en tous sens.  
_Je vais peut-être mourir bientôt… Je ne veux pas laisser mes enfants. Les protègeras-tu ?_  
A nouveau, je ressentis la joie qu'éprouvait l'esprit.  
_Je suis là pour protéger. Mais toi aussi. Et la route est plus longue que ce que tu crois._  
Evidemment, elle l'était. Et mourir… mourir ne devait pas m'attrister de toute manière. Qu'il était réconfortant de le ressentir avec autant d'évidence ! Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte avant ?  
_J'aime Edward._  
Encore une évidence. Et cette pulsation… qui déformait même l'espace ! Qu'était-elle ?  
_Je sais._  
Je ris à nouveau. Tout était bien.

Je me tendis. Je voulais grandir encore… entendre clairement ces murmures musicaux qui s'élevaient des quatre horizons.  
_Tu vas mourir, Isabella. Si tu restes encore ici. Ton corps… ton corps s'affaiblit déjà, je le sens._  
Si peu… ? Je n'avais pas dit le dixième de ce pour quoi j'étais venue. Tout m'avait quittée d'un coup. Tout était si… dérisoire.  
_Tu es confuse. C'est normal. Mais sache que tu ne dois pas chercher de réponses. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas à donner. Ecoute ce que tu sais déjà._  
Ces mots n'étaient pas nouveaux. Rien ne l'était. A quoi bon parcourir une route qui ramenait au point d'où l'on était parti ? Les chemins ne menaient nulle part.  
_Cela. Est hors de ta portée._  
Oui, je sentais bien que beaucoup de choses restaient hors de ma portée. Trop. Et je voulais… je voulais tant les atteindre. Je désirais tant tout comprendre enfin ! Mais les idées… les souvenirs me résistaient.  
Je regardai en bas. Une lueur tiède et orange serpentait comme une lente rivière.  
_Bella… le soir tombe._  
Quoi ? Déjà ? C'était impossible.  
_J'ai appris tant de choses… je voudrais en connaître davantage. Qui ai-je été ? Qui deviendrai-je ? Tu vois, j'ai rencontré… un être formidable. Qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Il me semblait déjà la connaître._  
La vapeur rouge remontait en colonnes autour de nous.  
_Vraiment ?_  
Les chants. Je les percevais avec davantage de précision à présent. Ils étaient magnifiques. D'où venaient-ils ?  
_Oui. Elle… elle voulait que je te demande quelque chose… Elle voulait… connaître ton nom._  
Dans l'espace, ce tambour grave. Si régulier. Plus intense peut-être, à présent. Pourquoi me sentais-je soudain si angoissée ?  
_Mon nom ?_  
Tout se mit à chavirer. Que m'arrivait-il ?  
_Tu es en train de mourir un peu, Elîsaba._  
Ton nom… mon nom… nos noms à tous…  
Tout se mélangeait, j'avais le vertige. Il me sembla que j'allais tomber.  
Je pensai tout à coup à ce nom, que le vieux Quil Ateara avait écrit dans ma main, par crainte de le dire tout haut. Celui de la troisième épouse.  
_Ai-je jamais été Ozalee, esprit ? Peux-tu me le dire ? Et toi, étais-tu Taha Aki ? Je t'en prie… Réponds-moi !_  
C'était comme si une corde puissante, jetée à travers l'espace et le temps, s'enroulait autour de moi, et m'attirait, m'attirait vers le bas. Je me démenais pour lui échapper, mais en vain. Je fus arrachée, malgré moi, à l'esprit de Jacob.  
L'espace se referma sur moi.

Durant ma chute prodigieuse, j'entendis cependant la voix s'étonner, presque amusée :  
_Ozalee ?... Ozalee ?..._  
Elle était très haut au-dessus de moi, à présent, et riait, dans un point unique de lumière vive dont je m'éloignais à une vitesse vertigineuse, basculant dans les ténèbres.  
Son rire feutré repartit à l'envers puis s'assourdit. Il s'éteignit finalement avec un son mat.  
Silence.

Et les ténèbres m'engloutirent.


	28. Double

Chapitre 28 : Double

J'étais sous l'eau.  
Le silence... Dense. Des ténèbres épaisses, plus noires que la nuit.  
Je m'enfonçais. Encore et encore. Plus profondément.

Soudain une lueur. D'où venait-elle ?  
Ma main. Mes bras. Tout mon corps irradiait. Et face à moi, la cité sous-marine. Merveilleuse, antédiluvienne. Gigantesque.  
Alors, je m'aperçus que je ne respirais pas. J'étais au fin fond de l'océan et je ne respirais pas. Je n'en avais pas besoin.  
Tel un serpent ondulant avec grâce, je glissais dans ce qui devait avoir été une rue. Une rue interminable.  
Une autre créature lumineuse me suivait. Qui était-elle ? J'attendais qu'elle me rejoigne.

_Edward ?_

Il me fit un signe. Nous approchâmes d'un mur sculpté, partiellement effacé. Dans la pierre, un visage me souriait.  
Je tendis la main vers lui.  
La paroi s'effaça sous mes doigts. La ville entière s'évanouit.  
Je reçus une gifle.  
« Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends bien ?  
_ Mais… maman…  
_ Tu es une enfant. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ce que tu veux. Je suis ta mère, c'est compris ? »  
Nouvelle gifle. Je sanglotai. J'avais sept ans.  
« Mais je… je ne… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »  
Un visage dur et sombre me considérait sans tendresse. Oh, je voulais… je voulais tant qu'il disparaisse, ce visage sévère. Qu'il s'adoucisse. Mais je ne devais pas…  
Et je n'avais pas le droit d'obliger les gens à m'aimer.  
Le visage s'adoucit, cependant, se transforma. Les traits changèrent. Je revis le sourire bienveillant d'Aktaios, le Telchine qui m'avait accueillie à mon arrivée au temple.  
« Oublie, me dit-il. Oublie tout. Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi maintenant. »  
Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras. J'avais pleuré, j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Je pleurais encore. Mais la chaleur intense qui irradiait de lui me faisait tant de bien !  
Dans mes bras, pourtant, il me sembla qu'il perdait progressivement son feu intérieur. Je me serrai contre lui aussi fort que je le pouvais.  
Finalement, ce furent des mains glacées qui caressèrent tendrement mon cou.  
Me détachant du corps qui m'étreignait, je plongeai dans un regard inquiétant. Un regard rouge qui vira immédiatement au noir. Je le vis s'assombrir en un éclair, comme lorsque d'épais nuages viennent soudain masquer la lune, en une seconde, par une nuit de grand vent.  
« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je m'appelle Labryos. Je suis ton nouveau maître. »  
Mon _maître_ ? Je ne voulais pas avoir de maître. J'étais une prêtresse sacrée. C'était moi qui exerçais mon pouvoir sur les autres… Mais la créature m'embrassa et je ne sus lui résister.  
« Viens avec moi, maintenant, et tu seras une reine. Non, pas une reine… une déesse ! »  
Dans un visage d'ange encadré d'épais cheveux noirs, deux yeux démoniaques étincelaient. Un démon… un démon magnifique.  
« Non, Kûsh, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça ! »  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. Je basculais dans la nuit, du haut d'une fenêtre entrouverte. J'allais m'écraser au sol. J'avais tellement peur…  
Plus légers que des créatures ailées, cependant, nous nous éloignions sans jamais toucher terre. Et tout disparaissait derrière moi.  
Un feu. Un feu intense s'empara de mon corps.  
« Je brûle ! Au secours ! Je brûle ! Arrêtez ça, je vous en prie… par pitié ! »  
Je souffrais le martyre. Il ne me venait pas en aide. Il souriait.  
« C'est du sang qu'il te faut. La nourriture des dieux.  
_ Du sang… j'en veux plus ! Encore ! »

_Que se passait-il ? J'étais un vampire. Où était Jacob ? Où étais-je ?_  
_Je voyais des villes défiler, des visages… Des spectacles étourdissants. Des horreurs ineffables._  
_Je voulais m'échapper de ce cauchemar._

Mes mains se posèrent sur un visage. Un visage qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu. Un jeune homme dont les traits ressemblaient à ceux d'un antique Egyptien. Ses yeux…  
Dans ses pupilles brunes, quelque chose dansait. Quelque chose d'innocent et d'heureux.  
« Tu es… Benjamin… »  
Il rit. Un rire magnifique.  
« Le fils du sud ? Peut-être… Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
_ Moi ? Je suis Kaly, voyons.  
_ Non, qui es-tu vraiment ?  
_ A toi de me le dire, Soam…  
_ Tu es celle que j'ai toujours cherchée. »  
Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré.

_Etait-il possible que je sois Kaly ?_

« Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie… oh, je t'en supplie ! »  
Derrière les paupières fatiguées du vieillard agonisant, les mêmes yeux innocents encore… Toujours.  
« Tu sais que je te retrouve à chaque fois… au prochain soleil levant… »  
Il avait disparu. Disparu. J'étais seule. Seule.  
Si seule.

_Ne sois pas aussi triste, Kaly._  
« Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ? »  
Oui.

A nouveau, des paysages défilèrent. Je les avais traversés. Je savais. Je savais tant de choses ! Trop, peut-être. Des visages, des nuits, de longues nuits sans sommeil, à contempler la beauté des étoiles. La beauté des vagues et du sable. Les levers de soleil, les crépuscules incendiant le ciel…  
Ils se succédèrent tous, à une vitesse impressionnante qui me donna le tournis.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_  
« Je suis désolée, Bella, ce sera bientôt fini. »  
_Fini ? Non, Kaly… non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ce serait une erreur._  
Face à moi, le visage transparent de l'antique vampire brune souriait doucement.  
« Tu crois ? »  
L'esprit de Jacob était surpris. Il voulait que je reparte, mais je n'y arrivais pas.  
« Là, voilà, elle revient. »  
J'étais tellement bien !  
« Qui est Ozalee ? »  
_Je ne sais pas._

Je découvris soudain des dizaines de pupilles écarlates braquées sur moi. Ils faisaient cercle. Les Volturi. Mais je n'avais pas peur. J'étais forte. Plus forte qu'eux tous à présent.  
« Si tu n'es pas avec nous… tu seras contre nous ! »  
Aro était furieux.  
« Je n'appartiens à personne. »  
Un signe. Cinq vampires esquissèrent un geste. Mais je les dissuadai.  
« Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper. Pas toujours…  
_ Vraiment ? »  
J'en avais assez. Aro… quel orgueil ! Voyons un peu…  
Devant l'assemblée horrifiée et médusée, Aro se laissait glisser sur le sol. A genoux. A quatre pattes. Et si tu aboyais, maintenant ?  
« Nous allons nous promettre d'oublier nos existences réciproques. Cela te convient-il ? »  
Quelle haine… et quelle terreur dans ce regard de sang !  
Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
Je ris.  
Je me sentais si bien, à nouveau.  
Mieux que jamais.

« Bella, Bella comment vas-tu ? »  
C'était la voix d'Edward. Enfin.  
A mes oreilles, retentissait toujours mon propre rire.  
« Kaly, elle… elle rit. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Mon amie s'était éloignée. Je pensai instantanément ce mot : « mon amie ». J'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire « mon double » ou « ma sœur jumelle ». Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi proche d'elle tout à coup ? Nous avions si peu en commun.  
« Nous avons tout en commun, Bella, maintenant. Détrompe-toi. »  
J'étais debout. Comment m'étais-je relevée ? Je m'élançai vers elle.  
« Il ne faut pas faire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as… tu n'as pas le droit ! »  
J'étais ébahie de mes propres paroles. En même temps, j'étais convaincue par ce que je disais.  
Edward s'approcha de nous. Kaly avait l'air lasse. Elle tenait ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Entre son pouce et son index gauches, je remarquai une lune noirâtre et encore légèrement boursouflée. Des marques de dents. Edward fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur mon bras.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? »  
J'étais furieuse. Peinée, et furieuse.  
« Il y a que Kaly a pris la décision de mettre un terme à son existence. C'est impensable ! »  
Elle souffla :  
« Tu me considères comme un monument qu'il faut préserver coûte que coûte, Bella ?  
_ Tout ce qui vit… est irremplaçable. Tu le sais.  
_ Justement, je suis morte… il y a longtemps.  
_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ne dis pas de bêtises ! »  
Je me tournai vers Edward. Il fallait qu'il réagisse lui aussi !  
« Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Bella ? »  
Il paraissait stupéfait.  
« Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle serait un peu… différente. Ne sois pas étonné », lui lança Kaly d'une voix éteinte.  
Les doigts d'Edward effleuraient à peine mon bras. Il hésitait à me toucher. Une brise tiède caressa ma joue, chargée d'effluves sucrées et marines. Leur parfum m'emporta, loin, loin avec elles, dans la nuit. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient, dans la forêt, près de nous, et leur murmure avait des intonations de voix lentes. Je déglutis. Dans ma bouche, le goût des plantes, la verdeur des feuilles, le bois chaud de l'écorce, la fragrance poudrée du sable…  
« Mais… écoute, Edward, la forêt… elle chuchote… »  
Que se passait-il ? Au fond de moi, il me semblait connaître la réponse. J'étais captivée par ce que je ressentais. Le ciel était un drap de velours d'un bleu profond, constellé de minuscules diamants pulsant, chacun, une lumière vive, tantôt bleue, tantôt rouge… La mer… les vagues claquaient, nettes et souples, avec un rythme si régulier, si évident, qu'il me semblait impossible de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. Une vibration montait de l'eau, un souffle… Oh, j'avais envie d'aller nager !

Je me sentais si bien. Légère, forte. Mon esprit était clair. Chacune de mes pensées, précise et vive. Ma volonté, ma volonté semblait ne plus pouvoir trouver de limite. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil.  
« Tu vas t'habituer, murmura Kaly. Les impressions vont peu à peu perdre de leur intensité. Mais plus rien ne sera jamais _vraiment_ comme avant. »  
La main d'Edward se referma sur mon bras, fermement cette fois-ci.  
« Je vais bien, dis-je. Je vais très bien. »  
Il avait tout de même l'air un peu inquiet. Ses yeux luisaient dans son visage pâle, si jeune, presque enfantin. Et si tendre. Emouvant. Mon regard engloba sa personne. Ses mèches cuivrées ondulaient imperceptiblement dans l'air, son front, son menton, sa bouche, sa gorge… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas regardé ? L'avais-je jamais vu vraiment ? Tel qu'il était. Si beau, si… doux. L'émotion qui venait de naître à la base de mon estomac explosa. Je fixai sa bouche, bondis vers lui, l'embrassai. Il se laissa faire. Mais je perçus la raideur de ses bras et de ses épaules. Comme une méfiance.  
Kaly sourit. Je _sentis_ qu'elle souriait. Comme si ma propre bouche avait souri. Je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais me détacher d'Edward. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, je me tournai pourtant vers la silhouette assise dans le sable.  
« Que m'as-tu fait ? »  
Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air de regarder l'horizon, mais ses paupières étaient closes. Il me sembla qu'elle s'était absorbée en elle-même.  
« J'essaie de me détacher… Il va me falloir du temps pour y arriver mieux… Pour le moment, cela semble parfaitement impossible.  
_ Te détacher ?  
_ Oui, me détacher de toi. De ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu penses. C'est assez envahissant… Je ne vais pas y arriver tout de suite.  
_ Que s'est-il passé, Kaly ?  
_ Je t'ai ramenée. Je t'ai _soignée_. Voilà. Edward me l'a demandé. Il avait peur que tu meures. »  
Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de moi. Je savais que Kaly était venue me chercher, que c'était elle qui m'avait forcée à revenir, et qu'elle m'avait _investie_ pour cela. Mais je ne savais pas comment.  
« Tu es partie trop longtemps, Bella, reprit-elle. Un moment, nous avons pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas. Edward… Edward était complètement paniqué. Il était en train de se demander s'il ne devait pas te mordre pour te forcer à réintégrer ton corps. Il est vrai que faire de toi un vampire aurait été une manière radicale d'obliger ton esprit à retourner à l'intérieur de toi-même mais… c'était une décision trop cruelle à prendre pour lui. Et sans ton consentement… Enfin, je lui ai dit qu'il existait une autre solution. Même si elle m'impliquait beaucoup. Totalement, en fait. Mais… je n'ai rien à cacher. Ni à perdre, d'ailleurs. »  
Je compris que Kaly avait dû sacrifier quelque chose. Par ma faute. Et elle avait l'intelligence de ne pas me faire de reproches, alors qu'elle l'aurait pu. Je n'avais pas été capable de suivre ses recommandations, je n'avais pas su garder ma pensée concentrée, ne pas céder à ce que j'avais ressenti, j'avais été trop faible…  
« Je sais…, chuchota-t-elle, ne t'en fais pas. »


	29. La voie obscure, The dark way

Chapitre 29 : La voie obscure/ The dark way

J'avais failli mourir. Je frissonnai et saisis les mains d'Edward.  
« Kaly t'a fait boire un peu de son sang, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce et mélodieuse (si vibrante que chacun de ses mots faisait frémir la peau de ma nuque). Elle… ne savait pas si je pourrais le faire moi-même. Elle pensait que c'était risqué et… que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour nous. »

_Kaly… je comprends… merci._

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Bella, répondit-elle à mes paroles muettes. Ce que j'ai fait est irrémédiable. Te voilà désormais un être _intermédiaire_… Mais je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Cela aurait pu être un désastre. Je n'étais pas sûre d'y parvenir correctement. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait !  
_ Que veux-tu dire ? »  
Elle rouvrit ses yeux et les tourna vers moi.  
« Ce n'est pas une pratique sans conséquences. Notre sang -celui qui coule dans nos veines un moment quand nous avons bu- a des vertus… pour les êtres humains, mais il peut aussi agir comme un vrai poison, c'est une question de dosage. Il dépend de l'âge du vampire qui donne son sang et de l'être humain qui le reçoit. Je ne sais pas encore l'effet que cela va avoir sur toi, mais il me semble… il me semble que tu es encore très _humaine_. N'est-ce pas ? »  
J'acquiesçai. Je me sentais parfaitement bien. Exceptionnellement bien… La faim m'avait quittée. J'avais retrouvé le goût et l'odorat. Ma cheville était guérie, à n'en pas douter. Et j'étais moi-même, j'en étais certaine.  
Kaly hocha la tête. Elle entendait mes pensées, aussi clairement que si je m'étais exprimée à haute voix. Cela aussi était une évidence.  
« C'est juste temporaire, expliqua-t-elle encore. Je lis tes pensées grâce au pouvoir d'Edward. Lorsqu'il s'effacera, je ne le pourrai plus. Nos dons respectifs n'ont plus d'effet sur nous à présent. Ton bouclier… ma suggestion… n'opèreront plus jamais entre nous. Il ne peut y avoir aucun mensonge entre le _preneur_ et son _guérisseur_. »  
Ce que Kaly expliquait, je le savais. Je le sentais. Peu à peu, je me rendais compte que j'avais acquis des connaissances qui étaient _les siennes_. Et je savais tout de ce qu'elle était. Elle poursuivit :  
« Une partie de moi est passée en toi. Ce n'est pas… quelque chose de réellement appréciable. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Personne ne souhaite livrer sa vie entière… C'est pour cette raison que cette pratique s'est oubliée et qu'elle doit rester secrète. Elle est aussi particulièrement dangereuse. Si un humain reçoit trop de sang de vampire, il change de nature. Définitivement. Tu ne devras plus jamais être soignée de cette manière, au risque de devenir un vrai monstre. »  
A ces mots, le regard de Kaly se posa sur Edward. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Je sentis qu'il hochait la tête.  
« Et maintenant, je ressens également tes émotions… Pour le moment, c'est peine perdue, mais avec le temps, je pourrai tout simplement choisir de les ignorer. Cependant, nous resterons liées. Jusqu'à-ce que… l'une de nous deux disparaisse. »  
Je sursautai. A nouveau, la colère que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt se déploya au fond de moi. Mes émotions étaient beaucoup plus soudaines et fougueuses qu'avant.  
« Tu ne dois pas envisager cela, sifflai-je. Pas une seconde.  
_ Que je sache, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, malgré tout ce que tu sais de moi, mon existence n'appartient encore qu'à moi seule. »  
Je fulminais.  
« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as transmis les connaissances qui me fascinaient et que tu as montré à Edward l'endroit où se trouve la mémoire de votre espèce que tu n'as plus de raison d'être ! Notre venue ici… notre venue n'était pas un signe. C'était un hasard !  
_ Tu le crois vraiment ? »  
Au ton de sa voix, je sus qu'aucun mot ne parviendrait à la convaincre. Une peine immense m'envahit.  
Mon émotion parut la surprendre. Elle me considéra soudain avec attention, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

La main d'Edward glissa sur mon menton. Son pouce caressa ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux. Même si le sang de Kaly ne m'avait pas radicalement transformée, il avait toutefois changé certaines choses : mes sensations avaient une puissance incroyable. Une seconde, je me demandai si je pourrais désormais en soutenir certaines. La douleur serait-elle intolérable ?  
« Il y a des avantages…, soupira Kaly. Moins de douleur. Beaucoup moins. Tu seras plus forte, plus énergique et vive, tu guériras beaucoup plus vite aussi. Mais tu ne pourras plus vraiment exercer de magie humaine. Si je n'avais pas pris toutes les précautions, cela aurait pu être bien pire…  
_ Comment avez-vous appris à faire cela ?, demanda Edward.  
_ C'est Labryos qui l'a soignée, répondis-je spontanément. Quand elle a failli mourir… »  
Kaly haussa un sourcil, mais elle esquissa un léger sourire.  
« J'ai eu l'occasion de _soigner_, à quelques reprises dans mon existence, déclara-t-elle. Et j'ai vu certaines pratiques… A une époque, il existait des rituels de _partage_ entre les vampires et quelques sectes particulières d'êtres humains. Ils appelaient cela « suivre la voie obscure ». Dans son temple, le vampire expérimenté était une divinité qui choisissait de donner son pouvoir… ou de punir.  
_ Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on reçoit trop de sang ?, interrogea Edward.  
_ L'être humain devient _autre chose_. Il y a trois stades distincts. Le premier guérit et… améliore, en quelque sorte, le second change en être surnaturel, le troisième fait des monstres. Nous partageons avec les mages le pouvoir de guérir, mais le nôtre est particulièrement ambigu : il ne peut s'exercer qu'une fois et nécessite une grande abnégation car il faut être capable d'accepter de partager sa vie entière avec l'humain que l'on soigne. Celui qui reçoit plus de sang que sa guérison en nécessite devient un être aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Il peut se déplacer dans l'espace par sa seule volonté, acquiert une grande force, une quasi-immortalité, la capacité de changer de taille ou de corps, de devenir invisible… Mais il perd son humanité également, devient avide, de sang surtout, et dangereux. Ces créatures ont longtemps été les disciples des vampires. Des femmes, le plus souvent, qui étaient leurs compagnes et que l'on appelait des Dakini, dans certaines régions. Je ne sais pas s'il en existe encore. Malheureusement, leur désir d'accroître sans cesse leur pouvoir les poussait souvent à vouloir prendre davantage de sang à leur maître vampire. Elles finissaient donc généralement par se changer en monstres. Ces mêmes monstres qui servaient aussi de punition parfois, ou de malédiction, et que l'on appelait des Ghûls.  
_ Des ghoules ?, s'exclama Edward. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Ces créatures passaient pour être des êtres immondes. »  
Kaly acquiesça.  
« C'étaient les monstruosités de la voie obscure. Les Ghûls n'avaient plus rien d'humain, ni rien de rationnel. Seule la faim les animait, et une vie ténébreuse de bêtes fantastiques. C'étaient des dévoreuses de chair morte, qui hantaient les cimetières. J'en ai déjà vu. Le plus souvent, elles étaient chassées par les humains comme par les êtres surnaturels. »  
Kaly se tut. Son regard se posa sur moi. Ainsi, c'était ce que j'avais risqué. J'aurais pu devenir une de ces créatures abominables…

« Deux gouttes. Voilà ce que je t'ai donné, reprit-elle en devançant ma question. Tu es sans doute la dernière personne que je soigne. Je craignais qu'une seule ne soit pas suffisante pour te ramener… Je n'aurais pas su indiquer à Edward la quantité à te donner. Il est très jeune. Sans doute en aurait-il fallu beaucoup plus. Mais c'était trop hasardeux. J'ai préféré le faire moi-même. Et puis… tu admirais mon savoir. Il est à toi à présent. Fais-en bon usage. »

_S'il te plaît, Kaly… Ne cherche pas à disparaître !_

Je savais que ma supplique était entendue. Elle lisait en moi comme en un livre ouvert.  
Elle sourit doucement. Dans l'obscurité tiède et embaumée de la nuit, ses pupilles luisaient comme une eau calme.  
« Tu le sauras, de toute manière, si cela se produit », souffla-t-elle.

_Labryos, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu… tant de choses ! Tu sais qu'il est toujours dans ce monde. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle hocha la tête. Durant des siècles, des millénaires, Kaly avait su que Labryos existait encore, quelque part. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu. C'était son intention, pourtant, me semblait-il. A présent, elle voulait le retrouver. Elle voulait… savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui et si le charme qui l'avait lié à elle opérait toujours. Elle pourrait le savoir avec certitude, maintenant, grâce au don d'Edward qu'elle conserverait encore un moment. Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne boirait pas. Et elle était capable de ne pas le faire le temps qu'il faudrait.  
« Je partirai bientôt à sa recherche », fit-elle simplement.  
Edward nous regardait, l'air un peu perdu. J'allais lui expliquer ce que je savais quand Kaly demanda :  
« As-tu toi-même obtenu les réponses que tu souhaitais ? »  
Ma pensée s'emplit des émotions que j'avais ressenties et des paroles que j'avais échangées avec l'esprit de Jacob. Non, je n'avais rien appris. J'avais risqué ma vie pour rien.  
« Il n'a rien voulu dire, répondis-je même si les mots étaient à présent inutiles entre elle et moi. Je lui ai posé quelques questions, mais il m'a répété que je devais faire mes propres choix et suivre ma route.  
_ Le contraire aurait été surprenant. Il n'est pas dans l'habitude des esprits-liés de révéler l'avenir à ceux qu'ils protègent. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Mais celui-ci a l'air si particulier… il me semblait que, peut-être, il agirait différemment. Un sorcier peut exiger d'un esprit certaines réponses. Il connaît les moyens de le torturer pour l'obliger à révéler ce qu'il sait, mais… je suppose que ce n'était pas ton intention, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le torturer… Quoi ? Jamais de la vie._

Kaly connaissait ma réponse avant même que je la formule. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais atteint la limite de ce que je pourrai jamais connaître. Elle demanda à son tour :  
« Qui sont Taha Aki et Ozalee ?  
_ Les ancêtres mythiques du peuple Quileute. Taha Aki est censé être le premier Grand Chef de leur tribu à avoir pris l'apparence d'un animal. Avant lui, les Quileutes étaient des guerriers-esprits qui avaient la capacité de se détacher de leur corps pour effrayer leurs adversaires ou influencer les animaux. La légende raconte que l'esprit de Taha Aki, privé de corps par un usurpateur, aurait investi celui d'un loup pour se venger de son assassin. L'animal avait accepté de l'accueillir et de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui. Sous l'effet de la colère, à la suite du nouveau meurtre d'un vieux guerrier qui venait de découvrir la vérité, il aurait repris corps, par magie, à partir de ce loup. Un nouveau corps, assez différent de sa précédente enveloppe charnelle -à ce que j'ai cru comprendre-, qui était l'incarnation même de son esprit. Ozalee était son épouse, la troisième, et sa véritable « moitié ». Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de leur fils qui, plus tard, menaçait d'être tué par un vampire nouveau-né. A partir de là, les descendants des fils de Taha Aki seraient devenus des _Transformateurs_, pouvant prendre à volonté l'apparence de loups, et Taha Aki aurait disparu dans la forêt, désespéré d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait. »  
Kaly m'avait écoutée avec beaucoup d'attention.  
« Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-elle, songeuse. Voilà qui est très intéressant.  
_ Je me demandais…, ajoutais-je, enfin… la famille de Jacob est supposée descendre de Taha Aki, alors… »  
J'étais confuse. Je ne pouvais pas avouer devant Edward mes motivations profondes. J'avais voulu savoir si l'esprit de Jacob avait recherché le mien, à travers les différentes vies que nous avions peut-être vécues. Si nous étions vraiment ces âmes-sœurs dont il m'avait parlé. Pourtant…, lorsque je l'avais rejoint, quelques heures plus tôt, je lui avais spontanément -presque comme malgré moi- exprimé mon amour profond pour Edward, et il n'en avait pas paru surpris. Il était si loin de tout ! Il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu, d'une certaine manière. Celui qui m'avait aimée irrépressiblement, comme seul un _Transformateur_ le pouvait. Néanmoins, j'avais cette étrange impression de le connaître, également, de le connaître si bien…  
Comment expliquer que j'avais voulu chercher la vérité, tenter de ne pas vivre le restant de mon existence dans l'erreur, parvenir enfin à la conviction profonde d'agir comme je devais le faire ? Prise entre deux êtres surnaturels, je n'avais jamais vraiment su quelle était la voie que je devais suivre.  
« Je vois », chuchota mon amie.  
Une seconde, j'avais oublié qu'elle suivait pas à pas le cheminement de ma pensée. Mais je savais que je n'avais pas à rougir. Nous étions trop proches pour cela, désormais.  
« Tu cherches de mauvaises réponses. Ce que tu voudrais savoir te dépasse et restera à jamais hors de ta portée. C'est le cas pour nous tous. En cela, l'esprit qui est attaché à toi t'a dit vrai. Ne recherche pas la vérité, comme si elle était unique. Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais chemin. Il n'y a que le chemin que l'on parcourt. Et les regrets et les remords sont la seule erreur, parce qu'ils entravent et empêchent d'avancer. »  
Je sentais que Kaly avait raison. Une expérience de plusieurs millénaires parlait par sa bouche et, au fond de moi, une petite voix m'avait inlassablement répété les mêmes mots. Pourtant, j'avais voulu savoir. Etre certaine. J'avais recherché d'autres voix qui confirmeraient ce que disait la mienne. Et voilà que revenaient encore les mêmes paroles : « Avance. Ne te retourne pas. Suis ton instinct et agis en accord avec toi-même. »  
Cela, je l'avais toujours su.  
En ce moment, mon instinct me disait que je n'avais plus qu'une envie : retourner à Forks et serrer mes enfants dans mes bras.  
« Tu as bien raison, conclut Kaly en tournant son visage dans la direction de la mer. Le temps qui passe ne nous apprend jamais l'essentiel. L'essentiel, nous le portons en nous depuis toujours. Nous l'oublions, parfois, simplement, et c'est bien dommage. »  
Je serrai dans mes mains celles d'Edward, puis me retournai vers lui et posai ma paume sur sa joue fraîche.  
« Viens, lui dis-je, rentrons chez nous. »  
Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, sondant mes prunelles à la recherche d'une quelconque inquiétude peut-être. Il n'y trouva que de la détermination.  
Toute peur m'avait quittée, en cet instant. Et peut-être même définitivement.

Je voulus dire à Kaly combien j'espérais pouvoir la revoir, partager avec elle d'autres moments. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser encore… Plus que jamais même ! Encore une fois, ma pensée avait formulé tout cela avant que mes mots ne le fassent, et bien mieux sans doute, car mon cœur s'était serré et une peine sourde s'était répandue dans chacune de mes veines. Et je savais que Kaly ressentait mon émotion. Comment quitter la personne qui vous a rendu la vie en vous donnant la sienne ? J'allais le faire. Toutefois, je savais que nous ne nous quittions pas vraiment. Nous serions toujours ensemble. Loin de me gêner, cette pensée me réconforta.  
« Tant mieux », susurra une voix à mon oreille.  
Kaly était debout et penchée vers moi. Puis ses mains se joignirent sous son menton et elle salua Edward d'un signe de tête. Il lui sourit en retour.  
Par chance, le bateau redémarra dès qu'il fut dégagé du sable qui le retenait prisonnier. Tant qu'il flottait, nous aurions trouvé le moyen de nous en servir, de toute manière. Et même s'il avait été hors d'usage, il y aurait eu d'autres solutions. C'était cela le changement le plus flagrant qui s'était opéré en moi, me semblait-il, depuis qu'une part de Kaly y était entrée : la sensation que je ne serais plus jamais arrêtée ou écrasée par les obstacles qui pourraient se présenter sur ma route. Je me sentais forte, et sûre de moi. Un sentiment bien nouveau et… très rassurant.  
Longtemps, je la regardai s'éloigner de nous, comme une statue plantée à la naissance des vagues, sur la plage. Drapée dans sa robe sombre, elle ne bougeait pas. Sa longue chevelure, seule, se soulevait un peu, aux souffles de l'air tiède. Je ne tournai finalement la tête dans la direction que nous avions prise, l'air dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage dans une agréable sensation de libération, que lorsque la nuit se fut complètement refermée sur sa silhouette et que l'île, elle-même, eut disparu à mes yeux. 


	30. Le leg, The legacy

Chapitre 30 : Le legs/ The legacy

Quand je posai enfin un pied sur la terre ferme, sur le sol goudronné d'une rue grouillante de monde, je réalisai combien j'avais changé. Combien _tout_ avait changé. Il me semblait avoir traversé les siècles. Et c'était bien ce que j'avais fait, sans doute. La foule des touristes dans laquelle nous nous immergions, le bruit, les lumières des néons et des lampadaires, tout me paraissait si… irréel. Si _nouveau_. Chaque son, à mes oreilles, se détachait des autres, chaque éclat, chaque lueur sur les trottoirs, coulait littéralement de sa source au sol, comme si la lumière avait pu fondre et se répandre, et les odeurs… les parfums trop violents et complexes se mêlaient, m'attirant, me transportant… ils me levaient presque le cœur.  
« Quel tumulte !, soufflai-je. Il me semble que je comprends à présent la manière dont tu vois le monde, Edward. »  
Il embrassa ma tempe. Son bras était passé autour de ma taille et il me serrait contre lui, très fermement. Dans ce geste tendre, je percevais également sa crainte. Depuis que nous avions quitté le port, Edward était aux aguets. La menace qui nous avait traqués jusque sur l'île de Kaly, pouvait maintenant fondre sur nous à tout instant. A chaque angle de rue, je percevais sa tension. Ses bras se raidissaient un peu plus autour de mon corps, ses yeux fouillaient la foule, aussi loin que le lui permettait sa vision surnaturelle. Nous marchions vite, nos pieds touchant à peine terre.  
Il m'entraîna vers une file de taxis.  
« Tu veux retourner à l'aéroport ? »  
Ma question n'attendait pas de réponse. Que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ?  
« Il faudrait que j'appelle…, expliqua-t-il alors que nous roulions dans la nuit, laissant derrière nous les vibrations de la ville. Mais je ne le ferai que lorsque nous serons prêts à embarquer. Ou que nous aurons la possibilité de changer de direction, au cas où… ».  
Le hall de l'aéroport me parut étrangement calme et vide. Statique. Quelques voyageurs cherchaient leur chemin dans les couloirs frais éclairés par une lumière vive. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin. Un dernier vol à destination de Dubaï décollait dans moins d'une heure. C'était un vol de nuit et il était loin d'être complet. Sans hésiter, Edward prit des billets, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'embarquement.  
Nous scrutions les visages des passagers qui attendaient autour de nous, les issues, le moindre mouvement. Collés l'un à l'autre, nous demeurions silencieux. Aucune trace des Volturi, semblait-il, mais il nous était impossible de relâcher notre vigilance. Alec, ou Démétri, pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. S'étaient-ils lassés de devoir nous attendre ? Etaient-ils tapis, hors de notre vue, attendant le bon moment -celui où nous n'aurions plus aucune possibilité de retraite- pour se saisir de nous ? Etaient-ils partis chercher du renfort ? Ils en auraient eu le temps…  
Mes doigts étaient emmêlés à ceux d'Edward, ma joue posée sur son épaule. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais mon attitude exprimait l'incapacité dans laquelle je me trouvais désormais de pouvoir me détacher de lui, ne fût-ce que quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais plus envisager de m'éloigner de lui. Jamais.

Peu à peu, je sentis que quelque chose pesait sur moi, comme une pression légère mais insistante. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un regard. Quelqu'un me regardait. C'était presque comme s'il m'avait touchée. Je levai les yeux. A quelques sièges de nous, je découvris un jeune homme. Il était assis près d'un autre, plus âgé, dont les cheveux blancs faisaient, par contraste, ressortir encore davantage la peau sombre. Le jeune homme portait une moustache. Ils étaient Indiens tous les deux, et particulièrement bien habillés. Ils avaient l'air d'hommes d'affaire. Mon regard croisa celui du jeune homme qui détourna brièvement la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau et d'esquisser timidement un sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Son compagnon souleva une paupière et nous considéra un bref instant. Je lui souris également.  
« Américains ? », questionna-t-il d'une voix à l'accent très prononcé.  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Jeunes mariés ? », reprit-il. Et sa bouche aux dents blanches se fendit en un rire léger et sautillant.  
Pour toute réponse, Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.  
« Il a de la chance, commentait à présent le plus jeune à voix basse, elle est particulièrement jolie !  
_ Avoir une jolie compagne, ce n'est pas le plus important, mon fils, répliqua le vieil homme d'une voix amusée. Tu ne sais voir que cela, toi, les jolies filles ! La beauté passe plus vite que tu ne l'imagines… Ce qui importe, c'est le cœur. »  
Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu par les paroles de son père.  
_ Mouais…, maugréa-t-il en me lançant un nouveau regard, en attendant ce garçon est un veinard. Tu crois que je pourrais tenter ma chance ? Elle a l'air très amoureuse mais… les jolies américaines ne s'intéressent qu'aux hommes fortunés, c'est bien connu. »  
J'étais stupéfaite de ce que je venais d'entendre. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et je sentis que le feu me montait aux joues. Je me redressai, ouvrant ma main devant moi afin de montrer l'alliance que je portais.  
« Nous sommes mariés, m'écriai-je sur un ton plus ferme que ce à quoi je me serais attendue. Et l'amour ne s'achète pas. Vous devriez écouter votre père, il a raison : il n'y a que le cœur qui importe ! »  
L'homme qui portait une moustache ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. L'autre, d'abord interloqué, partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me retournai vers Edward. Il devait certainement être outré lui aussi. Au lieu de cela, son visage exprimait plutôt une sorte d'étonnement.  
« Que racontes-tu, Bella ?  
_ Comment ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que ce mufle vient de dire ?  
_ Euh… disons que je n'ai pas compris.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Ils parlent une langue que je ne connais pas. Et toi, tu…  
_ Oh ! »  
Je venais de réaliser. Non seulement j'avais entendu une conversation qu'aucune oreille humaine n'aurait vraiment été en mesure de capter, mais en plus j'avais répondu dans une autre langue que la mienne et sans m'en rendre compte ! Ces deux hommes n'auraient jamais pu envisager que je sois en mesure de les comprendre, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient exprimés très librement… Mais Kaly m'avait transmis ses connaissances, et je les avais utilisées aussi spontanément qu'elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Un instant, je me demandai combien de langues j'étais à présent capable de comprendre. Bizarrement, je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Venais-je de m'exprimer en Tamoul ou en Kannara ? Je n'étais même pas capable de le savoir avec certitude ! Les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes quand j'avais entendu les deux Indiens discuter.  
« C'est l'héritage de Kaly », soufflai-je.  
Edward leva les sourcils. Il paraissait aussi étonné que moi.

Le vol dura quelques heures. Les deux hommes que nous avions croisés dans la salle d'embarquement s'étaient installés à l'autre bout de l'appareil, à une distance prudente. Cette attitude m'amusa beaucoup. Je me pelotonnai contre Edward, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, pourtant je gardai les yeux clos une bonne partie du voyage, m'abandonnant aux images qui défilaient dans mon esprit : des souvenirs si lointains et si nombreux, qui n'étaient pas les miens, et qui m'étaient cependant aussi familiers que si je les avais vécus moi-même. Je me laissai aller à mes sensations également, si fines et puissantes. Je percevais les murmures, le ronronnement du moteur de l'appareil, le parfum d'Edward, plus captivant et délicieux que jamais, la douceur de sa peau. Mes doigts caressaient sa main. Je me sentais en sécurité, baignée dans sa tendresse, dans l'aura magnétique qui se dégageait de sa personne. Cet instant pouvait s'éterniser, j'en appréciais chaque seconde.  
Il faisait encore nuit lorsque l'appareil se posa finalement. Une nuit pleine. Si nous avions continué à nous déplacer ainsi vers l'est, le jour aurait pu cesser de se lever définitivement pour nous. A l'extérieur, la chaleur était intense. A nouveau, nous nous tînmes sur nos gardes, prêts à fuir à la moindre alerte, nos corps électrisés par la crainte de découvrir soudain face à nous des visages livides aux regards dissimulés derrières des verres fumés.  
Mais ils semblait qu'Alec et Démétri n'étaient plus à nos trousses. Etait-ce bien possible ? Ou fallait-il encore y voir un piège ? Edward prit de nouveaux billets sur le prochain vol en partance pour Tokyo. Ainsi, nous regagnerions les Etats-Unis par le même chemin que celui que nous avions emprunté à l'aller. Peu avant de nous rendre à l'embarquement, Edward se décida :  
« Je vais tenter d'appeler Alice. J'espère qu'elle pourra nous en dire suffisamment pour nous éviter de commettre une erreur. »  
Je le suivis vers une série de cabines téléphoniques pendues à un mur comme des antiquités exposées dans une salle de musée. Edward avait acheté une carte. Pour le moment, c'était plus rapide que de se procurer un nouveau téléphone portable. Je décrochai l'écouteur pendant qu'il composait le numéro. La voix d'Alice répondit dès la première sonnerie.  
« Edward ? Edward, c'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi !  
_ Oui, Alice.  
_ Oh, mon Dieu ! »  
Elle paraissait extrêmement soulagée.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Nous avions vraiment commencé à croire… Oh, Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que nous avons eue ! »  
Alice pépiait comme un oiseau. A la fois excitée et heureuse.  
« Dis-moi.  
_ Il y a quelques heures, j'ai eu une nouvelle vision. J'ai vu Alec en grande discussion avec Aro. Démétri et lui sont retournés en Italie. Alec expliquait que Bella était toujours en vie, contrairement à ce que tu avais déclaré, qu'il s'en était fallu de peu mais qu'il lui a été impossible de vous atteindre. Il parlait d'une île… d'une menace… et soudain Démétri a arrêté de te _sentir_. Tu as disparu de sa perception. Il a dit que ta note s'était éteinte, d'un coup, et que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ! Aro était accablé. Il a déclaré que le _fléau_ devait vous avoir anéantis. Je n'ai pas compris à quoi il faisait allusion, mais il avait l'air tellement convaincu ! Alec souriait. Il ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait mais il avait l'air… content. Oh, Edward, nous vous avons crus morts ! »  
Edward esquissa un petit sourire, puis fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Nous allons bien. Tu dis qu'Alec et Démétri sont retournés en Italie et qu'ils pensent que nous avons été tués ?  
_ Oh, oui, c'est certain. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
_ C'est une longue histoire… Mais je suis convaincu que vous adorerez l'entendre. Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer. Rassure tout le monde.  
_ Oui… oui… »  
Alice avait du mal à se calmer. Je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne parvenais pas à saisir.  
Quand il eut raccroché, Edward tendit une main vers mon visage et laissa glisser ses doigts sur ma joue. Ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte nouvelle. Elles n'étaient plus vraiment violettes, elles glissaient lentement vers le brun. Un brun bleuté, pour le moment, que venait éclairer une lueur indéfinissable. Sa bouche s'étira lentement en un sourire très joyeux.  
« Tu y comprends quelque chose, Edward ? »  
Il eut une moue mystérieuse et une étincelle jaillit du fond de ses pupilles aux reflets nocturnes.  
« Je crois, oui. »  
Ma bouche allait s'ouvrir en un « ah ? » interrogatif mais il ajouta immédiatement :  
« Tu es vraiment un être très particulier, Bella Cullen… mon épouse… »  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrange qui me donna le frisson. Ou bien étaient-ce ses doigts qui se posaient sur ma nuque ? Un immense sourire illumina son visage.  
« Et sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Si les Volturi ne nous pourchassent plus… je crois que je vais changer nos plans. »  
Il paraissait vraiment heureux tout à coup. Espiègle comme un adolescent, l'adolescent qu'il n'était plus depuis bien longtemps mais qu'il ne cesserait pourtant jamais d'être.  
Enlaçant ma taille, il m'attira vers lui.  
« Je crois que c'est le bon moment, chuchota-t-il comme un secret à mon oreille. Il y a un endroit où j'ai toujours rêvé de t'amener. Laisse-moi te faire la surprise… le temps de changer nos billets. »  
Puis il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'entraîna à nouveau à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport.


	31. Libres ?, Free ?

Chapitre 31 : Libres ?/ Free ?

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? »  
Je secouai la tête. La joie d'Edward m'avait presque gagnée. Il n'était pas dit que les Volturi ignoreraient définitivement que nous avions survécu, et notre répit n'était peut-être que de courte durée mais, pour le moment, nous rentrions chez nous. J'allais revoir mes enfants, tous ceux que j'aimais, j'allais pouvoir les serrer contre mon cœur. Nous volions vers Forks… un vol avec escale. C'était cela la surprise d'Edward : une escale d'un jour ou deux, sur la route du retour. A Paris.  
« Je crois que le sang de Kaly a eu certains effets sur toi.  
_ Non, vraiment ? »  
Il n'y avait rien à supposer. Je sentais la différence, à chaque seconde. Même si elle m'avait expliqué que mes sensations allaient progressivement s'atténuer, le sang de l'antique vampire avait opéré en moi des transformations évidentes.  
« Ce que je veux dire, reprit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est qu'il a dû modifier le contrôle que tu as sur ton bouclier.  
_ Oh ? Ce serait une explication… Mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.  
_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de beaucoup de choses, Bella…  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
Edward se mordit les lèvres. Il soupira.  
« Tu es particulièrement… attirante en ce moment.  
_ Quoi ? Mais… »  
Il gloussa.  
« Pour moi…, ça ne fait pas une trop grande différence mais… tu ne vois pas le regard que te lancent tous les hommes que nous croisons depuis que nous avons quitté l'île ?  
_ Hein ? Non, pas du t… »  
Le visage du jeune Indien à moustache traversa mon esprit en un éclair. Je retrouvai cette sensation que j'avais eue, ce regard qui pesait, littéralement, sur moi. Et je compris ce qui l'avait motivé. Je manquai de devenir écarlate et me cachai le visage dans une main. Assurément, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'attirer les regards. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. Habituellement, c'était plutôt ma maladresse qui faisait qu'on me remarquait.  
« Oh, non !... »  
Edward prit ma main.  
« C'est assez flatteur, je dois dire…  
_ Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît !  
_ Je ne me moque pas du tout. Je suis… fier de toi, c'est tout. Et… le premier qui t'approche est un homme mort de toute façon !  
_ Edward ! »  
Mon rire explosa. Il fit se retourner quelques visages dans notre direction. Mais ces visages n'étaient pas sévères. Ils paraissaient bienveillants. Certains étaient même intrigués. Attirés ? A quelques places à notre gauche, un homme me sourit. Mon Dieu ! C'était donc vrai. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Je me sentis perdue comme une petite fille soudain, et m'agrippai à Edward.  
« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Je… je ne maîtrise pas tout, je crois. »  
Se penchant un peu en avant, le regard sombre d'Edward croisa celui de l'homme qui me regardait toujours. Echaudé, celui-ci se renfonça dans son siège.  
« Eh bien… ! Tu vois, je suis sûr que tu utilises ton bouclier différemment depuis que Kaly t'a _soignée_. Tu m'as placé sous ta protection, abrité… C'est pour cette raison que Démétri ne me capte plus.  
_ Mmmh, marmonnai-je, tu dois avoir raison. Mais je n'aime pas cette sensation que j'ai de ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je fais.  
_ Je suppose que cela viendra, peu à peu. »  
Edward se voulait rassurant. Il avait l'air un peu amusé aussi, et cela aurait pu franchement m'énerver si je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse de savoir que je parvenais enfin à le protéger de quelque chose. Moi. A lui être utile… Je m'étais toujours sentie si faible et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour nous tirer du danger dans lequel nous nous trouvions ! Je n'étais qu'une humaine fragile. Et voilà que soudain…  
Une seconde, je me demandai si Kaly n'avait pas envisagé que son sang puisse avoir ce genre d'effet sur moi. Si elle n'avait pas fait en sorte que nous puissions être en sécurité, même après avoir quitté sa protection. Elle en était bien capable. Elle était sans doute capable de comprendre beaucoup plus de choses que je ne pouvais l'imaginer et, si je partageais ses souvenirs, je n'avais cependant pas la possibilité de connaître le tréfonds de sa pensée.  
« Un sou pour connaître tes pensées, susurra Edward d'un ton taquin.  
_ Justement, répondis-je en prenant volontairement un air soupçonneux, je pensais à Kaly. Je me demandais si elle n'aurait pas su ce qui allait se produire me concernant. Si elle n'avait pas envisagé toutes les possibilités… De quoi avez-vous discuté tous les deux pendant que je m'étais… absentée. Cela a duré des heures, non ? »  
Edward écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis son visage prit une expression énigmatique.  
« Qu'imagines-tu au juste ? Que nous avons comploté ? Elaboré une stratégie ? Je lui ai juste… parlé de toi, Bella. »  
Une ombre passa dans son regard. Son air se fit très sérieux, soudain. Il n'était plus question de s'amuser ou de provoquer.  
« Je lui ai raconté notre rencontre. Ce que j'ai ressenti, et ma façon d'envisager les choses. Elle m'a donné son point de vue. C'était très enrichissant. Et puis… ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, c'est tout. Tu ne revenais pas. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! Encore. J'ai vraiment failli… Mais Kaly a proposé cette alternative quand elle a vu ma détresse. Et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant. C'était inespéré. Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, tu sais. Elle n'en avait pas _envie_… »  
Bien entendu. Kaly avait fait la seule chose à faire. Pour que nos chemins se poursuivent. Pour que nous puissions progresser encore. Je lui devais beaucoup.  
Je portai la main d'Edward à mes lèvres, fermai les yeux et l'embrassai, légèrement. Longuement. Son parfum ambré emplit ma bouche et mes narines. Comment pourrais-je jamais détacher cette main de mes lèvres ?

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque nous débarquâmes. Le trajet avait duré longtemps, il y avait eu deux escales, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas fourbue. Même pas la plus petite courbature. Assurément, le sang de Kaly avait sur moi des effets miraculeux !  
Je m'étais absorbée en moi-même sans voir passer les heures. J'étais partie, loin, dans des pays fabuleux qui n'existaient certainement plus à présent, j'avais arpenté les rues de villes, croisé des visages. Ma mémoire avait une précision phénoménale. Je m'y étais promenée, curieuse et émerveillée, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'allais découvrir. Mais je sentais bien quand un souvenir douloureux menaçait de se présenter à moi. Quelques fois, je m'étais retrouvée dans certaines situations particulièrement terrifiantes ou abominables pour l'humaine que j'étais, même si j'avais ressenti la manière dont Kaly, elle, les avait vécues. J'avais tenté de les éviter, prudemment. Par pudeur, aussi, et par respect, même s'il m'était impossible de les occulter tout à fait. Kaly n'avait pas craint de me les donner, je devais les affronter avec courage et essayer d'en tirer le meilleur. C'était son expérience qui l'avait rendue si sage, et j'avais à mon tour l'extraordinaire chance d'en bénéficier. Je possédais la connaissance de plusieurs milliers d'années de vie vampirique, et cela, je ne pouvais pas le réaliser pleinement pour le moment. D'une certaine manière, j'étais assez confuse. Ma personnalité ne pouvait plus être tout à fait la même, tout à fait la mienne. Des pans entiers de ma mémoire resteraient flous ou dans l'ombre, tant que je ne me hasarderais pas à les explorer, et je n'étais pas certaine de devoir ou de vouloir réellement le faire. Une bibliothèque immense m'avait été léguée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lire… Elle me faisait presque peur, cette bibliothèque. En même temps, comment ne pas être totalement fascinée ?  
Je comprenais que, de son côté, Kaly devait éprouver mes propres émotions, avec autant d'acuité et d'aisance que celles avec lesquelles je m'immergeais dans ses souvenirs. Avec violence, aussi. D'autant plus que mes sensations se trouvaient exceptionnellement exacerbées depuis qu'elle m'avait ramenée. En était-elle aussi perturbée que je l'étais ? Elle qui avait tant voulu se détacher de son humanité, qui pensait devoir l'abandonner définitivement afin d'être en total accord avec sa nature ! Par ma faute, elle s'y trouvait replongée, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Se trouver reliée si intimement, si profondément, à quelqu'un d'autre était une expérience bien étrange. Reliée dans son être même…  
Durant les longues heures qu'avait duré notre vol, j'avais eu le temps de m'interroger. Ma pensée me paraissait gagner peu à peu en célérité et en souplesse. J'étais également certaine de comprendre _mieux_, d'une certaine manière. Les yeux violets m'étaient réapparus comme une évidence. Ceux de Kaly étaient bien ceux de la belle vampire de mon rêve. Et je comprenais à présent la raison pour laquelle il m'avait semblé être elle, ou qu'elle était moi. C'était en définitive ce que j'étais en train d'éprouver et, grâce à elle, j'allais pouvoir retrouver mes enfants. Les voir grandir peut-être même. Grâce à elle j'avais aussi retrouvé Jacob, dans une certaine mesure. Et Jacob m'attendait comme l'oiseau attendait Sarah dans mon rêve. Il était là pour elle. Et il avait tout son temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais cette idée me rendait triste.  
« Je te propose d'aller directement retenir une chambre d'hôtel puis de ressortir immédiatement flâner dans la ville. Il serait bien dommage de ne pas profiter du crépuscule !, s'exclama Edward. La journée a l'air d'avoir été magnifique… As-tu faim ? Tu sais, c'est vraiment le moment d'être gourmande… »  
Il paraissait ravi. Sa main serrait la mienne. Ses yeux riaient. J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. La faim m'était effectivement revenue. Je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de manger durant des heures, mais à présent, mon estomac se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Il me semblait même que j'allais avoir une faim terrible.  
Nous sautâmes dans un taxi. Je ne protestai pas quand Edward nous fit conduire vers un des hôtels les plus luxueux de la capitale. Nous n'y resterions que deux nuits, tout au plus, et j'avais réellement le sentiment que je devais _vivre_, goûter -si la possibilité m'en était offerte- ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus plaisant dans l'existence. Apprécier un moment exceptionnel... Après tout, nous étions venus là tout exprès. Et je ne voulais pas contrarier Edward. Je devais aussi savoir accepter ses choix. Cette petite escapade improvisée était son cadeau autant que le mien, et nous l'avions bien mérité.  
Je tentai donc de ne pas trop m'émerveiller lorsque je découvris la grande chambre dans laquelle on nous conduisit. J'avais presque oublié ce que le confort pouvait être, alors, à un tel niveau… il y avait tout de même de quoi être un peu déstabilisée ! Quand je découvris la salle de bain, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'enthousiasme. Une envie irrépressible me prit alors, comme d'un besoin vital longtemps insatisfait.  
« Edward… Je jure de me dépêcher mais… je t'en prie, laisse-moi prendre un bain avant de ressortir. Un tout petit… »  
Il gloussa.  
« Restes-y aussi longtemps que tu voudras… Mais ne te noies pas, quand même. Ou je devrai venir te repêcher ! »  
Ses paroles sonnèrent étrangement à mes oreilles, mais je refusai d'y accorder trop d'attention et me penchai déjà sur la large baignoire immaculée tout en retirant mes chaussures avec précipitation.


	32. Charmes, Charms

Chapitre 32 : Charmes/ Charms

Dans le ciel, au-dessus des vieux toits, de légers fils de nuages d'un orange vif se détachaient sur le bleu déjà profond du soir. Nous étions attablés à une terrasse de restaurant, dans une petite cour retirée de la rue. Le sol était pavé. Quelques vieux arbres étendaient leur ramure au-dessus de nos têtes. L'air était doux. Une brise caressait mes épaules. L'été était encore bien là. Autour de nous, quelques couples et quelques familles, parisiens ou touristes, discutaient avec volubilité. Tout respirait la gaieté. Je me sentais bien. Détendue. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé une telle paix ! La soirée promettait d'être délicieuse.  
Nous avions emprunté le funiculaire et admiré, durant un moment, le soir qui tombait lentement depuis le parvis du Sacré Cœur. La ville s'étendait sous nos yeux. Quelques notes de musique s'échappaient du saxophone d'un musicien autour duquel des badauds s'étaient regroupés. Un funambule progressait sur la balustrade, sous le regard inquiet et brillant de plusieurs adolescents qui riaient, et poussaient parfois quelques cris, lorsque l'homme faisait mine de perdre l'équilibre.  
Nous avions ensuite cheminé tranquillement dans de petites rues tortueuses, avant de nous décider à entrer dans ce restaurant.  
La carte était particulièrement alléchante.  
« Prendrez-vous du vin ? »  
Le serveur s'adressait à Edward. Il me jeta un regard.  
« Ce serait dommage de s'en priver, non ? »  
Je souris. Va pour le vin. Après tout, autant profiter des bonnes choses jusqu'au bout.  
L'homme repartit, un peu surpris tout de même de n'avoir eu à prendre qu'une seule commande, mais il n'avait pas tenté d'insister. Il devait avoir l'habitude des touristes plus ou moins originaux. Et Edward avait fait le choix d'une bouteille qui faisait passer l'envie d'émettre tout commentaire.  
« Tu es déjà venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le bout de ses doigts touchait les miens sur la nappe lisse et blanche. Il avait l'air fier comme un enfant qui fait découvrir à un autre son jeu favori.  
« Oui.  
_ C'était il y a longtemps ?  
_ Assez… En fait, je n'étais jamais revenu. J'ai passé quelque temps ici. Il m'a semblé que tu aimerais.  
_ Comment ne pas aimer ? »  
Ses yeux pétillaient.  
« Nous irons nous promener ensuite, si tu veux bien. Et si tu n'es pas fatiguée.  
_ J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais fatiguée de ma vie, tu sais. C'est vraiment extraordinaire.  
_ Tant mieux. »  
A cet instant, je réalisai à quel point il était merveilleux de pouvoir suivre Edward dans ses envies. D'en avoir la capacité. Elle m'avait échappé, jusqu'à présent, car elle n'était pas dans ma nature. Je n'avais jamais eu la force de l'accompagner réellement. Je n'étais pas comme lui… et cela rendait les choses tout bonnement impossibles. Je me demandai alors si l'énergie que je ressentais allait perdurer ou bien si elle s'éteindrait peu à peu, comme cela s'était produit lorsque j'étais à St Pétersbourg. Kaly m'avait dit que mes sensations s'émousseraient progressivement. Allais-je doucement redevenir telle que je l'avais été ? Elle avait pourtant affirmé que ce qu'elle avait dû faire m'avait changée. _Irrémédiablement_. A quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Que pouvais-je espérer ?  
Une inquiétude traversa ma pensée, mais je la chassai avec force. Je ne voulais pas que des préoccupations de cet ordre viennent gâcher un aussi bon moment. Je devais me concentrer, et m'abandonner totalement à l'instant présent, sinon le bonheur m'échapperait toujours.  
« Vous goûtez, monsieur ?  
_ S'il vous plaît. »  
Le serveur versa le vin sombre dans le verre d'Edward. Ce dernier le souleva, impulsant un léger mouvement au liquide. J'en percevais déjà le parfum. Les arômes boisés, la légère amertume, me parvinrent d'abord, puis les fruits sucrés, la note suave, s'épanouirent ensuite… et s'achevèrent sur une touche fleurie, comme du miel. Je fermai les yeux.  
« Très bien. Excellent vin. »  
Ses lèvres ne l'avaient pas touché. Cela ne lui était pas nécessaire.  
L'homme me servit, puis posa la bouteille sur une petite table collée à la nôtre et disparut.  
Le repas fut délicieux. Je me retins pour ne pas engloutir les plats les uns après les autres mais prendre plutôt le temps de les savourer : la faim qui s'était mise à tirailler mon estomac dès que les premières effluves du vin avaient chatouillé mes narines était impérieuse et presque douloureuse. Mais la sensation s'apaisa peu à peu et, lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant, je me sentais sereine et satisfaite, enchantée des saveurs enivrantes dont j'avais fait l'expérience et qui, longtemps après que le goût ou l'odeur eux-mêmes aient disparu, pétillaient encore à mes papilles comme de joyeuses petites bulles de plaisir.  
Un verre de champagne avait accompagné mon dessert. Jamais, jusqu'alors, je n'avais autant eu le sentiment que le champagne pouvait avoir un goût de fleurs… J'en avais été frappée, soudain, dès la première gorgée. Je l'avais bu, lentement, étudiant chaque arôme, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, chaque image qu'ils évoquaient tour à tour dans mon esprit. J'avais revu la pluie, d'abord, la pluie fine et légère glissant au carreau de ma fenêtre. C'était le printemps. L'herbe était d'un vert tendre… Puis un rayon de soleil m'était apparu, qui caressait les fleurs innombrables de la clairière, de notre clairière. L'air était chaud, les pétales d'un bleu doux, parfois mauves. J'étais émue, troublée. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Enfin, les rouleaux argentés de la mer au matin, sur la plage de la Push, étaient remontés du fond de ma mémoire. Les petits rires de Sarah et de Karel, les cailloux humides et luisants, les oiseaux blancs…  
Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il m'avait semblé boire mes propres souvenirs.  
Nous déambulâmes un moment. Les rues descendaient vers la ville, s'égrenaient une à une. Mon cœur était léger. J'avais enlacé la taille d'Edward, mon front touchait parfois son épaule, un sourire gonflait mes lèvres. Sur ma langue, le goût de la nuit. Un goût piquant et tiède. Excitant.  
Je sautillais sans m'en rendre compte. Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte qu'on nous regardait à notre passage. Etait-ce parce que nous avions l'air heureux ? Nous l'étions assurément. Comme des survivants. Enfin libres. Je riais.  
« Où allons-nous maintenant ?, demandai-je.  
_ Dans un lieu très particulier. Tu vas voir. »

Nous aurions pu marcher. Je me sentais l'envie de marcher toute la nuit durant. Mais nous descendîmes tout à coup dans une bouche de métro. Sur le quai, l'air était moite, presque étouffant. Il me sembla très agréable. La chaleur me baignait, m'enveloppait de ses bras doux. Nous empruntâmes la ligne 2. Les stations défilèrent. Quelques yeux timides se levaient vers nous. Des chuchotements. Des sourires. Un arrêt.  
« C'est ici. Viens. »  
Edward avait saisi ma main, m'entraînant au-dehors. La nuit, à nouveau. Une belle nuit claire.  
Nous étions dans un quartier très différent. Beaucoup plus calme. Un vieux mur s'étendait devant nous, tout le long de la grande rue. Nous le longeâmes un moment jusqu'à une petite porte de métal, dans un renfoncement plus obscur. Elle était fermée.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est… une propriété privée ? On dirait un parc. Y a-t-il un château à l'intérieur ? Ou alors un jardin public ? Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas y entrer…  
_ Ce n'est pas un problème, sourit Edward en jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de nous. Cela n'en a jamais été un. »  
Un de ses bras glissa dans mon dos, un autre sous mes jambes. Je perdis l'équilibre, m'accrochai à son cou. Il me tenait dans ses bras. Je sentis aussitôt l'impulsion. Puis nous atterrîmes, avec légèreté et sans un bruit, de l'autre côté du mur.  
« Voilà, chuchota Edward comme s'il craignait soudain d'être entendu. La ville dans la ville. Un autre monde, vraiment ! »  
Comme si j'étais soudain redevenue une adolescente qui se serait apprêtée à sortir de la maison en douce, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Ce que nous faisions n'était certainement pas autorisé. Peut-être y avait-il un gardien… En compagnie d'Edward, je savais pourtant qu'éviter les ennuis serait un jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Néanmoins mon sang filait à travers mes veines, chargé d'une tension certaine. Nous nous faufilâmes rapidement entre les arbres d'un chemin, comme deux clandestins.  
Le lieu était solitaire, il me donnait une impression étrange. Le temps semblait s'y être arrêté. Nous fîmes quelques pas. Le sol était pavé par endroits, parfois en terre, ou recouvert de graviers. Plus loin, j'apercevais une sorte de colline. Il y avait aussi des allées, elles ressemblaient à des rues en miniature. Certaines étaient bordées d'arbres. De petites habitations s'élevaient çà et là. Leur forme m'évoqua celle de temples antiques. Quelques-unes étaient collées à la manière d'immeubles, d'autres solitaires. Et quel silence ! Quelle paix ! Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre.  
D'abord, je remarquai les statues. Elles étaient très nombreuses. De factures diverses. La nuit leur donnait des expressions si singulières que je n'aurais pas été vraiment surprise de les voir s'animer. Nous débouchâmes ensuite sur un chemin plus vaste, à partir duquel le paysage s'ouvrait largement. C'est alors que je l'aperçus. L'ange. Figé dans sa pose irréelle. Il tenait une femme abandonnée entre ses bras. Une femme endormie.  
« Mais Edward, nous sommes dans… un cimetière ? »  
Il hocha la tête. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par un sourire amusé.  
« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré moi et ma bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde.  
« Mais il est immense !  
_ Et il se visite… comme un monument. Des hommes et des femmes très célèbres reposent ici. Veux-tu voir la tombe de Frédéric Chopin ? Ou celle de Jim Morrison ? »  
J'étais stupéfaite. Quel lieu incroyable ! Je balbutiai :  
« Chopin ? Oui… je voudrais bien… »  
Je glissai mes doigts entre ceux d'Edward. Nos pas crissaient sur les petits cailloux du sol. J'avais le sentiment de progresser dans un labyrinthe. Des ruelles, des croisements, des escaliers… Au détour d'une allée, je remarquai quelques ombres furtives qui passaient, plus loin. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Des silhouettes, qui cherchaient à se faire les plus discrètes possible, dans la nuit qui les dissimulait, ignorant volontairement la présence des autres, erraient silencieusement à travers les ténèbres des allées. Certaines méditaient près d'une tombe ou déposaient une fleur.  
Nous nous éloignâmes des chemins les plus larges, nous enfonçant plus profondément au cœur du dédale. A cause du silence qui régnait là, ma propre respiration soufflait à mes oreilles comme des rafales de vent. Dans ma gorge, un tambour battait. Il me semblait qu'Edward et moi étions, comme dans les vieux mythes, descendus au royaume des morts. Que nous avions franchi la limite, abandonné derrière nous la rive du monde des hommes, et que nous pénétrions dans des territoires inconnus et interdits dans lesquels nous pourrions rencontrer les figures emblématiques de l'espèce humaine. Mais tout cela n'avait rien d'effrayant, rien de dangereux ou de macabre. Cela me semblait presque un jeu. Par contraste, peut-être, l'endroit me faisait me sentir tout particulièrement _vivante_. Son calme accentuait mon énergie, son silence, mon chant intérieur. Je le ressentais en moi, en ce moment précis. Très nettement. Je sentais que je vibrais, tout au fond de mon être.  
Près de nous, au détour d'un sentier, un grand cyprès se dressait. Je coupai, au passage, une petite branche souple et l'écrasai entre mes doigts. Son parfum m'envahit, puissant et éternel. Un parfum que je connaissais depuis toujours. Enivrant. Tout en marchant, je levai mon regard plus haut, au-delà de la frondaison des arbres. Alors, je vis le ciel troué d'étoiles, et les légers reflets violets et rouges sur la courbe des nuages légers qui réverbéraient les lumières de la ville.  
« Edward ? »  
Il était resté à quelques pas derrière moi, déchiffrant une inscription sur une colonne de pierre qui supportait le buste métallique d'une statue. Elle était abritée par un lourd bloc de pierre soutenu par quatre piliers taillés de manière irrégulière. Tout autour, s'étalaient de nombreux pots et vases contenant des fleurs.  
« … la puissance de la cause est en raison de la grandeur de l'effet », murmurait Edward comme pour lui-même.  
Revenant près de moi, il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille, me pressa contre lui. Mon dos reposait contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa ma joue.  
« Que fais-tu le nez en l'air ?  
_ Je _sens_.  
_ Tu sens ?... Que sens-tu ?  
_ Le parfum de cette petite branche… le ciel de la nuit… la ville… le passage des siècles… Le silence. Je sens que quelque chose… vibre en moi. Je pourrais presque l'entendre. Est-ce que tu le sens toi aussi ? »  
Je pris une de ses mains et la posai sur ma poitrine, au-dessus de mon cœur. Il se tendit aussitôt, puis son visage glissa dans le creux de mon cou, s'enfouit dans mes cheveux.  
« Bella… »  
Je fermai les yeux. J'écoutais la vibration. Il me semblait qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une musique. C'était sans doute réellement un chant. Un chant sans paroles. Je glissais… j'étais submergée. Ma conscience s'éloigna de moi. Totalement.

Quand elle me revint, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, étroitement serrée contre lui. Je l'embrassais. Je l'embrassais comme je ne l'avais plus embrassé depuis des siècles. Mon amour brûlait mes lèvres, mes doigts caressaient les contours de son visage, glissaient dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Ainsi enlacés, nous tanguâmes un moment, puis nous chavirâmes. Mon dos rencontra une paroi. J'y appuyai ma tête. La bouche d'Edward se détacha de la mienne. Il me regardait. Tout mon corps palpitait, plein d'une phénoménale énergie liquide. Je la sentais tourbillonner en moi, je percevais son mouvement, ses vagues, son remous. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Edward ne souriait plus.  
Du bout de mes doigts, je caressai sa joue, ses paupières, ses lèvres. Il dégagea les cheveux de mon front, suivit le dessin de mes sourcils. Puis nos mains se plaquèrent, lentement, l'une contre l'autre.  
Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore. Je savais qu'il allait le faire. Comment Edward aurait-il pu ignorer l'envie que j'éprouvais ? Il la connaissait. Et elle était particulièrement intense. Oh, qu'il ne cesse jamais de m'embrasser et mon bonheur n'aurait pas de fin ! Je murmurai :  
« Edward… »  
Son regard plongeait dans le mien, plongeait vers mon âme, j'en étais certaine. Il la touchait, sans doute.  
« Edward ? Edward Masen ! Voyez-vous ça… Mais comme c'est charmant ! »  
Une voix avait jailli au-dessus de nos têtes.  
Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvai debout, entre les bras d'Edward.  
« Edward, mon ami ! Cela fait si longtemps… Comme je suis content ! »  
La voix avait des accents de gaieté bien réelle. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. C'était celle d'un homme, qui ne s'efforçait pas de parler discrètement. Mais pour autant, son ton n'avait rien d'agressif. La voix était douce. Ferme. Il posait ses mots, les uns après les autres, presque avec soin. Il s'exprimait en français. Je ne l'avais pas compris immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé « mon ami », je m'étais aperçu qu'il ne parlait pas anglais. Apparemment, le français ne m'était pas non plus une langue inconnue. Edward avait le visage tendu vers le toit d'un grand caveau qui ressemblait à une petite chapelle de style gothique.  
« Julien ?  
_ Mais oui ! Quel heureux hasard ! »  
Effectivement, je découvris la silhouette bleue, accroupie sur une jambe au sommet de la tombe. Son bras était nonchalamment passé autour du cou d'une statue en prière. Sa main tenait quelque chose. Un chapeau peut-être. Soudain, il s'élança, et atterrit à quelques centimètres de nous, sans le moindre bruit. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward.  
« Cela fait bien longtemps… quelque chose comme un demi-siècle, non ?  
_ Quelque chose comme ça. »  
Même si je le sentais encore ému -autant que je pouvais l'être moi-même- Edward ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiet ni méfiant. L'apparition inattendue de ce vampire ne le perturbait pas réellement. De toute évidence, il le connaissait, et ne le craignait pas.  
Le nouveau venu fit un pas de côté, remit sur sa tête le chapeau clair qu'il tenait à la main, l'ajustant un peu d'un geste élégant, et se retourna comme pour accueillir quelqu'un. Malgré la nuit, la luminosité ambiante permettait d'y voir assez clairement lorsque l'on s'éloignait du couvert des arbres. Ou bien était-ce que mes yeux percevaient mieux qu'à l'habitude les choses dans l'obscurité ? L'homme tendit lentement un bras devant lui. Je remarquai alors le costume qu'il portait. Un complet beige, extrêmement chic. Un vrai costume trois pièces. Sur une chemise d'un blanc éclatant, le gilet fermait par de petits boutons nacrés, la veste était légèrement cintrée à la taille, le pantalon avait un plissé impeccable. Il portait une cravate large et soyeuse, piquée d'une épingle où brillait une pierre, et de petites lunettes rondes aux verres sombres. Il était assez jeune en apparence, mais plus âgé qu'Edward cependant. Un physique de vingt-cinq ou peut-être trente ans. Il était grand, de la même taille qu'Edward. Au-dessus de ses lunettes, ses sourcils bruns formaient deux accents circonflexes. Avant qu'il ne remette son chapeau, j'avais pu voir que son crâne était rasé. Mais ses cheveux repoussaient déjà et formaient une pointe noire au milieu de son front, comme une sorte de V très net. Des pattes coupées très court soulignaient ses pommettes d'un trait fin et creusaient un peu ses joues. Le reste de son visage était rasé de près. Si je ne pouvais voir ses traits avec plus de netteté, je sentais, en revanche, très précisément les notes du parfum qu'il portait. Il était assez capiteux et très raffiné. A l'image de son propriétaire. Il sentait le bois de cèdre et le cuir sucré. Cet être-là n'avait pas besoin de révéler sa vraie nature. Elle était inscrite sur sa personne. Son air avait un petit quelque chose de parfaitement diabolique et il paraissait tout droit sorti d'un roman de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle.  
« Je suis là, Laeti. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami, fit-il à l'ombre qui approchait. Je suis fou de joie ! Viens donc que je te le présente. »  
Une femme s'approcha. Elle était petite et très fine. Ses longues jambes perchées sur des talons immenses lui donnaient l'apparence d'une gazelle. Elle portait une robe très courte et scintillante. Sa peau était sombre comme celle d'une Africaine. Quand elle fut près de nous, je remarquai les minuscules tresses qui composaient sa coiffure et ses yeux de biche. Elle était humaine, et absolument magnifique. Sa bouche charnue s'étira en un sourire éclatant, un peu timide toutefois. Edward prit ma main.  
« Julien, voici Bella. Bella Cullen. Mon épouse.  
_ Comment ? »  
Au-dessus des verres fumés, les sourcils du vampire remontèrent vers ses tempes.  
« Tu as bien entendu. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a presque deux ans maintenant.  
_ Eh bien, eh bien… C'est formidable. Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent… Mais, euh… elle a l'air humaine. Tu es au courant, je suppose ? »  
Edward sourit. Julien posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme à ses côtés et retira ses lunettes. Il me fixa quelques secondes.  
« Tes choix ont toujours été une énigme pour moi. Quoique là… je pourrais presque comprendre… Mais tu vis dangereusement. Note que la provocation n'a jamais été pour me déplaire… »  
Ses yeux, légèrement en amandes, riaient. Ses pupilles paraissaient sombres.  
Il ouvrit une main devant lui, m'invitant à lui tendre la mienne. Ce que je fis. Ses doigts étaient frais et délicats. Il s'inclina un peu, penchant son visage vers le dos de ma main, sans l'embrasser, mais je sentis le souffle de ses paroles.  
« Eh bien… Madame Cullen, je suis tout à fait enchanté de vous rencontrer. »


	33. Une vieille connaissance, An old friend

Chapitre 33 : Une vieille connaissance/ An old acquaintance

Edward serra la main de la jeune femme, ce que je fis moi-même ensuite, puis Julien la prit par la taille.  
« Je te présente la joyeuse Laetitia, nous sommes… très amoureux ! Elle va devenir ma compagne. »  
Edward ne fit aucune remarque d'abord mais, comme elle tournait son visage vers lui d'un air un peu surpris, il déclara :  
« C'est très bien. Tant mieux. »  
Apparemment rassurée, Laetitia sourit et enlaça son ami. Elle était sous le charme… et le dévorait du regard. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'être ?  
D'un signe, Julien proposa à Edward de faire quelques pas, et nous nous mîmes à marcher, nonchalamment, dans une très vieille allée bordée de buissons. Julien ne me quittait pas des yeux.  
« N'est-ce pas que Mme Cullen est ravissante, Laetitia ?, demanda-t-il. Elle a quelque chose… de différent. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
La jeune femme me lança quelques regards.  
« Oui, tout à fait.  
_ Nous pourrions peut-être…  
_ N'y pense même pas, coupa Edward. »  
Julien gloussa.  
« Trop tard… Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours su ce que j'avais dans la tête… remarque, cela ne m'a jamais dérangé.  
_ Je sais.  
_ J'aurais tellement adoré avoir accès aux pensées des autres, moi aussi. Quel don merveilleux !  
_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Julien… Et oublie cette idée une bonne fois pour toutes. »  
L'autre soupira.  
« Tant pis. Toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois.  
_ On ne se refait pas. »  
Edward secouait la tête. Etait-il amusé ou agacé ? Je ne parvenais pas à le déterminer. Les deux peut-être. De toute évidence, quelque chose m'avait échappé.  
« Alors… qu'as-tu fait durant toutes ces années, Edward, interrogea le vampire au costume clair. A part… te marier, bien entendu ! »  
Il avait un ton très plaisant. Son ironie était perceptible. Son détachement aussi. Ses paroles sonnaient comme des répliques de théâtre. Je me demandais quel âge il pouvait avoir réellement et dans quelles circonstances Edward l'avait rencontré.  
« Beaucoup de choses. Je suis retourné aux Etats-Unis. J'ai retrouvé ma famille, et je ne les ai plus quittés.  
_ As-tu résolu ton… problème ? »  
Edward sourit avec une petite moue.  
« Oui. Carlisle avait raison. Je l'ai compris finalement, et cela a changé ma vie.  
_ Ah ? Bon… Je vois, je vois… »  
Il semblait dubitatif.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu à Paris… Tu préférais Londres, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'Etoile d'Argent ?  
_ Oh, ça ! »  
D'une main, il fit un geste dans l'air.  
« L'Aube Dorée, L'Etoile d'Argent… dissoutes depuis bien longtemps. Tensions internes, discordances… Pfff ! Mais tu sais, c'était simplement pour me désennuyer… il ne se passait jamais rien durant leurs cérémonies et leurs belles histoires ne rimaient pas à grand chose. Une pure invention que tout cela ! Nous le savons, nous autres. Et c'était justement ça qui était drôle… L'Etoile d'Argent était très amusante, cependant. Dommage que cela ait dégénéré. Il n'y a pas à dire… Aleister, c'était quand même _quelqu'un_ ! Sans lui, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil… Enfin, aujourd'hui, pour ce qu'il reste… C'est d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vraiment déprimant. Aucune fantaisie ! J'ai bien failli me laisser tenter par les Illuminés de Thanateros, il y a quelque temps. En as-tu entendu parler ? Une philosophie très en accord avec ce que nous sommes, étrangement… Mais c'est un pur délire, au fond, et nous ne sommes pas vraiment conçus pour leurs pratiques, alors… Et puis j'ai mieux à faire. Mais je suis devenu une vraie référence en la matière, je pourrais vraiment donner des cours... D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit quelques petites choses. Sur internet. Tu connais ? C'est formidable.  
_ Oui, je connais. Tout le monde connaît internet.  
_ Ah non. Pas tout le monde. Moi je ne connaissais pas et je vivais très bien sans. Jusqu'à-ce que je comprenne l'intérêt… C'est comme ces vêtements… Tu as l'impression d'être habillé, toi ? Cela, je ne m'y ferai jamais. L'élégance a quitté ce monde. Et la qualité. Il n'y a plus que les grands couturiers… et encore, quand il font quelque chose de bien, c'est simplement une copie de ce qui se faisait avant. Quelle hypocrisie ! »  
Edward étouffa un rire.  
« Quel intérêt as-tu trouvé à internet alors ?  
_ Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai écrit un petit article, à prétentions historiques, une sorte de présentation… qui se veut très sérieuse. Mais j'ai changé certaines choses… J'adore faire d'une réalité un mythe, tu le sais. Je l'ai publié. Et tout le monde le lit ! Il fait autorité. C'est merveilleux. Voilà ce que j'adore avec ces moyens de communication moderne : n'importe qui peut écrire n'importe quoi, et tout le monde le croit. Quoi de mieux pour manipuler les esprits ? Les hommes ne savent plus réfléchir. Quand je pense qu'on nous qualifiait de _décadents_… Du coup, je tente toutes sortes d'expériences. Je m'amuse beaucoup. Et toi ? As-tu une adresse e-mail au fait ? Un pseudo ? Un… espace personnel ? Nous pourrions _chatter_… En ce moment, je sévis sur plusieurs forums. Je suis dans ma période « animaux mythologiques », après avoir épuisé les pseudonymes des « auteurs à succès » et des « courtisanes célèbres ». Je me fais appeler Nessie, ou Minotaure. Chiron, Phénix… enfin, il y en a tant ! Je change souvent. N'hésite pas à me contacter ! Avoue que ce serait dommage de se perdre encore de vue. J'adorerais te rendre visite, également. »  
Il rit et fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste, à la recherche de quoi noter ce qu'Edward lui répondrait, sans doute. Mais ce dernier changea de sujet. Même s'il avait l'air d'apprécier Julien, il me sembla qu'il ne souhaitait peut-être pas le voir débarquer à Forks.

« Où sont Jean-Baptiste et François ? Ils ne sont plus avec toi ? Vous étiez inséparables pourtant… »  
Julien s'arrêta. Son bras quitta même les épaules de sa compagne.  
« Oh, mon ami, mon cœur saigne… Jean-Baptiste -un nom prédestiné sans doute- nous a quittés depuis longtemps. Il a réellement perdu la tête : il est entré dans les ordres. Quelque part, loin de tout. Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle. Tu sais qu'il était très préoccupé… Il a fini par le faire. Je n'y croyais pas, mais il l'a fait. Quel dommage ! Vraiment… vraiment dommage. Un tel poète ! Et un vrai musicien. Aucune Salomé n'a croisé sa route pourtant… »  
Julien paraissait réellement affecté, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire de l'humour. Cependant, il reprit son chemin. Mais Laetitia se tint un peu en arrière.  
« Et François ?  
_ François est en Espagne. Je le vois parfois. Il vit à Barcelone, la plupart du temps. Il a l'air d'y être très heureux. Plus qu'ici en tout cas. Toujours égal à lui-même… C'est un vrai bonheur de lui rendre visite. Tu devrais aller le voir, il serait ravi !  
_ Peut-être… Nous n'étions pas toujours en accord.  
_ Nous non plus ! Mais cela n'empêche pas de trouver un terrain d'entente. Vous étiez peut-être trop entiers, tous les deux. Ou trop jeunes… Avec le temps, on change un peu. On apprend à composer. Nous nous amusions bien tous les quatre ensemble, pourtant. C'était une belle époque ! Il n'y a plus qu'en Italie qu'on trouve encore la même qualité d'existence et de compagnie. »  
Je sentis qu'Edward pressait le pas. Une légère tension parcourut le bras qui enlaçait ma taille.  
« Vous voyagez beaucoup ?, demandai-je.  
_ Vous parlez bien français, ma chère », remarqua-t-il sans répondre à ma question.  
En un éclair, il fut à mon côté.  
« Parlez-moi de vous. Dites-moi tout. »  
Je remarquai qu'il respirait l'air autour de moi, détaillant mon odeur, sans doute. Devais-je m'en inquiéter ? Edward ne semblait pas s'en soucier.  
« Quels sont vos peintres favoris ? Aimez-vous la littérature ? »  
Nous avancions de plus en plus vite.  
« J'aime Shakespeare… Mais il serait difficile de dire le contraire. Les sœurs Brontë, le style du Caravage… »  
Mes goûts me semblaient manquer cruellement d'originalité tout à coup.  
« Magritte, ajoutai-je après un petit temps de réflexion, ainsi que la musique de Debussy et Satie… »  
« Erik Satie… mmhhh, très bien, très bien. Connaissez-vous la poésie d'Arthur Rimbaud ? _Oisive jeunesse_…, c'est mon credo. Et Charles Cros ? _J'ai trois fenêtres à ma chambre : l'amour, la mer, la mort_… Il avait tout compris, vous avouerez. Peut-être préféreriez-vous Byron, ou Shelley… J'ai personnellement un faible pour Rollinat et Mallarmé. En parlant de Salomé… savez-vous que le grand Oscar Wilde a sa tombe ici ?  
_ Ah ? Je… je ne connaissais pas le lieu, répondis-je. C'est la première fois que je viens à Paris.  
_ Allons-y donc, je vais vous la montrer. Elle vaut le détour. »  
Il nous devança alors, et nous dûmes nous presser à sa suite.

Julien me paraissait un personnage tout à fait charmant. J'aurais beaucoup apprécié ce moment que nous passions ensemble si l'attitude d'Edward ne m'avait pas laissé entendre qu'il y avait sans doute certaines choses que j'ignorais et qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amitié réellement sincère entre eux.  
Je courais presque à présent, le bras d'Edward enserrant toujours ma taille.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, nous parvînmes devant un monument assez haut, sur lequel était sculpté une sorte de sphinx.  
« La voilà, souffla notre guide. Venez voir ! »  
Il tendit une main vers moi. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que la jeune femme qui accompagnait Julien n'était plus avec nous. Elle ne nous avait pas suivis. Je me tournais vers Edward, ouvrant la bouche pour faire la remarque, quand je le vis me fixer d'un regard appuyé comme s'il me signifiait que je devais me taire.  
« Mais… », m'entendis-je simplement dire.  
Et les mots s'éteignirent dans ma gorge.  
« Va regarder de plus près, Bella. C'est assez surprenant, tu verras. »  
Julien saisit ma main et la posa sur la paroi. Il fit glisser un de mes doigts sur les contours d'une forme brune imprimée dans la pierre. Il y en avait une autre assez semblable juste au-dessus. Et à côté encore… En fait, la tombe en était couverte.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela, selon vous ? », demanda-t-il presque à mon oreille.  
Son parfum m'étreignit comme s'il m'avait soudain enlacée. Cette odeur était particulièrement agréable. Mais très envahissante également. Je clignai des yeux.  
« Je… je ne sais pas… des petites taches…  
_ Madame Cullen… Ce sont des traces de lèvres. »  
Ses yeux sombres luisaient dans l'obscurité. Il souriait. A nouveau, il humait l'air autour de ma personne. Durant quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis il ferma les yeux. Son visage se détendit, et il poursuivit :  
« Les baisers de ses admiratrices venues lui rendre hommage. Très original, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, à mon avis, il ne repose pas ici.  
_ Quoi ? Vous pensez… qu'il serait ailleurs ?  
_ Très franchement, je doute qu'un homme aussi exceptionnel ait pu avoir le mauvais goût de mourir. »  
Edward eut un petit rire.  
« Julien espère que tous ses artistes favoris sont devenus des vampires…  
_ Concernant Oscar, ce ne serait pas si étonnant… Ce genre de pirouette finale, cette esquive, ce serait tellement _lui_ ! Laisse-moi mes illusions, Edward, je te prie, mes espérances... Je n'en ai plus beaucoup, tu sais… La science est impuissante face à la mort. Seuls l'art et les rêves nous offrent une consolation…  
_ C'est une pensée très romantique, remarquai-je.  
_ Et même romanesque… Mais enfin, j'ose croire que quelques-uns de mes désirs puissent être réalité.  
_ Tu connais la règle… Il vaut mieux éviter de changer des humains trop célèbres : cela manque de discrétion et cause tôt ou tard des ennuis.  
_ Encore une règle stupide !, s'exclama Julien en levant les yeux au ciel. Trop difficile à respecter. Certains humains ont des vampires parmi leurs admirateurs. Jean Cocteau avait lui-même suggéré qu'il avait l'intention de se survivre... Peut-être le lui avait-on proposé ? Il avait déclaré : « Trente ans après ma mort, je me retirerai, fortune faite ». J'avais pris cela comme un aveu à peine voilé !  
_ C'était de l'humour, se moqua Edward.  
_ Peut-être… sûrement. Mais je serais désolée qu'un homme si extraordinaire ait vraiment disparu. Tu te rappelles ? Il était si subtil… et d'une élégance ! Trop d'opium, cependant. Mais il avait ses raisons : il était triste.  
_ Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez connu, fis-je intriguée.  
_ Mais nous l'avons rencontré, effectivement, n'est-ce pas Edward ? A quelques reprises…  
_ Vraiment ? »  
Edward souriait. Il acquiesça.  
« Mais c'est absolument formidable !, m'exclamai-je.  
_ Il ne s'était jamais remis de la disparition prématurée de Raymond, poursuivit Julien. Desnos aussi était un chic type… comment tolérer que la mort fasse de tels ravages ?  
_ Tu n'as jamais pensé que la mort pouvait être une étape nécessaire dans l'existence humaine ?, demanda Edward. »  
Julien parut stupéfait. Il devint très sérieux tout à coup. Son ton changea, et le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait en permanence disparut.  
« La mort est une tragédie. Une erreur et un véritable échec. Surtout celle des grands hommes. Comment penser le contraire ? Mais… que t'est-il arrivé, Edward ?  
_ Mon point de vue évolue, c'est tout. Tu devrais essayer… il paraît que c'est divertissant. »  
Julien se mit à rire.  
« En voilà un argument ! Mais c'est bien le seul qui me parle, après tout, tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être essayer d'y réfléchir. »  
Durant un long moment, nous continuâmes notre conversation. Julien était réellement fascinant. Il paraissait intarissable. Son amour pour l'art n'avait pas de limite et son humour était particulièrement piquant. L'écouter était un vrai plaisir. Je comprenais qu'Edward ait pu apprécier sa compagnie, même si ce n'était que dans une certaine mesure.  
Mais pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ensemble ? Et qu'avaient-ils fait durant cette période ? Je n'osais pas vraiment poser de questions.


	34. De l'autre côté de toi, Other side of U

Chapitre 34 : De l'autre côté de toi/ On the other side of you

Tout à coup, comme s'il prenait lentement conscience de quelque chose, le vampire au chapeau blanc jeta un regard circulaire dans l'obscurité qui nous entourait. Il leva le nez et inspira profondément.  
« Mais où est passée Laeti ?, s'étonna-t-il. »  
Edward se tenait derrière moi, ses bras croisés autour de mes épaules. Je levai mon visage vers lui, mais il faisait mine de scruter également les alentours.  
« Je crois que cela fait un moment qu'elle n'est plus avec nous, répondit-il simplement.  
_ Ah, ça ! »  
L'attitude de Julien se fit plus nerveuse.  
« Ce serait bien la première fois… Excusez-moi mais… il faut absolument que j'aille voir ce qu'il lui arrive. »  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis revint vers nous.  
« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sans doute. Attendez-moi, je reviens. Non, mieux : allez donc chez moi, nous pourrons continuer à bavarder. Je vous y rejoins dès que je l'ai retrouvée… Euh, j'ai récupéré l'appartement de François quand il est parti. Tu te souviens, Edward, près de St Sulpice ? Allez-y ! La porte est toujours ouverte. Il y a du monde en permanence, même quand je n'y suis pas. Faites comme chez vous. »  
Il s'avança vers nous, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, puis se pencha vers moi.  
« Mon ami… Et vous, madame Cullen, j'ai été ravi, vraiment. J'espère vous revoir au plus vite. A tout à l'heure, donc ! »  
Et il disparut comme par enchantement.  
Quelques secondes passèrent.  
« Tu ne comptes pas l'attendre ? Ni aller chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Non. A moins que tu n'y tiennes… Il ne reviendra pas, de toute façon. Il ne revient jamais. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut attendre. »  
Mes yeux cherchaient à capter le regard d'Edward.  
« Ton ami est pourtant quelqu'un de très agréable, me semble-t-il, finis-je par déclarer.  
_ Oui, sourit-il. Il _plaît_ beaucoup. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu personne lui résister. Humain comme vampire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait une sorte de don, mais il ne s'en est jamais soucié. Il est assez désinvolte pour tout, comme tu as pu le constater.  
_ Tu n'avais pas l'air tout à fait heureux de le voir, cependant.  
_ Julien est…, soupira-t-il, assez particulier.  
_ Il n'a pas l'air méchant.  
_ Non ? Il ne l'est pas vraiment, en effet. Pour moi, en tout cas. Mais… il a des goûts très précis.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ? »  
Je me tournai vers Edward. Il m'attira contre lui, sa main se posa sur ma nuque et ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux.  
« Il… il se nourrit d'êtres humains, Bella. De jeunes femmes, en fait. Exclusivement. Surtout quand elles sont jolies. Il l'a toujours fait. Malgré ses considérations philosophiques sur la mort, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher… C'est une contradiction qui l'habite depuis des décennies, même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Et il ne sait pas comment la résoudre. Je pense même qu'il ne cherche plus à le faire. Il vit avec, c'est tout.  
_ Oh ? »  
Mon estomac se serra. Nous avions conversé de manière très affable et plaisante. Pendant un moment, j'en avais oublié qu'il était un vampire et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait les mêmes choix qu'Edward et sa famille.  
« Mais, ça ne l'empêche pas…, voulus-je protester. Il a l'air très attaché à Laetitia. Tu as vu comme il est parti à sa recherche ? Il avait l'air inquiet. S'il veut en faire sa compagne, c'est qu'il est capable d'éprouver autre chose qu'un besoin de… »  
Edward fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il allait m'expliquer semblait lui être pénible.  
_ Ce n'est pas qu'un besoin, Bella. C'est son plaisir. Quant à en faire sa compagne… Il dit toujours ça. Mais il est extrêmement inconstant, par nature. Je sais qu'il est sincèrement amoureux, parfois. Quelques minutes… peut-être quelques jours. Puis il se lasse. Il se lasse vite. Et cela se termine immanquablement de la même manière. Il les tue. Nous avons souvent discuté à ce sujet, autrefois. Nous nous sommes même disputés. Mais, d'un autre côté, lui et ses amis étaient les vampires les plus amicaux et les plus agréables que j'aie rencontrés lorsque je suis venu ici. »  
Je déglutis. Je ne me sentais pas très bien tout à coup. J'étais inquiète.  
Je me serrai contre Edward.  
« Mais Laetitia… ? Tu es sûr qu'il veut… S'il lui a couru après…  
_ Il lui a couru après comme après un repas malencontreusement disparu. Je l'ai vu dans sa pensée. Il n'a jamais cherché à me dissimuler ses intentions. Je préfèrerais parfois… Mais j'ai fait mon possible pour le retenir.  
_ Quoi ? Quand elle a disparu ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne nous avait pas suivis.  
_ Je lui ai… _suggéré_ de fuir.  
_ Tu… ? Tu as utilisé le pouvoir de Kaly ?  
_ Oui. Avec Laetitia cela a été assez simple. Il m'a semblé qu'elle voulait se laisser convaincre. J'espère lui avoir suffisamment donné de temps. Julien ne supporte pas qu'une proie lui échappe.  
_ Oh, Edward… »  
Je n'avais rien compris. Je m'étais laissée aller au plaisir d'une conversation cultivée et séduisante. Sans profondeur. Edward avait fait ce qu'il fallait, lui. Il avait bien agi. Je posai ma joue contre sa poitrine.  
« Laetitia m'a simplement semblé amoureuse…, soufflai-je. Je n'ai pas réfléchi davantage.  
_ Elle a une petite fille, chuchota Edward en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Cet amour-là m'a aidé à la pousser… Malgré le charme que Julien exerce sur elle. Pour lui, ça a été plus difficile. Je n'ai pas réellement le don de Kaly et Julien est assez récalcitrant. Après l'avoir d'abord maintenu à distance, j'ai cependant dû me servir de toi ensuite. A partir de ce moment-là, c'est presque devenu trop facile. D'ailleurs, cela m'inquiète… »  
Edward avait l'air préoccupé.  
« Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ? »  
Il prit mes mains.  
« Viens, retournons vers l'hôtel. Je préfèrerais quand même partir d'ici, au cas où -pour une fois- il se déciderait à revenir. Et puis le jour ne va plus tarder à se lever. »

Quand nous eûmes regagné notre chambre, je m'installai près de la fenêtre ouverte, mon dos appuyé contre la balustrade métallique du balcon. L'aube ne blanchissait pas encore l'horizon, mais l'air était un peu plus frais. Très agréable. Edward s'assit face à moi. Il me semblait qu'il m'étudiait du regard. Son expression soucieuse ne l'avait pas quitté. Que se passait-il ?  
« Tu me regardes comme si tu cherchais à découvrir quelque chose, Edward…  
_ Je me dis juste que les effets du sang de Kaly sur toi ne sont pas tout à fait ceux auxquels je m'attendais.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Je vois bien que tu… tu as guéri et tu as davantage d'énergie, c'est une bonne chose. Que tu exerces une attirance particulière sur les êtres humains ne me dérange pas vraiment… enfin (il sourit un peu)… pas vraiment encore…  
_ Tu exagères, Edward.  
_ Non, Bella. C'est très réel, répliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. Je l'ai même lu dans l'esprit de Laetitia.  
_ Que… ?  
_ Ce qui m'inquiète davantage c'est qu'apparemment tu deviennes particulièrement attirante pour les vampires aussi.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je crois que si Julien est arrivé jusqu'à nous, ce n'était pas tout à fait par hasard. Il s'est senti attiré. De loin. Dès qu'il t'a vue… je sais ce qu'il a pensé. Et je l'ai retenu. Grâce au pouvoir de Kaly. Il a fait un effort, lui-même, parce qu'il me connaît, mais… je ne suis pas sûr que cela aurait duré bien longtemps. Quand j'ai convaincu Laetitia de nous fausser compagnie, j'ai cessé de le tenir à distance de toi. Et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Il en a même oublié qu'elle aurait dû être avec nous ! Il a fallu que je dose plus finement ma suggestion, c'était assez difficile.  
_ C'est pour cette raison que tu restais si silencieux…  
_ Oui. J'essayais de me concentrer. Et entendre ses pensées n'aidait pas vraiment.  
_ Oh… »  
Il semblait que nous avions un nouveau problème. Quand cesserais-je donc de créer des ennuis ?  
« Je suis désolée, Edward. Mais c'est sans doute temporaire… Kaly a dit que certaines choses allaient passer.  
_ Je ne sais pas. »  
Il semblait confus.  
« J'ai l'impression que ça empire, au contraire. »  
Il leva ses yeux vers moi, puis tourna son visage vers la fenêtre et son regard alla se perdre, loin, au-dessus des toits de la ville endormie. Durant quelques secondes, nous demeurâmes silencieux.  
Etais-je devenue si différente ? Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je savais que j'étais toujours moi-même, au fond. Mes préoccupations, mes sentiments… étaient toujours les mêmes. Ils étaient juste… plus forts, à certains moments.  
Me penchant en avant, je touchai la main d'Edward, et serrai ses doigts dans les miens.  
« Dis-moi, Edward. As-tu… as-tu essayé d'utiliser le pouvoir de Kaly sur moi, ce soir ?  
_ Non. Et puis… je crois qu'il ne fonctionne plus avec toi. Même si c'est moi qui l'exerce. Kaly a bien dit que vos pouvoirs respectifs n'avaient plus d'effet sur vous. Pourquoi ? Tu en as eu l'impression ?  
_ C'est juste… Avant que Julien n'arrive, j'ai… il m'a semblé que j'avais perdu conscience quelques secondes.  
_ Ah ? »  
Il soupira, baissant son regard sur nos deux mains unies. Quand il releva ses yeux vers moi, je retrouvai soudain une expression familière. Une expression que je ne lui avais plus vue depuis bien longtemps. Dans l'obscurité qui s'était faite plus légère, ses pupilles brillaient. Son visage avait pris un air un peu triste et perdu. Sa mâchoire était tendue, il s'efforçait de sourire, pourtant.  
Oh, pitié ! Je ne voulais plus le rendre malheureux !  
« J'ai eu cette impression, moi aussi, Bella, articula-t-il. J'ai un peu perdu la tête. »  
Sans doute s'en voulait-il. Il ne devait pas. Je savais ce que j'avais ressenti, alors. Je l'aimais tant !  
Je me penchai sur sa main, y déposai un baiser. Le souvenir de l'instant que nous venions d'évoquer fit refluer en moi l'émotion que j'avais éprouvée. Je sentais bien que j'avais encore envie de l'embrasser. Que cette envie ne me quitterait plus, sans doute, et qu'elle m'assaillait avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour tenter de dissiper mon trouble, je demandai :  
« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé du temps que tu as passé ici, Edward ? Il n'y a donc rien dont tu aimes te souvenir ? Qui sont François et Jean-Baptiste ? »  
Comment si je l'extirpais tout à coup d'un rêve, il tressaillit.  
« Oh… C'est une période de ma vie où je n'étais pas très heureux. Mais nous avons eu quelques bons moments.  
_ Viens, soufflai-je en me relevant. Je vais m'allonger. Tu vois, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre : je commence à avoir sommeil. Viens près de moi, tu vas me raconter. Enfin… si tu veux bien. »  
Il sourit.  
Effectivement, je me sentais accablée, tout à coup. Réellement lasse. Mais je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était uniquement dû à la fatigue, ou bien également à la peine lourde qui venait de se réveiller en moi.

Edward s'adossa à la tête du lit et je m'étirai près de lui, rabattant le drap léger sur moi. Nous avions éteint la climatisation. La chaleur était douce. Elle me bercerait tendrement. Ma main tenait toujours celle d'Edward. Je ne le lâcherais plus jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne voulais plus qu'il se sente obligé de me fuir, ou que quoi que ce soit nous sépare. Nous avions vécu tant de choses ensemble… Tout ce qu'il nous restait à vivre, nous le partagerions. J'en étais convaincue. Il fallait qu'il le soit aussi.  
« Je t'écoute, lançai-je en fermant les yeux.  
_ Tu vas t'endormir et je continuerai à parler tout seul, gloussa-t-il.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'écouter jusqu'au bout.  
_ Bon. Ce ne sera pas très long, de toute façon. Tu sais que… pendant quelques années, j'ai quitté Carlisle…  
_ Peu après être devenu vampire…  
_ Oui. Je ne savais pas trop… ce que j'étais. Qui j'étais. Ce que je devais faire pour être en paix. Je suis venu en Europe. Quand je suis arrivé à Paris, j'ai rencontré Julien. Il s'est montré immédiatement très amical. Comme il peut l'être, tu as vu. A cette époque, il passait son temps avec deux autres vampires, François et Jean-Baptiste. Deux musiciens. François était pianiste et chanteur, Jean-Baptiste poète. Il jouait aussi merveilleusement du luth et du violon. C'était un excellent musicien. J'espère qu'il l'est toujours… Ce qu'il a fait ne me surprend pas. Il s'interrogeait beaucoup. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Jean-Baptiste était très croyant. Il avait une foi profonde. Etre devenu un vampire était très dur pour lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu la musique dans son existence, je sais qu'il serait probablement devenu fou. »  
Edward se tut. Je craignais que ces souvenirs ne lui soient trop pénibles.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, si tu ne veux pas.  
_ Oh, non… ne t'inquiète pas. Je me rappelle seulement ce que je ressentais alors… C'est si loin !  
_ Julien et Jean-Baptiste sont très âgés ?  
_ Pas beaucoup plus que moi. Je sais que Julien est né en 1869. Il a dû être changé en vampire quelques années avant ma naissance. Jean-Baptiste et François avaient à peu près mon âge.  
_ C'est Julien qui a fait d'eux des vampires ?  
_ Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de transformer un humain en vampire, Bella. Il est trop… avide. Quand il boit, il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé, malgré la délicatesse dont il sait faire preuve. Julien est un personnage tout en contrastes. Même si nous ne nous entendions pas sur tout, je dois reconnaître qu'il est quelqu'un de très intrigant. S'il s'amusait de mon don, quitte à me provoquer même, en donnant libre cours à sa pensée en ma présence, je n'ai jamais pu savoir comment il avait été changé en vampire. C'est un souvenir qu'il a toujours tenu loin de lui. Comme s'il l'avait oublié ou… effacé. J'ai toujours pensé que cela avait dû être un moment particulièrement traumatisant pour lui. Malgré cela, il se montre toujours léger et plein d'humour. Il vénère l'art et la beauté. Sa culture est incroyable, et il s'entoure toujours de gens intéressants. Il vit pour s'amuser. Et il fuit l'ennui comme s'il était son unique ennemi. A part cela, il se fiche de tout. C'est une force, quelque part. Un moment, elle m'a fascinée. François était plus proche de cette sensibilité. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux.  
_ Pas toi ?  
_ Si, la plupart du temps. Mais nous avions des divergences profondes. François était un hédoniste. Il existait pour le plaisir, et ceux de sa nature vampirique. Il avait fait ses choix. Moi, je cherchais à faire les miens. C'est à cette époque que je pensais que tuer des êtres humains mauvais était peut-être plus tolérable. Jean-Baptiste faisait comme moi. Mais nous n'étions réellement satisfaits ni l'un ni l'autre. Tous ensemble, nous donnions parfois des concerts privés. L'amour de la musique nous unissait mieux que notre nature. Je suis resté deux ans avec eux. Puis je suis retourné en Amérique.  
_ En passant par Denali, avant de rejoindre Carlisle.  
_ Oui. Tu vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à en dire. »  
J'imaginais, pourtant. Edward avait vécu des choses qui n'existaient plus à présent. Il avait rencontré certaines personnalités, traversé des moments importants de l'Histoire, et il en gardait la mémoire. Une mémoire fraîche. Comme Kaly. Oh, Kaly avait vu tant de choses ! C'était un être si précieux… Comment pourrais-je jamais accepter qu'elle disparaisse ? De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, j'espérais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Si elle ressentait mes émotions, je souhaitais qu'elle perçoive à quel point ce serait commettre un sacrilège. Elle m'avait transmis sa mémoire, mais elle ne m'appartenait pas vraiment. Et je n'étais pas _elle_ pour autant. Durant quelques secondes, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Une pointe de révolte l'animait à nouveau. Puis il s'apaisa. Je sentis son rythme ralentir. Il me sembla que c'était peut-être une réponse. Quelle idée étrange ! Elle me fit sourire.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea Edward.  
_ Oh, je pense à Kaly… Je me disais que vous avez vu tant de choses de vos yeux ! C'est irremplaçable. »  
Il ne répondit rien, leva son regard vers le plafond et s'allongea davantage.  
« Qu'est-ce que cette _étoile argentée_ et cette _aube d'or_ dont tu parlais avec Julien ?  
_ Des confréries auxquelles il a appartenu. Il s'intéressait à la magie mais… de toute évidence cela ne donnait pas grand chose. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais rencontré de vrai magicien.  
_ Il devrait peut-être rencontrer Kaly ? »  
Edward pouffa.  
« Euh… très franchement… Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne chose.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Julien deviendrait réellement infernal, s'il découvrait… Oh, mon Dieu ! Non. C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée… »  
Son rire s'arrêta, comme suspendu.  
« Bella…  
_ Oui ? »  
Il se pressa contre moi, me prit dans ses bras. Je frissonnai.  
« Julien… Julien parle trop. Et il connaît trop de monde. Il nous a dit qu'il se rendait parfois en Italie... »  
Je savais ce qu'Edward voulait dire. J'y avais pensé moi-même lorsque Julien nous en avait parlé.  
Tôt ou tard, les Volturi sauraient que nous étions toujours en vie. Et même si mon bouclier protégeait à présent Edward sans que je m'en rende compte, ne finiraient-ils pas par nous retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?  
Dans la chambre, le silence se fit. Je fermai les paupières avec force, enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller, et me serrai contre Edward.  
De l'extérieur, le ronronnement de quelques moteurs me parvint. Quelques voix lointaines, également.  
Et, sur un toit, le miaulement d'un chat affamé.


	35. L'orage, The storm

Chapitre 35 : L'orage/ The storm

Je clignai des yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir où j'étais. J'avais dormi. Profondément. Et longtemps, sans doute, car il faisait déjà sombre. Ou bien ne m'étais-je pas endormie du tout ? Il m'avait semblé pourtant…  
« Edward ?  
_ Oui. »  
Sa voix douce provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me redressai.  
Il était assis sur un petit canapé, un livre dans les mains.  
« Il ne fait pas encore jour ?  
_ Tu veux dire qu'il fera bientôt nuit.  
_ Ah ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
_ Assez. Une dizaine d'heures.  
_ Mais… ? »  
Je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas complètement tirés. Nous ne pouvions pas être en plein après-midi.  
« Il va pleuvoir, expliqua-t-il. Il a fait une chaleur incroyable toute la journée et maintenant l'orage approche. Cela n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger.  
_ Non. Je crois… que la chaleur ne me fait plus rien depuis que nous sommes revenus. Elle me plaît, même. »  
Je me levai, m'approchai du balcon. Le ciel pesait au-dessus des toits comme une lourde toile noire, zébrée de mauve, qui menaçait de crever d'un instant à l'autre. Une lumière d'un jaune intense, irréelle, fusait par endroits avec un angle improbable et caressait les façades d'une étrange manière.  
« Tu as vu ça ? Comme c'est bizarre… ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Edward sourit. Je m'avançai vers lui.  
« Tu es sorti ?  
_ Oui. Il y a quelques heures. Il faisait plus gris qu'à Forks… Je suis allé acheter _ceci_ (il désigna le livre qu'il tenait) et ceci. »  
De sous un coussin, il sortit une petite boîte de couleur pastel.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
Je regardai le livre. Il était vieux, vert et usé.  
« Il vient de l'étal d'un bouquiniste, installé le long de la Seine. J'ai dû en faire plusieurs avant de le trouver. Je me suis dit… que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu de poésie.  
_ Et ça ?  
_ Ouvre. »  
La boîte contenait de petites formes arrondies, de couleur pastel également. Elles sentaient le sucre, et toutes sortes de parfums délicats.  
« Celle-ci est à la fleur d'oranger, annonçai-je en désignant la pâtisserie la plus pâle.  
_ Tout juste. _Bon appétit_. »  
Elle était délicieuse. Elles l'étaient toutes.  
Je bus un thé, la tête appuyée contre le genou d'Edward qui me faisait de temps en temps partager un peu de sa lecture. J'avais le sentiment que nous nous trouvions hors du temps, dans cette surprenante atmosphère où il ne faisait ni jour ni nuit. Tout était suspendu. L'air était lourd, dense et immobile. Appesanti et comme en équilibre sur la pointe d'un sommet, menaçant cependant de basculer d'un moment à l'autre. C'était comme si le silence avait pris corps et qu'il se tenait avec nous dans la pièce, écoutant les mots que lisait Edward, ou glissant, chaud, dans ma poitrine à chaque gorgée que je buvais. Un silence délicatement parfumé. Sur ma peau, un frémissement minuscule. Electrique. Le monde me semblait en émoi.  
Soudain, la lumière disparut totalement, un éclair explosa -flash blanc et aveuglant- puis un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Je me levai, courus à la fenêtre. La pluie commença à tomber, d'abord fine, puis rapidement lourde et violente. En quelques minutes, les rues et les toits furent ruisselants. L'eau jaillissait de partout. L'air était gris et bleu, chargé de parfums métalliques.  
« Incroyable ! Edward, viens voir, c'est magnifique ! »  
Soulevant les sourcils d'étonnement, il vint pourtant vers moi.  
« On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu d'orage, Bella !  
_ Jamais comme ça, en fait. Jamais aussi _bien_. Jamais sur Paris. »  
Je ris. Je sentais bien qu'à nouveau mes sensations m'emportaient. Comment lutter ? C'était si délicieux. Cette perte de contrôle… Cette impression de _voir_ les bruits, d'_entendre_ les odeurs, de _goûter_ les images… Tout était lié si étroitement ! Et je savais bien que ce n'étaient plus tout à fait des émotions humaines que j'éprouvais là.  
A travers la fenêtre ouverte, un parfum me parvint, très nettement au-dessus de tous les autres. Un parfum de fleurs. Un parfum de roses. Frais et tendre. Intense. Je pouvais presque les voir. D'où venait-il ?  
« Tu sens ça, Edward ? On se croirait dans un jardin. »  
Je me penchai davantage pour chercher la provenance de l'odeur. La pluie dégoulinait sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux, glissant sur la peau derrière mes oreilles et dans mon cou. Je scrutai la façade. J'aurais pu monter sur le toit pour trouver l'origine de ce parfum fabuleux, s'il avait fallu.  
« Bella, tu es trempée…  
_ Pas grave.  
_ Là. C'est là, regarde. »  
Me retenant prudemment par le bras, il désignait du doigt un toit plus lointain, où se trouvait une terrasse qu'on apercevait à peine. Une partie en était vitrée. Une verrière ancienne, dont un pan avait été ouvert. Effectivement. Il me semblait bien que l'odeur devait provenir de là.  
« Vas-tu rentrer maintenant ? Je crois que la pluie n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Et… tu as beau être solide à présent, je ne crois pas que tu puisses résister à la foudre... »  
Comme il disait ces mots, un autre éclair jaillit. Violet. Enorme. Immédiatement suivi d'un grondement puissant qui fit trembler la balustrade sous mes doigts. Il me surprit. Il avait fusé si près ! Je bondis à l'intérieur.

Edward me dévisageait, partiellement inquiet et amusé.  
« Bella ? »  
Dans mes pupilles, la décharge violette avait laissé des milliers d'étincelles. Je me frottai les yeux.  
« Edward… Je ne vois plus vraiment les choses comme avant, tu sais. J'ai l'impression que je suis devenue… un demi-être, et… je ne saisis pas tout ce qui se passe. »  
Je compris que c'était bien là la sensation que j'éprouvais depuis l'avant-veille : celle d'être un hybride. Ni tout à fait moi-même, ni tout à fait autre chose. L'hybride de mon rêve, ma fille… C'était moi qui l'étais devenue. Et j'étais démunie comme si des ailes m'avaient poussé, dont je n'aurais pas su me servir.  
« Ne sois pas impatiente, Bella. Il te faut du temps pour découvrir… »  
Je me sentais un peu dépitée. Je levai mon visage vers lui, il se tut. L'eau gouttait de la pointe de mon menton sur les carreaux sombres du sol. Au passage, une goutte glissa dans mon oreille. Elle me chatouilla. Je souris. Edward se tenait immobile, et comme pétrifié. Même ses prunelles brunes posées sur moi ne bougeaient plus.  
« Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Il ferma les yeux.  
« Il me semble… Il me semble que tu as encore un peu changé depuis hier, Bella. Tu viens de changer… Là...  
_ Quoi ? Changé comment ? »  
Il fit un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Il s'éloignait.  
Dehors, le tonnerre grondait encore. Son bourdonnement sourd fit écho à la colère angoissée qui montait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'Edward s'éloigne de moi. J'avais _besoin_ de lui. Maintenant que je savais… maintenant que j'avais vu… compris peut-être. Et accepté.  
Ma voix trembla. Mes yeux s'emplirent d'un liquide chaud qui piqua mon nez au passage.  
« Edward… »  
Il ne relevait pas la tête. Il refusait de me regarder.  
« Edward, tu ne m'as pas tout dit… Toi aussi, tu éprouves quelque chose de différent en ce qui me concerne, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai… j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur. Et je déteste ça. Chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est comme si quelque chose se déchirait. C'est très douloureux. »  
Ma gorge était serrée. Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Je m'avançai vers lui.  
Il leva une main, pour me retenir. Ce geste fit exploser ma colère. Elle diffusa en moi son venin brûlant et acide. Je courus, attrapant la main levée d'Edward qui vint buter contre le mur à l'opposé des fenêtres. Je sentais ma force. Elle n'était pas égale à la sienne, mais elle était supérieure à tout ce que j'avais jamais pu avoir. Il parut surpris, ses joues se creusèrent et il leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
Réellement, qu'étais-je devenue pour qu'il veuille s'éloigner de moi ? Encore. Et qui me ressemblait en ce monde, à présent ? Personne. J'étais seule au milieu du chemin. Kaly m'avait dit que j'étais devenue un être _intermédiaire_. Elle ne m'avait pas dit que je me sentirais aussi inadaptée, aussi… inachevée, en quelque sorte. Et que mes sensations me dévoreraient.  
« Vas-tu me regarder, Edward, maintenant ? »  
Ma voix était rauque. Un souffle. C'était comme si un poignard m'ouvrait l'estomac. Je me sentais rejetée. Et c'était insoutenable. De vieilles émotions refluaient aussi, que je ne maîtrisais pas. De vieilles douleurs. Douleurs atroces, occultées, refoulées, bâillonnées, mais jamais vraiment éteintes. La peur était en tête. Peur de l'abandon, de la perte. De la douleur. Peur de la mort, celle des autres, de ceux que j'aimais le plus. De la mienne… Et le manque… L'horreur du manque ! Plus que toutes ces peurs -celle de ma propre mort même- ce qui me terrifiait le plus était de devoir endurer, un jour, encore, la perte prématurée d'un de ceux que j'aimais, et d'en porter la responsabilité.  
Cela, je ne le tolèrerais plus.  
Un autre éclair.  
Je me sentais complètement perdue. Tout remontait à la surface, menaçant de me submerger, telle une vague immense. La boîte dans laquelle tout était resté si longtemps enfermé venait de s'ouvrir. Et son contenu se déversait avec furie. En même temps, je pris conscience d'un phénomène nouveau. Même si je ressentais ces émotions avec force, je les contemplais, aussi, à distance, comme si elles m'étaient étrangères, incompréhensibles, ces émotions humaines, comme s'il pouvait m'être simple de m'en détacher. Si simple… Elles n'étaient rien, en définitive. Et pourtant j'étais engloutie. Etait-ce le regard de Kaly que je sentais en moi ? Oh, si seulement elle pouvait m'aider !  
Je hoquetai. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais saisi Edward à la gorge. Il aurait pu me balayer d'un revers de la main, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne bougeait pas.  
« Bella… Bella, tu ne te contrôles pas. »  
Je baissai la tête, enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine et commençai à sangloter.  
« Edward… il faut… il faut que tu me regardes ! J'ai tellement peur !  
_ Peur ? Peur de quoi, Bella ? »  
Je levai mon visage vers lui. Il baissa son regard sur moi. Alors, je vis son amour. Son amour immense, malgré sa peine. Son amour m'agrippa comme la plus solide et la plus ferme des étreintes. J'inspirai profondément. J'allais me calmer. Je me calmais. Il fallait que je sois calme pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée.  
« Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de te perdre un jour, Edward. Que ton amour pour moi cesse… qu'il disparaisse… Je sais que cela me tuerait sûrement. Mais… plus que cela encore, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte. De ne pas être à la hauteur pour… me battre. Défendre ceux que j'aime. Les défendre jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ma mort. Car il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais tolérer… Je ne veux plus me sentir faible et inutile, tu comprends ? Je veux que mon existence serve à quelque chose. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis, Edward ? »  
Je voulais être calme. J'avais presque crié.

Il ne détacha pas son regard du mien, mais il me parut loin, soudain. Si loin…  
« Je comprends, Bella, murmura-t-il. Je comprends tout à fait. Parce que je t'_entends_ parfaitement, en ce moment. Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu sens. Ce que tu veux. Mais… Je ne peux pas. »  
Mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa chemise et son poignet. Je m'entendis articuler :  
« Edward, si tu lis ma pensée, tu sais tout. Si je te demande cela aujourd'hui, si je te le demande comme je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, c'est pour pouvoir _lutter_. Lutter à armes égales avec la mort. Si je suis devenue un vrai appât à vampire en plus, maintenant, comment vais-je faire ? Aide-moi ! Et quand les Volturi viendront, ils me trouveront prête à défendre mes enfants, à te défendre toi ! A me battre à tes côtés, à répliquer… au lieu de devoir toujours… être protégée moi-même. Je ne le supporte plus, Edward ! Ma faiblesse me fait horreur ! Tu ne sens pas cela ?  
_ Oh, Bella, ma belle… »  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa main se posa sur ma joue, ses doigts chassèrent les larmes qui y roulaient encore.  
« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
_ Je t'aime, Edward. Je sais que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, répliquai-je. Si tu fais de moi un vampire, si le charme est rompu, c'est ton amour que je risque de perdre, et peut-être celui de mes enfants s'ils ne supportent plus que je les approche… Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de me battre pour eux, pour toi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Ne veux-tu donc pas accepter cela ? Ne veux-tu donc pas me donner la possibilité de défendre mes propres enfants ? Tant que je suis humaine, que puis-je faire contre des êtres surnaturels ?  
_ Je te défendrai. Je les défendrai… Je te l'ai promis. Ma famille et moi…  
_ Non, Edward. C'est moi ! Moi, qui dois défendre ma famille ! Je dois le faire pour eux. Et pour leur père. Pour Jacob ! »  
Les doigts d'Edward quittèrent ma joue.  
« Jacob…  
_ Oui. Il n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie, Edward ! Et moi, moi, je resterais là, à attendre que tout le monde se batte pour moi, à ma place, à cause de moi ? Alors que je sens… que je sais bien… que j'ai le pouvoir de protéger… J'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui ! Mais même si mon pouvoir s'est réveillé, il m'échappe encore. Je n'ai même pas conscience de l'utiliser ! »  
Edward ferma les yeux, une seconde. Ses lèvres se serrèrent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche.  
« Tout cela… c'est uniquement ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir dans ton existence. Tu aurais vécu… tu aurais fait ta vie avec Jacob. Je le sais bien. Tu aurais été heureuse. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tu le sois. Je l'ai laissé… prendre toute la place dont il a eu besoin. Il était capable de t'offrir… tout ce que je ne pouvais pas te donner. Je l'ai tellement détesté pour cela, Bella, si tu savais ! J'ai souhaité mille fois qu'il disparaisse. Je n'aurais jamais cru… Je lui suis si reconnaissant pour ta vie. C'est au-dessus de tout : mon orgueil, ma jalousie, ma souffrance… Il t'aimait vraiment. Vous étiez sans doute faits l'un pour l'autre. »  
Je plaquai mes deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, pour le forcer à me regarder, bien en face. Je sentais mes larmes rouler à nouveau, mais ma voix ne tremblait plus.  
« Jamais, Edward. Plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire cela. Kaly a raison, j'en suis certaine. Ce sont des choses qui nous échappent. Il y a tellement de choses qui nous échappent ! Jacob était un _Transformateur_. Il s'était imprégné de moi. Et il était un être merveilleux. Exceptionnel. Autant que tu peux l'être toi-même. Je l'ai perdu, cependant. Son amour pour moi a disparu. Aujourd'hui, je le sais. Et je sais ce que tu as enduré... Je sais _qui_ tu es. Et ma vie est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ma vie est avec toi. Et avec mes enfants. Je veux qu'elle le soit ! »  
Edward caressait une de mes mains posée sur sa joue. Son visage exprimait une infinie tristesse. Son expression me bouleversa. Je voulus l'embrasser.  
« Ne me demande pas ça, Bella… Tu vas me rendre fou. J'ai résisté pendant des années. J'ai combattu, en moi, chaque jour. Chaque seconde. J'ai combattu pour ce que je pensais être _bien_.  
_ Les choses ont changé, Edward. N'as-tu pas compris ? Ne veux-tu pas accepter ?  
_ Bella… »  
Je me serrai contre lui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas sentir à quel point je l'aimais ? Est-ce que cela ne suffisait pas ?  
« Je t'aime, Edward. Et tu le sais. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Mon existence entière. Mais pas comme une humaine. Tant que nous serons différents, quelque chose nous séparera. S'il te plaît, Edward… Bois mon sang, et change-moi à ton image. Je suis prête.  
_ Oh, Bella…, gémit-il, je ne peux pas. Ne me le demande pas, je t'en prie… »  
Une lueur, dans son regard, démentait ses paroles. Pourtant, il trouvait encore la force de les prononcer. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse, avec des rugissements de tempête.

Comme un nouveau coup de poignard à la base de mon estomac, la colère reflua. Je poussai un cri de rage et frappai le mur de mes deux poings. Edward se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain. La porte claqua derrière moi.  
Je me sentais condamnée. Condamnée à être éternellement la petite fille, la pauvre femme fragile, qui pouvait être brisée en une fraction de seconde, par n'importe lequel des prédateurs, n'importe quel hasard de l'existence… Je n'étais pas plus qu'un fétus de paille. Une brindille dans le vent. Et je ne le serais jamais. J'allais devoir accepter de tout perdre. Un jour, sans doute. De tout voir disparaître, sous mes yeux, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Un long moment, je pleurai, le front contre mes genoux, recroquevillée sur un rebord de la baignoire. Enfermée comme je l'étais, j'entendais cependant la pluie qui tombait au-dehors. Son flot ininterrompu, son rythme, sa chute. Un vrai déluge.  
Peu à peu, la peine s'effaça. La colère disparut. L'angoisse s'envola, comme emportée au fil de l'eau qui tombait du ciel. Il me semblait que j'étais vide. Vide et dure. Etait-ce cela la résignation ? Je devrais apprendre à n'être plus qu'un fantôme dans une coquille.  
Je m'approchai du lavabo, ouvris un robinet. Je bus quelques gorgées, baignai mon visage et mes yeux brûlants. Quand je me redressai, je croisai mon reflet. Je demeurai interloquée. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était moi-même que je regardais, je ne me serais pas reconnue. Je m'approchai plus près du grand miroir, posant mes doigts sur sa surface lisse et fraîche. Assurément, l'être qui me regardait avec mes propres yeux, qui avait adopté les traits de mon propre visage, n'était plus tout à fait naturel. Ma peau était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, si cela était possible, et mes cheveux étaient devenus plus sombres. Ils semblaient lourds. Etait-il possible qu'ils aient réellement épaissi ? En revanche, mes pommettes et ma bouche étaient roses, d'un rose très vif, presque rouge, et mes yeux… mes yeux étincelaient. Mes pupilles avaient pris un éclat vert qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu. J'avais l'air en parfaite santé. Plus vivante, et plus _belle_ que jamais. Car la jeune femme que je contemplais avec étonnement dans le miroir de cette salle de bain était belle… Vraiment. A quoi bon ? Cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Un accès de désespoir me fit frapper cette image. De toutes mes forces.  
A ma grande stupeur, le miroir se brisa. Je poussai un cri. Des éclats de verre se répandirent à mes pieds, comme des centaines des lamelles d'argent étincelantes. Puis je vis apparaître, sur le carrelage blanc, de petites taches rondes. J'entendis bouger derrière la porte, Edward s'inquiéta.  
« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Je regardais le sol, hypnotisée. Les petites taches noires se faisaient assez nombreuses. Je finis par comprendre. Mon poing était ouvert. Une entaille bien nette, mais pas très profonde. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur de cette coupure. Pas encore, du moins. Je bougeai ma main. D'autres gouttes, plus petites, vinrent maculer un nouveau carreau. Je remarquai alors que ni la vue de ce sang, ni son odeur, ne me mettaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant, l'odeur était bien là. Lourde, chaude, veloutée. Mon odorat la tolérait, la détaillait comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres parfums que j'avais pu sentir depuis que j'avais changé…  
« Bella ? »  
Edward abaissait la poignée de la porte. Il allait entrer. Fléchissant les genoux, je ramassai un éclat de verre, assez long et pointu. Une idée insidieuse, une idée désespérée venait de germer dans mon esprit bouleversé.  
« Bella, que… ? »  
Edward écarquillait les yeux.  
« J'ai frappé le miroir, Edward. Et je me suis blessée, déclarai-je d'une voix blanche.  
_ Tu… tu as besoin d'un médecin ?  
_ Non. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas mal, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. Et… très franchement, cela m'est complètement égal.  
_ Bella… »  
Edward s'était approché de moi et agenouillé. Il semblait un peu troublé. Par le sang sûrement.  
« L'odeur du sang te gêne ?  
_ Bien entendu que… et que fais-tu avec cet éclat à la main ? Viens, Bella, sortons de cette salle de bain avant que tu ne te blesses davantage. »  
Je le regardai quelques secondes. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Oh, je savais bien… je savais bien ce que j'allais devoir faire… Mes yeux glissèrent sur le visage d'Edward, sa peau lisse, ses pupilles sombres, ses cheveux à l'éclat solaire. Je l'aimais, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être rationnelle et raisonnable, d'être un être humain exemplaire, d'être une femme... D'ailleurs, je ne l'étais plus complètement. Et j'étais arrivée au bout de tout.  
Je levai la main, posai le fragment de miroir sur ma gorge et me penchai vers Edward.  
« Non, Edward, je ne vais pas sortir d'ici. A moins que tu ne me promettes que tu le feras… toi-même… Si tu ne le fais pas, ou si tu essaies de m'en empêcher, je m'ouvre la gorge. Immédiatement. Je préfèrerais éviter, mais tu peux être certain que j'en aurai la force. Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, si tu arrives à me retenir, ce sera à un autre moment. Je recommencerai… Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, ou un autre vampire de ta famille… Alice peut-être. Mais tu sais que je préfèrerais que ce soit toi, et je pense vraiment qu'il vaut mieux en finir vite. »  
Edward aurait pu paraître consterné, sans doute l'était-il, mais ce fut surtout de la tristesse que je lus dans ses yeux. De la tristesse, de la lassitude… Il était certainement très fatigué, lui aussi. Il ne chercha pas à me désarmer -je savais qu'il serait sans doute parvenu à le faire sans grande difficulté, mais peut-être pas sans que je me blesse encore, tout de même-, il appuya son dos contre le mur carrelé et pencha sa tête en arrière. Je pouvais sentir que le conflit qui avait fait rage en lui avait cessé. Il rendait les armes.  
Il ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Nous y étions… Il me regarda longuement. La couleur de ses yeux avait viré, à cause de la présence du sang, et je ne pouvais pas me cacher qu'elle me gênait, qu'elle me mettait mal à l'aise. La couleur de ses yeux disait à l'animal en moi : « Cours, fuis ! ». Mais l'animal en moi, celui que j'avais été, comme l'être humain, était assez loin maintenant. A présent, je devais faire face. Face à mes choix.  
Sans lâcher l'éclat de verre pressé contre ma gorge, je posai une main sur la sienne.  
« Tu dois accepter ce que nous sommes devenus, Edward. Tu dois accepter enfin ce que tu es, et qui je veux être. »  
Ses yeux observèrent la main glissée entre ses doigts. Le sang sombre y avait dessiné une forme fantastique. Une goutte coulait lentement le long de mon avant-bras. Edward se pencha en avant, ferma les paupières. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres effleurèrent ma blessure, descendirent sur mon poignet.  
Quand il me regarda à nouveau, je sus qu'il n'y avait pas à attendre d'autre réponse que ce regard qu'il posait sur moi.

Lentement, délicatement, il étendit sa main, desserra mes doigts crispés sur le verre. Jusqu'à-ce que je le lâche. Il était rouge. Le morceau de miroir que j'avais tenu vola à travers la pièce et se brisa sur le mur avec un bruit de grêle.

Doucement, Edward se glissa contre moi.  
Il passa son pouce sur l'entaille de ma gorge.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras, se releva en une seconde... et m'emporta.

FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE

(Retrouvez bientôt la suite dans un nouveau volume de _White Nights/ Rédemption_... Le Volume III ("L'ailleurs") : _Aurora/ Acceptation_, prochainement disponible sur Fanfiction !)


End file.
